NCIS LA 2 : Undercover
by mimi yuy1
Summary: Deux missions sous couvertures. Deux entités fédérales. Deux manières de procéder. Quand l'infiltration de trois agents du NCIS trop confiants se solde par un échec total, c'est un simple lieutenant de police du LAPD qui rattrape les pots cassés. [Fanfic Indépendante bien que prenant place dans l'arc débuté par "Back to Home"]
1. Prologue

En premier lieu un très grand merci pour les review postées sur ma précédente fic.

Je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'il y avait des lecteurs pour cette série, alors je n'imaginais même pas en recevoir, en fait ^_^'''

Me revoilà donc, avec une fanfic un peu plus longue. Y'a un vrai scénario cette fois, même si je ne suis pas sûre que tout se tienne. Mon envie ici, est de démontrer que le Lt. Marty Deeks est tout à fait capable d'avoir un rôle de « Moteur » et non de « Suiveur » au sein d'une mission d'infiltration. Parce que dans la série, il est vraiment rarissime jusqu'ici que ce soit lui qui dise : « On va faire ci ! » ou « On va par là ! ». Si c'est clair qu'il n'a pas l'expérience pour organiser l'action en plein désert du Koweït, il reste un expert de l'infiltration citadine.

Côté chronologie (pour le couple Deeks/Kensi), cette histoire se situe après « Back to Home ».

.

* * *

**UNDER COVER**

* * *

.**  
**

**Prologue.**

.

Les agents techniciens de l'OPS du NCIS de Los Angeles avaient réussi un petit miracle technologique ! Sans jamais s'avancer plus près qu'une centaine de mètres de la villa ultra sécurisée de leur cible, ils étaient parvenus à pirater le système de vidéosurveillance du plus gros parrain de la mafia californienne du moment : Johnny Torrio, dit « Le Renard ».

Suite au nombre ahurissant de flics et autres témoins gênants disparus au profit de cet homme, ce dernier avait franchi une nouvelle ligne ! Celle d'abattre un haut militaire de carrière – le Colonel de l'armée de l'air : Jacob Carter – qui avait refusé de courber l'échine devant ses multiples tentatives de subordination.

L'homme finalement abattu par une bombe camouflée sous sa voiture de fonction avait laissé derrière lui, une ex-femme éplorée à laquelle il s'était confié peu avant. Alors, puisqu'on ne pouvait le ramener à la vie, Henrietta Lang comptait bien lui faire justice. Et pour y parvenir, elle avait mis sa meilleure équipe sur l'affaire !

L'écran géant du MTAC découpé en une multitude d'images vidéo, Hetty pouvait l'admettre : Éric et Nell avaient réussi-là l'impossible. Un atout de taille pour leur mission d'infiltration.

- Mr. Beal, Mlle Jones, je vous félicite ! Quel dommage que nous ne puissions aussi avoir de son.

Tournant sur sa chaise, Éric nia toute chance sur ce point.

- Désolé. Leur système de vidéosurveillance est semblable à celui installé dans les rues de la ville. Aucune des caméras vidéo installées n'a de capteur sonore.

- Qu'en est-il de nos propres mouchards ?

Pas moins frustrée de n'avoir su vaincre cet obstacle, Nell renouvela ce qu'elle ne cessait de maugréer depuis la veille

- Après l'entrée dans la villa de Sam et Callen, hier. Toutes nos tentatives de captation se sont avérées infructueuses.

- Les ondes ne passent toujours pas. conclut un Éric dépité.

- Raison pour laquelle l'agent Callen a jugé préférable de se défaire de leurs oreillettes ce matin, je sais. ajouta Hetty soucieuse. Je n'aime pas cette situation. Nous n'avons aucun moyen de communiquer avec eux.

- Il nous resterait les bons vieux SMS, si seulement, là encore, ils n'avaient pas ajouté des brouilleurs sur tout le périmètre. s'attrista Éric.

Sachant bien qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix, c'est donc sur ce seul support vidéo, géré à distance, qu'ils pourraient suivre leurs membres en infiltration.

Sur place, ces derniers étaient seuls. Ou du moins trois, pour prendre soin les uns des autres.

Hetty regrettait que le Lt. Marty Deeks n'ait pu les joindre dans cette affaire.

Mais la police de LA avait été ferme sur ce point. L'homme avait rejoint une mission d'infiltration dont il ne pouvait être extrait avant son terme.

Encore…

Si les agents Hanna et Callen se faisaient passer pour des vendeurs d'armes possédant les dernières nouveautés en la matière. Kensi Blye avait eu pour tâche d'entrer sous couvert d'une couverture plus sulfureuse, en qualité d'Escort Girl capable de proposer de nouvelles filles pour leur filière de prostitution de luxe – un bon moyen pour Johnny Torrio d'avoir quelques politiciens infidèles dans sa manche.

Deux activités lucratives et illégales qui n'avaient pourtant guère suffi à la police d'État pour stopper cet homme. Hetty était parfois dépité par tant d'incompétence ou du moins par l'absence flagrante de volonté gouvernementale d'éradiquer ce genre d'individus.

En attendant, la mort du Colonel Carter leur permettait d'entrer en jeu, histoire de faire un peu de ménage, en lieu et place des autorités dites compétentes en la matière.

L'objectif de ses agents était simple. Infiltrer l'entourage de Johnny Torrio. Trouver les preuves qu'il avait mis un contrat sur la tête du Colonel. Puis l'arrêter. Et en cas d'absence d'éléments suffisamment probants pour l'inculper du meurtre de leur officier militaire : Cumuler les preuves de ses trafics d'armes et chantages, pour le faire tomber pour d'autres infractions.

.

Les trois agents étaient finalement bien en place, sous contrôle et surveillance vidéo, quand subitement et sans raison apparente : tout bascula.

.

Si les deux hommes étaient à cet instant situés en extérieur de la villa, non loin d'une des trois piscines des lieux, pour y négocier les termes d'une vente à venir. Kenzi faisait son numéro de charme à l'un des bras droits en charge du réseau de prostitution. Bien que ne pouvant entendre la nature même de leur discussion, au MTAC, ils virent très vite deux hommes de main s'approcher du couple, l'un deux venants chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille de l'interlocuteur de Kensi. Le regard changeant de l'homme parut de mauvais augure.

Mais ce qu'il advint par la suite resterait à jamais au cœur de Nell, comme son pire cauchemar prenant vie.

Sans que la situation ne le laisse présager, Kenzi fut alors aussi subitement que violemment frappée au visage. Littéralement sonnée dans l'instant, elle n'eut aucune chance de réagir, déjà traînée de force à travers toute la villa, pour parvenir au deuxième sous-sol des lieux.

Ce qui s'y déroula devant leurs yeux les gela d'effroi.

Abaissée à ses genoux, elle fut aussitôt mise en joue par une arme automatique.

Et ils n'avaient aucune chance de pouvoir lui venir en aide.

Hetty, Nell et Éric allaient réellement assister impuissant au meurtre de sang froid de leur collègue et amie quand la porte de son lieu de mise à mort s'ouvrit avec fracas.

Une intervention surprenante qui stoppa à la seconde prêt l'explosion du crâne de l'agent Blye.

S'ils crurent un instant que cette arrivée inattendue était fortuite, ce qui s'en suivit les convainquit du contraire. En lieu et place d'une balle dans la tête, le nouveau venu semblait avoir choisi pour la jeune femme, un sort bien moins rapide. Nell ne pouvait s'empêcher de fermer les yeux à chaque coup d'une violence effroyable porté à Kensi.

- On doit pouvoir faire quelque chose. pria la jeune femme.

- Éric ? espéra Hetty

- Impossible de communiquer avec Sam et Callen, répondit ce dernier frénétique. J'ai laissé un tas de messages sur leur portable. Mais sans réseau, ils ne les auront que trop tard.

L'informaticien était fou de colère.

D'autant que l'homme s'apprêtait à présent à violer leur amie.

- Je vous en prie Hetty, on ne peut pas filmer ça… supplia Nell

- Je comprends vos sentiments, Mlle Jones. Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas le choix. Ce sera peut-être la seule preuve qui nous permettra le temps venu d'enfermer ce sadique dans une prison d'État.

Tous retinrent leur souffle quand tout bascula de nouveau.

Johnny Torrio, entré à son tour dans la pièce, venait de stopper l'agresseur de Kensi.

Une courte discussion plus tard et toutes les cartes semblaient redistribuées.

- Regardez ! Ils l'emmènent !

- Tenez-vous prêt ! les alerta Hetty. Tout n'est peut-être pas perdu !

Suivant par les divers retours vidéo l'avancée des deux hommes de main traînant de nouveau l'agent Blye dans toute la villa, ils les virent finalement l'enfermer dans le coffre d'une Ford Mustang noire.

- Prenez le numéro de plaque et trouvez-moi à qui appartient ce véhicule ! Inutile de préciser qu'il est à présent essentiel que nos yeux ne la perdent plus de vue ! Parce que notre amie vient de vivre deux véritables miracles que nous ne pouvons espérer voir se renouveler une troisième fois.

Et au regard fantomatique entraperçu avant que le coffre ne soit claqué. Il semblait certain que Kensi Blye ne s'imaginait pas elle-même pouvoir profiter d'une troisième interruption salvatrice…

.

À suivre.

* * *

La suite dès demain, si tout va bien.

Sinon, pour la petite histoire Johnny Torrio a vraiment existé ! Il a bâti l'empire criminel moderne de Chicago dans les années 1920, lancé la carrière d'Al Capone, et été l'un des concepteurs du Syndicat du crime. Ne sachant pas comment nommer le « Grand Méchant » de mon histoire, je me suis très fortement inspirée de lui ^-^ (je suis faignante je sais p)

Quant au Colonel Jacob Carter… ce n'est qu'un clin d'œil à une autre série bien éloignée de NCIS-LA lol ;p

mimi yuy


	2. Partie 1 Chap1

J'espère pouvoir updater régulièrement, mais rien n'est moins régulier que mon temps libre. Alors si actuellement j'ai du temps, et que j'en profite pour cette fic, ça ne va clairement pas durer. Je préfère donc prévenir à l'avance ^-^

En attendant, voici la partie à l'origine de cette histoire. Car avec un bout du chapitre 2, je pensais en faire une One Shot, à l'origine. Et puis, après avoir écrit ces lignes, je me suis dit que ce serait dommage de ne pas construire toute une histoire autour. D'où acte… ^-^

Sinon GRAND MERCI à ceux qui laissent des reviews. Que je puisse ou non leur répondre en PV (comme pour Syria, Natsu18 ou Arwen).

En espérant que tous ceux qui passeront par là apprécieront leur lecture ^-^

.

* * *

**UNDER COVER**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre 1.**

Le Lt. Marty Deeks avait été contraint de quitter ses collègues du NCIS trois semaines plus tôt pour entrer en infiltration dans la peau de son pire cauchemar. Le top One des rôles qu'il haïssait le plus : Nick Hawkins ! Individu violent, camé, schizophrène, périodiquement hystérique. Bref, une pâle copie du Joker dans Batman – fallait bien trouver l'inspiration quelque part – dont la vie l'épuisait en tout point. En ses heures perdues, Hawkins était surtout un Tueur à gages réputé et reconnu pour son sadisme dans le milieu, passant chaque année cinq à six semaines à LA pour affaires. Une légende construite avec assiduité depuis sept longues années, sur la base d'un quiproquo totalement imprévu survenu lors de sa première mission d'infiltration.

Ce personnage était né d'une blague d'un flic trop jeune pour savoir ce qu'il faisait, pour devenir un monstre surpassant jusqu'ici tous les « Bad Boy » qu'il avait pu lui-même arrêter.

Vraiment pas de quoi en être fière…

Mais cette année, tout portait à croire que ce rôle allait enfin payer à la hauteur de l'investissement inestimable qu'il avait exigé.

Car le mois passé, c'est bel et bien le plus haut bonnet du crime organisé sévissant en Californie qui avait – en personne – fait appel à Hawkins, pour un contrat juteux. Une occasion qui ne se renouvellerait peut-être jamais d'entrer dans sa demeure réputée inviolable. Jusqu'à ce jour aucun flic ou indic – infiltré ou en leur propre identité – ayant pu franchir le seuil des lieux n'en était jamais ressortit vivant. Et à ce jour, aucune preuve n'avait pu être collectée pour en accuser le Big Boss : Johnny Torrio. Un nom prédestiné, quand on savait que son homonyme avait été à l'origine de la création du Syndicat du crime dans le Chicago des années 20.

En attendant, Marty Deeks était stressé – pour ne pas dire paniqué.

S'il savait en repartant en sous-marin quelques semaines plus tôt, que cette mission serrait sans doute la plus dangereuse de sa vie de flic. Il n'imaginait pas à quel point, elle l'obligerait à plonger en enfer.

NCIS - LA

Quand le jeune homme l'avait aperçu au détour d'un couloir, il n'y avait pas cru. Mais quand l'information qu'un agent du NCIS avait été découvert en la personne de la négociatrice en nouvelle « viande fraîche » était parvenue à ses oreilles, les doutes s'étaient envolés.

Sachant les murs de la villa recouverts d'un blindage et de brouilleurs empêchant toute liaison satellite et a fortiori les contacts audio utilisés habituellement par le NCIS. Il était certain que Callen et Sam – si seulement, ils étaient présents dans le coin – ignoraient encore que la couverture de Kenzi avait été grillée. Or, connaissant maintenant le sort que le Big Boss des lieux réservait aux flics infiltrés qui l'approchaient de trop près, le temps de la réflexion n'était pas de mise, à cet instant. Il lui fallait agir et agir vite !

Courant dans les couloirs, tout en priant d'arriver à temps, Nick Hawkins – le tueur à gages en transit à Los Angeles – ouvrit avec fracas la porte blindée menant au lieu consacré aux interrogatoires musclés – pour ne pas dire chambre de mise à mort.

Devant lui, Kenzi était à genou face à une arme sur le point de se déclencher.

Nul doute qu'à la seconde près, c'était donc un corps s'écroulant au sol qu'il aurait découvert.

N'ayant guère l'opportunité de traiter dans l'instant le sentiment de panique explosant en lui à cette vérité, Deeks agit comme à son accoutumé. En pure improvisation et tout en exagération.

- Yoooo ! Salut les mecs !

- Putain Nick ! Tu peux pas entrer ici sans frapper !

- Pourquoi ?

- On allait la flinguer !

- Qui ça ? Elle ?

- Ouais, elle. Et ça va pas traîner plus longtemps.

L'arme de nouveau tendue devant les yeux de la jeune femme, si cette dernière continuait à faire bonne figure, elle ne pouvait plus cacher les tremblements de son corps.

- Désolé d'interrompre. Mais juste une question, les gars : Pourquoi lui tirer dessus ?

- C'est un agent du NCIS. Le boss refuse de prendre le risque de la garder vivante. Le peu qu'on pourra en tirer ne vaut pas le risque d'une évasion.

- Ok. Je la refais pour les cerveaux pleins de nouilles que vous avez. J'ai jamais demandé, pourquoi fallait la tuer ! Je demande, pourquoi vous utilisez un flingue plutôt que de prendre votre pied en la liquidant.

La question prit de cours les deux braqueurs en charge de se débarrasser de la fille.

- Okkkké. Je veux pas vous vexer, les gars. Mais là, on dirait vraiment deux puceaux devant le poster central d'un play-boy. Et c'est gerbant.

S'approchant de Kenzi qui lui tournait toujours le dos, il débuta son show.

- Démonstration, pour les amateurs que vous êtes.

Saisissant violemment la queue de cheval de sa partenaire, il lui arracha une bonne poignée de cheveux en la traînant sur plusieurs mètres en arrière.

Première étape - l'éloignement de la source de danger : réussie.

La laissant chuter au sol, il la tourna d'un coup de pied dans les côtes. Ses mains attachées dans le dos, et chevilles liées, elle ne pouvait guère bouger en cette position.

Si leurs yeux se croisèrent à cet instant, il sut tout aussitôt qu'elle ne l'avait pas reconnu.

Une casquette vissée sur des cheveux teints en roux pour l'occasion, une paire de lunettes rondes à la John Lenon, une barbe fournie tout aussi teintée, des vêtements sombres rehaussés d'une veste en cuir, de larges bagues en argent à chaque doigt en guise de coup-de-poing américain. Il devait avouer qu'il ne se reconnaissait pas lui-même dans les reflets du miroir.

Parce qu'il forçait aussi sa voix dans les graves en situation de stress, Kensi ne pouvait rien retrouver de Deeks en Nick Hawkins. Et heureusement pour eux, car cela lui permettrait d'en être que plus crédible.

- Hé bien ! Ce visage est tout à fait agréable. Je ne manquerais pas de plaisir à te défigurer, Poupée. Mais pour l'instant, faut qu'on montre à ces messieurs qu'une femme restera toujours qu'un bon vieux sac à foutre !

Associant le geste à la parole, il agrippa la chemise de Kensi pour la redresser debout. Alors d'un geste brutal il en arracha les deux pans pour dévoiler aux yeux de tous, son soutien-gorge noir.

- Magnifique, Poupée ! Vraiment, magnifique !

- C'est ça connard.

Pour ponctuer sa réponse, Kensi lui cracha dessus.

Ce qui lui valut dans la seconde, un puissant coup de poing au visage.

L'arcade sourcilière éclata aussitôt, tandis que son corps chutait lourdement à plusieurs mètres de lui.

- Whow ! T'as vu ça où que t'avais le droit de t'exprimer, pouffiasse ?

La rejoignant aussi vite, il la prit par la gorge pour la traîner jusqu'à une table en fer. Frappant sa tête sur celle-ci, pour l'immobiliser. Il lui écarta aussitôt les jambes pour s'y glisser.

Il savait que le Big Boss devait passer pour voir le visage de la morte, après s'être présenté brièvement à deux invités l'attendant près de la piscine. Il le lui avait dit en personne. Il devait donc encore temporiser quelques minutes tout au plus. Bien que dans le pire des cas, s'il fallait vraiment passer par là, il n'aurait aucune limite. Mieux valait quelques coups au corps et à l'orgueil, qu'une balle entre les deux yeux.

Récupérant un rouleau de chatterton présent jusqu'alors sur la table. Il obstrua définitivement toute capacité à Kensi de parler. La connaissant, valait mieux l'empêcher d'envenimer les choses quand Johnny Torrio les rejoindrait.

Lui frappant finalement doucement les joues pour la garder consciente, il lui offrit son plus beau sourire de psychopathe.

- Alors ma jolie, on fait moins la fière, hein ? Crois-moi Poupée, tu vas la sentir passer. Et après moi, peut-être que je serais d'humeur partageuse pour mes deux copains aux bras ballants qui t'observent de là-bas. Quand tu seras bien rempli, on jouera plus sérieux toi et moi. J'ai de grands projets pour ta peau de porcelaine… Mais commençons par les préliminaires, tu veux.

Elle avait beau se débattre, Kensi ne pouvait bouger d'un millimètre.

Après avoir sorti un cran d'arrêt qu'il glissa lentement entre ses seins, Deeks détacha sa ceinture pour abaisser le jean serré et dévoiler une culotte galbant une paire de fesses nacrée. Reculant d'un pas, il la retourna vivement pour la prendre par la croupe, quand la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau.

Timing impeccable.

Devant être plus convaincant que jamais, Deeks glissait sa main dans la culotte de coton noir, tout en dégrafant son propre jeans, lorsqu'il sentit une main sur son épaule.

Ferme et sans agression : la main de Johnny Torrio, très grand admirateur de Nick Hawkins.

- Nicky ?

- Ouais ?

- Combien de fois ai-je dit que je ne voulais pas de ça, ici ?

- C'hais pas.

- Trop souvent, j'en ai peur. lui répondit-il, comme à un enfant de 5ans qui ne veut toujours pas comprendre. Et s'il te plaît, range-moi… ça… quand je te parle.

Forcé par le Big Boss lui-même, Deeks se rhabilla convenablement, conservant pour autant sa prise sur Kensi pour la garder en sa position humiliante.

- Maintenant, quelqu'un peut-il me dire pourquoi cet agent fédéral est encore vivant ?

- Ça se voyait pas, là ? coupa Deeks. Je leur apprenais les bases du métier.

- Nicky, je sais que t'es comme un chat, incapable de ne pas jouer avec ta souris avant de la tuer. Mais pourrais-tu éviter d'agir de la sorte avec MES proies.

- Je croyais que vous m'aviez engagé pour faire votre ménage ?

- Ai-je payé pour elle ?

- Franchement, personne ne m'a jamais payé pour me faire plaisir sur une poupée de ce genre ! Maintenant, je voulais pas voler le boulot d'un autre. Je trouve juste dommage de gâcher une si belle marchandise, en la terminant d'une simple balle.

Le sourire maniaque et les yeux pétillants d'excitation du jeune homme eurent le véritable don d'amadouer son commanditaire.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est vous le boss. Alors, je vous la termine sur le champ, si ça peut vous faire plaisir. Je m'en trouverais bien une autre ce soir sur le chemin du retour.

Dégainant son arme, Deeks la dirigea sans tarder sur la nuque de sa partenaire.

Le jeu de poker était en marche.

Soit, il fonctionnait, lui permettant de consolider sa couverture de chien fou, tout en sauvant Kensi. Soit, il se trouvait dans l'obligation de supprimer l'homme le plus recherché du moment par tous les services de police de la Californie, perdant toute chance d'atteindre son objectif dans l'action, mais sauvant toujours Kensi.

Son flingue armé, il ne manquerait pas le Big Boss, ni même les deux abrutis toujours spectateur muet de ce qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux.

Et si Callen et Sam étaient dans les lieux, il y avait même toujours une chance qu'ils puissent sortir Kensi d'ici sans plus de grabuge, lui permettant de ne pas griller sa précieuse couverture.

Mais les Dieux du Poker étaient avec lui, pour une fois. Car de nouveau la main ferme et dénuée d'agression de Johnny Torrio le stoppa dans son action.

- Tu comptais la garder vivante longtemps ?

- Trois ou quatre heures. Juste le temps de passer une bonne soirée, tout en m'échauffant pour le prochain contrat.

Semblant réfléchir, l'homme hocha finalement la tête.

- Je ne souhaite pas qu'on retrouve son corps. Elle doit disparaître.

- Ai-je seulement déjà laissé trace de mes forfaits ?

Le voyant sourire presque tendrement à sa remarque, Deeks sut qu'il avait gagné.

- Elle est à toi ! Prends là comme un cadeau de ma part, expression de ma grande satisfaction envers ton travail !

- Troooop la CLASSE !

Remontant le jeans de Kensi d'un geste brusque, il lui fit une prise aux jambes pour la faire chuter au sol.

- Hé ! Dumb & Dumber ! Emballez-la-moi ! Je voudrais pas mettre du sang plein la maison.

- J'apprécie l'attention, Nicky.

- C'est moi qui vais l'apprécier. Hein, poupée ?

Serrant sa mâchoire au point d'y laisser ses traces de doigts, il lui offrit une dernière claque, avant de jeter ses clefs au plus petit des hommes de main sans cervelles qui polluaient les lieux.

- Mettez-la dans mon coffre, les cloportes ! Je repars dans dix minutes !

Parce qu'afficher trop d'empressement à quitter la villa pourrait finalement s'avérer suspect.

Le corps de la jeune femme emporté, Deeks resta donc quelques instants à discuter avec son boss, quand à leur arrivée dans l'un des grands salons, il comprit que Sam et Callen avaient aussi rejoint son jeu de quilles.

- Nicky, laisse-moi te présenter Victor Vidovich et son homme de main… ?

- Hakim. se présenta Sam.

- Ils sont là pourquoi ? questionna aussitôt Nick Hawkins.

- Victor est à la tête d'un groupement contestataire roumain. Ils semblent pouvoir nous fournir en armes de haut calibre, en directe provenance de l'armée russe.

- Ça fait pas un peu loin pour des emplettes ?

- À qui avons-nous l'honneur ? les interrompit Callen, en regardant droit dans les yeux de Deeks.

- Nick Hawkins, un tueur à gages que j'ai engagé pour régler quelques affaires délicates qui ne vous concernent en rien.

- Dites, Victor. Il fait pas très Roumain, votre pote ! Vous recrutez les recalés d'Al-Qaïda dans votre cour de récré soviétique ?

C'était plus fort que lui. Une infime petite partie de Marty Deeks avait resurgi en Nick Hawkins avec une trop forte envie de titiller Sam.

- Excusez son franc parlé, il…

- Il est pas si con, ni idiot qu'il en a l'air ! D'où tu les sors ces deux tarlouzes ? Ça pue le flic à plein nez. T'es sûr qu'ils sont pas avec la fille que tu m'as refilée ?

- Elle n'était pas flic, mais du NCIS.

- Et eux… ?

Deeks pouvait parier qu'ils ne l'avaient pas plus reconnu. Pourtant pas faute de les y aider, en laissant exprimer son bagout habituel. Mais au moins avait-il pu les prévenir que la couverture de Kenzi était dorénavant compromise. Comme ils sauraient aussi qu'il était inutile de se faire repérer à fouiner les lieux dans l'objectif de la retrouver, puisqu'elle n'était plus dans la villa, mais en compagnie du tueur à gages qu'ils venaient de croiser.

- À quoi on joue là ? s'exclama Callen. Si on ne veut pas de nous ici, on ne s'impose pas ! Je vous rappelle, que c'est vous qui êtes venu nous chercher !

- Il a raison, Nicky. Écoute, je t'aime beaucoup. Mais je préfère gérer mes affaires avec ces messieurs sans toi.

- Pas de blême ! Toute façon fallait que j'y aille ! J'ai un petit lot qui m'attend pour la soirée, alors ce serait dommage de la faire attendre !

- Amuse-toi bien.

- À la revoyure, Ponch & Baker !

.

À suivre.

* * *

Je confirme que Deeks fait bien référence aux flics de Chips dans sa dernière tirade. Une énième pique qui pourrait aussi aider Sam et Callen à le reconnaître. Même si ca marche pas lol ^-^

La suite d'ici dimanche, car presque terminée.

mimi yuy


	3. Partie 1 Chap2

Franchement pas très satisfaite du résultat final. Mais j'ai beau tout relire sans fin, je n'arrive pas à produire mieux. Alors, j'abdique là ^_^''

En vous souhaitant quand même une bonne lecture ^-^

.

* * *

**UNDER COVER**

* * *

**.  
**

**Chapitre 2.**

Enfin, sortit de la villa, Deeks prit place au volant de sa Ford Mustang, près à décamper pied au plancher. Pour autant, il prit soin d'emprunter des rues escarpées qu'il savait pauvres en caméras de surveillance, et de rouler à vitesse mesurée pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

La demi-heure le séparant de sa planque lui parut ainsi interminable. Mais il se doutait que cette attente était encore plus insoutenable pour sa partenaire plongée dans le noir dans un espace réduit.

Finalement garé dans une impasse déserte, il ne souffla pas une seconde avant d'ouvrir le coffre et la voir enfin. Dans ses yeux ont pouvait lire un mélange de peur glacial et de détermination mortelle. Ça, c'était sa femme ! Courageuse jusqu'à la dernière seconde.

- Hé… Tout va bien Kensi. C'est terminé. T'es en sécurité, à présent. Je vais décoller le scotch, mais on est encore en pleine rue. Alors, ce serait bien que t'évites de me hurler dessus tout de suite. Compris ?

Si elle hocha doucement la tête, il douta qu'elle ait vraiment assimilé toutes ses paroles.

Ôtant comme promis ce qui scellait ses lèvres avec le plus grand soin, il s'approcha encore plus près avec son couteau.

- Ok. Maintenant, je vais délier les liens.

- Pourquoi me délier, si vous voulez me tuer ?

- Quoi ?

Stoppé dans son élan, Deeks réalisa affligé qu'elle ne l'avait toujours pas reconnu. Il aurait pensé qu'avec son timbre de voix normal, l'emploi de son prénom… Se reculant aussitôt, il se débarrassa de la casquette et des lunettes, pour qu'elle puisse voir ses yeux clairs.

- Hé ! C'est moi, princesse ! Deeks ! Ton partenaire. Je suis là, ma puce. T'es plus en danger. C'est moi !

Se pressant tout aussitôt à lui délier poignés et chevilles, il l'aida à sortir du coffre. Mais les jambes flageolantes, elle ne put tenir debout.

La retenant aussitôt, le jeune lieutenant hésita réellement à l'attitude à avoir. Après l'avoir violenté avec tant de brutalité et absence de toute retenue, comment pourrait-elle ressentir du réconfort dans ses bras.

- Je t'en prie Kensi, parle-moi. Dis-moi que t'as compris que c'était moi. Hurle-moi dessus, frappe-moi ! Mais réagis. S'il te plaît.

En pleine panique, il la vit l'observer avec attention. Elle glissa sa main droite le long de sa joue couverte d'une barbe épaisse, tandis qu'elle cherchait à capter son regard, en quête évidente du bleu clair de ses yeux. Alors, il sut à la seconde exacte quand elle y crut enfin. Quand elle le reconnut. Une découverte qui se solda à ce qu'elle se blottisse tout contre lui.

Un instant raide, de crainte de l'effrayer plus à l'entourer de ses bras, l'heure n'était plus à la retenue quand il la sentit pleurer contre son torse.

- Chutt… C'est terminé. C'est terminé, princesse.

Tout le stress et la peur s'écoulant de ses épaules, toute la douleur et la crainte s'accumulant dans ses muscles, Kensi ne fut plus qu'un poids mort dans ses bras, pleurant à en fendre l'âme. Glissant un bras sous ses jambes, il la porta sans plus tarder jusqu'à l'appart miteux lui servant de planque.

La déposant doucement sur le lit, il comprit qu'elle n'allait pas reprendre le contrôle avant un moment. Accrochée à sa chemise comme si sa vie en dépendait, il du user de toute sa conviction pour la convaincre de le laisser libre de tout mouvement.

- J'en ai que pour une seconde K'ens'. Je veux vérifier la gravité de tes blessures pour te soigner. Et pour cela, j'ai besoin d'aller chercher ma trousse de secours dans la salle de bain.

Il la laissa à peine une minute, le temps d'apporter près du lit de quoi lui prodiguer les premiers soins. Il avait pris garde d'éviter de frapper tous points vitaux et que ses coups soient plus impressionnants que blessants. Pour autant, son visage souffrirait de bleus et contusions comme l'ensemble de son corps. Et ce n'était rien à côté des conséquences psychologiques de ce qu'il avait fait. Quand il en eu fini, fixant avec attention un dernier strip sur l'arcade sourcilière blessée, il sut qu'elle était toujours en état de choc. Aussi, la laissa-t-il se recroqueviller sur elle-même au centre du lit, avant de l'y rejoindre. Même si cela l'étonnait, après tout ce qu'il avait fait, ses tremblements diminuaient vraiment quand il l'étreignait avec force.

De nouveau blottie dans ses bras, Kensi semblait toujours incapable de prononcer un simple mot. À peine avait-elle cessé de pleurer. La voir aussi… cassée, lui fendait le cœur. D'autant plus qu'il était la raison de cet état. Caressant doucement ses longs cheveux bruns, il déposa un baiser fraternel sur ces derniers avant de rompre le silence pesant.

- Je suis désolé Kensi. Pour tout ce qui s'est passé là-bas. Je suis tellement désolé. Je…

Frôlant les abords de l'œil au beurre noir colorant déjà son si beau visage, des larmes de peine montaient à présent aux yeux de Deeks.

- C'était la seule manière. J'ai pas vu d'autres solutions pour te sortir de là. Ils allaient… Ils allaient te tirer dans la tête. Je voulais pas… Je… J'aurais jamais. Quand…

Essayant de nier la boule coincée dans sa gorge, Deeks prit sur lui pour poursuivre. Ce n'était pas lui la victime ici ! Il devait assumer ses faits et gestes. Mais cela n'en rendait pas pour autant la tâche facile.

- Quand je m'apprêtais à... quand j'ai…

À ses yeux fixés aux siens, il sut qu'elle comprenait à quoi il faisait référence.

- Je n'aurais pas… Le timing était prévu dans ma tête. Je savais que Johnny Torrio était sur le chemin pour nous joindre, je savais qu'il ne voudrait pas que j'agisse sur place. Et quand… avec l'arme. S'il avait dit oui, c'est lui que j'aurais tiré. Pas toi ! Ils étaient que trois, je les aurais tous eus. Mais… Je devais tenter le coup, je devais essayer de sauver ma couverture. Mon enquête… C'est tellement plus grand que tout ce sur quoi j'ai bossé jusqu'à maintenant. C'est… On parle de traite de femmes, de meurtres, de trafic d'esclave, de drogue, d'escroquerie… Ce type… C'est la clef de voûte de tout le syndicat du crime de Californie… Je devais essayer. Je devais…

Il se sentait minable à ne pas pouvoir retenir ses propres larmes. Bon Dieu, il avait frappé sa partenaire ! Il avait fait croire à la femme qu'il aimait qu'il allait la violer ! L'avait touché de la façon la plus vile et la plus sale qu'il pouvait... S'il ne savait pas que s'éloigner la ferait un peu plus souffrir, il se jetterait au-dessus des toilettes pour vomir toute la bile qui remontait au fond de sa gorge.

- Je suis désolé.

- Chutt…

- Tellement désolé.

- Tu m'as sauvé.

- Kensi ?

Relevant les yeux, il n'en croyait pas sa vue. Il y avait tant de compassion, de compréhension qui passait dans son regard. Il n'osait pas y croire jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui dise ces mots :

- « Toujours là derrière moi, même si je ne te vois pas ».

Les paroles qu'il avait lui-même prononcées, la première fois qu'elle était partie sur une infiltration en solo sans lui. Des mots qui lui laissaient espérer qu'elle accepte un jour de travailler de nouveau à ses côtés, malgré toute cette débâcle.

- Toujours, partenaire. Je serais toujours là pour couvrir tes arrières.

- Merci.

Se confinant un peu plus dans ses bras, Kensi apposa ses lèvres dans le cou dénudé de son équipier. Elle avait eu si peur. Si peur de mourir sous une balle, si peur de mourir sous les coups et tellement peur de se faire violer. Mais découvrir qu'il s'agissait de lui…

Les sentiments se disputant en son cœur lui faisaient tourner la tête. Une seule certitude, dans son brouillard, lui permettait de garder pied. Celle que son partenaire ne lui aurait jamais fait de mal. De vrai Mal. On ne parlait pas ici de coups portés pour sauver la face – combien de fois avait-elle pu voir Sam battre à sang Callen sur l'écran géant du MTAC. Mais de cette certitude que votre associé avait votre dos. De cette certitude que si les choses tournaient subitement au plus mal, il donnerait sa vie pour sauver la vôtre. La certitude qu'il n'aurait jamais laissé la situation s'échapper de ses mains. Et cela changeait tout.

- Tout va bien, bébé. lui murmura-t-elle au creux de l'oreille. Tout va bien…

Multipliant ses baisers fugaces, elle approcha finalement les lèvres gercées du lieutenant de son cœur avant de les happer avec force. Plus que de passion, elle débordait d'une faim vorace attisée par le désespoir. Il n'était plus heure de retenir l'attirance réciproque qu'ils cachaient jusqu'alors si mal l'un à l'autre, dans une veine tentative de se leurrer eux-mêmes.

Une main perdue dans les cheveux de son partenaire, l'autre meurtrissant son avant-bras sous la force de sa prise, Kensi en réclama toujours plus. L'attirant à elle, se fondant en lui.

Glissant une jambe contre son aine, plongeant sa langue dans la cavité chaude de son homme, elle imposa un rythme haletant, presque féroce. Elle exigea la commande dans cet échange, aussi intensément qu'elle n'avait pu en avoir sur l'agression qu'elle avait subie plus tôt. Une dominance que Deeks lui abandonna plus que volontairement, si cela pouvait atténuer un tant soit peu sa frustration, sa colère et sa peine d'avoir été ainsi manipulée et violentée par l'équipier auquel elle faisait jusqu'alors confiance pour garder ses six.

Mais très vite, la fatigue ou le sentiment d'enfin maîtriser la situation la fit ralentir. Ses baisers étaient moins effrénés, plus doux, plus tendres... plus partagés, aussi. Ses mains se détachèrent doucement de leurs prises, pour commencer à glisser. Les doigts fins s'insinuèrent sous la chemise de Deeks, caressant la peau nue, cherchant à engendrer du plaisir au corps s'offrant à elle et non plus à le maîtriser. Toute la tension semblait enfin tomber de ses épaules. Elle n'était plus qu'un corps chaud... Si sensuelle, si chaude… Elle attisaient tous ses sens à l'extrême.

Deeks dut user de tout son self contrôle pour la stopper alors en douceur et l'inciter à ralentir le rythme.

La sentant moins frénétique, il espérait – non sans crainte – qu'elle comprenne que sa requête n'était pas synonyme d'un rejet pour sa personne.

- Kensi, calme-toi.

- J'ai envie de toi.

- Je vois ça. Et moi aussi. Au mon Dieu, moi aussi. Si tu savais comme j'en ai rêvé. Mais pas comme ça.

Glissant ses mains autour de son visage, pour l'inciter à le regarder dans les yeux, il le lui dit alors enfin, avec force et conviction.

- Crois-moi. Je t'aime plus que tout, Kensi Blye.

- Alors, fais-moi l'amour.

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

La prière dans sa voix lui faisait mal. Car il savait ne pas pouvoir lui donner ce qu'elle attendait de lui. C'était trop.

- Je peux pas… Je peux pas faire ça. J'ai besoin…

- De quoi as-tu donc si besoin ?

- J'ai besoin d'être moi… J'ai besoin que tu ne voies que Marty Deeks pour notre première fois.

- Mais…

- Il y a trop de Nick Hawkins en moi, dans ma tête, dans mon corps… J'aurais l'impression que c'est lui et pas moi qui te possède. Et je ne peux pas… Je ne veux pas qu'il te touche plus que nécessaire. Il t'a frappé si violemment… Je t'aime trop pour accepter qu'il aille plus loin. Parce que je risque d'aller plus loin. Je suis moi, mais dans ma tête, il est encore là et…

- Chuttt…

Touchée par son flot de paroles, Kensi se glissa toujours plus près de lui, pour échanger un énième baiser, lent, tendre, langoureux… avant de s'écarter à peine.

- Je comprends.

- Pardon… Je ne suis pas assez fort pour ça. Pas assez bon… pas assez… pas pour toi…

Le cœur de Kensi fut touché de la perdition de son partenaire. Il était si maître de lui dans ses missions d'infiltration et parfois si fragile et peu sûr de lui quand il lui faisait face. Tellement lui-même, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait. Mais oui, elle pouvait comprendre. Elle était même rassurée et reconnaissante de sa retenue. Car il n'était pas si impossible qu'au cœur de leurs ébats, elle n'ait pas finalement vu Hawkins le tueur et non Deeks son partenaire l'étreindre. Et plus que tout, elle ne souhaitait pas non plus, souiller leur première fois par ce type de souvenirs.

- Au contraire. Tu es bien plus fort que moi.

- Je…

- Et c'est bien par ce que tu es toi à cet instant. Si soucieux de bon bien-être, que…

- que… ?

- … je t'aime ?

- K'ens'…

Cachant son visage dans le giron de son homme, trop honteuse d'avoir dit à son tour « ces » mots, elle n'en poursuivit pas moins ses confidences.

- Je ne voudrais pas non plus que Nick s'interpose dans notre première fois. Mais j'ai besoin que toi, Marty, tu me serre très fort.

- Sans problème, princesse. Je ne te lâche pas.

Échangeant nombre de nouveaux baisers avant que Kensi retrouve enfin tout son calme, Deeks la sentit finalement tomber doucement dans le sommeil. N'en serrant que plus son étreinte, il se prépara à ce qu'elle passe une longue nuit peuplée de cauchemars.

Mais à présent que toute urgence était passée, il lui fallait absolument prévenir les autres.

Saisissant son cellulaire, il commença par un premier numéro qui étonnamment ne lui répondit pas. Si Hetty n'était pas accessible via le numéro qu'elle lui avait confié par le passé, il se risqua à joindre directement le MTAC, via le numéro d'appel d'Éric. Il y avait des chances qu'ils soient tous en alerte, suite à la perte de contact d'avec Kensi.

- Allo ?

- Éric ? C'est Deeks.

- Deeks, je…

- J'ai essayé de joindre Hetty, mais elle ne répond pas.

Le silence inhabituel le surprit.

- C'est que… Nous sommes en alerte actuellement. Il est arrivé quelque chose de grave dont nous allons devoir te parler. Mais… Que puis-je d'abord pour toi.

- Je voulais vous informer que Kensi était avec moi.

- … QUOI !

Il lui avait pété les oreilles, ce con.

- Ne quitte pas, je te mets sur haut-parleur.

- Éric, NON !

À l'écoute du bip explicite indiquant qu'il était écouté de toutes personnes présentes dans le centre de commande, Deeks grinça des dents. Il n'avait aucune envie d'évoquer les derniers évènements à la cantonade.

- Lieutenant Deeks, c'est vous ?

- Oui, Hetty.

- Est-ce vrai que l'agent Blye est à vos côtés ?

Caressant tendrement les cheveux emmêlés de son équipière profondément endormie, le visage enfoui contre son torse, il leur répondit enfin.

- Oui.

- Vivante ?

- Bien sûr vivante ! C'est quoi cette question ?

- Pouvons-nous lui parler ?

- Elle dort. Et après ce qui vient d'arriver, je n'ai pas vraiment le cœur de la réveiller. Alors si ça ne vous dérange pas trop, vous devrez attendre.

Au soupir de soulagement collectif qu'il entendit à l'autre bout du fil, Deeks comprit que l'inquiétude avait été de mise au NCIS.

- Lieutenant, l'un de vous est-il blessé ?

Soupirant à son tour, l'adrénaline de l'action s'écoulant finalement hors de lui, Deeks répondit d'une voix fatiguée.

- Non. Kensi est très meurtrie, mais rien qui ne puisse mettre sa vie en danger.

- Pardonnez-moi de vous poser cette question. Mais nous avons découvert, il y a deux heures seulement qu'elle était compromise. Comment avez-vous fait ? Comment avez-vous pu la trouver ? A-t-elle pu vous appeler après s'être échappée ? Pouvez-vous nous indiquer où vous êtes, que l'on puisse venir vous chercher ? Il est vital que nous puissions lui parler pour nous assurer que les couvertures des agents Callen et Hanna sont toujours sauves.

- Hetty…

Sachant bien que leurs questions étaient innombrables, Hetty mit un terme à sa panique inhabituelle pour le laisser parler. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas d'agir ainsi. Mais la joie de savoir que l'agent Blye était saine et sauve... Ce miracle n'avait aucun prix !

- Pardonnez-moi. Avez-vous la possibilité de nous expliquer tout ce que vous savez, sans vous mettre en danger ?

- Oui. Nous sommes à l'abri dans une planque sûre.

- Alors, allez-y lieutenant. Nous vous écoutons.

- Avant cela, je voudrais savoir qui m'entend.

- Nous ne sommes que quatre. Moi-même, l'agent Nates, Mr. Beal et Mlle Jones. Cela vous convient-il ?

- Oui. C'est parfait.

Rassuré qu'il ne s'agisse que de personne en qui il avait toute confiance, Deeks débuta.

.

À suivre.

* * *

Pour ne pas faire un chapitre sans fin, j'ai dû couper à la moitié. Il est donc normal que vous puissiez penser que les choses sont allées trop vite entre Deeks et Kensi, car ce n'est pas terminé, en fait ^_^''

La suite arrivera assez vite, car presque terminée ^-^

Sinon, je sais qu'on m'a dit que ma version de Deeks semblait un peu « fragile » dans ma précédente fic. Et j'ai conscience qu'il n'est guère très « viril – sans peur et sans reproche » dans ce chapitre-ci. (comme pour le prochain d'ailleurs ^-^). Mais j'aime l'idée que ce soit un homme fort dans l'action et son travail. Mais qu'il assume ses faiblesses et sa fragilité dans le cadre de sa vie sentimentale et familiale. Du coup, s'il va s'avérer quelque peu fragile en ce début d'histoire, j'espère pouvoir mettre en avant le super flic qu'il est aussi, dans la seconde partie de ma fanfic ^-^

mimi yuy


	4. Partie 1 Chap3

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture, la suite sans plus attendre ^-^

.

* * *

**UNDER COVER**

* * *

.

**Chapitre 3.**

_- Avez-vous la possibilité de nous expliquer tout ce que vous savez, sans vous mettre en danger ?_

_- Oui. Nous sommes à l'abri dans une planque sûre._

_- Alors, allez-y lieutenant. Nous vous écoutons._

Prenant une profonde respiration, Marty Deeks se prépara psychologiquement aux paroles qu'il lui faudrait prononcer, aux actes qu'il lui faudrait leur avouer.

- Il faut que cela reste entre nous. Ce que j'ai à dire…n'est pas facile. Kensi…

- Si cela peut vous aider, sachez que nous savons déjà en partie ce qui est arrivé à l'agent Blye. l'interrompit, Hetty

- Comment ?

- Nous avons eu un retour vidéo de… d'une agression qu'elle a subie après avoir été compromise au cœur d'une villa appartenant à un homme s'appelant Johnny Torrio.

- C'est impossible. Ils ont des brouilleurs qui bloquent tout retour radio.

- Puis-je vous demander comment vous savez cela ?

- Je… Dans le cadre de mon infiltration actuelle, je suis depuis déjà trois semaines, un invité VIP de Johnny Torrio.

- C'est une blague ?

Éric s'en voulut d'avoir interrompu Hetty en exprimant son avis haut et fort. Mais il n'y avait aucun doute que tous pensaient comme lui. Quelle chance y avait-il pour que les deux équipiers infiltrent le même réseau dans des missions séparées ?

Ayant visionné les images et connaissant l'affection partagée par les deux partenaires, Nates sut lui, que cette situation allait être difficile à appréhender pour eux. Aussi, d'un signe d'accord d'Hetty, il prit en main la suite de la discussion.

- Deeks, nous avons pu pirater le réseau de vidéosurveillance de la villa, en raison de son système terrestre qui ne diffuse pas par voie aérienne.

- Plus exactement, nous passons par la bonne vieille fiche téléphonique terrestre plutôt que par le wifi, cru bon de spécifier Éric pour lui.

- Je vois. Alors, vous avez le son et l'image de toute la demeure ?

- Non. Juste l'image. Les caméras vidéos ne captent pas de son et nos micros et émetteurs ne passent pas leurs brouilleurs.

- Ok.

- Nous avons donc pu voir Kensi entrer dans la demeure, faire face à l'homme en charge du réseau de Call Girl pour le compte de Torrio. Et subitement, sans que nous comprenions vraiment pourquoi, leur attitude a changé avec Kensi. Deux hommes l'ont traîné dans une pièce des sous-sols dans le but affiché de la tuer tout aussitôt. L'un d'eux allait tirer, quand un troisième individu les a interrompus.

À cette partie, Deeks ferma les yeux. Il avait tellement honte.

- Il… cet homme a… bafouilla Nates

- Je sais…

- Nous avons cru la perdre par deux fois, Deeks. Avec l'arme pointée sur sa tempe, puis... Il l'a frappé, et…

- Je sais, Nates. Je sais tout.

- Savoir est une chose Lieutenant Deeks. Y assister en est tout autre. eu besoin d'ajouter Hetty.

S'il s'était douté des mots d'Hetty, Nates aurait réagit plus vite pour l'interrompre. Car il percevait sans mal que Deeks ne vivait guère mieux de connaître les détails de l'agression de sa partenaire.

Seulement, personne n'imagina quel sentiment pouvait réellement imprégner celui qui avait vécu cette scène de l'intérieur.

- Finalement, Johnny Torrio est à son tour intervenu et ses deux hommes de main ont entraîné Kensi dans un coffre de voiture. Nous avons donné son signalement à toutes les patrouilles de police et tenté de la suivre via le réseau vidéo de la ville. Mais elle nous a filés entre les mains.

Reprenant la parole sur Nates, Hetty, toujours très marquée par les événements vécus par son agent, voulut comprendre ce qu'il était advenu par la suite.

- Comment avez-vous pu la trouver, lieutenant ? Était-ce grâce à cet avis de recherche ? Votre référent au LAPD vous l'a-t-il transmis ?

Sautant sur l'occasion, Deeks rebondit à cette perche. Il n'était finalement plus si pressé de leur faire savoir qu'il était cet individu sadique qui avait failli violer l'agent Blye.

- Pour faire court. Disons qu'à cet instant, c'est moi qui suis dorénavant en possession de la mustang. Donc si vous pouviez annuler l'avis de recherche, vous me simplifieriez la tâche pour les heures à venir.

- Tout de suite Deeks !

Trop heureuse d'avoir quelque chose à faire, Nell s'occupa dans l'instant de sa requête.

- Comme je le disais, je suis infiltré auprès de Johnny Torrio. J'ai pu négocier avec lui d'emmener Kensi avec moi.

- Comment ? L'homme l'ayant brutalisé paraissait peu enclin à partager son jouet.

- C'est… compliqué.

- Pourriez-vous essayer de nous expliquer ? tenta leur chef.

- Non.

- La réponse changerait-elle si moi ou Hetty en discutions avec toi en privé, sans autre auditeur ? temporisa Nates qui pressentait que quelque chose d'important était mis sous silence.

- Je ne peux pas. Pas maintenant. Pas comme ça.

Les dernières paroles dites avec agitation, exprimant clairement un sentiment de panique dans la voix du policier, Nates dévia sciemment le sujet de la discussion.

- Que peut-on faire pour vous aider à cet instant ?

- J'aurai besoin...

Sentant une certaine réticence à s'exprimer, Hetty coupa court à tout doute.

- Quoi que ce soit, lieutenant. Nous vous l'obtiendrons.

- Je…

Réfléchissant pour agir le plus intelligemment possible, il mit encore quelques secondes avant de prendre sa décision.

- Kensi n'aura pas les moyens de vous rejoindre seule. Aussi, je voudrais que Nates me retrouve sur l'embarcadère de Venice dans 4H. Nous serons un couple venu à l'aube assister au levé du soleil, tandis qu'il nous rejoindra en costume, un café et le journal du jour à la main. Kensi repartira avec lui. Je vais me débrouiller pour lui trouver des vêtements de rechange. Mais elle ne devra en aucun instant se découvrir cheveux et visage. Après quoi, je vous serais reconnaissant de la faire disparaître. Il est vital que plus personne ne la voie. Il suffirait qu'une seule personne en ville ayant un lien avec Johnny Torrio croise son regard pour que ma couverture vole en éclat. Je… J'ai indiqué que je me débarrasserais du corps.

- Nous comprenons, lieutenant. Nates la ramènera ici et elle ne nous quittera plus avant la fin de votre mission.

- Merci.

- Autre chose ?

- Ne parlez pas de moi à Sam et Callen. Et plus encore, de mon interférence dans ce qui vient de se produire à qui ce soit d'autres au NCIS ou au LAPD.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je vous en supplie, Hetty. Ce sur quoi je suis est au-delà d'une affaire du NCIS. J'ai déjà beaucoup trop risqué pour la sortir de là. La moindre fuite, le moindre faux pas, et…

Fermant les yeux à cette vérité qu'il lui fallait bien accepter, Deeks lâcha ce qu'il s'était promis à lui-même, si la situation atteignait le point de non-retour.

- … je serais un homme mort. Et croyez-moi, Hetty. S'ils venaient à découvrir qui je suis réellement, je n'hésiterais pas une seconde à me mettre une balle dans la tête pour éviter de vivre ce qui précéderait leur mise à mort.

L'information étant des plus claires. Hetty redouta le pire. Dans quoi le jeune homme était-il plongé ?

- Il sera fait comme vous nous l'avez demandé, lieutenant.

- Merci.

- Alors, à dans 4 heures, Deeks.

- Oui, à dans 4 heures, Nates.

Au silence qui suivit la fin de communication, Nell et Éric observèrent avec attention la réaction d'Hetty et Nates.

NCIS - LA

À son réveil, Kensi sentit la chaleur corporelle de Deeks contre son dos, une main couvrant sa taille. Mais s'il était accolé à elle, il n'en était pas moins actif.

Aux murmures perçant le brouillard de son réveil difficile, il semblait même parler à quelqu'un.

- Je termine de me débarrasser du corps et j'arrive. … Ok. … Je vous rappelle dans deux heures.

Raccrochant, Deeks sut qu'il ne pouvait rester plus longtemps auprès de sa partenaire. Et à la tension que son corps exprimait, il la savait à présent réveillée. La laissant se retourner vers lui, il ne put s'empêcher de frôler le dessus d'une pommette.

- Hé…

- Hé…

Il était difficile de ne pas fixer le bleu violet entourant son œil gauche.

- Tu dois partir ?

- J'ai un contrat à assurer ce matin.

- Et comment tu… ?

- J'ai perdu le compte exact. Mais Nick Hawkins a près d'une centaine de meurtres à son actif. Une partie de ces victimes sont factices et beaucoup d'autres entrées dans le programme de protection des témoins.

- Autant ?

- La majeure partie de mon forfait m'a été associé sans que je n'aie eu à me présenter en personne à mes commanditaires, alors ça aide.

- Je vois. Nick Hawkins est un personnage puissant.

- Le travail de sept années d'infiltrations régulières.

- Sérieux ?

- La mission sur laquelle je suis est sans précédent, Kensi. Je n'aurai jamais agit comme… comme j'ai du le faire, s'il n'y avait pas eu tant en jeu.

- Je sais.

Couvrant la main qui lui caressait si doucement le visage, pour la forcer à se poser entièrement sur sa joue, Kensi le fixa avec attention. Son visage était presque méconnaissable par la seule présence de cette barbe rousse si fournie. Sans l'attirail du parfait bad boy, on aurait pu voir l'un de ces bûcherons canadiens utilisés pour promouvoir le pays. Et cette réalisation la fit sourire. C'était si éloigné de son surfeur californien…

- Je comprends vraiment, Deeks…

- Vraiment ?

- Plus que tu n'arriveras jamais à le croire, je pense.

Pour le convaincre, elle l'embrassa de nouveau. Un baiser aussitôt rendu par l'homme qui ne se lassait évidemment pas de ses avances. C'était étrange qu'après plus d'un an de relation platonique, ils vivent si simplement et si facilement ce nouvel aspect de leur intimité. Elle recula toutefois très vite d'elle-même, n'oubliant pas sa nécessité de la quitter.

- Tu dois partir.

- Oui. Mais avant cela, je dois te mettre en lieu sûr.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais…

- Non. Attends ! J'ai appelé Hetty. Nates, va venir te chercher à l'embarcadère de pêche de Venice dans moins d'une heure. À partir de maintenant, tu dois être morte pour Johnny Torrio. Il suffit que lui-même ou l'un de ses sbires t'aperçoivent pour que ma couverture et toute la mission soient par terre.

- Notre propre mission.

- Je n'interférais pas. Comme je me refuse d'en savoir quoi que ce soit. C'est plus sûr pour nous tous. Je te promets juste de garder un œil sur Sam et Callen, dans la mesure de mes moyens.

- Comme tu l'as fait avec moi…

- Disons que maintenant que je sais faire partie intégrante de la famille, je compte bien ne pas lâcher les deux frangins.

Il faisait là référence à cette discussion qu'ils avaient eu des mois plus tôt. Un échange de regard remplaçant tous les mots qu'ils auraient pu se dire suite à cela, et ils finirent par se lever. Ils devaient partirent au plus vite pour ne pas rater leur rendez-vous en bord de mer.

NCIS - LA

Quand Nates arriva au lieu dit, il vit comme attendu un couple blotti l'un contre l'autre sur un banc public. En leur position il ne pouvait voir leur visage. L'homme portait un bonnet sombre, tandis qu'un foulard discret couvrait la chevelure de la femme. Mais leur silhouette identifiable et l'absence d'autre couple en ces lieux ne laissaient guère de doute.

S'installant à l'autre bout du banc, le temps pour lui de boire un gorgé de café et d'ouvrir son journal, il attendit que ce soit eux qui parlent les premiers.

- Nates, avant de commencer, promet nous que ce qui va être dit ici restera entre nous. commença Deeks.

- Et pour Hetty… ?

- C'est le psychologue et non l'agent que nous avons fait venir.

- … Je vois.

Appréciant sincèrement que ses qualifications premières au sein du NCIS soient pour une fois attendues et non rejetées, Nates eut à cœur de ne pas les décevoir.

- Dans ce cas, tout ce qui sera dit ici restera sous couvert du secret professionnel.

- Bien.

Alors sans plus attendre, de leurs deux voix cassées par l'émotion, les deux partenaires lui indiquèrent ce qu'il s'était réellement passé à travers leurs yeux.

Au fur et à mesure de leurs confidences, il était évident pour Nates qu'ils souffraient tous deux de cette situation. Mais à cet instant, la victime en état de choc n'était pas celle qu'il s'attendait à devoir gérer.

- Deeks. Tu dois accepter l'idée qu'elle ne t'en veuille pas. Aucun agent ne pourrait en vouloir à son équipier de lui avoir sauvé la vie, quel que soit le moyen employé pour parvenir à ses fins.

- Mais…

Roulant les yeux de frustration, Kensi devenait exaspérée de ne pas réussir à mettre plus de logique dans cette tête de mule. Fixant Nates, elle l'intima d'un regard noir d'être un peu plus efficace avec l'homme camouflant toujours son visage dans ses bras, lui imposant ainsi de conserver leur position d'étreinte amoureuse.

- Deeks, inverse la situation. Que penserais-tu de Sam s'il avait agi de même avec toi ?

- Ce ne serait pas pareil…

- En quoi ?

- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Sam ne possède pas de « tendres sentiments » pour moi.

- Tu crois ? le piqua Kensi d'un coup aux cotes.

- Deeks, Kensi, restons sérieux. les interrompit Nates. Quand Sam frappe Callen, estimes-tu qu'il doit lui en vouloir ?

- Au risque de me répéter, cela n'a rien à voir.

- Si tu sous-entends que ce n'est pas pareil, sous prétexte que je suis une fille !

Soupirant lourdement, Deeks abandonna tout espoir de leur faire comprendre… pour l'instant, du moins. Ce n'était clairement pas le moment d'aborder ses états d'âme et sa peur de reproduire les scènes de son enfance : quand son père frappait sa mère devant ses yeux. Si frapper Kensi avait été motivé par la seule volonté de la sauver de bien pire. Il ne pouvait effacer de sa tête l'évidence qu'il existait en lui des arguments capables de l'inciter à frapper la femme qu'il aimait. Si aujourd'hui, le besoin était de la sauver. Qu'en serait-il, demain ? Se sentirait-il tout aussi légitime de porter la main sur elle en d'autres occasions ? La peur de la perdre pouvait tout aussi bien naître de la jalousie, d'une croyance erronée de la vérité… Alors, comment ne pouvaient-ils pas comprendre que tout aussi acceptable soit ses motivations, hier, il n'aurait jamais du la frapper… sans même ressentir une once de doute dès le premier coup ! Que tout aussi concevable aient été ses intentions d'agir, Kensi ne devrait jamais accepter d'être frappée de ses mains… Pire, de l'en excuser !

Face au silence prolongé du lieutenant, Nates savait bien qu'il y avait plus. Mais comment l'aider convenablement avec le peu de temps mis à leur disposition.

- Sans vouloir manquer de respect à Kensi. As-tu conscience que tu aurais pu faire tellement pire… ? Deeks… Parfois des situations extrêmes nécessitent des actions extrêmes. Avoir conscience qu'elles ne sont pas justes, mais nécessaires est la preuve que tu as toujours notion des actes qui définissent cette ligne que nous ne devrions jamais franchir. Dans ces conditions, faire un pas de l'autre côté, ne signifie pas que tu vas t'y perdre.

Deeks camouflant toujours son visage dans le giron de Kensi, Nates n'avait toujours pas eu l'opportunité de voir les yeux du jeune homme. Mais à la tension subite dans ses épaules, il aurait pu hurler Bingo. Comme quoi, il n'était pas si mauvais à déchiffrer ses clients…

- Comment être sûr qu'on est revenu derrière la ligne, Nates ?

Voyant Kensi l'observer impuissante, le psychologue de terrain prit garde aux mots employés.

- Ce n'est pas ton premier numéro de funambule, Deeks. Quand tu auras terminé ta mission, quand le besoin de marcher sur la frontière ne sera plus vital et nécessaire pour accomplir ton but, tu sauras revenir à bon port. Comme tu l'as prouvé mainte et mainte fois par le passé.

- Rien n'est jamais si simple. D'autres ont sombré avant moi…

- Mais tu possèdes ce qui manque à ceux qui restent de l'autre côté.

- Quoi ?

- Des amis qui ne te lâcheront pas avant d'être sûrs que tu es de nouveau à 100% le lieutenant Marty Deeks respectueux des lois et des autres… Tu ne seras pas seul à ton retour. Moi, Kensi, tous les autres… Nous serons tous disponibles pour te sauver de toi-même si nécessaire.

- Et tu sais quoi. Tu as la promesse de ta partenaire qu'elle ne manquera pas de te rouer de coups, si cela peut t'aider à moins culpabiliser.

- On peut même demander à Sam de lui donner un coup de main, si t'en ressens le besoin. ajouta Nates avec sérieux.

- J'apprécie l'offre, les gars. Mais au risque de surprendre, je n'ai pas d'anicroche pour le SM.

Chacun souriant aux derniers échanges, l'atmosphère se fit plus légère, moins dramatique.

Si finalement, la situation psychologiquement explosive jusqu'alors semblait en partie désamorcée, Nates savait que le sujet devrait être remis à la lumière quand le temps le leur permettrait.

Coupé dans ses réflexions, il offrit un maigre sourire à Kensi à l'écoute de la dernière requête du lieutenant. Et pour le coup, il pouvait avouer être surpris de la demande.

- Hetty… donna-t-il comme seul contre-argument.

- …saura tout en temps et en heure.

- Deeks, tu ne peux sciemment pas lui cacher cette information. Elle est en droit de savoir.

- Mon infiltration, mes règles. Le LAPD n'a pas à rendre de compte au NCIS.

- Mais à partir de l'instant où Kensi est entré en interaction avec ton rôle, le NCIS devient en droit d'avoir des réponses. Tu n'es pas agent de liaison pour rien.

- Alors, je te rappelle que nous t'avons confié cette histoire sous couvert du secret professionnel. Comme tu n'as toujours pas vu mon visage. Il n'y aura donc aucun mensonge, ni informations à cacher de ta part. Tu restes dans les strictes limites de ta profession.

- Et Kensi ? Tu as conscience qu'Hetty va lui faire vivre un enfer pour en savoir plus ?

- Je saurais faire face à Hetty…

Au ton ferme de l'agent Blye, Nates comprit qu'il n'arriverait pas à les faire changer d'avis, sur ce point. Aussi, il abdiqua. Une attitude récompensée par quelques remerciements et un sourire de soulagement de la part de Kensi.

- Merci d'être venu. Pour Kensi, mais surtout pour moi. conclu Deeks clairement apaisé par cette entrevue.

- C'est moi qui te remercie de m'avoir fait confiance en choisissant de me parler, Deeks. Rares sont les agents qui savent reconnaître leurs limites et concèdent le besoin de me voir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

- Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de replonger en sous-marin sans être assuré que les choses étaient claires entre Kensi et moi. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'avoir des pensées parasites en tête dans une infiltration si profonde. Cela finirait par causer ma perte.

- Je sais. Et c'est bien le fait que tu le réalises toi-même et agisse en conséquence qui font de toi un élément si exceptionnel.

- N'exagérons rien.

À cette réponse dite avec tant de sincérité, Nates prit note de travailler aussi prochainement avec le jeune homme sur son estime de soi.

Fermant son journal qu'il avait simulé avoir lu dans sa totalité, l'agent Nates se releva enfin, jeta son gobelet dans la poubelle et commença à faire quelques pas sur la jetée, son quotidien sous le bras, en quête de sa voiture.

Pour sa part, Kensi embrassa longuement son partenaire avant de lui murmurer quelques derniers mots et le quitter à son tour, suivant à distance celui qui la ramènerait à l'OPS.

Alors seulement, l'homme resté seul se leva. Observant une dernière fois la mer, il rentra ses mains dans les poches de son jeans, direction une usine désaffectée.

Il était l'heure pour Nick Hawkins de repartir à ses contrats…

.

À suivre.

* * *

Bon, je sais qu'il manque encore un tas de trucs (la réaction à froid de Kensi sur les derniers évènements, ce qui arrive à Sam et Callen, le retour de Nick auprès de Johnny Torrio, la réaction d'Hetty au silence de Kensi...) mais promis, tout arrivera en son temps.

Et en l'occurrence, venant de terminer de publier toute l'avance que j'avais dans mon écriture, la suite prendra beaucoup plus de temps ^-^

Du coup, le prochain chapitre ne sera en ligne que d'ici 7 à 10 jours, je pense ^-^

Avec toutes mes excuses pour ne pas pouvoir aller plus vite (c'est que mon quotidien m'a rattrapée et me redemande son quota de temps libre ^-^'')

A très vite.

mimi yuy


	5. Partie 1 Chap4

Désolée pour cette si longue attente. Mais fin mai, j'ai eu la mauvaise idée d'aller voir « The Avengers ». Et cela s'est conclu par un énième coup de foudre pour quelques personnages. ^_^'' Bilan, je m'extraie non sans mal d'une faste période de noyade dans les fanfics Iron Man et Avengers (avec légère incartade sur Mission Impossible, la faute à Jeremy Renner ^^).

Et entre ça et le boulot… pas moyen de m'y remettre ^_^'' Enfin, me revoilà donc enfin avec la suite. Grâce à la diffusion sur M6 du double épisode Hawai 5-0 / NCIS LA qui m'a replongé dans l'univers, le week-end dernier ^-^)

J'espère juste que la lecture de ce chapitre ne va pas vous faire fuir. Car perso, je l'aime pas. Mais c'était un passage obligé pour le bon déroulement de la suite de l'histoire =_=.

* * *

**UNDER COVER**

* * *

**.  
**

**Chapitre 4.**

**.  
**

Quand il quitta le banc, Deeks du faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas se retourner et regarder une dernière fois la silhouette filiforme de sa partenaire.

La situation devenait compliquée pour lui. On pouvait dire que sur cette affaire, Kensi ne lui avait pas rendu la vie facile. À cet instant, il n'avait qu'une envie, un seul désir. Prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras et lui faire l'amour jusqu'à épuisement de leurs deux corps.

S'accoudant finalement sur la barre en fer délimitant la promenade de la plage, il prit une grande respiration d'air iodé. L'océan avait toujours eu un aspect apaisant et réconfortant pour lui. Ses équipiers pouvaient s'en moquer, mais il était né surfeur. Il avait la mer dans le sang… et dans les yeux, comme disait sa mère quand il était jeune et qu'elle l'emmenait à la plage. Une flopée de souvenirs de gamin lui revenait en tête à cet instant, et ce n'était pas bon.

Kensi ne lui avait vraiment pas fait une faveur en cédant si subitement à leur attraction mutuelle. Parce qu'après ça, jouer les gros durs n'était plus si simple.

Il voulait danser un slow avec elle, lui faire l'amour sous le clair de lune, lui apprendre le surf, la câliner des heures durant dans son canapé défoncé, devant Coyote girl, Monty endormi à leurs pieds. Juste se pelotonner, elle dans ses bras et profiter de sa présence. Il en venait même déjà à imaginer sa main caresser un estomac distendu sous lequel sa partenaire enfanterait une petite princesse à son image. Nul doute qu'elle lui en voudrait à mort, si jamais les choses arrivaient jusque-là. Déjà qu'il la ferait fuir à l'autre bout du pays, s'il lui avouait si simplement ses fantasmes de vie tranquille. Elle serait pourtant si mignonne et attirante en maman paniquée et dépassée, toujours en colère après lui…

La réalité crue de ses désirs simples de famille le fit sourire. Aucun doute que dans leur couple ce serait lui la fille. Il avait des envies de cocooning dignes d'une ado découvrant l'amour, quand sa dulcinée s'emballait récemment à l'idée de se procurer un coupé sport - six cylindres…

Pour autant, il était persuadé que ça pouvait vraiment coller tout les deux.

Après tout, l'idée d'une soirée de rêve pour Kensi se résumait à déguster une bière bien fraîche devant la rediffusion d'une finale de Top-model… Quel homme sain d'esprit ne tomberait pas raide dingue d'elle, avec de tels hobbies associés à une beauté naturelle si renversante ?

Soupirant lourdement devant le fruit de son autopsychanalyse, il s'enquit de retrouver le chemin du contrôle de soi. S'il voulait pouvoir vivre toutes ces choses avec Kensi, il devait déjà revenir vivant de son infiltration. Et pour se donner toutes ses chances, il était urgent qu'il oublie les derniers évènements. Oublier Kensi, oublier son amour pour elle, oublier son désir de paternité ayant surgi tel un diable d'une boîte de pandore. Tout oublier pour ne plus penser qu'à l'homme qu'il devait être à cet instant et non l'homme qu'il voulait être demain.

- Je suis Nick Hawkins. Je suis tueur à gages, un sadique sexuel, un sociopathe. Je suis le Joker de L.A. Je hais la plage, l'air salin dans les cheveux, le sable dans les chaussures, et les sales mioches plein de morves qui y traînent… je hais la vie…

Se redressant, il oublia sa rambarde, ôta son bonnet de pêcheur, enfila sa casquette fétiche en échange, avant de remettre ses lunettes miroir sur le nez.

Se noyant dans une vérité qui n'était pas sienne, la dernière pensée authentique de Marty Deeks avant de plonger définitivement dans l'abysse de ses démons fut pour les mots de Nate. Aussi profond plongerait-il, sa famille du NCIS saurait le retrouver et l'aider à remonter à la surface. Tout était une question de confiance. Et à ce jour, il savait pouvoir se reposer sur eux, comme il aspirait à ce qu'ils aient foi en lui.

Décrochant son portable, il pianota un numéro de téléphone.

- Allo ? Hum, c'est moi. J'arrive dans quinze minutes.

L'appel terminé, il ouvrit l'appareil, en ôta la carte Sim et la jeta dans une poubelle.

Il ne pouvait se permettre de garder thrace de son appel aux NICS.

NCIS - LA

Quand la voiture de Nate approcha du quartier de l'OPS, Kensi sortit subitement de ses pensées.

- Le hangar !

- Hum ?

- Amène-moi au hangar !

- Pourquoi ?

- Je préfère ne voir personne pour l'instant. Le risque est trop grand. Des agents pourraient parler de moi à l'extérieur s'ils m'y croisent…

Conscient de cette possibilité, Nate respecta son souhait en tournant à l'intersection les menant au hangar à bateau – lieu de prédilection pour les interrogatoires de leur service.

À leur entrée, il appela aussitôt Hetty pour l'informer de leur arrivée.

Raccrochant, il observa avec attention la jeune femme ôter son foulard.

- Kensi…

- S'il te plaît, Nate. Ne commence pas.

- …Tu sais que nous allons devoir en reparler ?

- Je n'ai rien à ajouter à ce qui a été dit ce matin.

- Kensi… Nous savons tous deux que cela ne peut être si facile à vivre pour toi. Je sais que tu as fait bonne figure à l'embarcadère. Car il était évident que Deeks était en pleine panique par rapport à toi, et que nous ne pouvions le laisser repartir en infiltration avec la crainte que tu ne sois pas au mieux. Mais lui camoufler tes sentiments un temps pour son bien, ne signifie pas que tu dois te les cacher à toi-même, ou ne jamais les évoquer avec lui à son retour. Vous allez devoir faire face à cette agression ! Et pour cela, tu dois commencer par accepter et assumer le fait d'être émotionnellement touchée par ce qu'il t'est arrivé.

Les mots n'étant pas ceux qu'elle souhaitait entendre, Kensi se ferma à lui.

- Sauf que je vais très bien. Merci !

- Nous savons tous deux que c'est faux. Dois-je te rappeler que ton partenaire – le seul homme à qui tu as permis de franchir tes défenses depuis la trahison de Jack – t'a littéralement battu et presque violé ?

- Il m'a sauvée ! hurla Kensi.

- Bien sûr. temporisa Nate, avec son calme légendaire. Mais cela n'efface pas la peur que tu as ressentie quand tu ignorais encore que c'était lui, ni l'angoisse et les réminiscences que cette expérience va engendrer en toi.

- Il n'y aura rien de tout ça, Nate !

- Personne n'est inébranlable. Et tu ferais bien d'apprendre de l'expérience de ton partenaire, sur ce point ! Car admettre avoir une faille, comme il sait le faire, est bien une force et non une faiblesse !

- Nate…

- Kensi... soupira-t-il.

- Je ne suis pas lui et il n'est pas moi. Tu dois accepter que nous réagissions tous à notre manière. laissa-t-elle échapper en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

- Et je le respecte. Plus que tu ne le crois. Mais tu sais très bien qu'une fois cette affaire terminée, je ne pourrais contre signer ton retour sur le terrain tant que tu n'auras pas traité ça. Aussi, mieux vaut t'y atteler au plus tôt que plus tard.

- Hetty va arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

- Je sais. Raison pour laquelle, tu gagnes pour cette fois.

Sur ces mots, Nate n'insista pas plus. Il savait que la pousser dans ses derniers retranchements n'était pas la solution avec un agent comme Blye.

D'autant que comme attendu, il ne fallut qu'une poignée de secondes pour que leur supérieur les rejoigne, l'air grave.

Assise à la table, Kensi la laissa la dévisager longuement. Elle avait vu les ravages sur son œil gauche en se changeant au petit matin. Les nuances de bleue et de violet s'étendaient presque à la moitié de son visage. Sans parler de la coupure à l'arcade sourcilière.

- Agent Blye. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Au vu de ce à quoi j'ai échappé. Plutôt bien, Hetty.

- Êtes-vous blessée ? Devons-nous faire venir un médecin ?

- Non. Je n'ai rien de plus que… quelques bleus.

- Agent Nate. Pouvez-vous aller chercher une poche de glace et de quoi soulager l'agent Blye de ces quelques bleus.

Sachant qu'il était sciemment écarté, le psychologue s'éclipsa sans un mot, en quête des articles attendus.

Restée entre femmes, Hetty s'assit avec précaution face à Kensi. Malgré sa grande expérience du terrain, il y avait toujours des sujets plus délicats à aborder auprès des agents féminins victimes d'agression.

- Kensi… Nous avons assisté à votre agression dans la demeure de Johnny Torrio. Mais quand vous en avez été extraite pour le coffre d'une voiture, nous avons très vite perdu votre trace. Aussi, nous ignorons tout de ce qui est arrivé entre ce moment et l'instant où le lieutenant Deeks nous a appelés.

- Je ne pourrais pas vous être d'une grande aide pour combler les trous. J'ai été sortie de ce coffre par Deeks lui-même.

- L'homme qui vous a agressé n'a donc pas eu l'occasion d'aller plus loin avec vous entre temps ?

- Non.

- Vous me le diriez si cela avait été le cas ?

Prise par surprise par la question, Kensi du y réfléchir un instant. Aurait-elle annoncé à ses collègues et amis que son agresseur l'avait violé le cas échéant ?

- Je… Sincèrement, je ne sais pas, Hetty.

Son honnêteté sembla suffire.

- Quelle est son identité ?

- Quoi ?

- Au lieutenant Deeks. Quelle identité a-t-il prise pour son infiltration ?

- Je ne sais pas. Il ne me l'a pas dit.

- L'a-t-on déjà vu sur nos vidéos sans que nous l'ayons reconnu ?

- Non.

- Vous semblez formelle. Pourtant, il nous a indiqué qu'il logeait chez Torrio depuis quelques semaines déjà.

- …

- Qu'est-ce que vous ne me dites pas, agent Blye ?

- Rien qui ne vaille la peine d'en discuter.

Une longue lutte de regard eut lieu à cet instant. Semblant étonnamment magnanime, Hetty laissa de côté l'argument. Reposant ses mains croisées sur la table, elle reprit ses questions.

- Vous a-t-il informé de l'objectif de son infiltration ?

- Nous n'en avons pas parlé.

- Avez-vous pu, vous-même, l'informer de la teneur de notre mission ?

- Il sait que Sam et G sont aussi sous couverture. Mais n'a pas souhaité en savoir plus sur leur identité ou le but de notre enquête.

- En tant qu'agent de liaison et sachant que nous partageons à l'évidence le même terrain. C'est là un comportement des plus inappropriés. Vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Deeks n'a plus à prouver son efficacité, ni son professionnalisme. S'il n'a pas jugé utile d'en savoir plus, c'est pour moi qu'il avait de bonnes raisons !

Là encore, contre toute attente, Hetty ne la contredit pas.

Malgré tous ses espoirs, les réponses de Kensi ne faisaient que confirmer les quelques informations qu'ils lui avaient arraché la veille au téléphone. Et tout menait à croire que si le jeune homme n'avait rien demandé. C'est qu'il craignait fortement d'être découvert et qu'à cet instant, les méthodes des hommes de Torrio puissent le briser. Pour un agent aussi confiant que le lieutenant Deeks, cela ne pouvait donc que laisser présager l'emploi des pires tortures. Et dans cet état de fait, ne rien savoir lui permettrait d'en dévoiler le moins possible.

Un constat incontournable qui n'était pas pour rassurer Hetty Lang.

NCIS - LA

Assis, comme à son habitude, à la place du mort de la Dodge noire de son partenaire, l'agent G. Callen rongeait son frein. L'affaire sur laquelle ils bossaient partait complètement à vau-l'eau.

Pour la troisième fois, le rendez-vous qu'ils avaient organisé avec Johnny Torrio n'avait servi à rien. L'objet de toute leur attention réussissait avec une maîtrise parfaite à se jouer d'eux.

Il leur fallait pourtant agir rapidement ! Car le temps leur était compté. L'échange d'arme était déjà programmé pour la fin de semaine. Suite à quoi, ils n'auraient plus aucune occasion de croiser leur cible. Or partie comme c'était, l'agent senior du NCIS ne se faisait plus aucune illusion. Il était fort possible que cette mission sous couverture se termine sans qu'il n'ait pu récolter la moindre preuve admissible devant un tribunal, leur permettant de coincer l'homme à l'origine du meurtre du colonel de la Navy.

Le renard qu'il traquait était bien plus prudent qu'ils ne l'avaient envisagé aux primes abords.

S'il s'exprimait sans la moindre difficulté au sein de sa demeure, Johnny Torrio refusait de parler affaires avec qui que ce soit en dehors… si seulement, il acceptait déjà de vous approcher physiquement. C'était alors avec des subalternes qu'il fallait traiter. Si bien qu'il semblait impossible de récolter la moindre preuve contre lui.

Même au sein de sa propre villa californienne, rien n'était simple. Non seulement il leur était impossible d'enregistrer la moindre discussion. Mais quand les propos de l'homme devenaient compromettants, il se trouvait toujours consciencieusement dos à ses propres caméras. Une défense inébranlable, à la hauteur d'un joueur d'échec de génie.

Bien sûr, obtenir l'un de ses sous-fifres dans leurs filets restait envisageable. Mais cette solution par défaut leur laisserait le goût amer de la défaite. Sans compter que l'homme de main saisi serait aussitôt remplacé. G avait bien compris que le roi sur l'échiquier profitait à ce jour d'une position inébranlable, grâce à la quantité indéniable de ses pions interchangeable.

- Tu réfléchis trop fort, G.

- Et tu ferais mieux d'en faire de même, si tu veux que notre infiltration ait un semblant de succès.

Seule lueur dans cette déroute complète, le message codé d'Hetty les ayant rassurés au petit matin sur la situation de Kensi. Ils ignoraient tout des détails, mais cette dernière était - par il ne savait quel miracle - rentrée saine et sauve à l'OPS.

La couverture de l'agent Blye compromise, Hetty avait aussitôt déclenché un « Close out ». Procédure d'urgence qui les empêchait dorénavant de rentrer au NCIS et qui leur imposait de limiter au strict minimum toute communication avec le MTAC, jusqu'à la fin de leur mission. Impossible donc pour eux de revoir Kensi ou d'en savoir plus sur ce qui lui était arrivée.

En échange, coincés dans leur rôle, ils auraient encore droit ce soir de partager un petit motel pourri où Sam les emmenait. Dépité, G se tourna légèrement pour faire face à son partenaire.

- Pizza ou chinois ?

- On s'arrête au traiteur Bio de la 5ème. Ils proposent de nouvelles salades de Tofu !

- … Tu rigoles, là ?

- Ne crois pas que je ne vois pas comment tu te nourris, ces dernières semaines ! Tu as vraiment besoin de faire plus attention à tes artères !

- On est en infiltration, là ?

- Et alors ? Tu crois peut-être que les Roumains n'ont pas le droit de manger sainement ?

G allait répliquer, quand il réalisa qu'il n'avait aucun argument valable à lui opposer. Il était où, là ? La quatrième dimension ?

Boudant pour le coup, aveugle au sourire moqueur naissant sur les lèvres de l'agent Hanna, Callen replongea dans ses pensées. Inéluctablement, cette mission était une déroute totale.

Plus encore, quand on savait que les deux agents surqualifiés n'avaient à aucun instant détecté la puce GPS collée sous leur voiture.

NCIS - LA

La journée se terminait et Kensi craquait déjà. Les visites régulières de Nate et Hetty n'avaient pas suffi à lui calmer les nerfs. Encore moins à l'occuper. Elle se sentait mise en cage. Comment pouvait-elle rester coincée en ces lieux quand ses trois coéquipiers risquaient leur vie ? Elle devrait au moins pouvoir intégrer le MTAC pour aider à surveiller leurs arrières… Soupirant à sa situation, elle réalisa aussi qu'ils l'avaient définitivement oublié pour le diner. La nuit était déjà tombée et personne ne l'avait plus visité depuis près de quatre heures.

Elle se faisait doucement à l'idée de passer la nuit sur le canapé situé dans un coin de la pièce quand on frappa doucement à la porte avant de l'ouvrir. Se relevant d'un bond, Kensi sourit sincèrement pour la première fois de la journée, à la vue de son visiteur.

- Nell !

- Salut ! Désolée de mon arrivée tardive. Mais avec Éric nous voulions être sûrs que tout était de nouveau sous contrôle avant de quitter l'OPS.

- Je t'en prie.

- Prête à partir ?

- Partir ?

- Disons qu'Hetty a pensé que tu pourrais être intéressée par une nuit au chaud dans une bonne planque.

- Où ça ?

- En partant du principe que je n'ai pas vraiment d'ami ici - à part vous tous. Et que mon silence est garanti, quant à ma propension à dévoiler à qui que ce soit que tu n'es pas morte… Nous avions pensé à mon appart. Ça te conviendrait ?

- Et comment !

Saisissant sa veste en une fraction de seconde, Kensi suivit la jeune analyste. Elle appréciait sans commune mesure le geste d'Hetty de lui permettre d'aller chez elle.

- Enfin… si cela ne te dérange pas de partager mon sofa avec Fisher.

- Fisher ?

- Mon chat. répondit sans ciller, Nell.

- Fisher ?

- Oui, comme la loi de Fisher, le test de Fisher…

Voyant que Kensi ne comprenait pas une once de ce qu'elle évoquait, sa jeune amie se sentit obligée de s'expliquer un peu plus.

- Voyons. Ronald Aylmer Fisher. Fondateur de la génétique moderne, successeurs de Darwin, mais surtout pilier des statistiques analytiques !

- Ton chat ?

- Ok. J'étais en manque d'inspiration quand je l'ai trouvé et accueilli chez moi.

Lui montrant une photo de sa petite boule de poils toute noire sur son smartphone, Kensi pouvait concéder que l'origine de son nom était aussi complexe, que la peluche vivante était craquante.

- Et bien… Tant que Monty ne l'apprend pas... j'accepte de partager le sofa avec Fisher.

.

À suivre

* * *

La suite est presque terminée, donc en ligne d'ici la fin du week-end, au plus tard ! (Histoire de compenser les 6 semaines d'attente que vous venez de subir ^_^'')

Sinon, pour la petite pause culturelle : Ronald Aylmer Fisher existe vraiment. Je cherchais un nom sympa pour le chat de Nell qui soit en rapport avec son job d'analyste. Et le fait qu'un grand scientifique, fondateur des outils encore utilisés par les analystes de nos temps, porte le nom de Fisher… Je ne pouvais pas ne pas faire ce choix ^-^ !

À très vite

mimi yuy


	6. Partie 1 Chap5

Alors, je ne ferais plus jamais de pronostique quant à l'arrivée du prochain chapitre. Car après un week-end surchargé totalement imprévu, j'ai eu quelques soucis avec mon PC. (block out total pendant 6 jours -_-) et cette semaine, j'ai pas pu me concentrer une seconde en raison de la chaleur (je suis pas fan de l'été, moi ^-^'')

Du coup, toutes mes excuses pour cette si longue attente ^-^

* * *

**UNDER COVER**

* * *

**.  
**

**Chapitre 5.**

**.  
**

Faisant face à la devanture d'une boite branchée, le lieutenant Deeks soupira lourdement. Son infiltration faisait du sur-place. Déjà près d'une semaine qu'il avait sauvé Kensi du pire et croisé brièvement Sam et Callen. Et depuis, rien n'avait bougé pour lui.

Craquant les muscles de son cou involontairement - il prit sur lui pour ne pas réagir plus que nécessaire. Se sachant perpétuellement suivi et traqué par les caméras de surveillance d'une cible intrinsèquement parano, il était essentiel qu'il reste à tout instant sur le qui-vive et dans la peau de son personnage. Le moindre signe de faiblesse serait fatal à son infiltration.

Poussant finalement la porte d'accès réservée aux membres du staff, il entra enfin dans le dernier lieu de débauche à la mode du moment. Comme convenu la veille au soir, Nick Hawkins devait y retrouver Johnny Torrio, heureux propriétaire des murs.

Traversant la discothèque encore fermée, il put profiter de l'ampleur des salles de danse sans far ni paillettes. Dans le coin VIP de la salle principale, son boss l'observait le rejoindre, une ribambelle de jeunes femmes agglutinées autour de lui.

Simples bimbos ? Serveuses ? Hum… Entraîneuses, plutôt…

Avec sa chance – et aux regards aguicheurs qu'elles lui lançaient toutes - elles semblaient même là spécialement pour lui. Fichue réputation…

Alors qu'il s'asseyait sur une banquette, toutes les poupées se ruèrent sur lui. Piégé, il du rester fidèle aux habitudes qu'on lui connaissait, et en empoigna une qu'il embrassa voracement. Glissant ses mains dans le short serré de la jeune femme, il était à la limite de le lui ôter pour la prendre en public sans plus de préliminaires, quand son boss toussa discrètement.

Ce type pouvait cumuler des centaines de crimes… le cautionnement d'exhibitions sexuelles n'en faisait clairement pas partie…

Remerciant ce trait de caractère - étonnamment très prude en définitive - qui lui sauvait fréquemment la mise, il écarta la poulpe siliconée scotchée à lui. Non sans lui claquer violemment le postérieur pour la repousser consciencieusement comme une malpropre.

- Désolé chérie. Boulot, boulot.

Loin de paraître traumatisée d'avoir été quelque peu malmenée, la femme se contenta de s'éloigner… un peu. C'était bien le seul avantage au rôle de Nick Hawkins. S'il était un dépravé sexuel, sadique et tortionnaire, aimant faire mal. Au moins Deeks avait-il pu instaurer que son personnage ne soit attiré que par de vraies femmes d'expérience – aux mœurs légères pour l'apéritif, et à fort caractère pour la soirée. Aucun commanditaire n'avait donc l'idée saugrenue de lui donner en pâture de jeunes filles innocentes, victimes de prostitution forcée et autre droguées ou gamines vierges arrachées à leur famille.

Si cela n'en excusait pas moins sur le fond son comportement. Il restait humainement mille fois plus facile de gifler une professionnelle qui assume son métier qu'un oiseau fragile tombé du nid.

- Nicky. Avant de commencer. As-tu du temps à me consacrer ce soir ?

- Hum… ? Rien de prévu.

- Je convie un certain nombre d'amis et connaissances à un match d'Ultimate Fighting, ce soir. Cela t'intéresse ?

- Plutôt, ouais.

- Bien. Nous irons donc ensemble quand nous en aurons fini ici.

- Chouette… conclut-il en reluquant distinctement la barmaid l'observant en contrebas.

NCIS - LA

Pénétrant dans l'usine désaffectée, réhabilitée pour une nuit en une arène d'Ultimate Fighting digne du championnat officiel diffusé sur le câble, Deeks pouvait bien le concéder. Johnny Torrio était époustouflant d'efficacité.

Les lieux lugubres vus de l'extérieur respiraient le luxe et la classe une fois franchit la horde de balaises filtrant l'entrée. L'arène centrale en contrebas était surmontée par des estrades où des femmes courtement vêtues proposaient alcool et autres gâteries en tout genre à toute une flopée de mâles en rut.

- Prends ce qu'il te plaît ce soir. C'est moi qui offre !

- Bien aimable.

Débutant par un Scotch, Deeks rejeta aux primes abords les avances de la serveuse pour aller s'asseoir à la table VIP où il était convié. Il allait avoir besoin d'alcool ce soir. Car il n'y avait aucun doute que son commanditaire l'avait spécifiquement convié en ce lieu pour lui permettre d'agir sans plus aucune restriction. Pour garder sa couverture crédible, il devrait donc forcément passer par la case Sexe, durant la soirée. Une situation qui ne l'enthousiasmait pas franchement. Mais on ne l'avait pas recruté au service des infiltrés du LAPD pour jouer les vierges effarouchées ou avoir des états d'âme sur la question. Alors quand fallait y aller...

Avalant d'un coup sec l'alcool fort, pour trouver de quoi l'aider à se désinhiber un peu plus, il vit dans sa périphérie un homme de main se pencher à l'oreille de son boss.

À sa mine soucieuse, quelque chose ne se déroulait pas comme attendu.

Redoutant le pire, il osa jouer les curieux. Autant savoir au plus vite ce qui s'apprêtait à perturber leur soirée.

- Problème ?

- Mon combattant a déclaré forfait.

- Il se couche avant même le combat ?

- Il s'est fait arrêter par la police juste avant de venir.

- Et vous pensez qu'il va lâcher l'adresse ?

Se tournant vers lui pour croiser son regard, Johnny Torrio lui offrit le sourire confiant de l'homme qui n'a aucun doute.

- C'est un chauffeur à moi qui l'amène à l'arène. L'adresse changeant à chaque combat, il n'y a aucun risque d'avoir une visite impromptue.

- Où est le problème dans ce cas ?

- Disons que j'avais misé gros ce soir.

L'information circulant à toute vitesse dans sa tête, Deeks sut aussitôt ce qui lui restait à faire. C'était là une occasion inespérée. Nick Hawkins partait dans trois jours pour d'autres cieux, alors qu'il n'avait toujours qu'effleuré du doigt ce pour quoi il s'était engagé. S'il n'avançait pas très vite d'un pas de géant, il serait bon pour revenir dans ce rôle l'année prochaine. Or repousser toutes les affaires en cours d'une année était synonyme par effet boule de neige de centaines, voire d'un millier de victimes, qu'ils n'auront pu sauver entre temps.

Sifflant leur serveuse, il lui prit cette fois-ci deux verres. Vidant l'un dans l'autre, il avala le tout d'un trait. Puis, pour faire bonne figure, l'embrassa avidement avant de la repousser tout aussitôt d'un geste violent.

- Vous savez quoi ? Ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas combattu.

- Et ?

- Et si personne ne combat pour vous, vous avez perdu votre mise, c'est ça ?

- Hum hum.

- Dans ce cas, si je perds. Je n'empire pas votre cas ?

- Dis-tu que tu souhaites combattre pour moi ?

- Vu de ma fenêtre. J'ai gagné une somme non négligeable grâce à vos contrats, j'ai croisé de nouveaux clients potentiels, me suis fait quelques bonnes relations. Et vous m'avez même offert cette brunette du NCIS pour mon seul plaisir, l'autre fois. Alors, je vous le dois bien.

Ne voyant pas quoi y répondre, Torrio lui tendit le bras en signe d'ouverture avant d'appeler son homme pour qu'il le guide jusqu'à l'entrée de l'arène.

- Oh. Si ça ne vous dérange pas trop de me garder ça.

Ôtant sa veste, il la tendit à son boss. Ainsi que son arme à feu présente à sa taille, celle à sa cheville et ses deux couteaux glissés dans ses manches.

Sur le chemin, il ôta sa chemise pour rester en tee-shirt, abandonnant le tissu au pied de l'arène. D'un élastique, il se fixa les cheveux en arrière pour ne pas obstruer sa visibilité.

Fin prêt, il rejoint son adversaire au centre de la cible géante.

Cela lui rappelait étrangement le combat durant lequel il avait affronté Sam. Si lui avait retenu ses coups ce jour-là. Clairement, il n'en avait pas été de même pour le Navy Seal.

Ce soir, il n'était pas question de se refréner. S'il se savait bon. Il avait surtout conscience de ses limites. Et ses capacités étaient à leur top sur un court temps. Plus le combat durerait et moins il aurait de chance de le gagner.

Voyant finalement l'identité de son opposant, Deeks ne simula pas son sourire.

S'il devait briser un homme pour parfaire sa couverture, il était bien plus motivé à se savoir face à une petite frappe notoire que la police n'avait jamais pu arrêter faute de preuve.

L'ayant vu tabasser une jeune serveuse fluette, deux semaines plus tôt, il appréciait même le destin lui ayant offert une vraie chance de se défouler sans trop culpabiliser.

Au coup de sifflet de l'arbitre, l'affrontement débuta.

NCIS - LA

Bien qu'il sache que c'était-là le but premier de ce type de combat, Deeks devait tout de même concéder que ce dernier atteignait une violence rare par sa seule faute. Si son adversaire venait carrément de lui péter une dent. Dans un accès de folie passagère et un besoin vital d'extérioriser sa colère, sa frustration et son épuisement mental, lui, l'avait bel et bien massacré.

Les règles de l'arène étant qu'il n'y en avait aucune, il se redressa finalement - le cou de sa victime bloqué sous son bras. Sa prise était si ferme qu'en une seule impulsion il aurait pu lui briser la nuque. Mais il n'en fit rien. Stoppant subitement tous ses coups, il fixa alors Johnny Torrio. Tel Jules César devant un combat de gladiateurs, son champion attendait un signe.

De toute évidence, l'initiative fut grandement appréciée au regard d'étonnement et de contentement mêlé qu'il obtint en retour.

Le voyant réfléchir, Deeks n'eut finalement aucune surprise à voir Torrio lui refuser la mise à mort, d'un infime mouvement de tête. C'était même clairement là une mise à l'épreuve à l'égard du tueur à gages ne laissant jamais aucun survivant derrière lui. Une demande de grâce qui, si elle était suivie, symboliserait devant toute l'assemblée, la force de conviction de leur hôte à tous : le grand Johnny Torrio ! Deeks espérait qu'offrir la satisfaction personnelle d'avoir en laisse le célèbre Nick Hawkins gonflerait un peu plus l'ego démesuré du « renard ».

Le combat restant toutefois un jeu, ce soir-là, et non un contrat, Deeks abdiqua sans crainte pour la réputation de sa couverture, à la demande muette de clémence.

Aussi, relâcha-t-il le corps sans plus s'en soucier, ignorant avec classe l'homme qui tombait mollement au sol.

Sortant des limites de l'arène, Deeks ramassa aussitôt sa chemise qu'il utilisa comme serviette pour ôter le plus gros de la sueur et du sang qui lui couvrait le visage et les bras.

Alors seulement, il fut pris d'un frisson subit.

Se retournant, il vit avec surprise les yeux de tueur de Sam Hanna et G Callen fixés sur lui.

Nul doute qu'à cet instant ils savaient qu'il était celui qui avait maltraité l'agent Blye.

Restait à découvrir s'ils connaissaient aussi dorénavant sa véritable identité.

Pour l'instant, aux vues de la fureur qui se dégageait de leur égard, cela n'en donnait pas l'air. Clairement, déstabilisé un court instant par leur présence, il ne vit pas Torrio le rejoindre.

- Bravo, Fils ! Ce combat était magnifique.

- Mon plaisir, lui répondit-il par pur automatisme.

Se détournant du regard de ses partenaires du NCIS, Deeks fit face à son commanditaire pour réaliser seulement à l'instant, par quel qualificatif ce dernier venait de l'appeler. S'il avait exprimé jusqu'à présent une vraie tendance à l'affection, jamais il n'avait atteint une telle proximité. La main sur son épaule, l'homme l'entraînait déjà vers la sortie.

Conscient qu'il venait d'avoir une seconde absence, Deeks n'eut aucune idée de ce à quoi il venait d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête et qui les menait à partir des lieux.

- Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée du montant que tu viens de me faire gagner.

- Si je peux aider et me faire plaisir dans le même temps…

- Dis-moi ce que tu souhaites. Quoi que ce soit ! Et tu l'auras dans l'heure.

- Puisque vous proposez. Je ne serais pas contre un dentiste, là, tout de suite.

Une réplique qui eu pour réponse, un rire franc de son interlocuteur.

- J'imaginais beaucoup d'autres choses. Mais cette requête reste dans ma mesure.

L'enfournant dans une limousine, Torrio lui rendit sa veste et ses armes.

Sans aucune surprise, Deeks ne retrouva pas son téléphone dans ses poches.

- Si je peux aussi récupérer le téléphone. J'ai la mauvaise habitude de jouer à Hungry Birds avant de me coucher.

Une seconde slave de rires accueillit son humour des plus basiques.

Une réaction flippante quand il réalisait déconfit que depuis la fin du combat, c'était la pure vérité qui sortait de sa bouche. Vérité qui avait généré par deux fois pareille hilarité.

Attrapant son portable qui lui était lancé, il n'y vérifia rien avant de le ranger aussitôt dans une poche intérieure.

- Il n'a pas de GPS.

- Je ne suis ni James Bond, ni Taximan…

- Combinaison de références intéressante.

- Dans mon domaine professionnel, on n'apprécie guère l'idée que tout à chacun puisse nous localiser.

- Cela pourrait t'être aussi utile pour pister tes cibles.

- Je préfère travailler à l'ancienne. Disons que ça évite de perdre sa proie en cas de bug informatique.

- Et pour les rares traces d'appel ou absence totale de numéro en mémoire ? J'aurais imaginé qu'un professionnel de ton niveau disposerait d'une liste impressionnante de contacts.

Comme il s'y attendait, l'homme avait réussi à passer son code pin pour espionner le contenu de son mobile.

- Comment pourrais-je ambitionner de travailler pour les plus grands, si je stockais leurs coordonnées dans une simple carte SIM ? J'ose croire que si j'étais si négligent, un homme comme vous ne m'aurait pas même approché.

- Exact.

Deeks limita son sourire à une grimace quelque peu ensanglantée.

Johnny Torrio l'observait toujours avec une telle attention.

- Je te convie dans ma maison ce soir. Mes quartiers privés. J'aimerais te montrer quelque chose.

Criant de joie en son for intérieur, Deeks se laissa couler dans les fauteuils en cuir blanc.

- Et pour la dentiste ?

- « La » ?

- J'ai toujours eu le fantasme d'une brune pulpeuse ne portant qu'une simple blouse et me plaquant dans le fauteuil durant les soins.

La fatigue du combat et de l'alcool ingéré peu avant tendait à lui faire relâcher son attention. Une fois encore son esprit s'égarait vers sa véritable personnalité, saupoudrée de l'image irréelle de sa coéquipière. Mais loin de faire douter Johnny Torrio. C'est bien le fait que Deeks eut cette seconde de faiblesse - avant de se redresser d'un geste vif pour se reprendre et afficher de nouveau son masque du joker fou - qui termina de harponner définitivement son poisson.

Car aux yeux de l'homme chapeautant toute la mafia californienne, Nick Hawkins venait « enfin » d'afficher un bref instant sa véritable identité ! Celle d'un jeune homme déjà usé et fatigué suite à une décennie de meurtres. Bien qu'il garde en lui ses fantasmes fantasques et une parano sécurisante pour ses clients, le tueur à gages devait aspirer au confort d'un emploi plus stable. Exactement le profil recherché par Johnny Torrio.

- Je prends bonne note pour la dentiste.

NCIS - LA

Il venait de passer près d'une heure sous la roulette d'une véritable dentiste soignant à domicile. La concernant, Deeks pouvait bien l'avouer. En la voyant s'approcher de lui, clairement nue sous une blouse de médecin, il avait très fortement douté de ses compétences médicales. Mais une petite anesthésie plus tard, suivie de soins pointus prodigués avec expertise, et il ne sentait plus rien. De quoi effacer toutes ses craintes.

Il restait tout de même déconcertant de conclure de cette expérience qu'il venait de profiter d'une médecine de haut niveau, très éloignée de celle mise à disposition des flics de LA.

Remerciant la jeune femme, d'un sourire charmeur et simple caresse sur l'une de ses jambes dénudées. Il eut pour cœur de ne pas lui manquer de respect, en la quittant sans autres interactions physiques.

Groggy et les muscles fatigués, il prit alors sur lui de rejoindre Johnny Torrio dans son bureau où il se savait attendu.

- Assieds-toi, Nicky.

Se laissant chuter dans un fauteuil accueillant, a contrario son interlocuteur se leva vers son bar pour leur servir deux verres de Cognac. Il manquait plus que les cigares cubains pour compléter l'image d'Épinal. Prenant le verre tendu, il laissa l'homme démarrer la discussion.

- N'as-tu jamais eu le désir de te poser quelque part ?

- Encore jamais eu l'opportunité qui m'en donne l'envie.

- Tu m'arrêtes, si j'outrepasse ma position de simple commanditaire. Mais je trouve dommage que tes capacités particulières et ton énergie débordante se dispersent ainsi dans tout le pays.

- J'aime les voyages. Ils forment la jeunesse.

- Sauf que tu n'es plus si jeune. Peut-être qu'une garantie de commandes régulières, une prise en charge de toutes tes dépenses seraient des arguments appréciables pour te donner l'envie de te fixer et profiter de notre climat accueillant.

Prenant le temps de la réflexion, le sourire maniaque qu'il arborait toujours se dissipa pour laisser place à son expression la plus sérieuse.

- Je ne sais pas. J'aime avant tout ma liberté. Entrer dans une structure à l'image de la vôtre. Cela laisse forcément des traces. Comment savoir que je ne tomberais pas aux mains des flics pour cette seule raison ? J'ai passé sept ans sans qu'on me suspecte une seule fois. La moindre erreur de votre équipe et je deviens quoi ? C'est l'injection assurée dans ce patelin, pour moi !

- J'ai un système de sécurité très sûr.

- Ne vous vexez pas. Mais ce ne sont que des mots qui ne suffiront pas à me convaincre.

- Et si je te l'explique en détail ? Serais-je alors plus persuasif ?

- Non. Car si vous présentez vos protocoles de sécurité à quiconque en fait la demande. Je ne vois pas en quoi ils pourraient être efficaces, une fois connus de tous.

- Ce qui nous mène en une position cornélienne, tu ne crois pas. Tu refuses d'en savoir plus, pour ne pas affaiblir mon système. Mais ne peux croire en son efficacité sans en connaître les rouages.

- Pourquoi vous croyez que je m'assume seul depuis tant d'années ?

Sachant qu'il n'avait pas mille cartes à jouer, Deeks se leva avant de tendre sa main.

- Je vous remercie sincèrement pour le job, monsieur Torrio. J'ai particulièrement apprécié votre confiance et les soins dentaires offerts ce soir. Mais, je crois que ma participation à votre œuvre s'arrête là. Mon instinct de survie m'indique que je dois continuer ma routine et repartir dès demain pour d'autres cieux. Maintenant, si vous le souhaitez, je serais heureux de revenir travailler pour vous, sous mes conditions habituelles, à mon retour l'année prochaine.

Repartant vers la porte, il sentit son cœur battre à tout rompt dans sa poitrine quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

- Permets-moi d'insister. Si cela ne te convainc pas. Tu seras toujours libre de partir.

Prenant le temps de la réflexion, c'est le regard dur et les poings serrés qu'il hocha son accord.

Loin du père protecteur, Johnny Torrio venait de dévoiler à son tour son vrai visage. Celui du tueur qu'il fut jadis, celui du politicien qu'il voulait devenir et celui de l'homme de fer à qui personne ne pouvait dire non, sans y laisser la vie.

Pour le lieutenant Marty Deeks, ce qui lui fut alors confié cette nuit-là n'avait pas de prix.

Tachant de retenir tous qu'il entendait et voyait, une question de taille ne quittait pas son esprit : Comment, diable, allait-il pouvoir sortir toutes ces informations de la villa sans y laisser sa peau ?

.

À suivre

* * *

Voilà. Le premier volet de cette histoire est terminé. Le second sera consacré au « cambriolage », dirons-nous, de la villa par Deeks. Et tout ce qui en découlera pour lui ^-^

La suite… heu… dans un moment. Mille excuses pour ma lenteur dans les updates u_u

mimi yuy


	7. Partie 2 Chap6

Pour débuter : toutes mes excuses pour cette si longue attente !

Le truc c'est que j'avais besoin d'écrire ce chapitre et le plus gros des deux qui suivent en même temps pour ne pas me contredire dans la succession des scènes. Mais n'ayant pas eu de temps libres, de tout le mois d'août… Ça ne fait que quelques jours que j'ai enfin pu m'y remettre ^_^''

Enfin… Tout ça pour dire que ce fut très frustrant pour moi, de ne pouvoir vous proposer la suite plus tôt -_-.

Alors, en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture… la suite sans plus attendre ^-^

* * *

**UNDER COVER**

* * *

**.  
**

**Chapitre 6.**

.

Déjà près d'une semaine que Marty Deeks – Lieutenant de la police de L.A. en infiltration dans le plus gros réseau de la mafia californienne, sous le nom d'emprunt de Nick Hawkins, tueur à gages de son état – avait fait soigner sa dent explosée suite à son combat dans un Ultimate Fighting underground et accessoirement eu l'occasion de croiser pour la dernière fois ses partenaires du NCIS.

Se savoir dans l'incapacité d'obtenir des nouvelles de sa partenaire le stressait au plus haut point. Mais si l'envie de bafouer toutes les consignes de sécurité pour l'entrevoir ou juste lui parler ne serait-ce qu'une poignée de minutes était forte, la raison l'emportait facilement. Il était trop près du but pour se permettre le moindre faux pas. Il se devait de rester droit dans ses bottes pour ne pas compromettre toute l'opération. Raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas plus tenté de communiquer depuis deux semaines avec l'unique personne informée de sa mission d'infiltration…

Si sa véritable identité était connue d'une petite poignée de policiers de son service auquel il avait toute confiance – si ce n'est pour garder son dos, au moins pour garder leur langue – il ne travaillait pas spécifiquement pour le district de LA, cette fois-ci. C'est un membre de la police du district de Sacramento : le capitaine Harkness venu expressément de la capitale pour traiter le problème « Johnny Torrio » qui l'avait recruté pour assurer cette mission. L'homme s'était montré pointilleux et confiant en leur réussite, pour peu qu'ils suivent tous deux des règles strictes de sécurité. Garder le silence entre eux, de longues semaines si nécessaire en était la colonne vertébrale. Et jusqu'alors, ses exigences s'étaient montrées payantes. Prolonger son infiltration de plusieurs jours n'était pas plus un problème. Une aubaine, sachant que son retour à la maison n'était clairement pas au programme.

Pour autant, il espérait pouvoir en finir au plus vite. Raison pour laquelle, depuis la veille, il était fin prêt à agir à tout instant, dès que l'occasion en or se présenterait. Bien sûr, son plan restait encore à l'état d'ébauche… plus trouée qu'un napperon des années 60. Mais avec le temps, il trouverait bien à le peaufiner. Et dans le cas contraire… Même s'il frisait le plus grand numéro de jonglage de la décennie, il avait fait son choix : celui de jouer sa main aussitôt que possible.

En premier lieu, il lui faudrait entrer dans la chambre forte située à l'une des extrémités de la villa. Enfin… quand on disait Chambre forte, il était plus question d'un espace dépassant les 15m² blindé de l'intérieur et muni d'une porte à la serrure ultra sécurisée. Un véritable coffre fort géant digne des succursales de la Citizen Bank. Pour en franchir le seuil, il fallait connaître le code secret – que Johnny Torrio renouvelait évidemment chaque jour. Auquel s'ajoutait une clef qui ne quittait pas le cou du chef mafieux. Une fois entré, il lui faudrait alors chercher la carte SD contenant le code de décryptage des données informatiques stockées dans les PC du bureau. Cela imposait donc ensuite, la condition sine qua none de récupérer les disques durs contenant lesdites données cryptées. Quatre étapes déjà compliquées auxquelles s'ajoutait l'ultime phase : fuir des lieux en vie.

Pour débuter ce long chemin de traverse, il lui faudrait une série de diversions. Sur ce point, son choix s'était porté sur une solution quelque peu… explosive. Mise au point grâce aux cours donnés par Sam lors d'une très – très – longue planque effectuée des mois plus tôt. Il avait passé trois jours à flâner dans toute la demeure pour glisser de petites charges sans que la surveillance vidéo puisse définir ses mouvements comme suspects. Véritable casse-tête qu'il avait mené à bout grâce aux fruits de longues années de pratique pour égaler les meilleurs pickpockets sévissant dans les allées de Vénice. Une capacité dont il ne se vantait guère, vu comment ils s'étaient tous ligués pour mieux se moquer de lui lors de sa démonstration au Bento, une année plus tôt.

En attendant, il portait dors et déjà sur lui de quoi agir. Habillé d'un sweat épais muni d'une large poche centrale zippée, il y avait déjà camouflé son petit matériel : un minuscule tournevis à pile, un couteau suisse guère plus gros qu'un pouce, ainsi qu'un petit rouleau de scotch d'électricien. Ce à quoi s'ajoutaient trois déclencheurs miniatures, stratégiquement placés dans trois de ses poches. Le parfait outillage du cambrioleur moderne d'après l'expertise d'Éric faite une nuit d'ivresse aquatique. S'y ajoutait ses armes habituelles : la principale : un glock 19 callé dans le dos, un Beretta tomcat de secours à sa cheville et ses deux couteaux fixés à chaque jambe.

Il était donc prêt à craquer l'allumette à tout instant. Bien que cela puisse prendre quelques jours à plusieurs mois, pour franchir la première étape : l'obtention du code secret. Était-ce alors conscient ou non. Toujours est-il qu'en ce matin de début de semaine, il murmurait le thème de « Mission Impossible » tout en flânant dans les couloirs, quand son karma se rappela à son bon souvenir.

Car bien évidemment, il n'avait pas pensé que le reste de l'équipe du NCIS allait « encore » lui ajouter du sel à son plan boiteux pourtant déjà suffisamment épicé.

NCIS - LA

Au moins, cette fois-ci n'avait-il pas eu besoin de courir dans toute la villa pour stopper une mise à mort à la dernière seconde. Depuis cette nuit où Johnny lui avait fait sa proposition, il avait abandonné son appart miteux pour prendre ses quartiers dans une chambre d'ami de l'aile ouest. Celle donnant sur la plus grande piscine. Il sortait donc en ce matin ensoleillé de la cuisine, un mug de café en main quand il entendit une certaine animation non loin de lui. S'approchant, le lieutenant Deeks vit l'insoupçonnable : Sam Hanna et G. Callen en prises avec des hommes de main surarmés. Si les deux agents ne s'en sortaient pas trop mal, la politique maison de Johnny Torrio de faire entrer les « étrangers » sans armes, ne leur facilitait pas la tâche. Pourtant, Sam s'apprêtait déjà à désarmer l'un d'eux pour s'emparer de son flingue, pendant que Callen en mettait deux à terre. Une fuite semblait donc encore possible pour eux.

Sauf que lui avait absolument besoin de son code. Et cet incident se transformait en occasion rêvée… Ne prenant pas le temps d'une véritable réflexion, Deeks réagit à l'instinct pur. Poussant son mug à moitié plein dans les mains d'un subalterne positionné sur sa gauche qui s'approchait en même temps que lui, il dégaina son arme pour tirer sans préavis dans la jambe gauche de Sam. Avant de braquer Callen à la tête. Son intervention… aussi rapide qu'efficace lui valut leur attention à tous.

En son for intérieur, il grimaça à l'idée de ce qui l'attendrait quand toute cette affaire serait derrière lui. Mais pour l'instant, il devait garder son masque. Ne perdant pas le fil, il parla distinctement à un Sam à peine stoppé par son action.

- Tout doux, le molosse. indiqua-t-il avec sa voix la plus grave. Un mouvement de plus et ton pote y passe. précisa-t-il en tapotant la tempe de son chef d'équipe avec le canon de son arme.

Sam ne bronchant plus, ses bras furent aussitôt maintenus par les gardiens du zoo. À le voir, c'est à peine s'il semblait dérangé par la balle venant de traverser le muscle de sa cuisse.

Johnny Torrio qui les rejoignait seulement, lui tapa sur l'épaule en le dépassant.

- Belle approche, Nicky.

- Il se passe quoi, ici ?

- Disons que je te dois des excuses ! La première fois que tu les avais croisés, tu m'avais dit qu'ils puaient le flic. Hé bien, ton instinct ne t'avait pas trahi. Nous avons suivi leurs mouvements. Et cela nous a menés tout droit à des adresses servant de planques pour le NCIS.

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour comprendre qu'il y avait une taupe grande comme Gozilla au sein du NCIS ! Comment était-ce seulement possible quand rares étaient déjà les agents à connaître plus d'une ou deux de ces adresses ?

- Alors, ces deux-là... ?

- Deux agents infiltrés tentant de fuir et dont nous allons nous débarrasser sans tarder.

Partant du principe qu'il ne pouvait bien évidemment pas laisser ses amis se faire tuer, Deeks savait toutefois avoir un jeu à jouer ! À savoir provoquer là l'excuse ultime qui lui manquait ! Il ne pouvait laisser échapper une telle occasion. D'autant qu'il y avait un point extrêmement positif à la mise en danger de Sam et Callen. En sa qualité d'officier de police, la loi était claire, le concernant. Il avait dès à présent, officiellement toute liberté d'agir à sa guise pour leur venir en aide. Sans compter que dans le cadre d'une action de sauvetage d'un civil – après tout, un agent du NCIS était avant tout un civil aux yeux d'un flic – il était en droit de recueillir toutes informations qui lui sembleraient opportunes, sans aucune restriction, ni nécessité d'obtenir un mandat au préalable. Le contournement ultime à l'absence de toute autorisation juridictionnelle depuis des décennies, expliquée par le nombre important de juges vendus à l'ennemi et/ou proie de chantages financiers ou affectifs.

Merci à sa licence d'avocat qui lui permettait autant que possible de prévoir les coups de l'ennemi au tribunal. Même si c'était là, l'une de ces raisons pour laquelle les flics de la ville le détestaient.

- Je vois.

Braquant de nouveau son arme sur Sam, il allait tirer une seconde fois quand la main de Johnny Torrio se posa sur le canon pour l'en empêcher.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend au juste ?

- Je les flingue.

- Pas ici, mais en bas.

- Là, ça ne va clairement pas le faire...

S'il n'était pas en infiltration, il aurait éclaté de rire à la vision de son entourage… Les idiots de service attendaient les ordres du big boss, Sam le défiait du regard à peine intimidé à l'idée de mourir, Callen voulait clairement le tuer et Johnny Torrio l'observait avec une totale lassitude pour son caractère indompté.

- Et pourquoi, au juste ?

- Écoutez ! Ces types sont des supers espions ou militaires de carrière ! Vous croyez peut-être que vos sbires suffiraient à les stopper, s'ils décidaient de fuir sur le chemin ? Cette première balle ne permettra pas une seconde de ralentir celui-ci. Ce n'est qu'une blessure de chaire. Il en a pour des heures avant que cela ne le fasse cligner de l'œil. À l'inverse, si on touchait une artère, ce serait une autre histoire. Mais si le but est bien d'éviter de laisser des traces sur le parquet, ça ne répondra pas franchement au besoin. Raison pour laquelle une balle dans la tête, ici et maintenant, me semble plus adaptée, nette et sans bavure.

Fixé avec insistance par Sam, Deeks se rongea les joues. C'était pas croyable qu'il ne le reconnaisse toujours pas. Jouant toujours le tout pour le tout, son cerveau en ébullition décida de poursuivre son impro.

- À moins que…

- A moins que… quoi ?

- …vous me permettiez de vous faire une démonstration de mon talent. Je n'ai jamais eu de témoin pour mes forfaits jusqu'ici, mais… je n'avais non plus, jamais eu de patron officiel. Alors, cela pourra être l'occasion pour vous de découvrir exactement ce que vous vous êtes offert.

Deeks jubilait. Les yeux du « Renard » pétillaient littéralement d'anticipation au pouvoir d'assister à ce qui n'était qu'une chimère impalpable dans le monde de la pègre : Une mise à mort – avec préjudices – interprétée par Nick Hawkins.

- Alors ? Ça vous tente ? Parce que je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire, là ? Donc on pourrait même s'y mettre de suite.

- J'ai un rendez-vous important avec un juge de la cour fédérale dans une demi-heure. Mais… J'avoue être intéressé à l'idée d'assister à l'instant où ils déverseront leurs tripes.

Inutile de préciser qu'il parlait là dans le propre comme dans le figuré.

Et Deeks comme Sam et Callen le savaient parfaitement.

- Descends-les à ta manière et fais en sorte qu'ils y restent d'ici à mon retour.

- J'insiste sur le fait que la salle du second sous-sol restera insuffisante pour les retenir.

- J'en doute, si vous les ligotez convenablement.

- Faites-moi confiance, Johnny ! Moi je n'en doute pas une seconde.

Deeks savait qu'il venait d'utiliser là, un joker unique. Pour la première fois, il nommait son boss par son prénom, tout en faisant appel à sa confiance.

Le tableau qu'il venait de créer devait l'aider à affirmer ses dires. Sam n'avait pas été la victime de son tir, par hasard. Il savait qu'il avait la constitution la plus à même d'y faire face sans broncher. Sans compter accessoirement qu'habituellement, c'était toujours Callen qui se trouvait massacré par ses poings. Une forme d'égalité poussée par le principe que Callen restait aussi accessoirement son chef au sein de l'équipe du NCIS. Sam n'était que le grand frère pénible qui lui reprochait tout et rien. Ca frôlait la vengeance de cours de maternelle, mais fallait bien fonder ses choix sur des critères, quels qu'ils soient.

- Peut-être…

L'homme ne pouvant nier les mâchoires serrées des deux agents du NCIS qui les dévisageaient avec colère, il laissa Deeks finir sa théorie.

- Alors quoi ? Que conseilles-tu ?

- Enfermons-les dans la chambre forte. C'est le seul lieu dont ils ne pourront vraiment s'extraire, le court laps de temps que je sécurise la salle du bas.

Deeks retint son souffle la longue minute nécessaire à Johnny Torrio pour faire son choix.

Ça passait ou cassait.

- Partant du principe que tu m'as largement prouvé ta perspicacité et loyauté, je vais suivre tes conseils cette fois-ci. Mettez-leur des menottes et suivez-nous.

D'un sourire sadique digne de son modèle de DC Comics, le lieutenant Deeks s'empara aussitôt d'une paire de menottes, pour s'occuper en personne de Callen. Alors, il le repoussa vivement devant lui pour le faire marcher, tous deux suivit de Sam Hanna, lui-même escorté par les toujours très pathétiques et patibulaires hommes de main. De sa position, Deeks put profiter avec joie d'une vue parfaite sur le cadrant camouflé dans le mur sur lequel Johnny Torrio tapa son code du jour, tout en glissant la clé permettant l'ouverture des lieux.

Étape une : Réussie haut la main !

Poussant Callen dans un coin inoccupé de la pièce blanche, il glissa avec doigté la clé des menottes au creux de sa paume droite. Soulagé que l'agent ne montre aucun signe pour cette aide inattendue, il repoussa bien plus vivement Sam tout à côté. Récupérant un rouleau de chatterton, il en fit un bâillon pour leur bouche, avant de lier leurs chevilles. Les dévisageant une dernière fois, il s'offrit une petite vérité en public.

- Les gars… Je me ferais un plaisir de revenir en personne vous chercher !

Suivant alors son maître, tel le bon toutou qu'il devenait aux yeux de ce dernier, Deeks l'accompagna jusque dans son bureau qu'il prit soin de fermer nonchalamment derrière eux. Enfin seuls, l'étape 2 du plan était de mise.

- Vous voulez que je vous accompagne à votre rendez-vous en qualité de garde du corps ?

Le voyant hésiter, Deeks continua d'insister pour le bien de sa couverture.

- Je peux saisir une veste en deux secondes

- Hum ? Non. Ce sera inutile. Je préfère te garder dans l'ombre.

Continuant son badinage, pour mieux se rapprocher de l'homme sans arborer de soupçon, Deeks atteint finalement la position voulue. Glissant ses mains dans l'une des poches de son jean, il se saisit d'un petit commutateur, en ouvrit le couvercle protecteur et finalement appuya sur le levier miniature pour déclencher une série de petites explosions. Aussitôt, les fondations de la villa tout entière se mirent à vibrer.

- Qu'est-ce…

Simulant la surprise, Deeks s'enquit aussitôt d'exprimer la première idée qu'un non-natif des lieux aurait en telle situation.

- Vous pensez que ça pourrait être un tremblement de terre ?

- Non. Trop court…

Déstabilisé par une nouvelle secousse plus vive que la première, Johnny Torrio perdit l'équilibre, se rattrapant d'une main sur son bureau. Il n'en suffit pas plus pour que Deeks posté juste derrière lui, l'assomme d'un violant coup sur la nuque de la crosse de son arme.

Le laissant chuter au sol, il se pressa de lui ôter la chaîne qu'il portait au cou.

Étape deux : Réussie. La précieuse clé étant en sa possession.

Initialement, à cette étape, il ne lui restait plus qu'à récupérer les disques durs présents dans cette pièce, ligoter l'homme pour une arrestation en bonne et due forme. Puis retourner au coffre pour se procurer la carte SD et… en la situation : libérer ses coéquipiers. Rien de plus facile, si seulement la population entière vivant dans la villa n'était pas en état d'alerte suite aux mouvements systémiques forcés de toute la demeure.

Ce qu'il n'espérait pas arriva donc dans la seconde, avec une poignée d'hommes de main défonçant la porte du bureau. Face aux trois hommes armés les fixant, il hésita.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Deux choix se portaient à lui. Les flinguer et poursuivre son plan d'origine. Ou conserver un peu plus longtemps sa couverture. Ne pouvant à cet instant garantir la sécurité de Sam et Callen, s'il ne s'en sortait pas vivant. La seconde option lui sembla préférable. Glissant discrètement la clé enchainée dans sa poche, il se releva confiant.

- Il vient d'être assommé suite à la seconde secousse. J'essayais de le réveiller. Quelqu'un sait-il ce qui provoque toute cette agitation ?

- On dirait des déflagrations. Des hommes sont descendus au sous-sol pour le vérifier, mais la cage d'escalier est encombrée.

Comme quoi, ils n'étaient pas tous stupides, pensa-t-il à cette réponse sensée. En même temps, il fallait bien se douter que l'homme dont on recherchait la culpabilité depuis tant d'années n'était pas réellement entouré d'incapables. À l'image de son propre recrutement, Deeks savait bien qu'il s'agissait d'un écran de fumée pour ses ennemis. Mieux valait faire croire à un entourage faible et stupide, pour mieux prendre ses opposants à revers.

- Ok. Que l'un de vous reste avec lui. Je vais voir ce qu'il en est.

Tous les hommes de main sachant depuis le lendemain de la soirée d'Ultime Fighting qu'il avait obtenu un poste très convoité d'homme de confiance – pour ne pas dire : bras droit du patron pour la filiale des crimes sadiques – personne ne remit en question ses ordres.

C'est donc d'un pas décidé que Deeks sortit des lieux, direction la chambre forte.

À chaque homme qu'il croisa sur son chemin, il leur indiqua une consigne d'éloignement, lui offrant une voie dégagée sans besoin de montrer son arme.

Tout allait donc au mieux quand une rupture totale du courant survint.

Ça, c'était un imprévu… imprévisible. Car il avait bien pris soin que ses charges explosives ne viennent pas à couper la source électrique permettant l'ouverture de la porte.

À croire qu'ils souffraient réellement d'un tremblement de terre, en plus de ses explosions maison.

Observant tout autour de lui, une minuscule lueur attira son attention. Le point rouge situé sous la caméra de surveillance fixé distinctement devant la porte blindée le fit de suite douter. Comment était-ce possible ? Pas de lumière, ni de courant permettant à la porte de s'ouvrir, mais des caméras en fonction…

Était-il possible que deux anges gardiens fassent en sorte de le ralentir pour protéger les personnes présentes dans la pièce bouclée électroniquement ?

Sachant qu'il s'était toujours affiché violent sous leur lumière, il comprenait le réflexe. D'autant que rien ne leur permettait de savoir d'où provenait le mouvement des murs. Face à ce dilemme, Deeks mit sciemment sa couverture de côté. À l'étape 3 de son plan, il jugeait qu'Harkness ne pourrait lui reprocher cette seconde anicroche à leur règlement.

Faisant bien face à la caméra de surveillance, il attira l'attention d'un mouvement de main, indiquant ensuite ses yeux, puis ses lèvres.

Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer qu'au MTAC, on arrive à le comprendre…

NCIS - LA

Au MTAC en question, l'état d'alerte était encore de mise !

Toujours spectateurs impuissants des images retournées par les caméras de surveillance quadrillant toute la demeure de Johnny Torrio, les agents du NCIS rongeaient de nouveau leur frein. Pour ne pas « changer », deux de leurs collègues se trouvaient encore découverts !

Une situation inimaginable – pour ne pas dire inacceptable – aux yeux d'Hetty Lange ! Jamais encore cette équipe n'avait été compromise si facilement par leur proie !

Si l'inquiétude était l'emprise du moment, la colère enfouie peu derrière l'incitait surtout à penser qu'il lui faudrait leur imposer à tous de nouveaux stages d'entrainement pour leur re-inculquer les bases de l'infiltration urbaine.

En attendant, des mouvements de la structure même de la villa, ainsi que des coupures intempestives de certaines caméras leur laissaient entendre que la demeure était prise d'assaut. Mais par qui ?

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Aucune idée Hetty, répondit dans la seconde un Éric tapant frénétiquement sur ses claviers. On dirait que tout tremble dans la villa.

- Regardez !

Nell attira leur attention sur le retour du rouquin traversant le couloir d'un pas décidé pour se diriger vers la porte derrière laquelle Sam et Callen avaient été enfermés.

- Que fait-on ?

- Peut-on seulement le stopper, Mlle Jones ?

- La porte est bloquée par une serrure électronique, si on coupe une partie du courant, on pourrait le stopper.

- Sans perdre les caméras de surveillance.

- Sans problème. La villa est gérée par plusieurs lignes indépendantes, a priori expressément pour éviter toute rupture du système de surveillance.

- Dans ce cas. Allez-y.

En quelques claquements de clavier, le courant était coupé juste avant que l'homme n'atteigne la porte. Un sentiment de réussite les imprégna avant que l'attitude du tueur à gages ne les interloque. Éric et Nell n'en revenaient même pas.

- Ok. Ôtez-moi d'un doute. Il est en train de nous parler, là ? demanda Éric.

- Je confirme, Mr Beal. Mlle Jones. Pressez-vous d'allez chercher l'Agent Blye.

Nell se leva d'un bon pour chercher la jeune femme qui se trouvait actuellement dans le bureau jouxtant le MTAC. Affublée d'une perruque d'un carré blond cendré, et d'une paire de lunettes fines aux montures noires, la jeune femme était méconnaissable.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Kensi était surprise qu'on vienne la chercher. Car depuis sa mort fictive, Hetty l'avait empêché de participer de près comme de loin à l'affaire, littéralement coincée entre deux bureaux avec interdiction d'entrer ou de sortir de l'OPS aux heures ouvrables. Malgré ses efforts pour présenter un autre visage, elle n'avait pas même eu l'occasion de croiser ou parler à quiconque, en dehors de ceux ayant vu le retour vidéo de son agression. Une situation qui habituellement l'aurait fait bondir. Mais sachant que la moindre fuite pourrait avoir des répercussions mortelles pour son partenaire, elle n'avait contredit aucune demande d'Hetty, à la plus grande surprise de cette dernière.

- Agent Blye, pouvez-vous lire sur ses lèvres.

Observant l'écran géant, la jeune femme eut un infime sursaut de surprise. Elle avait beau savoir que ce rouquin barbu était son partenaire, le voir ainsi était vraiment déstabilisant. Mettant de côté son malaise et inquiétude que les autres mirent sur le compte des « retrouvailles » d'avec son agresseur, Kensi observa avec attention les lèvres en mouvement. Sa tâche facilitée par le fait que Deeks parlait très distinctement, elle comprit rapidement son besoin.

- Il veut que vous remettiez le courant pour qu'il puisse entrer dans la chambre forte. Sam et Callen semblent y être coincés et il… Il dit qu'une nouvelle vague de déflagration peut se déclencher rendant le besoin particulièrement urgent.

- Et… pourquoi, ton agresseur s'adresse à nous comme ça ? osa demander Éric. Comment sait-il seulement qu'il y a quelqu'un derrière les caméras à l'origine de la coupure de courant ?

- Il se doute que c'est nous, car il sait surtout que nous avons la main mise sur les vidéos de surveillance de toute la villa.

- Et comment, le saurait-il ? exigea Hetty

- Parce que vous le lui avez dit.

Devant le silence glacial suivant cette première révélation, Kensi sut qu'elle ne pouvait plus garder sous silence l'essentiel.

- Il s'agit de Deeks.

.

À suivre…

.

* * *

Bon je sais qu'il y a déjà deux points faibles à ce début de plan. Aussi, je ne serais pas surprise que vous m'en fassiez la critique u_u Mais à l'image de Deeks, je joue sur l'effet de surprise qui empêche mes méchants « plongés dans l'action » à penser à tous les détails qui clochent. Mouais, bancale je sais -_-

Sinon, c'était clairement le chapitre des "- Mais que se passe-t-il ?" Vu que quasi tous les persos prononcent cette question. Si bien que je me suis cru, un moment dans un vieux sketch des "Inconnus" ^_^''

Ah et non, toujours pas de crossover. Le nom du capitaine de police, n'est qu'un clin d'œil similaire à l'officier de la marine victime de Johnny Torrio. Faute d'idée, je pioche dans mes séries préférées ^-^

La suite dans une semaine, j'espère.

mimi yuy


	8. Partie 2 Chap7

Un gros merci pour tous les lecteurs/lectrices qui n'ont pas abandonné cette histoire, malgré ses updates irrégulières dans leur fréquence ^_^''

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture, la suite sans plus attendre ^-^

* * *

**UNDER COVER**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre 7.**

_.  
_

_- Et… pourquoi, ton agresseur s'adresse à nous comme ça ? osa demander Éric. Comment sait-il seulement qu'il y a quelqu'un derrière les caméras à l'origine de la coupure de courant ?_

_- Il se doute que c'est nous, car il sait surtout que nous avons la main mise sur les vidéos de surveillance de toute la villa._

_- Et comment, le saurait-il ? exigea Hetty_

_- Parce que vous le lui avez dit._

_Devant le silence glacial suivant cette première révélation, Kensi sut qu'elle ne pouvait plus garder sous silence l'essentiel._

_- Il s'agit de Deeks._

L'information tomba comme une bombe. Hetty la première en resta bouche bée, avant de reprendre très vite la maîtrise des évènements. Heureusement pour le lieutenant Deeks, Nell et Éric réagirent aussitôt, n'attendant aucun contre-ordre pour répondre à la demande de leur ami.

- Je suis sur le coup, dirent-ils en cœur, tapant à une vitesse folle sur leur clavier

Il ne leur fallut qu'une poignée de secondes pour re-habiliter le courant.

À la vue du voyant s'affichant de nouveau près de la poignée d'ouverture, Deeks se permit de leur offrir un pouce levé accompagné d'un sourire carnassier pour tout remerciement.

Au MTAC, si l'incrédulité était de mise du côté des techniciens, Hetty Lange ne prenait pas la nouvelle avec philosophie. Le visage fermé, elle se posta face à Kensi.

- Quand toute cette affaire sera terminée, agent Blye. Vous et moi aurons une longue conversation avec l'agent Gets.

- Comme vous voudrez, Hetty. Mais sachez dès maintenant que j'agirais à l'identique s'il fallait rejouer la partie. Mon partenaire m'a demandé de conserver le plus longtemps possible son identité secrète. Et vous en déplaise, je lui suis loyal avant tout autre personne ou organisation.

Avançant d'un pas pour se rapprocher de l'écran géant, Kensi savait que cette marque de rébellion allait lui coûter cher. Mais elle croyait en ses paroles. Dans cette affaire, sa loyauté n'était pas divisible. Elle en avait déjà longuement discuté avec Nates, et était prête à l'assumer sur tous les fronts, si cela devait s'avérer nécessaire. Tout ce qui importait pour elle était de savoir Deeks très vite de retour, enfin en sécurité à leurs côtés.

NCIS - LA

Quelques minutes plus tôt, dans la villa de Johnny Torrio, le lieutenant Deeks observait toujours la caméra de surveillance.

- Allez les gars ! Si quelqu'un me voit au NCIS, ce serait vraiment le moment ou jamais de me venir en aide. Je sais que vous ne pouvez pas m'entendre, mais faites un effort et essayez de lire sur mes lèvres.

Pointant de nouveau ces dernières de ses doigts, il reformula sa demande de remettre le courant. Et ce, à trois reprises. Précisant chaque fois qu'il souhaitait libérer Sam et Callen avant qu'il n'enclenche ses dernières charges explosives. Si ça ne les pressait pas à agir…

Le système d'ouverture de la porte blindée subitement de nouveau fonctionnel, une vague de soulagement l'enveloppa. Les remerciant d'un geste naturel, il se pressa d'ouvrir enfin la porte. Oubliant un court instant qui se trouvait derrière elle.

Entrant en trombe dans la chambre forte, Deeks fut tout aussitôt plaqué contre un mur. Un bras pressant sous la gorge, il arrivait à peine à respirer. Alors, parler… Tâchant de se faire comprendre, c'est de nouveau de ses mains qu'il essaya d'indiquer sa volonté à s'exprimer. Mais le regard de Callen plongé dans ses yeux le fit douter de sa capacité à l'écouter. C'était ironique de se dire que l'affaire du siècle allait être stoppée net par une action fratricide.

Merde ! Le fait de lui donner la clef des menottes devait tout de même compter un peu. Non ?

Heureusement, Callen sembla finalement penser comme lui, lâchant suffisamment sa pression pour qu'il déglutisse et respire de nouveau.

- Ok… C'est pas vraiment le moment de déconner, là !

- Qui t'es exactement ?

- C'est une blague ?

- Répond à la question ! FBI ? CIA ? insista Sam

- Non… Police ! Vous êtes complètement aveugle ou quoi ? C'est moi : Deeks !

- DEEKS ! ? résonnèrent en cœur les deux agents.

- Quoi ? Vous ne vous en doutiez vraiment pas ?

- Non ! clama Sam

Encore un peu et il cru que l'ex-navy-seal allait le frapper d'un coup violent. Pas qu'il ne le méritait pas. Mais alors qu'il fermait les yeux à l'arrivée du poing, ce dernier finit sa course tout à côté dans le mur sous une nuée de jurons. Restait à savoir à qui ces derniers étaient destinés.

- Pourquoi on n'était pas informé ? exigea Sam.

- Hetty ne nous a jamais parlé de ta véritable identité, Deeks. Elle nous a même demandé de t'arrêter à tout prix pour que tu paies l'agression de Kensi ! Et crois-moi, il n'y avait pas de sous-entendu laissant entendre que tu étais dans notre camp.

- À moins que « Faites usage de tous les moyens mis à votre disposition, peu importe les dommages collatéraux » soit un indice quant à une quelconque retenue attendue.

Profitant du relâchement total de Callen, Deeks s'extirpa complètement de sa prise pour les contourner et partir en quête de la carte SD qui lui était si nécessaire, les laissant à leur stupeur.

Loin de lâcher le morceau, Sam tournait tel un lion en cage à présent, pas un instant stoppé par une potentielle douleur à sa cuisse blessée.

- J'en reviens toujours pas ! Nick Hawkins, le tueur à gages le plus recherché du moment n'est autre que le flic surfeur détaché au NCIS.

Deeks n'osa pas répondre à cette remarque lâchée comme une insulte. Il savait ne pas mériter d'indulgence pour ses actes. Savait que leur rancune devait être tenace. Mais toujours. S'entendre dire qu'un petit flic amateur de surf ne pouvait construire une telle couverture d'envergure entaillait toujours l'ego.

- Putain ! On aurait pu t'aider ! T'offrir un soutien, une aide logistique, voir jouer en groupe… Nooooon ! Il a fallu que nos hiérarchies respectives nous balancent les uns contre les autres au risque de foutre en l'air les deux infiltrations.

- Calme-toi, Sam. Deeks n'y est pour rien.

- Merci pour l'évidence, G !

Ok. C'était peut-être pas totalement la réaction qu'il redoutait. Comme il s'attendait encore moins aux regards subitement nettement moins meurtriers dirigés sur lui, pour ne pas dire accompagnés d'un véritable intérêt.

- T'es là pour Johnny Torrio ?

- Hum.

- Et tu cherches quoi, ici ?

- Une carte SD. répondit-il tout en continuant sa fouille attentive et méthodique.

Callen choisit de faire le gué via une infime ouverture de la porte, incitant Sam d'un signe de tête à aider Deeks dans ses recherches.

- Photos ?

- Nope.

- Alors pourquoi pas une clé USB ? indiqua-t-il en lui en présentant une poignée.

- Trop évident. Johnny aime les fausses pistes.

À peine avait-il répondu qu'il trouvait finalement le livre de droit camouflant une cache où était stocké un petit appareil photo de poche. Ouais, le Renard avait aussi de l'humour, dans son genre.

- Bingo !

- Je croyais que tu ne cherchais pas de photos.

- Je confirme.

Récupérant au plus vite la carte tant recherchée enfermée dans l'appareil, il n'en bouda pas moins les clés USB dénichées par Sam.

- Si tu permets. Ne sachant pas ce qu'elles comportent, on va partir du principe que ça peut toujours servir.

Suivant ses paroles, Deeks les fit toutes glisser dans la poche zippée de son sweat.

Étape trois : Réussie, sans trop de mauvaises surprises.

La libération de ses deux co-équipiers bougons en prime !

Se dirigeant de nouveau à la porte d'entrée, il prit la place de Callen pour observer à son tour le couloir et s'assurer que le champ était libre.

- Et maintenant que t'as trouvé l'objet de tes recherches ? questionna de nouveau Sam.

- Vous sortez aussi discrètement que possible et moi, je repars en trombe pour le bureau de Johnny.

Ignorant les deux agents, Deeks n'était guère heureux avec ce qu'il voyait. Bien qu'encore très loin d'eux, des hommes avançaient armes au point en leur direction.

- Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de nous aussi facilement. le contra Callen. Quelle est la nature de ta mission ?

- Désolé les gars, mais c'est vraiment pas le moment. Bien trop long à expliquer.

- Dans ce cas, contente-toi de nous dire ce qu'on peut faire pour t'aider. insista Sam

- Je…

Détournant une seconde son regard du couloir pour leur répondre, Deeks se sentit coupé par la force de leur conviction.

- Ok. Écoutez. Avec votre intervention, pour partie, j'improvise complet. Parce que dans le plan d'origine... J'aurais déjà dû en terminer avec la partie Bill Gates dans le bureau du Boss.

Ignorant le fait que son discours partait en « live », Deeks poursuivit son monologue, parlant à une vitesse effarante.

- Pour autant, il faut admettre que vous m'avez finalement bien aidé pour l'étape Une. Je dois même avouer que votre intervention inattendue m'aura permis de profiter de l'exception sur les situations d'urgence ! Grâce à vous, ils ne pourront pas tabler sur la violation de propriété privée ! Sérieux ! C'est une véritable bénédiction, avec du recul. Si je chope les DDE avant le block out, je valide l'ensemble des preuves.

Plongé dans son tripe, Deeks ignora totalement les regards mélangeant la surprise à l'incompréhension totale des deux agents du NCIS. Ils savaient bien que chaque mot devait avoir son explication. Mais cette avalanche verbale était véritablement déstabilisante.

- La règle de quoi ? Sam s'entendit-il demander.

- Vous savez ! La loi d'exception qui permet en situation d'urgence aux autorités de poursuivre un suspect jusque dans une propriété privée sans mandat. Puis d'y confisquer toutes les preuves trouvées dans les lieux, qu'elles concernent directement ou non le délit qui y est commis.

Sam et Callen s'échangèrent un regard porteur d'une conversation entière. Ils avaient tendance à oublier que leur flic maison avait un passé d'avocat aguerri. Sans aucun doute l'une des raisons expliquant le si grand pourcentage d'inculpation réussit à son actif, suite à ses enquêtes sous couverture. Là où tant d'autres flics à son image voyaient une partie de leur cible sortir pour vice de procédure.

Avant qu'ils puissent lui répondre, de nouveaux tremblements les secouèrent tous violemment, les forçant à se tenir au mur pour retrouver leur équilibre.

- Ça fait trois fois. remarqua Sam.

- Je rêve, où l'on a vraiment droit à un tremblement de terre ? réagit époustouflé Callen.

- Pas de Big One pour nous aujourd'hui, les gars. C'est juste l'autodestruction de la villa.

- Tu nous fais marcher ? interpella Sam

- Je crains que non. Même si objectivement, ce n'était pas mon but premier quand j'ai trouvé cette option en guise de diversion… Si les deux premières séries de déflagrations étaient de mon fait, faut croire qu'elles ont touché plus fortement que prévu la structure de la villa pour que ça bouge de nouveau.

- Toi ! Quand t'en auras fini ici, je te redonnerais des cours sur l'art et la manière de faire une diversion.

- En attendant, le Renard est un vrai parano. Alors, si je ne me presse pas et qu'il se réveille. Au moindre doute, il lancera son programme de suppression des données numériques !

D'un nouveau coup d'œil jeté à l'extérieur, Deeks grimaça. Il n'appréciait vraiment pas de voir des hommes armés approcher toujours plus près d'eux d'un pas prudent. Il le sentait même très mal, là. À leurs actions, il était possible que Johnny Torrio ait repris conscience et les ait envoyés pour vérifier la chambre forte et ses occupants. Ce qui n'était pas de bon augure pour lui. Pour autant, rien encore ne prouvait que sa couverture soit compromise.

Se tournant, il vit Sam et Callen le fixer avec insistance, clairement toujours incrédules sur son identité et tout ce que cela signifiait par rapport à ses actes passés. À moins que ce ne soit pour les dernières infos données à l'instant ?

Peu importait ! Il devait se concentrer sur ses objectifs à court terme. Car il pouvait encore le faire. Il avait encore une carte en main, avec sa troisième vague de déflagration.

Il avait espéré ne pas devoir s'en servir, car pour être honnête avec lui-même, il ignorait à ce point, si la villa tiendrait le coup. Mais il lui restait encore deux étapes. Repartir dans le bureau pour récupérer les disques durs avant que tous n'y soient effacés et les sortir tous de là.

Bon Dieu, c'était sa vie, celle de ses équipiers du NCIS et accessoirement sa carrière tout entière qui étaient en jeu. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

- Je sais que je n'ai pas été tendre avec vous…

Observant sciemment la blessure par balle de Sam, dont il était responsable, Deeks était soulagé de la voir si proprement bandée d'un tee-shirt que Callen devait avoir porté initialement sous sa chemise.

- C'est clairement pas le moment Deeks. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Tachant d'occulter le ton ferme de Callen, Deeks se convainquit qu'il s'agissait là de sa manière de rester professionnel et non d'un reproche caché, bien que compréhensible.

- Il me reste une dernière diversion. Une troisième vague de charges explosives. Mais elle pourrait ne pas suffire… Et comme j'ignore si je suis ou non compromis…

- Foyer Deeks. Reste concentré. Ordonne ce que tu attends de nous.

- Je dois traverser le couloir. Quand je déclencherais la dernière série d'explosion, il faudrait en profiter pour occuper les gars qui approchent pour m'ouvrir une brèche. L'idée serait de leur faire croire que je m'échappe de votre prise. Une fois que je ne serais plus en vue, vous sortez des lieux. Il vous suffit de partir par la droite et la porte-fenêtre au bout du couloir vous mènera direct sur le côté gauche de la villa.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il advient alors de toi ?

- Si ma couverture est sauvegardée, je continue mon infiltration en vous mettant tout ce bazar sur votre dos.

- Et si ta couverture est grillée ?

- Je m'éclipse avec vivacité ?

Callen hocha la tête, bien que conscient que les deux options n'auraient rien de simple à gérer pour Deeks. Pour autant, ils n'avaient pas le temps de remettre en question ses ordres. En leur position, il se sentait de toute façon bien mal positionné pour critiquer leur flic surfeur. Jusqu'ici il s'avérait être le seul à avoir su gérer la situation.

Observant le minuteur de sa montre, Deeks grinça des dents.

- …Déjà dix minutes que je l'ai juste sonné. Je dois absolument essayer de récupérer les disques durs maintenant, avant que sa procédure d'urgence n'en vienne à bout.

- Alors, on y va sans plus attendre.

- Juste un détail, du se résoudre à demander Callen. Tu attends à ce qu'on te tire comment au juste ?

Dire que cette remarque acerbe ne lui plaisait pas était minimiser son sentiment premier. Restant toutefois concentré, Deeks lui jeta son Glock, avant de décrocher son Berreta de sa cheville pour le confier à Sam.

- Ne te dépouille pas de tes deux armes, Deeks.

- Pas de soucis, Callen. J'en ai une troisième sous la chemise. Les rassura-t-il en leur fournissant ses recharges pour les deux armes.

C'était un pieux mensonge, mais il n'avait guère le choix. Les connaissant, sans ce dernier, ils continueraient à en discuter pendant des heures. Or, ils avaient besoin d'avoir de quoi se défendre pour se sortir de ces murs. À l'écoute des sécurités enlevées, Deeks jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à ses collègues.

- On est prêts, l'informa Callen.

- Alors, à trois.

Décomptant en un murmure le chrono, Deeks appuya sous les trois secondes sur son dernier déclencheur à distance. Aussitôt toute la demeure vacilla une nouvelle fois, tandis qu'il sortait en trombe de la chambre forte, laissant le soin à Sam et Callen de tirer sur lui, dans le seul but d'atteindre les hommes en approche.

Le plan fonctionna !

Du moins dans les premières secondes. Car la première vague d'hommes passée, toujours en proie au feu du NCIS, Deeks comprit sans plus tarder, qu'à l'évidence, sa couverture était finalement à son tour compromise.

Dérapant dans sa course, il glissa derrière un meuble en bois massif pour se protéger d'une série de détonations. N'ayant plus d'arme pour leur répondre, il était maaaaaaalllll…

Ses adversaires voyant bien qu'il ne réagissait pas à leurs tirs, Deeks en aperçut finalement deux s'approcher de lui avec prudence. C'était le moment ou jamais de se la jouer « Ok Coral ». Récupérant ses deux lames, il patienta en silence, jusqu'à l'arrivée du plus proche. N'attendant pas qu'il soit à son niveau, il lança son couteau, visant consciencieusement le cœur. Mais bien évidemment… il ne fit pas mouche, évitant de justesse une nouvelle série de balles.

- Putain…

N'ayant plus le temps, à l'approche subitement plus rapide de ses opposants, c'est d'un réflexe purement poussé par la panique que Deeks retenta son lancer de couteau… qui fonctionna. En même temps, à moins d'un mètre de distance… Y'avait clairement pas matière à se vanter. Chopant un pied, il tira le corps, pour se saisir de son arme… À la seconde près, pour réagir aux trois autres hommes venus à lui.

Le premier n'eut pas le temps de réagir, tombant aussitôt sous son tir.

Ce fut plus compliqué pour la seconde paire, plus loin et lourdement armée.

Il lui fallut une minute entière pour s'en débarrasser. Mais il avait de la chance. Car ceux derrière lui continuaient à s'acharner sur Sam et Callen, en lieu et place de le prendre à revers. Tant que la situation continuait en ce sens, il aurait sa chance.

Armé et son dos a priori couvert pour quelque temps encore, c'est mètre après mètre qu'il avança progressivement vers la porte du bureau, visant sciemment aux cœurs chacune de ses cibles. Normalement on visait la tête pour tuer ou les membres pour stopper. Mais dans sa situation, le torse était une cible plus grande et facile à atteindre pour faire mouche à chaque coup malgré le mouvement perpétuel qu'il devait maintenir.

NCIS - LA

Au MTAC, ils allaient de surprise en surprise. L'écran géant découpé en une multitude de fenêtres, ils assistaient sous différents angles à la fuite du lieutenant Deeks de la chambre forte.

- Pourquoi il ne répond pas aux tirs ? s'étonna Nell

- Regarde les caméras 15 et 18. Ce sont Sam et Callen qui utilisent ses armes. lui répondit Kensi qui serrait ses poings avec force.

Fallait-il donc que son partenaire soit devenu fou pour partir droit sur des tueurs complètement désarmés ? Le voir finalement sortir deux lames de belle taille ne la rassura qu'en partie. Il ne s'était pas complètement dépouillé. Mais à la vue du premier couteau rebondissant sur un mur, les armes conservées ne semblaient pas entièrement maîtrisées. Comment pouvait-il être aussi mauvais ?

Quand le jeune homme se saisit enfin d'un automatique, avec une technique aussi rapide qu'embrouillée, tous retrouvèrent leur souffle. Sa dextérité à l'arme à feu n'était - elle - plus à prouver. Aussi, dès lors, ils purent assister à une véritable percée. Sans jamais rater sa cible, le lieutenant de police élimina chacun des gardes qu'il rencontra avec une facilité déconcertante, que seul un agent expérimenté savait issue d'une trop longue pratique.

- Sérieux, vous avez déjà vu ça ? demanda Éric captivé par l'avancé de son meilleur ami dans les méandres de la villa.

Ils avaient tous eu de nombreuses occasions de voir en action Callen ou Sam en solo. Mais personne dans l'OPS du NCIS n'aurait imaginé que leur flic maison pouvait à ce point les égaler, en absence des trois agents du NCIS pour lui faire de l'ombre.

Hetty elle-même devait bien avouer sa surprise. Elle savait l'homme bourré de potentiels. Mais n'avait pas réalisé à quel point, les autres l'avaient étouffé, trop confiant en leur propre capacité.

À cet instant, les quatre observateurs virent Deeks s'adosser au mur jouxtant le bureau, pour y prendre plusieurs profondes bouffées. Ne possédant pas leur vue périphérique, il ne pouvait deviner la présence des cinq hommes protégeant encore l'entrée. Pour autant, il semblait s'en douter. Ne prenant aucun risque évitable, il vérifiait son chargeur pour compter ses munitions.

Kensi l'en félicitait silencieusement, bien qu'elle sache déjà qu'il ne lui en resterait pas assez, malgré le changement de chargeur qu'il avait pu effectuer plus tôt.

Il était facile de deviner une intense réflexion sous ses sourcils froncés, quand de nouveaux coups de feu le firent s'abaisser pour mieux s'en protéger. A leur plus grand soulagement, il n'était toujours pas empressé à jouer les disques en argile au tir au pigeon du moment. Pour autant, les hommes de main proches de lui commençaient déjà à se déplacer pour mieux l'enfermer. S'il ne bougeait pas très vite… Il en serait fini du lieutenant de leur cœur.

C'est alors qu'un retournement de situation changea toute la partie. En une fraction de seconde, ils le virent se jeter littéralement dans la ligne de tir, quand subitement…

- DEEKS ! NON !

Sous le poids de la stupéfaction, les jambes tremblantes de l'agent Kensi Blye ne retinrent plus son poids. S'effondrant sur ses genoux, la jeune femme garda les yeux fixés sur l'écran géant, tandis que les mains fermes d'Hetty se reposaient sur ses épaules.

Elle refusait de croire qu'il avait fait ça…

- Il a pu s'en tirer, agent Blye. Rien n'est encore joué.

Plus que tout, la jeune femme voulut croire en ces paroles.

Plus que tout.

Mais déjà les images remontées par les caméras s'éteignirent une à une, jusqu'à ne plus laisser qu'un amas de neige blanche sur fond noir.

.

À suivre…

* * *

Bon, suspens à deux balles, qui sera très vite résolu avec le début du prochain chapitre qui pourrait se nommer : « Comment enseigner à un lieutenant de Police, les principes de base de l'architecture californienne ». Tout un programme ^-^

À la semaine prochaine, si tout va bien.

mimi yuy


	9. Partie 2 Chap8

Comme d'hab, je suis vraiment désolée pour le temps qui passe entre chaque chapitres u_u. Mais en ce moment je suis engluée dans le boulot. Que ce soit celui qui paie les factures ou le soir venu celui lié aux Editions Muffins. Bref, me revoilà enfin pour la suite ^-^, alors sans plus attendre : bonne lecture à vous !

.

* * *

**UNDER COVER**

* * *

.**  
**

**Chapitre 8.**

**.  
**

Pris pour cible par au moins trois hommes au nombre de tirs simultanés qu'il essuyait, Deeks pouvait bien l'avouer. Clairement coincé derrière son mur, il avait peur. Peur de ne pas arriver à mener à bien sa mission, peur d'y rester d'une simple balle qu'il ne saurait éviter, peur de décevoir ceux qui comptaient sur lui, et non moins peur de l'image qu'il devait donner au MTAC. Comment conserver l'estime de ses collègues et amis quand on affichait autant de crainte ?

Contrarié par cette fugace perte de contrôle, l'homme prit deux longues inspirations pour se recentrer. Il ne devait pas lâcher. Sa situation n'avait encore rien de désespérée pour se le permettre ! Ok. Mathématiquement, il ne pouvait pas descendre les trois hommes le prenant pour cible, avec ses deux dernières balles. Mais il était toujours à couvert et à moins d'un mètre de l'entrée du bureau. Il fallait juste prendre la bonne inspiration et profiter du changement de chargeur de ses opposants pour se créer une occasion. Ça marchait toujours dans les films d'action.

Prenant le pari que la porte du bureau n'ait pas été fermée à clef depuis son départ, Deeks oublia aussi vite son plan, pour retrouver bien plus d'espoir aux nouveaux bruits les entourant. Finalement, cela n'avait pas que des désavantages de ne rien connaître à l'architecture. Levant les yeux au plafond, il assista à la création d'une multitude de fissures s'y propageant comme une toile d'araignée. Il n'allait pas tarder à tomber et quiconque se trouverait dessous…

Aux premiers morceaux de plâtre se détachant, et bruits plus fort synonymes de torsion métallique, il se jeta sciemment dans le feu de l'ennemi. D'un bon, il sortit de sa cache pour plonger littéralement dans le bureau à la seconde même où le plafond du couloir s'écroulait complètement, anéantissant en quelques secondes les tireurs, tout en obstruant l'ensemble des portes menant aux pièces de l'aile ouest.

NCIS - LA

Allongé au sol, Deeks prit de longues secondes avant de se retourner. La porte ouverte vers l'intérieur de la salle laissait entrevoir un monceau de débris, obstruant toute l'entrée. Au moins, cela lui offrirait un peu de temps. Enfin… Se redressant en sursaut, se surprenant lui-même de sa baisse de vigilance, il regarda tout autour de lui - surpris par l'absence de Johnny Torrio. Il était seul. Mais peut-être pas pour longtemps. Car si le boss n'était plus là, il y avait de fortes chances qu'il sache pour lui. Loin d'être à l'abri de toute attaque, de par l'existence des portes-fenêtres, Deeks sut qu'il ne devait pas perdre une seconde.

Ignorant la blessure superficielle qu'il découvrait seulement – obtenu de toute évidence par une balle ayant frôlé le haut de son bras gauche durant son saut de l'ange, son esprit était plutôt sur ses amis et partenaires du NCIS. Sam et Callen avaient-ils pu s'échapper ? Se trouvaient-ils dans une zone où le plafond s'était écroulé ? Sachant ne rien pouvoir faire pour eux dans l'immédiat, il se promit en revanche de tout mettre en œuvre pour leur venir en aide, dès qu'il en aurait terminé en ce lieu.

Mais pour l'instant, il devait absolument récupérer le maximum de preuves, si seulement Johnny n'avait pas eu le temps de toutes les supprimer. Sortant les tours de dessous du bureau, il les désossa à vitesse grand V, pour dévisser non moins vite chaque disque dur interne s'y logeant. Il en avait déjà quatre, quand une fouille approfondit des lieux, lui permit d'en trouver deux autres. Pour les transporter, il les bourra dans la sacoche contenant le seul ordinateur portable présent sur le lieu - parce que oui, il avait loupé le cours « Comment extraire le disque dur d'un portable ».

Alors, il décida qu'il était temps pour lui de sortir de là. Glissant la bandoulière en travers de son torse, il se dirigea vers les fenêtres. Comme peu avant, le bruit caractéristique de la charpente en métal qui se pli résonnait soudainement dans ses oreilles. Un coup d'œil au dessus de lui et la présence des fissures lui intimèrent de presser le pas. Ouvrant la porte-fenêtre pour s'échapper par les jardins, le jeune lieutenant de police ne dut sa survie que par des réflexes forgés par l'expérience. À l'évidence, dehors, c'est un groupe entier d'hommes de main qui l'attendait. Aussi, à peine avait-il mis un pied à l'extérieur qu'une rafale de balles s'abattait sur lui. De nouveau dans le bureau, derrière la maigre protection des fenêtres munies de vitre par balle, il tâcha de trouver une solution, toujours plus angoissé à la vue du plafond poursuivant sa torsion.

- Merde, merde, merde…

Il n'avait pas de quoi faire une percée dans le jardin, démunie de toute arme suffisamment chargée. Et pour ne rien arranger, la faille au dessus de sa tête s'élargissait sans cesse.

Observant la caméra de surveillance pointant vers lui, Deeks se demandait s'ils le voyaient toujours au MTAC. Il espérait que non. Car c'est une vague de honte pure qui le submergeait. Il était au-delà de la panique, là. Sans arme, il ne pouvait pas le faire ! Impossible pour lui de sortir de la villa. Sa seule option était donc de faire marche arrière. Peut-être pouvait-il dégager assez de décombres pour se glisser de l'autre côté ? S'y précipitant, il n'atteint pas le milieu de la pièce quand tout s'écroula autour de lui.

Tachant de garder l'équilibre il se faufila comme il put sous le bureau pour échapper au plus gros. La respiration difficile – en raison de sa panique – son cœur s'emballa un peu plus quand il comprit que le pire restait à venir. Car à peine pensait-il que le déluge était terminé, le laissant sauf sous son abri de fortune, que le plancher s'écroulait à son tour. À cet instant, Deeks sut qu'il ne pourrait définitivement pas s'en sortir sans casse.

Fermant les yeux pour une courte prière muette, l'homme se sentit emporter par une force incontrôlable l'entraînant dans une chute monumentale

NCIS - LA

Dans les films, le héros aurait perdu brièvement connaissance pour ne pas se voir malmené telle une poupée de chiffon baldinguée de part et d'autre d'une somme de meubles, morceaux de plâtre ou de parquet. Non. Dans les films, on observait la prouesse technologique des derniers effets spéciaux à la mode, pour revenir en visée plongeante sur une silhouette s'éveillant au monde apocalyptique.

Dans la vraie vie, le mec serrait les fesses, se faisant aussi petit que possible, gueulait de douleur et surprise mêlée, tout en priant tous les Dieux auxquels il ne croyait pas de lui offrir une chance de s'en sortir vivant. Oui, Deeks savait qu'il n'était pas l'un de ces foutus héros à qui rien ne fait peur. Comme il savait qu'il était loin d'égaler les Rambo - mode commando - qu'étaient ses partenaires du NCIS. Mais tout le monde n'avait pas l'expérience de vivre l'équivalent d'un tremblement de terre de grande envergure.

Ne sachant pas trop à quel instant l'effondrement de toute la villa s'était terminé, c'est dans un état second que le jeune homme réalisa qu'il l'avait finalement fait. Il n'était pas mort !

Tout était finalement stabilisé… du moins le supposa-t-il à l'absence de tout mouvement dans les dernières minutes.

De ce qu'il pouvait entre apercevoir autour de lui, les deux sous-sols venaient de s'effondrer. Sachant la demeure munie d'un étage, il se trouvait donc emprisonné sous quatre niveaux de gravats. Et bien évidemment, pour couronner le tout… Un arc électrique lui fit manquer un battement de cœur.

- PUTAIN !

En voulant s'éloigner des étincelles, Deeks hurla de nouveau. Il était complètement enchevêtré par des poutres métalliques et autres bouts de bois dont il n'identifiait pas la provenance. Tachant de ne pas plus paniquer, il voulut prendre une profonde inspiration pour seulement réaliser que le bas de son torse était la partie de son corps la plus coincée et douloureuse. Entre ça et la poussière ambiante, il n'était plus surprenant qu'il respire mal. Et avec sa chance, l'isolation du toit était à l'amiante…

Désireux de rester maître de lui, Deeks enfoui profondément son envie d'hurler comme une fille pour privilégier la nécessiter de faire le point

Côtés positifs : Sauf nouvelles surprises, il était persuadé d'avoir échappé au pire.

Sérieux. Qui pouvait se targuer de tomber de plusieurs étages sans être embroché comme un morceau de viande à la saison des barbecues ? Être bloqué par de la ferraille était sans aucun doute le moindre mal. Sans compter que le câble électrique – de par ses étincelles constantes – était une source inattendue de lumière dans son environnement dénuée de toute ouverture sur l'extérieur.

Côtés négatifs : Il avait quand même réussi l'exploit de s'enterrer vivant avec un câble à haute tension non loin de lui ! Qui fait mieux ?

L'angoisse était de ne pas savoir si Sam et Callen s'en étaient sorti indemnes

Le sens pratique lui inspirait de ne pas perdre de vu son but premier : collecter de quoi faire tomber une bonne fois pour toutes l'un des plus grands cerveaux de la pègre urbaine du moment.

Pour y parvenir, il avait en sa possession : son téléphone toujours au fond d'une poche, l'ordinateur portable s'il n'avait pas trop souffert des chocs et toute une poignée de connectiques enfouies au fond de la sacoche.

Restait à livrer grâce à cela, le contenu des disques durs aux bonnes personnes. Il s'apprêtait donc à « déballer » la marchandise quand une sorte d'explosion se fit entendre.

- Putain ! Mais ça ne s'arrêtera jamais ?

Observant autour de lui, Deeks se surprit de ne rien voir bouger. Si les murs s'effondraient toujours, ce n'était plus dans son secteur. En même temps, il n'y avait plus grand-chose à bouger dans son coin.

Finalement, à moitié adossé à… quoi qu'il se trouve derrière lui, le cœur battant, le souffle court, toussant du trop-plein de poussière en expansion, il réussit à saisir son téléphone. S'il était réaliste, rien ne garantissait l'arrivée de secours rapidement. Les arcs électriques toujours présents autour de lui, et la menace toujours possible d'un tassement plus important des décombres formaient des risques encore concrets de perdre ce qu'il avait eu tant de mal à obtenir.

Devant cet état de fait, et les maigres fournitures à sa disposition pour réussir n'importe quel miracle, le lieutenant de police sut qu'il n'était pas assez qualifié pour trouver THE solution. Pas plus que ses collègues du LAPD d'ailleurs. C'est donc sans la moindre hésitation qu'il appela les seules personnes aptes à lui venir en aide, espérant en premier lieu que le réseau téléphonique fonctionnerait de nouveau après tout ce carnage.

NCIS - LA

Surpris par l'appel en provenance d'un numéro inconnu, l'analyste du NCIS n'en décrocha pas moins. Il avait appris depuis longtemps que nombre de leurs agents employaient parfois des téléphones non référencés, en situation d'urgence. Et depuis un moment, ce qualificatif était de mise au sein du MTAC.

- Éric ?

À la voix faible, mais on ne peut plus reconnaissable, le jeune homme se leva d'un bond, tout en branchant le haut-parleur.

- Deeks ! T'es vivant ! Où es-tu ?

- J'imagine que les caméras de surveillance ne sont plus en marche ?

- Seule une poignée est encore en activité. Et pour cause ! Des caméras du jardin, nous pouvons voir que plus de la moitié de la villa s'est écroulée. En revanche, il semble établit que les brouilleurs du réseau téléphonique soient HS.

- Je confirme appeler d'un portable.

- Deeks, tu vas bien ? les coupa Kensi, peut intéressée par leur babillage technique.

- Hé, Kensi ! Vous avez des nouvelles de Sam et Callen ?

- Oui. Ils ont pu sortir avant que tout ne s'effondre de leur côté. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Es-tu blessé ?

- Non. Rien de plus que des bosses et contusions. Mais je suis complètement coincé. Je ne pourrais pas sortir d'ici par mes propres moyens.

- Des secours viennent déjà d'arriver sur les lieux. le rassura aussitôt Hetty.

- Que s'est-il passé ? le questionna Kensi

- J'ai appuyé par inadvertance sur un gros bouton rouge ?

- Deeks !

- Ouais, ouais. Pas l'heure pour les blagues. Disons plus sérieusement que l'artificier amateur que je suis n'est pas aussi doué qu'il l'imaginait. Hetty ! Je sais déjà sur quel sujet portera ma prochaine formation.

- Je vous écoute. lui offrit de poursuivre la femme, soulagée de le savoir sain et sauf.

- Disons qu'apprendre le BA ba de l'architecture ne serait pas du luxe au vu de ma récente expérience.

Un bloc de béton se détachant brutalement non loin de lui, un nuage de poussière le recouvrit subitement bloquant à nouveau toute sa respiration, il se prit à tousser avec force.

Ouais indéniablement, il aurait dû y réfléchir à deux fois avant de placer toutes ses charges sur les fondations. Même si pour sa défense, il n'était pas censé rester dans la demeure aussi longtemps après leurs implosions.

Son manque de réponse, ou plus sûrement les longues minutes passées à s'arracher les poumons en toussant ayant du inquiéter ses interlocuteurs, c'est un cri plus qu'un autre qui le sortit de son tumulte.

- DEEKS ! Statut !

- Callen ?

- Éric vient de nous rattacher à ton appel.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de mettre autant de charges par déflagration ? s'emporta Sam.

- Ok. Veut pas me plaindre là, mais je suis comme qui dirait enseveli par quelques gravats. Et j'apprécierais qu'on attende que je sorte avant de m'étriper. Parce que ce n'était pas vraiment le but de mon appel à Éric et Nell !

- Que peut-on pour toi ? reprit Éric

- Besoin d'aide sur une question d'informatique. Et accessoirement si vous pouviez recouper l'électricité comme tout à l'heure, cela m'éviterait de finir griller.

- Je coupe le courant dans la seconde, Deeks ! s'empressa de répondre Nell en alerte pour répondre au moindre de ses besoins.

- Quant à moi, je t'écoute pour ta question. lui répondit plus posément Éric. Et sois sûr que plus personne ne t'interrompra, sans risquer de perdre sa connexion à cet appel.

La menace était claire et Deeks l'en remercia. Il n'avait pas le souffle pour discuter plus longtemps sur des non-urgences.

- Merci. Je ne sais pas si c'est possible. Mais l'ensemble des preuves informatiques que je dois collecter pour la police se trouve dans des disques durs que j'ai en ma possession. Je ne veux pas paraître pessimiste. Mais si les décombres s'écroulent un peu plus, je n'ai aucune garantie qu'ils y résistent.

Tous comprirent que si un disque dur protégé dans sa coque n'y survivrait pas : le corps de leur ami n'aurait guère plus de chance. Or à l'entendre continuer à tousser comme un asthmatique, l'inquiétude était déjà de mise.

- Deeks est-ce que ça va vraiment ?

- Ouais. Désolé. Y'a juste vraiment trop de poussière ambiante. Éric, Nell, vous pensez qu'il y a moyen que je vous envoi tout par distance, histoire de m'assurer que les infos soient sauvegardées ailleurs, quoiqu'il arrive ici ? J'ai avec moi une poignée de câbles en tout genre, un ordinateur portable, et mon téléphone cellulaire. Grande chance pour moi, les deux batteries sont gonflées à bloc !

- Le réseau wifi fonctionnant de nouveau, il y a de bonnes chances qu'on puisse faire quelque chose. Mais tu dois nous dire plus en détail ce que tu as pour essayer.

- Ok.

- Juste une question t'as de la lumière ?

- Yep. Un ami à moi a fait en sorte que mon téléphone possède l'option lampe torche.

- J'avais oublié, mec.

- Bah tu peux être sûr que je ne me moquerais plus de tes gadgets…

NCIS - LA

Il suffit de quelques minutes à Nell pour réunir sur la grande table l'exacte réplique de ce que possédait Deeks auprès de lui. Avec cela, il leur restait à simuler l'exercice. Si ce n'était pas impossible, l'absence de certains éléments n'était pas pour leur faciliter la tâche. Mais en moins d'une demi-heure, l'analyste et l'informaticien du groupe avaient conçu un branchement adapté. Excité d'avoir réussi haut la main leur partie, Éric rappela Deeks. Dans le but de conserver sa batterie, ce dernier n'avait pas maintenu la conversation, ne sachant combien de temps il leur faudrait.

- Toujours en un morceau, Deeks ?

- Ouais, à fond.

- Bon, on l'a ! Alors, maintenant, tu suis pas à pas, tout ce qu'on va te dire.

- Je suis vos mains.

Avec satisfaction, Deeks comprit chaque ordre donné. Il se savait peu doué en informatique, aussi en donna-t-il tout le crédit à Nell et Éric qui se relayaient dans leurs informations ; tout en agissant à une vitesse folle de leur côté pour intensifier la puissance du réseau utilisé, tout en paramétrant leurs propres serveurs de sorte à les préparer à recevoir une forte quantité d'informations.

Quand le transfert des premiers octets débuta, la joie était de mise au sein du MTAC.

- Les données sont reçues en flux continu ! s'exclama Éric.

- Ahi Aho.

- Mais tout est crypté, Deeks. se permit de faire remarquer Nell.

- Ah oui. Je savais que j'avais oublié un truc. J'ai aussi un paquet de clés USB avec moi et surtout une carte SD. Normalement celle-ci doit fournir le code de décryptage.

- Va vraiment falloir que je te donne des cours de base sur la priorité des données à transmettre... le taquina Éric.

- Crois-moi, je suis le premier à réaliser où se trouvent mes lacunes, à cet instant.

- Ok. On stoppe une seconde le transfert en cours. Branche-moi ta carte sur le réseau qu'on vient de créer, comme tu l'as fait pour le disque.

- Une seconde… Fait.

- On l'a !

Le contenu de la carte passé, Deeks rebrancha le disque dur qu'il soupçonnait contenir le plus d'informations. Et dans l'instant, les données transmises se matérialisèrent sur les écrans du NCIS en une succession d'images et documents en tout genre.

- Wouawou !

- Ça fonctionne ?

- Et pas qu'un peu !

Excité comme jamais, Nell lui fit part de son enthousiasme d'un flot de paroles ininterrompu.

- De ce que l'on peut déjà en voir. Je peux te confirmer que c'est du jamais vu, Deeks ! Du peu que nous avons déjà, il y a des noms, photos et données pouvant permettre de démanteler une quantité incroyable de trafics.

- Si le reste de vos données restent dans cette veine, votre découverte intéressera aussi bien la NSA que le FBI. appuya Hetty. Vous pouvez être fière de vous, lieutenant Deeks. Ce seront des centaines d'enquêtes qui vont pouvoir prendre fin grâce à vous.

- Génial. Je dois maintenir la connexion pour encore combien de temps ?

- Si les autres disques sont aussi remplis… Au minimum, une demi-heure pour chacun.

- J'en ai six avec moi, ce qui fera donc plus de trois heures. N'oubliez pas d'en prévoir une copie pour le LAPD quand ce sera terminé, ou ils vont me lapider.

- N'ayez crainte, lieutenant. Avec une telle prise, je doute que quiconque trouve à vous faire le moindre reproche.

- Ça me changerait. Mais mon expérience m'a prouvé que je devais apprendre à voir le verre à moitié vide avec eux. J'ai peur qu'apprendre que je suis à l'origine de la destruction d'une villa de plusieurs millions de dollars pèse fortement du mauvais côté de la balance. Sans compter que j'ai perdu de vu Johnny Torrio. Des preuves sans accusé n'est pas ce que l'on appelle une enquête réussie par chez nous.

Au gémissement, bien que camouflé, terminant sa tirade, tous eurent de nouveau les poings serrés – frustrés de se sentir si inutiles.

- Comment vous sentez-vous, lieutenant ? s'enquit Hetty

- Je préfère me dire que tout va bien, si ça ne vous dérange pas. Parce que ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait y faire grand-chose pour l'instant.

Et cela ne répondait clairement pas à leur question.

- Je vais couper la com' là.

- Deeks !

- Désolé Kensi. Mais si je dois rester plus longtemps que prévu là dessous, j'apprécierais de garder de la batterie pour plus tard.

- Sage décision, lieutenant. Pouvez-vous tout de même rappeler Éric pour l'informer de la fin de transmission du dernier disque dur ?

- On fait comme ça.

Ne pouvant plus se retenir, Deeks raccrocha sans plus de fioriture, pour enfin laisser échapper un long cri de rage et de douleur mêlée. La poutre forçant sur son torse ne cessait d'augmenter de pression quand toute cette poussière ambiante l'incitait à tousser toujours plus… Ce n'était rien, mais suffisant pour lui broyer les entrailles d'angoisse à l'idée de ne plus pouvoir respirer à tout instant. Enfin…, c'était déjà heureux que le matériel informatique résiste à ces particules fines qui l'empêchaient tant de respirer correctement.

Ignorant tout de l'activité frénétique ayant lieu au dessus de lui, Deeks reposa sa tête lourde contre les éléments présents derrière lui. Soupirant tout doucement, il du se rendre à l'évidence : il ne lui restait plus qu'une longue attente pour toute occupation.

.

À suivre

* * *

Encore un chapitre où Deeks est quelque peu isolé du reste du groupe. Mais promis, dès le prochain, les relations entre partenaires seront un peu plus de retour. ^_^x Sans compter que techniquement, la mission de Deeks est finalement terminée pour laisser place… au pire lol

Sinon, je profite de cette update pour renouveler tous mes remerciements aux lecteurs qui passent par ces pages ^_^ !

À très vite, j'espère.

mimi yuy


	10. Partie 2 Chap9

Me revoilà, avec un peu moins d'attente que la dernière fois ^_^''

Et si tout va bien, la suite va pouvoir avancer un peu plus vite j'espère, maintenant que ma trame de fond est terminée ^_^x

Au dernier découpage, la fanfic comporte de quoi faire 20 updates. Nous voici à la 10ème.

Rien ne dit que quelques chapitres ne s'y ajouteront pas encore. Mais ca vous donne au moins une idée de la taille de la fic et du positionnement de cette update charnière sur l'ensemble de l'histoire. ^-^

Sur ce, bonne lecture ^_^ !

.

* * *

**UNDER COVER**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre 9.**

**.  
**

Quand il eu fini de transférer les données des disques dur et clés USB en sa possession, le lieutenant de police Marty Deeks - toujours enchevêtré dans les décombres de la villa mise à mal par ses propres soins - envoya un simple SMS à l'agent Beal.

« Mission terminée ».

Terminée.

Classée.

Enfin.

Lâchant un long soupir de soulagement, Deeks resta un long moment plongé dans le noir, sans plus aucun écran pour illuminer son environnement.

Il ne savait pas si cela venait d'un manque d'oxygène dans l'espace encombré qu'il occupait, ou d'une blessure dont il ignorait l'existence. Mais il était épuisé. Lessivé.

Plus une once d'énergie transitait en ses veines.

Au loin, il pouvait entendre une nouvelle vague de sirènes de police. [1]

Il espérait vraiment qu'ils n'avaient pas oublié l'ambulance.

Parce qu'un lit, même une civière, n'aurait pas été de refus à cet instant.

Il commençait à se faire trop vieux pour souffrir de si peu. À moins qu'il ne manque plus simplement de pratique, comme aimerait sans doute lui rappeler Sam. Déjà qu'il en avait après Callen, lui reprochant presque chaque jour son faible niveau d'entraînement sportif qui devait pourtant égaler le sien… Mais comment s'entraînait-on à jouer les terrassiers, au juste ?

Après plusieurs minutes, Deeks regretta qu'il n'ait plus de disque dur à brancher. Même s'il se contentait d'observer la barre de progression, l'inaction complète lui tournait le cerveau.

Démuni de toute excuse pour ne plus affronter sa situation, il dut songer sérieusement à la suite des évènements. Pour l'instant, on pouvait dire qu'il était dans de beaux draps.

Il ne doutait pas une seconde que Johnny Torrio se soit échappé. Mais qu'en était-il de sa couverture ? S'il ne voyait pas ce qui aurait pu dévoiler sa véritable identité, il était presque certain que l'homme suspectait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, un acte de trahison. Ou alors, pourquoi tous ces hommes de main cherchaient-ils à le tuer un peu plus tôt ? Cela signifiait clairement qu'il était devenu une cible. Pour ne pas dire : un mort en suspend. Aucun témoin direct incriminant Johnny Torrio n'ayant encore survécu, il n'y avait pas de raison que cela change avec lui.

Face à ce constat. S'il avait, a priori, sauvé ses preuves en transférant une copie au NCIS, il espérait encore pouvoir fournir les pièces originales au LAPD. Un doublet qui devrait suffire à les sauver de la corruption et des dessous de table.

Mais restait à mettre la main sur Johnny Torrio pour que tout cela ait de la valeur !

Des preuves sans accusé ne feraient que bloquer un peu plus toutes les procédures en cours.

Il se devait donc de retrouver « Le renard », quand ce dernier cherchait certainement lui-même à le retrouver pour l'éliminer…

Une pensée absurde lui vint aussitôt en tête.

L'idée d'assister à la déchéance physique du traître qu'il avait presque adopté n'aurait pas de prix pour Johnny. Il aspirerait à le voir souffrir sous sa main. Comme il ferait tout pour le récupérer. Cela signifiait que pour avoir une chance de le débusquer, sans mettre d'autres flics en danger, il devrait se laisser tomber dans la gueule du loup.

C'était signer son arrêt de mort, il en avait tristement conscience. Mais se sachant d'ici peu sous la marque rouge de toute la mafia californienne, ne pouvait-il pas partir en beauté ?

Pris d'un fou rire, ce dernier tourna très vite à l'hystérie.

Le problème dans cette idée déraisonnable est qu'il n'avait aucune envie de mourir !

Gémissant à la douleur fusant toujours plus dans son torse compressé par cette foutue poutre métallique, il chercha une solution à son dilemme. Si seulement son mal de tête ne venait pas aussi tout embrouiller...

Sa seule existence permettait de lever ses doutes sur le manque d'oxygène des lieux.

Combien de temps leur prendraient-ils encore pour le sortir de là ?

Observant son téléphone et l'ordinateur toujours près de lui, son choix se façonna plus simplement qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Entre jouer au témoin protégé, traqué des mois durant, avant de mourir d'une rafale en allant promener Monty. Ou poursuivre son infiltration jusqu'au bout - sourd aux potentielles conséquences encourues, dans le but de retrouver à court terme son travail et quotidien... Il n'avait pas de doute. Toute autre considération extérieure ne devait pas compter. Ce n'était pas là, un acte d'héroïsme. Mais plus simplement le choix égoïste de sacrifier un peu pour gagner beaucoup. Ouais, on appelait ça aussi : un coup de poker.

Sans plus se prendre la tête, Deeks débuta un SMS à destination du seul type en capacité de lui offrir une petite chance de survivre à ses idées saugrenues. Le plan qui se montait rapidement dans son esprit impliquait une bonne part de bonnes fortunes. Si tout se passait comme espérer, c'était même un petit miracle auquel il aspirait ! Pour autant, Marty Deeks était de ceux qui gardent espoir jusqu'à leur dernier souffle de vie. Sans quoi, il n'aurait jamais survécu à son enfance. Un trait de caractère dont il pouvait gratifier la paternité à son géniteur – alcoolique notoire frappant femme et enfant.

Le message à peine envoyé : « Appel vite. Besoin de parler seul à seul ».

Il reçut aussitôt une réponse « 5min, pause pipi. ».

C'était quand même chouette d'avoir des potes qui vous faisaient confiance sans poser mille questions avant. Pas qu'il n'appréciait pas Hetty ou Nates… ou Nell, Callen, Sam, Kensi…

Il s'assoupissait tout doucement à la pensée de sa famille de cœur, quand la sonnerie de son portable le sortit de sa transe.

- T'as intérêt à avoir une bonne raison pour que je m'enferme dans les chiottes pour te parler !

- Si tu ne me mettais pas, chaque fois, sur haut-parleur, tu serais encore à ton bureau.

- Scruté par Kensi, Nell et Hetty ? Merci bien.

Retrouvant tout son sérieux, rassuré que la voix au bout du fil soit toujours ferme et cohérente, Éric fut alerte pour aider l'homme devenu très vite son meilleur ami, de par leurs passions communes qu'ils partageaient depuis leur rencontre au NCIS.

- Que puis-je pour toi ?

- Serait-ce trop dramaturge, si je te réponds : me sauver la vie ?

- Disons que l'objectif paraît raisonnable.

- Tu savais qu'à force de courir après les taupes on en devenait une ? Je ne sais pas si mon père me voyait prendre cette voie de terrassier quand il essayait de me noyer…

- Je reconsidère mon opinion de te savoir toujours cohérent, là !

- T'as sûrement pas tort, je perds le fil.

- Garde tes derniers neurones pour m'expliquer clairement ce que tu attends de moi et qui nécessite que personne d'autre n'en soit tenu informé !

- Avec tout ce que j'ai avec moi, tu crois pouvoir défier Angus ? [2]

NCIS - LA

Kensi trépignait de savoir Deeks toujours coincé sous les décombres !

Ne pas l'avoir visuellement sur les consoles depuis près de quatre heures était une torture.

Car si la tension s'était relâchée depuis le dernier bip de fin de transmission du flux de données, elle n'oubliait pas qu'il restait toujours coincé sous un monceau de gravats pouvant toujours s'effondrer un peu plus sur lui.

Bien sûr, son refus à vouloir leur parler n'aidait pas à calmer ses nerfs.

Au retour d'Éric de sa courte pause, Kensi ne prit pas garde à son air d'espion en pleine action. Pas plus quand le jeune homme se mit à taper frénétiquement sur son clavier, très vite suivi par une activité non moins suspecte de Nell qui se mit à fuir les lieux, obtenant un dérapage incontrôlé au premier virage la menant à leur local technique.

NCIS - LA

Dans l'attente du retour d'Éric au défi qu'il lui avait posé - n'ayant plus rien à faire, si ce n'était s'assoupir d'ennui – Marty Deeks décida de profiter de ce temps libre imposé pour rédiger son rapport de mission sur l'ordinateur portable. Bien qu'avant cela, il était plus que temps pour lui de tenir informé le responsable de son infiltration, le capitaine Harkness. Ce n'était pas comme s'il devait continuer à protéger l'intégrité de la puce de son téléphone, en pareilles circonstances.

Le temps passant, il termina de relater les événements des dernières semaines, attentif à n'oublier aucun détail à son rapport oral, comme plus tard dans sa version écrite. Au terme de ce long travail sur sa mémoire, il transmit son document au NCIS, comme le reste de ses preuves informatiques. Il n'était pas peu fier de cette démarche. Grâce à ce rapport complet, s'il lui arrivait quoique ce soit dans les jours à venir, ses supérieurs auraient ainsi une trace officielle de sa main explicitant les évènements précédant sa disparition. Il espérait que cela suffirait à garantir l'authentification des preuves récoltées.

Après quoi, il s'apprêtait à user le restant des batteries du portable sur un Solitaire – merci Windows et ses jeux installés par défaut – quand un appel d'Éric signala plus justement le début de l'atelier « mécano ». Une activité ludique réclamant la destruction du dit ordinateur pour en récolter quelques pièces vitales.

Ce n'est qu'au terme de toutes ces activités, que Kensi l'appela - sans doute incitée par le dernier sms envoyé à Éric, lui indiquant qu'il en avait terminé avec son montage.

- Deeks ?

- Kensi, je…

- Je sais que tu ne veux pas consommer inutilement la batterie de ton téléphone. Mais nous voulions t'informer que les secours n'allaient plus tarder à t'atteindre.

- Comment le savent-ils ?

- Capteurs thermiques. Ils connaissent depuis longtemps et avec précision ta position. Mais leur avancée a été ralentie par la contrainte de ne pas fragiliser le château de cartes sous lequel tu te trouves. Ils nous ont indiqué qu'ils estimaient pouvoir t'atteindre d'ici une demi-heure, tout au plus.

- Bonne nouvelle. J'étouffe complètement là-dessous.

- Je... Je peux rester avec toi jusqu'à leur arrivée ? J'aimerais juste entendre un peu plus ta voix.

- Kensi, les autres…

- Tu n'es pas sur haut-parleur.

- Oh.

- …

- Dans ce cas, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de t'entendre, ma petite fougère [3].

- Idiot.

Assise au sol, derrière un bureau du MTAC, Kensi n'était plus qu'une petite boule blottie dans un coin. Si bien qu'il était facile de ne pas la voir.

- Je te manque un peu ? lui chuchota son partenaire, bien qu'il soit seul de son côté de la ligne.

- Plus que tu ne l'imagines. Ces dernières heures étaient une torture à ne pas pouvoir te parler plus tôt, en privé.

- Je suis désolé, Kens'. Pour ça et le fait de t'avoir obligé à vivre caché depuis qu'on s'est quitté.

- Pas ta faute…

NCIS - LA

Deeks était heureux d'avoir pu partager le reste de son interminable attente auprès de sa coéquipière. Elle s'était révélée étonnamment bien calme et tranquille avec lui. Après un début maladroit, leur conversation s'était faite naturelle et légère. Un badinage sans importance qui lui avait permis de rester alerte. Mais surtout qui leur avait offert à tous deux, le réconfort indéniable dont ils avaient eu besoin.

Elle lui chuchotait quelques promesses coquines – jouant de moins en moins sur les sous-entendus – quand une première lueur du jour se faufila jusqu'à lui, symbole de sa désincarcération toute proche.

- Alléluia !

- Deeks ?

- Je les vois.

Relayant l'information sur un autre appel téléphonique jouant en conf-call dans le MTAC, Kensi prévint ainsi les secours qu'ils avaient atteint leur objectif.

- L'un des pompiers t'a aperçu… DEEKS ! Pourquoi tu n'as pas dit que tu étais « cloué » au sol par une poutre.

- Héééé… Je ne suis pas cloué ! Je ne suis même pas empalé par quoi que ce soit.

- Sûr ?

- Je te jure. Pour l'instant, je suis musculairement en miette avec des crampes dans tout le corps. Mais j'ai à peine quelques égratignures.

- Pourquoi pour l'instant ?

- Mauvais choix de mot.

Si Kensi restait soupçonneuse, elle passa outre. D'ici peu, les ambulanciers le prendraient en charge et s'assureraient qu'il était en bonne forme.

- Hé, Kensi.

- Oui ?

- L'un des sauveteurs vient de se glisser jusqu'à moi. Il place des renforts, pour ensuite découper la poutre qui m'emprisonne. Alors, je vais devoir raccrocher.

- Ok.

- Je…

Sentant une incertitude dans la voix de son partenaire, Kensi n'eut aucun doute quant aux mots à prononcer pour lui faire face.

- Je t'aime.

- Quoi ?

- Je t'aime Marty Deeks. Alors, quoi qu'il se passe dans ta petite tête d'ici à ce que je te retrouve à l'hôpital : oublie tout le reste et ne garde que ça en tête !

Respirant intensément à cette annonce, Deeks sourit tristement à cette déclaration.

Si seulement Kensi savait quel cadeau elle lui faisait en agissant de la sorte.

Il redoutait tellement ce qui allait suivre.

- Merci, ma petite fougère… Je t'aime aussi, tu sais. Tu m'en voudras sûrement beaucoup pour toute cette affaire. Mais toi aussi. Quoiqu'il se passe dans ton esprit d'ici à ce qu'on se retrouve. N'oublie pas que je n'ai jamais agi pour te faire du mal. C'était le seul moyen.

Ignorant que le jeune homme évoquait-là des actes à venir et non du passé, Kensi renouvela ses promesses d'amour avant que leur appel ne soit finalement coupé.

NCIS - LA

Il avait fallu plus de cinq heures, pour que l'équipe de sauveteurs secondés des agents Callen et Hanna parvienne à franchir les différentes strates de débris menant au lieutenant Deeks. La dernière étape avait consisté à délivrer ce dernier d'un imposant magma de bois et de métal le bloquant physiquement de toute extraction simpliste.

Mais leurs efforts n'avaient pas été vains. Enfin. Le corps moulu, couvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière, le jeune lieutenant de police sortait finalement de son trou à rat, sous les quolibets de ses équipiers du NCIS.

- Bon Dieu, mais c'est un vrai balai à poussière !

Sam joua gentiment avec sa chevelure pour illustrer ses dires, tandis qu'il l'aidait à finir de s'extraire des décombres, puis à garder son équilibre en raison de ses jambes flageolantes.

À force d'attendre dans sa tanière, Deeks s'était imaginé être en soirée. Mais à peine était-ce le milieu d'après-midi. Violemment ébloui par la trop forte luminosité ambiante, il remercia sincèrement Callen qui lui confiait déjà ses lunettes de soleil.

Se laissant guider à l'arrière d'une ambulance, il ne rejeta pas la proposition de s'asseoir pour un petit check-up. L'adrénaline définitivement partit, il était las. Dénué de toute force, à peine avait-il eu le réflexe de reprendre les disques durs avec lui, le sac à bandoulière à présent posé à ses côtés.

À cet instant, l'ambulancier urgentiste effectuait ses contrôles d'usage, respectueux de son silence. Sa collection d'hématomes et coupures en tout genre, ne comptant pas. La première bonne nouvelle était l'absence de blessures béantes ou internes. Enfin très loin de sa poutre métallique, et une fois à l'air frais, son sentiment d'étouffement avait disparu. Quant à la douleur qui l'étreignait jusqu'alors au niveau du torse. Une série de palpation avait conclu à deux côtes fêlées. Rien de bien méchant, au regard de ce à quoi il avait échappé.

Tandis qu'il mangeait la troisième barre chocolatée qu'on lui avait procurée pour calmer sa faim - ayant déjà vidé la canette de soda accompagnant son frugal repas - il tachait d'occulter ces mains étrangères qui désinfectaient puis recousaient chacune de ses petites plaies. Le jeune homme travaillant sur lui avait eu la délicatesse de lui administrer un calmant et un décontractant musculaire, peu avant. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être demandeur de ce type de molécules. Mais sachant ce qui l'attendrait dans un futur proche… Il trouvait son souhait de repousser au plus tard la violation de son corps : humainement légitime.

Les yeux dans le vague, derrière ses lunettes de soleil, mâchant par automatisme… Il ne le vit pas de suite approcher. Ce n'est qu'à un mètre de lui, qu'il assimila soudain à son environnement la voix forte et accusatrice de son chef de section.

- Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que vous avez foutu, lieutenant Deeks ? On vient de m'appeler pour m'annoncer que vous étiez responsable de tout ce foutoir !

Comme un torrent trouvant une nouvelle embouchure, ce fut dès lors, une horde de reproches et agressions verbales qui coulèrent sur ses épaules.

Habitué de la chose, Deeks resta stoïque, presque absent. Généralement, il le laissait vider son sac, fournissait en retour son rapport. Et tous deux passaient à la suite. Parfois, un blâme ou deux ajoutés à son dossier… Pas comme si ce genre de détail avait de l'importance pour les flics infiltrés. C'était même plutôt un critère de recrutement pour son profil.

Ce qui rompit finalement leur mode de communication ordinaire fut l'adjonction de deux nouvelles voix moins accoutumées au tableau d'ensemble.

- WOW ! On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? interrompit subitement Callen.

Soulevant les lunettes de soleil, c'est d'un seul œil entrouvert que Deeks eut plaisir à faire les présentations.

- Agent Callen, Agent Hanna. Laissez-moi vous présenter mon supérieur : le Capitaine Eugène Farrell. Mon responsable actuel au service des infiltrations criminelles.

- Qui vous prie de ne pas vous mêler d'une affaire de police. Vous avez suffisamment compliqué la situation, messieurs !

- Je suis bien d'accord sur le fait que nous devons notre vie au lieutenant Deeks, ici présent. Mais je ne suis pas certain de comprendre en quoi nous sauver nécessite une telle harangue ? essaya de tempérer Callen.

- Mise à part : la destruction d'une villa de plusieurs millions de dollars appartenant à ce qui reste à ce jour un honnête citoyen la violation de dizaines de lois fédérales ; la disparition du principal suspect d'une centaine d'affaires criminelle et la perte de preuves essentielles enterrées sous une tonne de béton ? Au risque de me répéter : Ne vous mêlez pas de ça, Agent Callen et Agent Hanna ! Rentrez chez vous et laissez-nous faire le ménage de cette catastrophique mission décidée par un incapable de notre service, sans l'accord préalable de ses responsables directs. Nous aurons encore de la chance, si le gouvernement de Californie s'en sort avec moins d'un quart de milliard de dollars d'indemnité à payer !

Si une partie des reproches surprenaient les agents du NCIS, ils savaient surtout que le capitaine de police réagissait avec le peu d'information en sa possession, face à une situation que Deeks leur avait peu avant, brièvement décrite comme « complexe ». L'homme ignorait encore totalement à cet instant la teneur des preuves en possession de son lieutenant, comme la manière exacte avec laquelle il les avait récoltés. Cela pouvait donc en soi expliquer et accepter sans conteste une partie de sa réaction excessive. Aussi, aucun d'eux ne fut réellement surpris par le ton calme et les paroles confiantes de Deeks à l'égard de son chef.

- Ça va les gars. Y'a rien que je ne maîtrise ici. Vous pouvez rentrer à l'OPS. Encore merci d'être resté à les aider pour me sortir de là. Sans compter que sans vous, je n'aurais pas pu m'introduire si simplement dans la chambre forte et finalement obtenir ce que j'étais venu y chercher.

Ne voulant pas envenimer la situation, Callen n'ajouta rien. Bien qu'il brûlait d'envie de lui hurler dessus à son tour. Histoire de lui faire comprendre que Sam et lui n'étaient en rien ses sauveurs. Du début à la fin, le dernier venu de son équipe – qu'il avait si injustement tant sous-estimé – avait été le seul maître à bord, les bluffant tous dans sa maîtrise de l'infiltration. Il avait sauvé la vie de Kensi d'une mort certaine. Ainsi que la sienne et celle de Sam. C'était là des dettes qu'on n'oubliait pas dans leur corps d'armée. Raison pour laquelle Callen rechignait à le quitter si simplement, sachant que le jeune homme n'était plus en état physique d'assurer ses arrières. Ayant souvenir de la dernière fois où fatigué et blessé, il avait été abandonné par ses collègues de la police, Callen ne voulut pas prendre de risque cette fois-ci. [4]

- Sam pourrait rester avec toi pendant que je pars chercher Kensi.

- Sérieux, tout va bien pour moi.

- Deeks... insista Callen.

À la limite de l'implosion, le capitaine Farell le stoppa net. Très clairement exaspéré par son insistance à rester à leurs côtés.

- Agents ! Je peux comprendre, dans une certaine mesure, votre inquiétude pour ce chien galeux que le NCIS semble suffisamment apprécier pour se coltiner ses puces, une partie de l'année. Mais aussi difficile que cela puisse vous paraître. Si je suis ulcéré par sa mauvaise gestion de la situation, je ne vais pas nuire physiquement à mon lieutenant. se sentit obligé d'ajouter l'homme engoncé dans un costume bas de gamme.

L'urgentiste, désireux de rester jusqu'alors invisible, se permit de les couper brièvement pour indiquer l'hôpital où ils se rendraient d'ici peu.

- Pour informations, messieurs. Nous souhaitons garder le lieutenant en observation quelques heures en raison de son choc. Nous nous rendrons donc à l'hôpital central, dès que nous en aurons terminé ici.

Profitant de l'occasion, Deeks saisit sa chance.

- Je vous propose un deal, les gars. Vous me laissez m'y rendre avec mon capitaine, le temps que je lui explique un peu ce qui s'est réellement passé durant ces derniers jours. Et de votre côté, vous m'y retrouvez avec Fern ?

- Ok. On marche comme ça.

Quittant les lieux, c'est non sans agacement qu'ils virent en se retournant, le capitaine de police reprendre ses agressions soutenues sur son lieutenant. Si Callen savait ne rien pouvoir y faire à l'instant sans envenimer la situation de leur ami, il n'en manqua pas moins d'appeler Hetty dans l'instant pour l'informer des faits.

De son côté, Deeks aurait souhaité les prier de ne pas le quitter. Un mauvais pressentiment le poussait à ne pas vouloir poursuivre son infiltration avec pour seule ligne de défense ce flic qui le détestait. Mais le plan était le plan… dut-il finir en boucherie.

Bien que gémissant sur son propre avenir, Deeks reprit la main sur leur échange en coupant la parole de son chef d'un geste de la main. Il y avait bien plus urgent que de permettre à ce type d'assouvir son besoin d'autorité.

- T'a gueule, Farell. Ma mission est loin d'être terminée. Alors maintenant, écoute-moi.

À suivre…

.

* * *

J'avais beaucoup de commentaires à faire sur ce chapitre ^_^'', alors voilou :

[1] C'est l'arrivée du capitaine Farell (perso de ma création, ne souhaitant pas faire intervenir Bates, dans cette histoire)

[2] « Angus » est une référence (trèèèèès recherchée, lol) à une série de ma jeunesse qui sera dévoilée dans quelques chapitres (même si certains la trouveront peut-être facilement ^-^)

[3] Je suis frustrée parce qu'en vo « Fern » (le surnom de Deeks pour Kensi, à chaque fois qu'il la taquine dans la série, depuis leur première infiltration ensemble, dans l'épisode 1.20) et qui signifie « fougère » en français dans le texte, ne serait pas aussi compréhensible en l'état en VF. Du coup, j'ai décidé qu'il la nommerait « Ma petite fougère » quand il la taquine. En référence directe pour le « Fern » original de la série. (que j'utiliserais aussi, mais donc voilà ^-^)

[4] Référence à ma fanfic « Back to Home »

Sans vouloir rien spoiler, je tenais aussi à répondre à quelques retours craignant la mort de Deeks. Faut savoir que n'écris jamais – au grand jamais – de Death fic (c'est une véritable ligne de conduite personnelle). Je sais que cela peut limiter le suspens de le dire ainsi. Mais c'est ainsi depuis 15ans, donc ceux qui ont l'habitude de me lire le savaient déjà ^-^

Maintenant, la fic n'est pas classée en Hurt/confort pour son début, mais bien pour ce qui va suivre dans les prochains chapitres ^_^'' Vous voilà prévenus ^-^

Et encore Merci à tous pour vos retours !

mimi yuy


	11. Partie 2 Chap 10

J'ai conscience en me relisant que les chapitres n'avancent pas vite dans l'intrigue de fond. C'est la conséquence malheureuse de mon envie de proposer quelque chose d'un minimum crédible qui m'oblige à passer par plusieurs étapes pour ne pas que les infos et révélations « tombent de nulle part ». Du coup, désolé si cela peut amener certains lecteurs à s'ennuyer. Ceci étant dit, je renouvelle comme toujours mon très grand merci pour vos retours et petits mots de soutien. Ça motive évidemment énormément à updater au plus vite pour vous en remercier ^_^x

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture, la suite sans plus attendre ^-^

.

* * *

**UNDER COVER**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre 10.**

**.  
**

Les évènements du jour continuaient à se dérouler à l'encontre de toute espérance. Pour autant, tout aussi peu enclin qu'il soit à l'admettre, Marty Deeks pensait réellement en montant dans l'ambulance, qu'ils avaient pu éviter le pire. Après tout, Sam et Callen auraient pu y passer avant le café, et lui finir écraser pour le déjeuner… Hé bien. Mal l'en prit d'y croire. Car à l'arrêt brutal du véhicule, il comprit que survivre au diner s'avérerait l'espérance de trop.

NCIS - LA

En expliquant une fraction de son plan d'action à Farell, Deeks n'avait guère été surpris par l'absence totale de soutien de son capitaine. Complètement aveuglé par sa colère et ne faisant clairement pas confiance en son jugement, l'homme avait fini par le quitter devant l'ambulance, plus intéressé à l'idée de rédiger un rapport pour insubordination qu'à lui apporter le soutien logistique demandé. Pourquoi s'en étonnait-il encore ? Cela restait un mystère.

Il aurait pourtant dû s'en douter. Farell était trop obtus. Avec Harkness à l'autre bout de l'état et ses équipiers du NCIS déjà repartis pour l'OPS, il devrait se contenter du plan B d'Éric jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent tous à l'hôpital. Pas vraiment de quoi s'inquiéter. C'était tout au plus, de trois quarts d'heure dont il était question. C'est donc confiant et accompagné des deux seuls ambulanciers, qu'ils partaient tous trois en direction du CHU le plus proche, non sans avoir demandé à précéder ce départ d'une petite pause technique pour aller pisser. On ne restait pas cinq heures coincé sans avoir besoin de soulager mère nature…

Mais à peine avaient-ils traversé quelques rues que le conducteur ouvrait la vitre de communication pour exprimer son inquiétude.

- Je ne veux pas vous alarmer, lieutenant, mais j'ai le sentiment qu'on est suivi. Je me trompe peut-être, mais la procédure veut que j'en informe nos collègues du 911.

À cette annonce, son battement de cœur s'emballa. Il avait vraiment pensé qu'ils attendraient quelques heures avant d'agir. Mais pourquoi lui auraient-ils offert un tel luxe, alors qu'il était si simple et efficace d'agir aussi vite ? Devant la situation dans laquelle il avait mis les ambulanciers, Deeks comprit son erreur. Sans nul doute, il n'avait pas été en état psychique, pour ne pas dire physique, pour prendre ce type de décisions. L'esprit embrouillé il avait pris un risque inconsidéré envers ces civils. Une action inacceptable pour le policier qu'il était ! Et sa négligence allait peut-être tuer ces deux hommes bien qui l'avaient aidé avec tout leur professionnalisme et gentillesse ! Sachant qu'il n'y avait plus mille solutions pour les sauver de cette situation dans laquelle il les avait plongés. Deeks sut ce qu'il lui restait à faire pour limiter la casse et offrir aux deux urgentistes une chance de revoir leur famille.

- Bien. Nous allons être victimes d'une attaque imminente, potentiellement très violente et sanglante.

Au regard croisé des deux ambulanciers, Deeks comprit qu'ils hésitaient à le prendre pour un fou ou un parano.

- Écoutez-moi, vous deux. Cela n'a rien d'une blague. Et si vous voulez sauver votre peau, il va falloir agir comme je vous le dis, au moment où je vous le dis. Car il ne nous reste que quelques secondes.

- On vous écoute, lieutenant.

- Quoi qu'il m'arrive, ne faites rien ! Ces hommes viennent pour moi. Vous n'avez aucun intérêt pour eux. Juste des témoins à supprimer. Je ferais mon possible pour détourner leur attention pour vous laisser une chance. Mais ne la gâchez pas en voulant jouer les héros.

À l'accord obtenu des deux hommes, conscient à son ton grave que leur vie était réellement en jeu, Deeks chercha autour de lui de quoi l'aider à improviser.

- Vous avez des armes ?

- Non.

- Du sang ?

- Ici. Nous avons toujours une poche de groupe O pour faire face à une potentielle blessure grave.

- Ok. Aidez-moi à la placer sur vous.

Glissant le sang au niveau de la poitrine du jeune médecin, dans la poche intérieure droite de son blouson, il enchaîna.

- Menottes ?

- Moi !

L'urgentiste se saisit des menottes confiées par le conducteur, pour les lui remettre. Aussitôt, il se les mit avec rapidité, pour se fixer au rebord du brancard où il était assis.

- Vous pensez vraiment que ça va les ralentir de vous prendre ?

- Ce n'est pas le but. Une dernière chose…

L'ambulance alors rudement poussée vers le bas côté, le conducteur dut faire un braquage avant de piler, tandis qu'à l'arrière, ils tombaient à moitié de leur position assise.

- …je ne suis pas flic. Et quoiqu'il arrive, si on vous tire dessus, faites aussitôt les morts ! Car ce sera votre seule chan...

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que les portes arrière du véhicule s'ouvraient violemment. Alors, dans la seconde, Marty Deeks replongea dans son rôle de Nick Hawkins. Ne sachant pas encore avec certitude sur quel critère sa couverture avait été compromise, il comptait bien ne rien lâcher. Et aux premiers mots qui lui furent adressés, Deeks ne fut pas déçu.

- Hawkins ! exclama l'homme dirigeant l'attaque.

- Messieurs ?

- Le patron te demande.

- Après ma visite chez le médecin, je serais tout à lui.

- Tout de suite.

Secouant son poignet fixé à un rebord métallique, Deeks les observa avec condescendance.

- Attaché, je suis. Et le connard de flic m'a laissé avec ces deux péquenauds sans leur donner les clefs. Il semblerait qu'il ne m'aimait pas assez pour voyager à mes côtés. Sûrement trop effrayé à l'idée de céder à mon charme ravageur.

L'un des hommes s'avança pour tirer dans les menottes, le saisir brutalement par le col et le jeter vers l'extérieur.

- Bravo les gars, on se croirait tout droit sorti de Prison Break. Dites, maintenant que vous avez joué les preux chevaliers pour me libérer de cette si terrifiante escorte. Je peux vous emprunter une arme ?

- Tu te fou de nous, là ? T'as toujours pas compris qu'on doit te récupérer mort ou vif pour t'amener au patron ?

- Quoi ? J'ai l'air de ne pas vouloir venir ? Aller. Tout condamner à mort à droit à une dernière volonté, non ? Quitte à crever dans une heure, laissez-les-moi. Je peux bien m'offrir un baroud d'honneur pour finir en beauté !

Ils hallucinaient tous ! À tel point, que voyant le conducteur traîné à l'intérieur de l'ambulance près du médecin urgentiste, Deeks n'eut aucun mal à subtiliser une arme à l'un d'entre eux, tirer une balle sur chacun des deux ambulanciers, avant de fermer les portes et finalement jeter l'automatique en l'air, sans manquer de le désarmer au préalable. Il se dirigeait finalement vers le 4x4 voué à le mener à sa mise à mort, quand seulement les autres réagir.

Il ne pouvait faire plus pour les hommes abandonnés à leur sort derrière lui.

Ses actes enchaînés à une rapidité fulgurante avaient laissé tout à chacun immobiles et stupéfaits. C'est finalement voir leur prisonnier les attendre à l'arrière du véhicule en sifflotant, qui poussa les hommes de main à reprendre vie et le rejoindre sans plus attendre.

A priori, son numéro de cirque avait suffi à détourner l'attention sur les ambulanciers. Pour le reste, cela ne dépendait plus de lui. Aussi, Deeks redouta-t-il le pire, quand il vit le chef de la bande entrebâiller les portes, jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur et finalement revenir en possession de la sacoche enfermant le matériel informatique. Cette trouvaille n'était pas forcément un problème pour lui. L'essentiel était qu'il n'avait pas entendu de coups de feu supplémentaire…

De son côté, l'homme en charge de remettre la main sur le jeune chien fou du boss cachait non sans mal sa stupéfaction. Aux deux corps couverts de sang dans l'ambulance, l'évidence était de mise. Il avait réellement souhaité happer deux dernières vies, avant de les rejoindre prochainement en enfer… Ce type était vraiment fol allié. Jetant le sac de preuves dans le coffre, l'homme rejoint la place passager, bien décidé à ce qu'ils quittent les lieux avant l'arrivée de la police.

NCIS - LA

Quand les agents Callen et Hanna de retour au centre opérationnel rejoignirent le reste de l'équipe au MTAC, Kensi se précipita littéralement sur eux.

- Où est-il ?

- Deeks ?

- Oui, Deeks ! De qui voulez-vous que je parle ?

- On a dû le laisser avec son capitaine. Une ambulance l'amène à l'Hôpital Central de L.A. On est venu te chercher pour l'y rejoindre.

Hetty, accompagné de l'agent Getz, vint au même instant les interrompre, la mine grave.

- Je crains que ce ne soit plus nécessaire.

- Pourquoi ?

- On vient de nous annoncer l'attaque de l'ambulance ayant pris en charge le lieutenant Deeks.

- Quoi ?

Kensi était sous le choc de la nouvelle.

- À la suite d'un appel de détresse des urgentistes, le véhicule accidenté à d'hors et déjà été retrouvé non loin de la villa de Johnny Torrio.

- C'est une blague ? On vient tout juste de le quitter, Hetty. cru bon d'ajouter Callen.

- Les deux ambulanciers blessés par balle s'octroyaient les premiers soins quand les agents de police les ont rejoints. Le commissaire sous lequel est rattaché Deeks vient tout juste de nous informer. Un avis de recherches vient d'être lancé par le capitaine Harkness sur la personne de Nick Hawkins et le signalement du véhicule l'ayant emporté. Mais pour l'instant, sans succès.

- C'est pas vrai ! hurla Sam. L'un de nous aurait dû l'accompagner. Mais non, il a fallu que ce flic nous pousse à le laisser avec lui et que Deeks nous demande d'en profiter pour aller lui chercher Kensi.

- Je ne dis pas cela pour ajouter à votre colère et inquiétude. Mais la situation implique un déploiement d'urgence, messieurs. insista Hetty. Les deux ambulanciers ont laissé entendre que Deeks était celui les ayant blessés. Mais qu'il avait tout fait pour détourner l'attention sur lui, afin de les sauver d'une mise à mort en bonne et due forme.

Sachant l'importance de l'information complémentaire qu'ils s'apprêtaient à révéler aux trois agents du NCIS, Nate tenta de s'exprimer avec tact.

- Il y a quelques jours, quand Deeks a pris contact avec nous pour nous rassurer sur l'état de Kensi, il nous a un peu parlé, et… a laissé entendre que si sa couverture s'avérait compromise et qu'il était pris vivant… Il ferait en sorte de ne pas avoir à supporter ce qui l'attendrait. Le fait qu'il semble avoir suivi les hommes venus le chercher sans résistance n'est pas un bon présage.

- Quoi ?

C'était du grand n'importe quoi pour Kensi.

- Qu'essaie de nous dire, Nate ? essaya d'éclaircir Callen.

- Redoutant qu'en pareille occasion sa mise à mort soit longue, sadique et inéluctable, il laissait entendre préférer l'écourter de lui-même. leur répondit sans plus de préambule, Hetty.

Au rappel des dernières paroles qu'avait eues son partenaire pour elle, la femme qu'il aimait, Kensi ne savait que penser. Certes, il voulait qu'elle lui pardonne ses choix. Mais rien ne laissait présager qu'il comptait sous peu se suicider – puisque là était bien la question. Si elle pouvait facilement imaginer toute l'horreur prévue par cette organisation mafieuse pour celui qui avait trahi l'un de ses barons et possédait nombre d'informations compromettantes. Elle ne voulait croire que son partenaire soit capable d'un tel acte sur sa personne. Sans en connaître les détails, elle savait qu'il avait connu suffisamment d'horreur dans son enfance, pour ne pas être de ceux qui abandonnent si facilement. Sous ses traits de joyeux rêveurs, Deeks était un combattant né. Et de cela, Kensi ne doutait pas une seconde.

- Si Johnny Torrio est derrière son enlèvement, peut-il savoir que nous possédons déjà une copie des disques durs récupérés chez lui ? questionna, Callen.

- A priori non. répondit Hetty. À notre connaissance, les seules personnes à en être informé sont dans cette pièce. Et cela restera ainsi jusqu'à ce que le lieutenant Deeks soit retrouvé…

Tous entendirent les mots absents pouvant clore sa phrase : « mort ou vivant ».

NCIS - LA

Dire qu'il était dans la « merde » n'avait plus rien d'une surprise, puisque devenu une constante depuis sa sortie de la cuisine d'une villa de grand luxe, des heures plus tôt. Une série d'imprévus l'avaient finalement amené à finir là : menotté sur une chaise, au centre d'un entrepôt aux volumes gigantesques, et entouré d'hommes tournant autour de lui, telle une nuée de requins n'attendant qu'une première goutte de sang pour l'attaquer. Si tout cela ne le rassurait guère. Pour l'instant, aucun mal ne lui avait encore été fait. Et la raison était simple. Ils attendaient tous le donneur d'ordre : Johnny Torrio en personne, qui en homme du grand monde les rejoignait enfin, après une longue attente. Fier, dans son costume de luxe, l'homme l'observa longuement avec attention, avant de rompre le silence.

- Nous voilà dans une drôle de situation.

- À qui le dites-vous.

- Qui es-tu ?

- Nick Hawkins, le seul, l'unique. Aucune contrefaçon, sur ce point.

À sa réponse, l'homme nota sans mal que le tueur à gages ne niait pas toute possibilité de faux semblants, en dehors de son identité.

- Disons que je te crois. Plus tôt dans la journée, mes hommes m'ont indiqué m'avoir trouvé inanimé sur le sol de mon bureau. Tandis que tu courrais vers la chambre forte, leur demandant clairement de prendre soin de moi.

- Je confirme.

- Une idée à soumettre pour expliquer la destruction de ma villa en absence flagrante de tout tremblement de terre dans la région ?

- Aucune. Si je suis parti si vite, c'était pour m'assurer que nos prisonniers étaient toujours sous clef et non responsables de ce qu'il arrivait. À l'effondrement des différents niveaux, j'ai été pris au piège. C'est la police qui m'a extrait des décombres. Et vous savez qui a sorti ma carcasse de l'ambulance pour me mener jusqu'à vous.

- Nicky, Nicky, Nicky… Tout cela aurait été une histoire parfaite, si seulement nous ne t'avions pas trouvé avec… ceci.

Lui montrant la sacoche contenant le portable et les disques durs, Deeks garda l'air confiant de Nick Hawkins. Si le défi restait de taille, il avait un mensonge bien rodé - concocté avec le capitaine Harkeness - pour expliquer tout cela. Restait à savoir s'il aurait le courage et la force d'affronter ce qui l'attendait pour le mener à bien. Le but ultime étant seulement de gagner suffisamment de temps pour survivre jusqu'à l'arrivée de la cavalerie.

- Tu n'imagines pas ma déception, te concernant. Mais ne dit-on pas que les enfants déçoivent toujours leurs parents ? Alors que peut-on attendre d'une pièce rapportée…

Son propre père lui ayant largement fait comprendre cette information, Deeks pouvait le lui concéder sans mal. Aussi n'est-ce pas ces paroles, mais bien l'arrivée d'un nouveau personnage qui resserra l'estomac du jeune flic.

D'un simple mouvement de tête Johnny Torrio venait de faire entrer un homme d'une carrure impressionnante. Voir ce type au ciné l'aurait fait rire aux éclats pour ce choix trop stéréotypé dans le casting. Mais l'idée de se faire briser par cette masse de muscles n'avait franchement rien de drôle.

Pour toute présentation, il n'obtient qu'un uppercut bien placé de l'homme en question.

Alors qu'il se demandait si sa mâchoire ne venait pas d'être cassée avec cet unique coup, Deeks ressentit une nostalgie fugace pour sa poutre en métal.

NCIS – LA

Éric se sentait juste un peu coincé. Deeks avait vraiment le chic pour le mettre dans des situations cornéliennes. Alors que tout à chacun étaient persuadés qu'il participait aux recherches d'un 4x4 qu'il n'avait jamais perdu de vu. Il organisait déjà ce qui lui serait nécessaire pour une triangulation avec l'aide de Nell. Cette dernière affichait envers lui une confiance aveugle, suivant depuis un moment déjà ses ordres sans même lui demander ses raisons. Bien sûr elle savait que le but était de retrouver leur ami. Mais pas un instant, elle n'avait remis en doute l'incongruité de certaines de ses demandes. D'autant qu'il les lui donnait depuis bien avant l'annonce de l'enlèvement de Deeks.

- Éric. l'interrompit Nell.

- Hum… ?

- Une raison spécifique pour laquelle on n'a pas informé les autres que nous possédions déjà des éléments pour une recherche plus poussée ?

- Ça peut ne rien donner. Alors, pourquoi les alerter avant d'en savoir un peu plus ?

- Je peux poser une seconde question ?

- Toujours.

Se détournant un instant de son PC, Nell se tourna pour lui faire face. Depuis peu, tous les autres avaient quitté le MTAC pour organiser ils ne savaient quoi de leur bureau. Sans quoi, elle aurait patienté. Et tout dans le regard d'Éric lui assurait qu'il le savait.

- Pourquoi ces secrets ?

- Ça vient de lui.

- Tu veux dire Deeks ?

- Il m'a demandé de ne rien dire.

- Et toi, tu fais tout ce qu'il demande ?

- Il m'a fait suffisamment confiance pour se confier et me faire part de ses craintes. Il savait que cela pouvait se passer, ainsi. Mais pas forcément dans l'instant. Il s'imaginait plutôt capturé dans quelques heures à quelques jours.

- Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas tenir informer les autres ?

- Officiellement, c'est une enquête de police. Pour autant, il n'avait aucune envie de partir sans filet de sécurité. Il ne fait confiance à aucun membre du LAPD. Si l'équipe du NCIS a tendance à le sous-estimer et être trop surprotecteur à son goût, il n'en sait pas moins que nous serons les seuls à nous démener pour le retrouver.

- C'est pas un peu facile ? Il ne veut pas nous rendre de compte, mais profite malgré tout de nos moyens ? Et toi tu acceptes ses caprices sans broncher ?

Elle ne pensait pas un mot de ses paroles. Elle avait suffisamment bossé dans d'autres services pour savoir que la vie n'était pas rose, même du bon côté de la loi. Mais Nell savait qu'il y avait plus et ça l'agaçait qu'Éric ne le sorte pas dès le départ. Aussi tentait-elle de la choquer pour qu'il révèle enfin la vérité sous la colère. Manque de chance, il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.

- Nell, c'est notre ami. Aujourd'hui, mon meilleur ami.

- Dans ce cas, tu aurais dû le convaincre d'informer les autres de son idée. Suite à son refus, lâcher tout à Hetty pour mieux protéger ses arrières. Et dès l'annonce de son enlèvement, dire tout ce que tu savais.

- Comme ça la prochaine fois où il sera coincé, il agira définitivement seul ? Braquer les gens pour les pousser à agir contre leur volonté est contre-productif ! À part l'inciter à ne plus jamais se confier, ni demander de l'aide, on y gagnerait quoi ? Il sait qu'il existe une frontière au-delà de laquelle, j'agirais pour son bien en niant ses ordres. Comme il sait que je respecterais au maximum sa volonté en gardant son dos aussi longtemps que possible. Et c'est pour cette seule raison qu'il vient et reviendra encore vers moi pour se confier et trouver de l'aide.

- Sauf que là tu parles du rôle de son partenaire.

- Exact. Sam et Calen agissent réciproquement ainsi entre eux, comme Deeks offre à Kensi un soutien aveugle et sans limites. Mais tu dois admettre qu'aujourd'hui, l'inverse n'est toujours pas d'actualité.

Ne pouvant réfuter l'information, Nell ne répondit pas. Il était évident que les trois agents travaillant avec l'inspecteur n'admettaient pas encore qu'il puisse être leur égal sur le terrain. Peut-être que cette mission changerait la donne. Mais pour l'instant, Deeks savait que seul Éric ne se moquait jamais de lui… contrairement aux autres qui ne manquaient jamais une occasion de le ridiculiser. Ne lui offrant jamais une position de force au sein de leur infiltration commune. Juste bon à les soutenir... Comment se savoir apprécié à sa juste valeur en ces conditions ?

Alors qu'elle relevait la tête pour le voir l'observer avec attention, Nell se sentit rougir à la force de son regard pour elle.

- Tu sais que je n'en ferais pas moins pour toi ?

- Je sais, Éric.

Le visage sérieux de la jeune femme soulagea l'informaticien. Lui-même lui répondit silencieusement qu'il lui faisait également confiance.

- Mais contrairement à Deeks, ici, tu es mon partenaire, pas le sien.

- Tu as raison. Mais dans l'eau, il en est tout autre.

Comprenant mieux à quoi il faisait référence, Nell le lui concéda. N'oubliant pas l'origine de la discussion, elle pencha doucement sa tête de côté, tout en tortillant ses lèvres. Un tic qu'elle affichait souvent quand elle réfléchissait particulièrement.

- De ce que je comprends. Deeks a donc sciemment accepté l'idée d'être enlevé pour retrouver au plus vite la trace de Johnny Torrio. J'imagine que les flics de son unité devaient alors s'occuper de le suivre à distance pour finalement investir les lieux et arrêter sa cible. Mais par peur d'être lâché par les siens, il t'a demandé de protéger ses arrières en doublant la surveillance sur sa personne ?

Éric ne fut pas une seconde surpris que tout cela paraisse si limpide pour leur analyste en chef. Aussi se contente-t-il d'un bref hochement de tête.

- Tu m'as fait activer les serveurs auxiliaires de la salle des machines, tout à l'heure. Qu'a-t-il sur lui exactement ?

- Un assemblage composé de la puce GPS de son téléphone, la pile de l'ordinateur portable et des filaments de laiton prélevée d'une connectique pour le point de contact.

- Comment a-t-il fait pour que tout tienne ?

- Scotch d'électricien.

- Qu'il a trouvé ?

- Il en a toujours dans ses poches.

- Ah oui ?

- Avec un couteau suisse…

- Depuis quand ?

- Environs deux mois et notre marathon des épisodes de Mac Gyver… Pendant la soirée, il m'avait mis au défi de rivaliser un jour une création digne de la série.

- Sérieux les gars, faut changer vos passe-temps.

- En attendant, je compte bien gagner mon pari.

- Je ne doute pas que Deeks l'espère tout autant que toi. Mais pourquoi ne pas lui confier un vrai émetteur ?

- Cet idiot m'a contacté trop tard pour que je lui en fasse parvenir un. Sans compter qu'il ne voulait pas que les autres soient au courant – persuadé que personne au NCIS ne le laisserait se faire volontairement enlever.

Dire qu'il était en stress était minimiser la situation d'Éric Beal. Car il avait bien conscience que son bricolage - initialement voué à seulement rassurer Deeks qu'il était branché à une balise, juste « au cas où » - était devenu sa seule ligne de survie. Avec l'incompétence notoire de la police, ils débutaient une vraie chasse au trésor, muni d'un lambeau de carte sans boussole.

- J'imagine qu'il l'a avalé, s'il souhaitait que cela reste discret. Comment penses-tu que ça va rester fonctionnel avec les sucs gastriques de l'estomac ? se questionna encore Nell

- C'est enveloppé comme une boulette de drogue. Le risque d'intoxication en moins. Mais s'il l'a bien sur lui, ce ne sera pas dans son estomac qu'il se trouvera. Donc je ne m'inquiète pas pour ce détail.

Nell se permit un levé de sourcil à cette information.

- Quoi ? À la fouille, il le trouverait et détruirait. Et connaissant ses futures hôtes, il craignait de vomir avec la torture.

Concédant cette logique, la jeune femme réalisa enfin qu'elle venait d'avoir sa réponse quant à la raison expliquant pourquoi Éric n'informait pas tout de suite les autres de l'existence de cet émetteur fait maison. Ces mecs pouvaient être de telle fille parfois… Comme si la cache d'un objet voué à survivre pouvait minimiser ce que l'on pensait de l'homme…

Elle allait faire une remarque sur ce sujet quand ils sursautèrent au bip de son PC. Leurs paramétrages venaient de finir de se charger sur le réseau satellite. Se regardant tous deux, le moment de vérité était là.

- Ok. Portée établie de votre montage ? demanda Nell.

- Estimé à 3.000 mètres. L'ambulance s'est arrêtée ici. Avec les caméras, j'ai suivi le 4x4 jusqu'à son approche du quartier des docks. Si on suit la logique de base, ils sont soit crétins et restés dans cette zone, soit à peine plus futés, pour se déplacer à l'exact opposé, dans ce site industriel du Nord-Est. C'est le quadrillage GPS de ces deux périmètres que je t'ai fait charger sur le satellite.

- Donc si je prends les antennes du réseau des téléphones portables comme balises relais...

- On stabilise le tout, pour atténuer les interférences locales, et…

- Rien.

Aucun point clignotant sur leurs deux écrans.

Il n'y avait RIEN !

Éric n'eut jamais aussi peur de toute sa vie. Car s'il ne trouvait pas très vite une solution pour scanner toute la ville… Deeks en perdrait la vie.

À suivre…

.

* * *

Au prochain chapitre, la longue discussion sanglante entre Johnny Torrio et Nick Hawkins !

À venir d'ici une petite semaine, j'espère.

Sinon, yep, ^-^ Angus (prénom du héros) était bien une référence à Mac Gyver - grande série de mon enfance ^_^x

mimi yuy


	12. Partie 3 Chap 11

Un double chapitre compliqué à écrire pour moi. Car j'avais peur d'en faire trop ou pas assez. Pas toujours facile de trouver la juste dose -_-. Mon but a été d'essayer d'être réaliste. Deeks n'est ni un surhomme à la Rambo, ni une chochotte. Juste un homme de conviction, qui fait de son mieux pour affronter ce qui lui arrive. J'espère donc que ce sera le sentiment que vous aurez en lisant ce qui va suivre.

Je pense que la consigne : « Âme sensible s'abstenir » est de circonstance. Même si concrètement, je pense que je suis restée TRÈS light du coté des descriptifs. ^-^

.

* * *

**UNDER COVER**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre 11.**

**.  
**

_D'un simple mouvement de tête Johnny Torrio venait de faire entrer un homme d'une carrure impressionnante. Voir ce type au ciné l'aurait fait rire aux éclats pour ce choix trop stéréotypé dans le casting. Mais l'idée de se faire briser par cette masse de muscles n'avait franchement rien de drôle._

_Pour toute présentation, il n'obtient qu'un uppercut bien placé de l'homme en question._

Si ce premier coup asséné avec une rare violence, ne lui avait pas explosé la mâchoire. Il avait l'intime conviction que cela ne manquerait pas au second. Déjà pouvait-il sentir un relâchement du côté de sa molaire inférieure gauche.

- Comment puis-je seulement te faire confiance sur ton identité ? lui demanda posément Johnny Torrio.

Crachant un peu de sang au sol, Deeks ne perdit pas contenance.

- Pensez vraiment qu'un flic pourrait construire une couverture d'une telle envergure ? Je sais que vous vous sentez tout puissant dans votre tour d'ivoire. Mais ça ferait un peu beaucoup, même pour un homme comme vous. Ça fait tout de même sept ans que je bosse dans le milieu.

- Hum…

Un signe de tête de Johnny Torrio et un crochet l'asséna cette fois-ci par la droite.

- Hééé…. Veux pas vous apprendre votre boulot. Mais si vous voulez m'entendre chanter, va falloir indiquer à votre gorille que ce ne sera plus possible, une fois la mâchoire cassée.

- Tu as raison. Il serait d'autant plus dommage d'abîmer cette gueule d'ange. Très bien. Puisque tu souhaites conserver ta capacité à parler, nous pouvons partir du principe que tu n'auras aucun besoin d'écrire !

Craignant le pire, Deeks n'eut pas le temps de penser à ce qu'il sous-entendait par là, que déjà la masse de muscles le maintenait par le cou, tandis que deux autres types déplaçaient ses bras, de sorte à les fixer sur des accoudoirs. Ils n'allaient quand même pas lui couper le petit doigt, comme dans les films du Parain ?

L'idée même lui semblait si drôle, qu'il ne put retenir un ricanement en observant avec une curiosité morbide, l'homme de peine agir. Quand son majeur droit fut redoutablement plié à contre sens, il y eut un bref instant où son cerveau ne crut pas à l'image renvoyée par ses yeux. Cette fraction de seconde passée, il n'était plus question de rire. La douleur fulgurante le fit jurer à tout poumon. Tremblant en raison du choc, tant visuel que physique, il sut que ce n'était pourtant qu'une mise en bouche.

- Tout va bien ?

- Impeccable. avala-t-il douloureusement

- Tu m'en vois ravi. Oh. J'oubliais ! Si cela ne te dérange pas, nous serons filmés. Comme tu le sais toi-même de première main. J'aime garder traces de mes forfaits. Et quelque chose me dit que cette vidéo aura prochainement des vertus éducatives pour la formation de mes hommes.

- Génial. Faudra penser à m'envoyer les royalties.

- Nous aviserons… selon ta prestation.

S'attendant à une nouvelle tirade, Deeks n'eut pas une chance de reprendre sa respiration, quand les autres doigts de sa main subirent aussitôt le même traitement.

Ébloui de points noirs, incapable de retenir les frissons couvrant tout son corps, le jeune homme eut bien du mal à garder ses yeux ouverts. En tout cas, il n'était plus question de frôler ne serait-ce que du regard sa main maltraitée. La douleur fusait sur toute la longueur du bras jusqu'au nerf situé derrière son oreille. Le cœur battant, son sang pulsait en saccade faisant ressortir la veine principale de son cou…

Deeks eut bien du mal à retrouver ses esprits pour comprendre qu'on lui parlait. Ça allait trop vite, trop tôt. Il devait temporiser pour avoir une chance de laisser le temps aux secours de le retrouver. Secouant la tête dans l'espoir de disperser son malaise, il tâcha de se focaliser sur les lèvres en mouvements.

- Bien. Maintenant, que tu as compris que nous n'aurons pas besoin de tes conseils, en matière d'interrogatoire. J'aimerais que tu commences par m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé entre le moment où ma demeure a commencé à perdre ses fondations et ma perte de connaissance.

-Vous avez été assommé ?

Un nouveau signe de tête – à présent, clairement assimilé comme la Go pour action – et c'était à sa main gauche de subir les exactions de son bourreau. Mais en lieu et place des articulations brisées, c'est bel et bien un ongle qui lui fut arraché par une pince de mécano.

Oh mon Dieu, mon Dieu, mon Dieu, mon Dieu…

La douleur était si dense, si intense…. Toute sa colonne vertébrale semblait paralysée par la contracture de ses nerfs. Les larmes coulant sans retenue, Deeks lutta contre la nausée.

Ses jambes incapables de rester inertes battaient contre le sol dans un vain espoir de minimiser l'effet. Tandis que les yeux fermés, il priait pour que l'ongle parte une bonne fois pour toutes, sans plus de résistance.

Putain ! C'était qu'un ongle, bon sang !

Et bordel de merde, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de faire de l'humour ! Il avait décidé de temporiser ! Pas de les inciter à le punir pour dérision !

L'ongle enfin hors de son socle, Deeks put de nouveau respirer, bien qu'il lui soit impossible alors de calmer ses tremblements.

- Je n'apprécie pas le sarcasme, quand j'en fais les frais, Nicky. Alors, je répète : que s'est-il passé, avant que je ne perde connaissance ?

- Je vous ai frappé.

- Pourquoi ?

- La nécessité de vous mettre hors ligne, un moment.

- Bien. Nous avançons.

Un hochement de tête et un second ongle lui fut arraché sous un cri rauque.

- PUTAIN ! J'ai répondu, bordel !

- Oh, mais que tu répondes ou non, cela ne changera pas grand-chose, mon garçon.

- Dans ce cas, autant me taire ?

Au troisième ongle, celui du pouce - comme redouté, le plus dur à décoller - Deeks ne réussit pas à retenir son haut de cœur. Régurgitant à ses pieds la maigre pitance obtenue plus tôt dans l'ambulance, il crut bien perdre connaissance d'asphyxie à ne plus savoir quand respirer et quand vomir.

- Pauvre petite chose. Si peu et déjà à bout… Je ne saurais trop me répéter que d'exprimer ma déception.

- Désolé… pour le parquet… Si… me détachez… ferais un plaisir de… nettoyer.

- Inutile de s'en préoccuper. Les lieux sont conçus pour ce genre de désagréments.

Observant seulement le sol sous ses pieds, momentanément absent de ce qui se déroulait autour de lui, Deeks réalisa qu'il était effectivement assis au dessus d'une grille d'évacuation. Ça ne rendait pas moins humiliant le fait qu'il tenait si peu la douleur que son estomac se rebiffait toujours trop vite à son goût. Rappelé à l'ordre par une main qui lui tira les cheveux pour qu'il se redresse, Deeks attendit la question qui s'apprêtait à tomber. Bien qu'avant cela ses derniers ongles seraient sans doute jugés de trop…

Il était peut-être lent, mais il avait enfin compris le principe de base. Une torture précédait chaque question. Juste plus forte était la volonté de faire mal, s'il ne répondait pas à la précédente convenablement. Il n'y avait donc aucune échappatoire, juste une faible possibilité de restreindre – un peu – la violence des sévices à venir.

- Explique-moi comment tu as pu entrer dans la chambre forte ?

Étonnamment, se soustraire d'une partie du contenu de son estomac avait légèrement calmé ses spasmes. Crachant une dernière fois, il toussa un peu avant de retrouver suffisamment prise sur lui pour pouvoir répondre.

- Qui vous dit que ce ne sont pas les deux agents du NCIS qui en sont sortis ?

- J'aurais pu y croire… Si seulement je n'avais pas omis un détail, lorsque je t'ai présenté mon dispositif de protection. Il y avait des capteurs biométriques dans la porte. Si un autre que moi l'ouvre, cela déclenche aussitôt une alerte sur mon portable. Mes hommes venaient de me placer dans une voiture sécurisée pour m'évacuer des lieux quand l'alarme sonna. J'ai donc la preuve, s'il en fallait, que la porte fut ouverte de l'extérieur. Sachant que tu étais le seul présent sur place à connaître le dispositif d'ouverture. L'hypothèse d'une évasion des agents du NCIS n'est pas envisageable. Alors ? Tu comptes garder ta version ? Il n'est toujours pas question d'une couverture d'exception pour se saisir d'un homme de mon envergure ?

- Désolé. Toujours pas.

- Dommage. Mon admiration pour toi aurait pu retrouver une nouvelle source d'inspiration. Après tout, imaginer qu'un flicaillon puisse se faire passer des années durant pour le si célèbre tueur à gages Nick Hawkins aurait eu de la prestance…

- Désolé de vous décevoir. Mais je suis bien Nick Hawkins.

Un mensonge cruel de vérité pour Deeks. Il était réellement ce personnage. Plus que Max Gentry – qui ne représentait qu'un gamin paumé des bas quartiers. Nick Hawkins était son alter ego. L'exact contraire de ce qu'il aspirait à devenir dans la vie. Violent, égoïste, psychotique, exhibitionniste, sans respect pour rien, ni personne…

Sachant de l'homme ayant récupéré les disques durs que leur prisonnier avait de lui-même tué les ambulanciers, avant de les accompagner sans crainte quant à la raison de son rapt, Johnny Torrio doutait réellement. S'il était bien tueur à gages depuis tant d'années… Pourquoi avait-il aidé le NCIS ? Pourquoi l'avait-il volé ?

- Tu travailles pour le NCIS en échange d'une réduction de peine ?

- Vous ont rien appris vos avocats ? Y'a que les flics ou le FBI qui peuvent proposer ce genre d'affaires.

- Comment le saurais-tu ?

Amusé, c'est dans un dangereux éclat d'honnêteté que Deeks répondit.

- J'ai passé l'examen du barreau dans ma prime jeunesse.

- Tu m'en diras tant.

- Sérieux ! J'ai plaidé presque deux ans avant de tout lâcher. C'était pas pour moi…

Sachant qu'il était à deux doigts de se compromettre, en indiquant souhaiter combattre le crime à leur origine et non plus à leur terme, Deeks fit le choix de stopper là leur échange. À quoi bon, de toute façon ? Aucune vérité, mot d'esprit, remarque pertinente ou demande de pitié ne changerait ce qui l'attendait. Qu'il parle ou non, l'homme tenant une rancune à son égard assouvirait sans restriction sa frustration et déception sur lui…

Tachant d'occulter la douleur vive fusant de tous ses doigts, Deeks tenta de calmer sa respiration jusqu'alors erratique. Il devait se calmer pour tenir sur la longueur. Il paraissait qu'en glissant dans une bulle on réussissait à détacher son esprit du corps. Franchement, il n'en était pas persuadé. Mais dans sa position, toute tentative d'évasion était bonne à prendre. Aussi décida-t-il de se concentrer sur d'autres lieux, d'autres évènements. Comme cet instant fugace où Kensi s'était littéralement jetée sur lui pour l'embrasser avec passion, dans cet appart sordide qui lui servait de planque…

De son côté, Johnny Torrio n'était pas aveugle. Il voyait bien qu'Hawkins glissait doucement vers le mutisme. N'appréciant pas de voir la tête rousse chuter sur sa poitrine, il claqua des doigts. Il était temps de passer à plus sérieux pour lui faire reprendre connaissance. Plus d'un homme était passé sous ses mains. Il avait de quoi faire craquer les plus coriaces. Chacun avait sa limite, sa faiblesse, son endurance. Mais à la fin, ils craquaient tous, pleurant comme des bébés à prier la fin de leur calvaire. Le moment venu, il en serait de même avec le gamin. Comme ses prédécesseurs, il finirait par révéler tout ce qu'il savait et qu'il gardait encore pour lui.

Pour certains, il suffisait de tuer ou torturer un simple innocent devant leurs yeux pour qu'il craque. Mais cela ne serait clairement pas utile ici. Flic ou pas flic, Hawkins avait tué et battu à mort de sang-froid devant ses propres yeux, suffisamment souvent pour qu'il ne perde pas son temps sur cette option. Aussi insisterait-il d'abord sur son corps, avant de passer à sa tête.

Il savait d'expérience que l'homme le plus fort pouvait avoir la plus basse des faiblesses : la peur de décevoir ceux dont il recherchait l'estime et la reconnaissance. En attendant, il souffrirait à la hauteur de la déception qu'il avait engrangée.

- Tu sais, Nicky… Peu de personnes peuvent se vanter de profiter de mon hospitalité. Tu sais de première main que je préfère habituellement éliminer les traîtres et fouineurs d'une simple balle, sans attendre.

- Vous sentez pas obligé... pour le traitement de faveur.

- Crois-moi, je ne me force pas.

L'arme exigée arrivant, Johnny Torrio sentit une montée d'adrénaline gonfler en lui. La blessure à venir, il comptait bien s'en charger lui-même. Prenant en main, la lame de boucher apportée, il la soupesa, avide du pouvoir ressenti à manier un tel objet.

Repérant dans sa vision périphérique le reflet de ce qui devait être de l'inox, Deeks déglutit lui, péniblement. Ça n'était pas bon, ça. Un couteau… et de cette taille… Cela pouvait faire bien plus de dégât que n'importe quel pince ou marteau sur des os.

Quand il vit la lame s'enfoncer comme dans du beurre dans son flanc, Deeks fixa son attention sur les détails de la bague portée par son bourreau. À peine conscient que son tourmenteur était « Le renard » lui-même, le battement de son cœur s'affola au point de non-retour. Paniqué, glacé par la scène, couvert de sueurs froides, il se sentait subitement sourd à son environnement. Il n'y avait plus un son, plus une odeur autour de lui. L'atmosphère étouffante, le souffle absent, il ne restait plus que cette douleur jamais connue jusqu'alors. Quelque part, dans un besoin de rationaliser les faits pour ne pas devenir fou, il se crut plongé dans un cauchemar de série Z, à vivre une opération de chirurgie sans anesthésie. Mais bien loin d'un rêve éveillé, le malaise profond et la douleur sourde indescriptible éclatant dans ses entrailles ne lui offrirent pas même une chance de s'exprimer. Plus que toute autre blessure, la souffrance muette et explosive atteignit un niveau tel que le jeune flic – rendu aphone par le choc emportant son corps - perdit brutalement connaissance.

NCIS - LA

Il observait rêveur Kensi rire des facéties de Monty, ne perdant toujours pas patience aux lancés de balle exigé par son sac à puces, tandis qu'il tournait les steaks sur la grille du barbecue. Au loin, Sam, Callen, Nell et Éric s'affrontaient dans une partie de basket endiablée… L'image parfaite d'un repas dominical entre amis. L'image parfaite à un détail prêt : la douleur fusant subitement dans son flanc. Lâchant ses ustensiles, le jeune homme se surprit à découvrir une tache de sang sous sa chemise.

- Qu'est-ce que… ?

Plus que la douleur, c'est l'odeur de la viande brûlée qui le sortit de sa torpeur. Mais à peine ouvrit-il les yeux pour la sortir du feu, que le lieutenant Marty Deeks comprit que la viande en question n'était autre que son omoplate.

Réassimilant en une fraction de seconde son environnement, c'est d'un pur réflexe corporel qu'il vomit une nouvelle fois un magma de bile et de sang.

Il nota en observant les chaussures postées devant ses yeux que son bourreau bodybuildé avait laissé sa place à un second homme de main. Parce qu'il n'était pas logique de voir le gorille face à lui, si on lui brûlait le dos, derrière lui… C'était surprenant comme ce genre de détail pouvait occuper l'esprit désireux de s'échapper en d'autres lieux.

En attendant, les festivités étaient sympas… Mais là, il n'était pas contre l'arrivée imminente du NCIS. Il attendait depuis quoi ? Au moins trois heures, non ? Avec sa perte de connaissance, il n'avait plus trop la notion du temps passé.

Secouant sa tête, presque ignorant de ce qu'il advenait au même instant à son corps, Deeks réalisa avec stupéfaction qu'après avoir atteint un certain cap, la douleur n'était plus vraiment la même. Le plus incroyable est qu'il tombait de nouveau dans une léthargie presque bienfaitrice, quand on lui frappa les joues dans le but de le réveiller.

- C'est bon. Vous pouvez injecter la seconde ampoule.

Injectez ? Ça voulait dire quoi ça ? Perdu dans son brouillard entre l'inconscience et l'éveil brumeux d'un homme drogué par la peur, la douleur et les narcotiques administrés plus tôt, une vague de fraîcheur s'insinua subitement au fond de ses veines. Il ignorait de quoi il s'agissait, mais cela le frappa si fort qu'il se redressa aussi vivement que douloureusement.

C'était quoi ce produit miracle qui venait de l'éveiller aussi sûrement qu'un litre de café serré ?

- De nouveau parmi nous ?

- Votre hospitalité suce, vous savez ?

Toussant pour retrouver son souffle, il écarquilla les yeux en découvrant une entaille immense à son flanc droit. Ça venait d'où ça ? Sérieux, il ne s'en souvenait même pas. Le plus flippant était de voir qu'elle avait été refermée par une trentaine d'agrafes. De vraies agrafes de bureau ! Nul doute que s'il s'en sortait vivant, il était bon pour choper le tétanos.

De nouvelles gifles le ramenèrent au temps présent.

- Hum… ? En était où… déjà ?

Soupirant de lassitude, Johnny Torrio prit sur lui de se répéter. C'était un interrogatoire dont les rôles s'inversaient de plus en plus fréquemment à son plus grand énervement. Chaque fois, qu'il reprenait conscience après sa double injection de drogues et d'adrénaline, Hawkins semblait avoir complètement oublié leurs échanges précédents. Enfin… Peu importait tant qu'ils progressaient dans les aveux.

- Nous avions établi que tu m'as frappé, aidé les agents du NCIS à se sauver, récupéré la carte SD renfermant mon code de cryptage. Avant de repartir sur tes pas, récupérer le maximum d'informations sur mes activités dans les disques durs du bureau.

- C'est tout ?

- Disons que je reste plus sceptique sur la révélation comme quoi tu aurais été avocat pendant deux ans avant d'arrêter pour passer à ton activité actuelle.

- Et pourtant…

… c'était la seule vérité qui ne comportait aucune part d'ombre.

- Il ne te reste plus qu'à m'indiquer pour qui tu agis et je te promets que nous mettrons très vite un terme à tout ça.

- C'est plutôt tentant…

Sauf que s'ils mettaient fin à son calvaire, cela signifiait qu'il y passerait. Et s'il voulait vivre, il devait donner un peu plus de temps à ses équipiers pour qu'ils le retrouvent. Ils n'abandonneraient jamais sur lui. Éric saurait le retrouver. Sam et Callen les buteraient tous pour ce qu'ils lui avaient fait. Et sa Kensi viendrait le libérer. C'était certain. Ça se finirait ainsi. Mais pour cet happy end, il lui fallait tenir encore un peu plus longtemps !

- Il est quelle heure ?

Surpris de la question, Torrio ne lui répondit pas moins.

- Bientôt l'heure du dîner.

- …dans ce cas, je vais prendre le prochain train.

- Aurais-tu l'espoir insensé qu'on vienne à ton secours ?

- Ça vous poserait un problème ?

- Disons que tes amis auraient bien du mal à ne pas te décevoir. Car les lieux sont équipés de sorte à ce que rien n'y personne ne puisse filtrer

- Dommage.

- Donc tu parleras pour que nous puissions en finir là ?

- Nan… Si ça ne vous dérange pas trop, je préférerais vraiment mourir demain.

Deeks se surprenait d'avoir encore la force de faire de l'humour. Mais pour sa défense, il n'avait qu'une seule carte en main. Moins il parlerait et plus longtemps ils le garderaient vivant pour en savoir plus. Preuve en était jusqu'ici la somme de ses tournants qui - s'ils généraient une souffrance insoutenable - ne mettait pas réellement sa vie en danger de mort.

De son côté, Johnny Torrio bouillait de rage, devant ce visage toujours aussi confiant face à lui. Oui, le garçon hurlait, criait, pleurait et gémissait de douleur. Mais rien ne semblait casser son esprit. Il réagissait corporellement comme tout à chacun. Mais derrière cette façade de faiblesse physique, il ne perdait toujours pas prise sur les évènements. Toujours aucune pleurnicherie pour prier la pitié. Pire, il semblait accepter son destin avec autant de fatalisme que son espoir d'évasion lui semblait inéluctable.

En ces conditions, le chef autoproclamé de la mafia californienne n'eut d'autre choix que de passer à l'étape supérieure ! Après tout, il en allait de sa réputation.

À suivre…

.

* * *

La suite en ligne demain soir au plus tard !

mimi yuy


	13. Partie 3 Chap 12

Comme pour le précédent chapitre, un petit avertissement sur le fait que le texte à venir peut contenir des passages pouvant gêner. Ceci étant, je suis encore plus light que dans le précédent coté descriptif. Car il fallait laisser à Deeks le temps de la réflexion, ici ;D

Sinon, je renouvelle tous mes remerciements pour vos retours !

J'espère de mon côté, pouvoir vous offrir la suite au plus vite, car j'ai moi-même hâte de retrouver Deeks en interactions avec Kensi ))

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

**UNDER COVER**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre 12.**

**.  
**

_Johnny Torrio bouillait de rage, devant ce visage toujours aussi confiant face à lui. Oui, le garçon hurlait, criait, pleurait et gémissait de douleur. Mais rien ne semblait casser son esprit. Il réagissait corporellement comme tout à chacun. Mais derrière cette façade de faiblesse physique, il ne perdait toujours pas prise sur les évènements. Toujours aucune pleurnicherie pour prier la pitié. Pire, il semblait accepter son destin avec autant de fatalisme que son espoir d'évasion lui semblait inéluctable._

_En ces conditions, le chef autoproclamé de la mafia californienne n'eut d'autre choix que de passer à l'étape supérieure ! Après tout, il en allait de sa réputation._

_.  
_

Exigeant à ce qu'on détache Hawkins, celui-ci n'eut guère le temps de réagir qu'il était d'hors et déjà menotté à un crochet, lui-même maintenu par une chaîne au plafond via une poulie. Ainsi pendu par les bras, ils le dépouillèrent de ses vêtements, ne serait-ce que pour vérifier qu'il ne portait réellement aucun traceur sur lui. Avec tout ce qu'il avait régurgité, il était certain que rien ne se camouflait dans son estomac. Mais sa croyance ferme en l'arrivée prochaine de secours ne devait pas être prise à la légère. Accessoirement, le mettre à nu ajouterait aussi à son humiliation.

Sauf que sans grande surprise, se retrouver dénudé face à une dizaine d'hommes armés n'eut aucune once de changement dans l'attitude du tueur à gages. Soupirant, Johnny Torrio se morigéna. À quoi s'attendait-il au juste, de la part d'un type qui n'avait cessé de s'exhiber dans toutes les positions sexuelles possibles face à lui.

Pour Deeks, il était vrai que se savoir à poils devant tous ces connards n'avait que peu de chance de le faire flipper. Il aurait été bien plus en stress sur une plage de nudiste, face à une belle femme, avec Kensi à son bras. S'il était prude dans sa vie privée, il n'en était plus rien et depuis longtemps dans le cadre de son travail. Il savait faire la part des choses.

Et en l'occurrence, le point qui le travaillait réellement à cet instant, était qu'il se trouvait dorénavant pendu par les bras, les menottes enferrant ses poignets glissées sur un crochet d'abattoir. L'image même du cochon de ferme attendant la saignée.

S'ils pensaient lui faire peur, avec ça…

Plus les tortures se succédaient et plus les souvenirs de son enfance remontaient à son esprit.

Pouvait-on réellement trouver de la nostalgie au souvenir des supplices du passé ? Amusé par la tournure de ses pensées, il se demandait quelles drogues ils lui avaient prendre pour avoir de telles idées.

- Peut-on savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?

Nul doute que sa réaction inconsciente au souvenir de son père n'était pas celle attendue. D'autant qu'il n'avait pas même réalisé en rire à la limite de l'hystérie.

- Juste… Moi… Là, comme ça… Vieux souvenirs…

Se laissant pendre de tout son poids sur ses poignets, Deeks réalisa que ses pieds ne touchaient pas terre. À peine ses orteils frôlaient-ils la grille d'évacuation placée sous lui. À l'inverse, son propre poids tirait sur ses épaules agencées en une position inconfortable. Là encore, rien qu'il ne connaissait déjà depuis une certaine infiltration au sein d'un cartel de la drogue, quelques années plus tôt.

Le rire ne cessant plus, Torrio las de son attitude exigea une action radicale. Il préférait encore l'entendre gueuler comme un porc plutôt que ces rires indécents en cette situation. Et cela ne manqua pas de fonctionner, quand son homme de peine positionna l'un des pieds sur la chaise pour le briser de plusieurs coups d'une masse de chantier.

NCIS - LA

Le visage en sueur et en sang reposant sur un bras, Deeks balbutiait des paroles embrouillées, lâchant une bonne fois pour toutes le mensonge composé par le capitaine Harkness avant qu'il ne sorte de son trou.

- Sacramento ? répéta Johnny Torrio.

- Hum… Frankie Yale… veut…prendre votre groupe en main. Sorte d'holding… entre mafieux. Truc dans le genre... Sait pas plus…

- Et donc, tu avais pour mission de m'approcher pour me voler assez d'informations pour lui permettre de mettre la main sur mon empire ?

- Ça vous étonne tant que ça ? murmura-t-il.

Clairement, la réponse était oui. Bien que jamais il n'avouerait avoir été à ce point pris de court. Qu'il s'agisse de flics, agents du FBI ou de la police militaire. Ok. Mais que son ennemi du moment soit un autre baron de la mafia, désireux de tirer la couverture sur lui…Cette révélation était réellement surprenante et suffisamment inattendue pour la creuser un peu plus.

- Que devais-tu faire de toutes ces infos ?

- Les donner… à un contact…

- Et qui serait ce contact ?

- Harkness… Jack Harkness…

Tout cela paraissait trop simple et trop inattendu pour lui. Et définitivement trop surprenant pour qu'il y concède aussi vite ! Après tout, Hawkins avait résisté longtemps avant de lâcher cette dernière bribe d'information… Dans ce genre de cas, pousser un peu plus le témoin était la seule alternative pour entériner la réponse. Si alors, il ne changeait pas de version, il y croirait.

Pour mener le jeune homme au point de rupture, il lui restait encore trois cartes en main. Après quoi, il rentrerait quelques heures dans sa résidence secondaire avant de revenir titiller une dernière fois ce bout de chaire pendillant devant lui. À moins que les aveux aidant, la soirée se poursuivre jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse preuve de clémence et lui offre sa délivrance avant l'aube.

Tout à sa réflexion, Johnny Torrio choisit non sans attention une barre de métal parmi la dizaine disposée non loin d'eux. Il en sélectionna une épaisse, en fer forgé et à l'extrémité en trépointe.

- Faite… quoi… ?

- Te voilà curieux à présent ?

- J'ai collaboré... Arrêtez…

- Oh… Mais commencerais-tu une ébauche de prière requérant notre pitié ?

- Stop…

- Tu l'as dit toi-même… C'est encore trop tôt mon cher…

Laissant son bourreau attitré se saisir de l'arme choisie, ce dernier approcha de Deeks qui fit son possible pour se reculer. Mais chaque micro frôlement de son pied gauche crispait toute sa jambe, propageant une douleur infernale jusqu'à l'aine. Il en avait depuis longtemps oublié ses mains. À moins qu'il ne s'agisse juste du fait que le sang ne les irriguait plus depuis qu'on l'avait pendu par les bras ?

Quand son nouveau tourment débuta, Deeks eut une certitude. S'il devait les classifier, ce supplice entrerait au Top One. Plus que tout ce qui avait précédé, le processus était lent, insoutenablement lent. Si voir cette barre transpercer son genou gauche était une vision d'horreur… littéralement ingérable… le vivre était indescriptible…

Saisi d'une panique qu'il ne pouvait plus contrôler, le jeune lieutenant perdit toute maîtrise de son corps. Vomissant le peu de bile qui restait en lui, il fut encore plus surpris qu'il puisse rester le moindre fluide dans sa vessie. L'odeur âcre et cuivreuse atténuée un temps par la disparition de ses vêtements revenait en force, l'incitant toujours plus à succomber à ses nausées entrecoupées d'hurlements crus.

Il supposa s'être de nouveau évanoui, quand il sortit de sa torpeur par une arrivée massive d'eau sur lui. Glacée, elle offrait subitement un voile de fraîcheur salvateur pour son corps en feu.

- Tu apprécies, on dirait.

- Tr… rr. ooo.. puant… po….pour… vous… ?

- Quelque chose comme ça.

Clairement apaisé par cette douche inattendue, Deeks souleva sa tête dans le but de se désaltérer un peu – assimilant seulement que l'arrivée d'eau était située au-dessus de lui. Mais presque aussitôt un torchon vint couvrir son visage, tandis que par son biais, on le forçait à garder le visage tiré en arrière. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour qu'il comprenne le but de la manœuvre : le supplice du noyé.

Une torture vieille comme le monde, largement répondue dans les pays en guerre.

Un instant volé pour Marty Deeks.

La plus mauvaise idée que Johnny Torrio n'avait jamais eue !

Surfeur né, ce mur d'eau tombant sur lui ne déstabilisa pas une seconde, le jeune lieutenant. Tout sportif pratiquant intensivement le surf à haut niveau se trouvait régulièrement confronté à des courants violents et vagues monstrueuses. Parfois, la nature agitée gagnait largement le combat sur l'agilité, brassant alors l'homme dans un déchaînement sans commune mesure, nécessitant pour lui de retenir sa respiration de très longues minutes. Lorsqu'on était ainsi happé par la force magistrale de l'océan, il ne fallait pas lutter. Juste se laisser porter, ralentir le rythme de son cœur et prendre à profit toute la force des éléments qui vous entourait… L'eau était un symbole de vie dont il n'y avait pas à avoir peur. Même emporté dans de gigantesques rouleaux, il fallait savoir que l'océan vous remontait toujours à la surface. Toujours. Nul besoin de paniquer. Il fallait juste être patient et confiant en sa capacité à ne pas respirer avant l'heure.

Plongé dans sa visualisation, Deeks inspira à la seconde même où l'eau cessa de s'écouler sur lui, pas un instant paniqué par son retour presque immédiat. Même après la succession de plusieurs rouleaux, il avait toujours trouvé la force de retrouver l'appel de la lumière et remonter à la surface avant d'atteindre sa limite. Boire un peu de cette eau sacrée n'était pas mortelle. Sans compter que l'idée même de mourir de noyade était foncièrement un fantasme commun aux gens de son espèce. C'était pour eux, l'état de communion extrême avec l'entité qu'ils aimaient plus que tout. L'océan lui avait offert l'équilibre nécessaire pour sortir vivant des affres de son passé. De fait, l'océan avait tout droit de lui ôter tout ce qu'il avait offert.

Alors que la majorité des hommes paniquait définitivement à ce stade, trop imprégné par la peur ancestrale de se noyer, qu'ils se tortillaient sous l'effort d'essayer d'échapper aux flots s'écoulant dans leur gorge. Johnny Torrio assistait impuissant à la vue d'un corps détendu comme il ne l'avait jamais été depuis le début de leur interrogatoire. Nick Hawkins – l'homme qui rechignait à l'idée d'approcher une plage, refusait toute emploie d'une piscine ou rallait dès la présence d'un grain de sable sur lui… Cet homme affichait une maîtrise et un calme incroyable. Alors que des flots tombaient sur lui presque en continu depuis un bon quart d'heure, il ne montrait aucune tentative de s'en extraire, aucun affolement, ni même un infime sentiment de malaise. En ces conditions, cela rendit bien inutile toute tentative de poursuite en ce sens.

Quand l'eau fut coupée. Deeks eut besoin de longues et interminables minutes avant d'émerger de son état second. Ultime provocation inconsciente, c'est un sourire sincère qui passa sur ses lèvres quand il ouvrit ses yeux sur son tortionnaire. Régénéré, apaisé, le lieutenant de police avait bel et bien atteint cet état second imaginé plus tôt. Celui permettant à l'esprit du supplicié de se détacher complètement des souffrances de son corps.

- Merci.

Ne pouvant rester sans réaction, Johnny Torrio se contenta d'interagir avec dérision.

- À ta disposition Nicky.

Profitant de son bref instant de lucidité, Deeks réalisa qu'il avait suffisamment attendu. S'il avait complètement perdu le court du temps, il n'en avait pas moins l'intime certitude que les secours ne viendraient plus. Il ne doutait pas que ses équipiers du NCIS aient réellement tout donné pour le retrouver. Mais il était évident que leurs recherches n'avaient pu aboutir, le laissant seul face à ses choix. Pas vraiment de quoi le faire paniquer, au regard de tout ce qu'il avait déjà supporté. Sans compter que cela ne le changeait guère. Après tout, il en avait toujours été ainsi depuis son enfance. S'il avait espéré gamin le support d'une mère battue, de voisins aveugles ou d'agents de l'état aux mains liées par le poids des administrations. Son expérience avait démontré que le jour venu, c'est seul qu'il avait du agir pour survivre. Vingt ans plus tard, l'histoire se répétait. Il avait espéré le support officiel du LAPD - clairement incapable de le lui fournir -, et prié pour un plan de secours avec le NCIS - qui s'était avéré boiteux. Et il avait perdu. Restait à lui d'en assumer les conséquences…

Voyant approcher une sorte de batterie sur roues, il se doutait de ce qui se préparait pour lui. Résigné, il se promit que ce serait la dernière torture. Quoiqu'il lui en coûte, ce serait la fin.

Observant en connaisseur, le corps trempé tout en muscles agrémenté de multiples plaies et lacérations, c'est avec un plaisir pointu que Johnny Torrio rapprocha sa dernière trouvaille : une dynamo électrique. Il était impatient de voir ce que son invité penserait de la fée électricité.

Pelant d'abord quelques lambeaux de peau, c'est sur la chair crue qu'il apposa ses petites palettes. Les hurlements d'horreur sonnaient doux à ses oreilles… Mais le regard de défi rendu entre chaque forfait élevait toujours plus haut son irritation et sa colère. Lui-même en sueur, depuis qu'il prodiguait une partie des supplices, dorénavant habillé d'une seule chemise aux manches retroussées, Johnny Torrio perdait définitivement tout contrôle. À bout, son flegme et calme légendaire furent balayé par un déchaînement de fureur. Désireux de prouver sa suprématie sur le tueur à gages, il se déchaîna sans plus d'arrêt, usant et abusant de ses palettes sur toutes les parties sensibles du corps humain, privilégiant avec vice la chair tendre des testicules de sa victime.

Les hurlements insoutenables du lieutenant eurent finalement raison de certains hommes de main s'éclipsant discrètement pour vomir à leur tour.

NCIS - LA

Il l'avait fait !

Souriant de joie à se savoir vainqueur d'un combat pourtant lutté à armes inégales, Johnny Torrio observa avec jouissance, le corps brisé de Nick Hawkins. Exténué, détrempé, il n'y avait plus trace en lui de l'image d'homme du monde, à la tenue et au maintien impeccables. Mais cette perte de contrôle s'était avérée fructueuse ! Car le traître était enfin prêt à dévoiler toute la vérité. Impatient d'écouter la douce musique de ses aveux, l'inquisiteur agit comme à son accoutume en pareille occasion. Lorsqu'enfin l'individu passé à la question était prêt à se mettre à table, il exigeait de ses hommes de mains qu'ils s'effacent – bien trop désireux de recueillir seul, les derniers mots du condamné avant d'effectuer lui-même la mise à mort.

Sachant la victime du jour au-delà de la capacité à penser, personne n'exprima le souhait de rester avec leur chef pour le protéger de cette poupée désarticulée, pleurnichant comme le dernier des bébés.

L'assistance évacuant, Deeks les observa du coin de l'œil. Quelque part au fond de sa tête, il savait que cela finirait ainsi. Si seulement il avait eu la certitude que prier et accepter de parler aurait suffit à ce qu'on les laisse seuls, il aurait agi de la sorte bien plus tôt. Mais il n'était pas dupe. On ne pouvait si facilement simuler l'épuisement et l'abandon moral. C'est bien parce qu'il avait réellement perdu tout espoir de voir ses équipiers du NCIS venir à son secours qu'il était enfin devenu crédible. Aussi, à cet instant lui restait-il deux options : survivre ou mourir. Si ces deux choix entraînaient à leur manière d'ultimes souffrances auxquelles il faudrait faire face. La survie impliquait surtout un tas de conséquences à assumer. Car ses ordres officiels étaient clairs. Les contrecarrer impliquerait au mieux, la radiation de son poste de lieutenant… Mais se sachant non soutenu par la police de la ville et certainement perdu pour ses équipiers du NCIS. Avait-il seulement le choix ? Quel homme fou accepterait de mourir pour les beaux yeux d'une bureaucratie qui s'en foutait royalement de sa gueule ?

C'était toute l'histoire de sa vie…

À nouveau ses souvenirs d'enfance refirent surface. À l'époque déjà, il avait toujours été seul face à son père. Priant pour une délivrance qui n'était jamais venu. Ni les profs, ni les services sociaux, ni même les simples voisins ne pouvant pas ne pas entendre ses cris d'enfants n'avaient jamais réagi. Personne n'était jamais venu. Mise à part peut-être sa mère, quand les coups n'étaient pas si violents qu'elle ne perdait pas conscience avant lui. Aujourd'hui encore, il devrait se débrouiller seul. À jamais et pour toujours, il ne pourrait jamais compter que sur lui-même. Alors à l'image de cette nuit où préadolescent il s'était libéré de son fardeau paternel. Il choisit d'oublier le but de sa présence en ces lieux et de tuer son bourreau afin de pouvoir se libérer de ses chaînes.

- Qu'ils…. Aill…ent tous… se faire… foutre. balbutia-t-il entre bave et sang...

- Quel langage ? De qui parles-tu donc ainsi ?

- Ceux… qui vo…us veulent… vivant….

- Oh. Et qui est-ce ?

- Flics…, NCIS…, le cp'taine Hark…ness…

- Capitaine Harkeness ? Ton contact à Sacramento est un flic ?

- Sérieux ? Vous pensiez à… quoi d'autre ? lui chuchota-t-il

Amusé de son aplomb, quand son corps tremblait toujours, ses muscles encore en proie de saisies générées par l'électricité… Johnny Torrio approcha un peu plus de sa victime. Heureux de pouvoir enfin le faire chanter tel un rossignol au printemps qu'on éclate d'un coup de feu bien porté.

- Dans ce cas. Dis-moi donc. Qui es-tu bon sang ?!

À son tour amusé que « le renard » ait perdu tout son flegme et sa prestance depuis la dernière heure, Deeks lui offrit un sourire flamboyant. Se sachant enfin en une position de force - unique et fragile – il supporta tout son poids de ses poignets pour trouver la puissance nécessaire à relever d'un bon ses jambes, et en une fraction de seconde, enserrer le cou de sa victime. L'une des toutes premières prises que l'on apprenait aux flics à l'école de police.

Pris de court, ne s'attendant pas un instant à tel revirement de situation, ni à une telle démonstration de vivacité, Johnny Torrio n'eut aucune chance de réagir à temps. Son corps supérieur bloqué, il entendit la réponse à la question tant répétée jusqu'alors.

- Je suis de la Police, Connard ! Lieutenant Marty Deeks du District de Los Angeles.

La gorge fermement immobilisée ne sachant trop comment, l'homme tenta de s'extraire de cette prise. Mais plus il se débattait et plus il se coinçait lui même. La barre enfoncée dans le genou de ce putain de flic bloquant sa carotide au point qu'il ne pouvait ni hurler, ni même déglutir.

À l'inverse, Deeks hurla lui plus fortement que jamais. En ce cri, c'est tout sa volonté à survivre et ses espoirs de libertés restaurés qu'il exprimait enfin.

À suivre…

.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre, retour du côté du NCIS ! J'espère pouvoir le mettre en ligne dès ce soir (ou cette nuit lol ;p) ^-^

[1] Pour ceux que cela intéresse, Frankie Yale est le nom du véritable associé de Johnny Torrio qui un jour accepta de prendre un certain Al Capone pour l'aider à tenir l'un de ses bars… Encore une fois en manque d'inspiration pour trouver un nom au mafieux de Sacramento, j'ai pioché dans la vraie « petite » histoire ))

Sinon, j'espère que les pensées de Deeks pour sa jeunesse n'ont pas semblé tomber de nulle part. Indépendamment que cette réminiscence m'est essentielle pour la suite de mon histoire. Je voulais exprimer le fait qu'entre les drogues, la perdition par la douleur et le retour aux fondamentaux qu'est le rapport de Deeks avec l'eau, Tout cela a mené son esprit à errer vers d'autres temps où il lui sembla vivre la même dose de souffrance, même si à une moindre échelle du fait de sa jeunesse d'alors. C'est finalement le souvenir de la force qu'il avait su démontrer enfant, qui le rend confiant quant à sa capacité à s'en sortir une nouvelle fois seul. Bref, s'il a perdu espoir envers le NCIS (contrairement au chapitre précédent où il tenait par la seule certitude de se savoir sauvé par eux), cette séance de torture lui à l'inverse redonner toute sa confiance en lui. Un changement d'esprit important pour la suite directe ^-^

mimi yuy


	14. Partie 3 Chap 13

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture, comme promis la suite sans plus attendre ^-^

En espérant, ne pas l'avoir sous travaillé.

.

* * *

**UNDER COVER**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre 13.**

**.  
**

_Se regardant tous deux, le moment de vérité était là._

_- Ok. Portée établie de votre montage ? demanda Nell._

_- Estimé à 3.000 mètres. L'ambulance s'est arrêtée ici. Avec les caméras, j'ai suivi le 4x4 jusqu'à son approche du quartier des docks. Si on suit la logique de base, ils sont soit crétins et restés dans cette zone, soit à peine plus futés, pour se déplacer à l'exact opposé, dans ce site industriel du Nord-Est. C'est le quadrillage GPS de ces deux périmètres que je t'ai fait charger sur le satellite. _

_- Donc si je prends les antennes du réseau des téléphones portables comme balises relais..._

_- On stabilise le tout, pour atténuer les interférences locales, et…_

_- Rien._

_Aucun point clignotant sur leurs deux écrans._

_Il n'y avait RIEN !_

_.  
_

- Le risque premier était la torture à l'électricité pouvant couper le signal. pensa aussitôt Éric

- À moins qu'il s'agisse plus simplement d'un renfort des murs pour bloquer tout type de signaux ? lui proposa Nell. Après tout, la villa était un bon exemple du genre.

Elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas laisser Éric s'imaginer qu'il était déjà trop tard. Rien n'était encore fait. Ils avaient les moyens de réussir. Il leur fallait juste rester concentrés et contourner chaque problème, un à un.

- C'est une possibilité. Mais tu dois admettre que c'est rarement mis en pratique aussi systématiquement.

- Les matériaux nécessaires pour couper tous réseaux sont assez limités pour pouvoir les pister. Ca ne coûte rien de faire une recherche sur leur achat conjugué à l'ensemble des travaux réalisés dans les principales zones industrielles de la ville, ces dix dernières années.

- Ok.

Il fallait bien débuter par quelque chose. Mais Nell voyait bien qu'Éric n'était ni enthousiaste, ni convaincu.

- Sinon, l'autre solution est d'affiner un peu plus les capteurs pour élargir le rayon. Proposa-t-elle encore.

- Ou à défaut le réduire ! On pourrait si les balises employées étaient placées plus près… Je sais ! Je vais me servir des box d'alimentation au réseau internet comme relais complémentaire aux bornes téléphoniques.

Enfin happé par une piste qui lui parlait, Éric se perdit sans plus tarder dans ses paramétrages, délaissant complètement Nell qui ne pouvait l'aider dans cette action, bien en dehors de sa zone de connaissance. De son côté, l'analyste était bien plus attiré par les informations récoltées par Deeks. Il était certain que son lieu de rétention était présent dans la somme de toutes ces données ! Il ne pouvait en être autrement, de la part d'un homme référençant chacune de ses activités et preuves de chantage impliquant ses pions placés sur l'échiquier géant qu'était devenue la Californie pour lui. Mais trouver la bonne adresse parmi les milliers citées ne serait pas si aisé. Pour autant, s'agissant-là des bases de son travail, l'analyste lança avec dextérité l'ensemble de ses logiciels de recherches, tout en effectuant ses propres analyses manuelles sur une sélection aléatoire de fichiers lui semblant les plus pertinents.

La jeune femme observait les données avec distance à la recherche de ce petit quelque chose qui titillait votre instinct, quand par simple curiosité, elle cliqua sur l'unique document Word présent à la racine du dossier de sauvegarde. Elle ne réalisa qu'au bout du premier paragraphe qu'il s'agissait du rapport de mission de Deeks.

Ses moteurs de recherche toujours en travail, l'analyste prit le temps de le lire avec soin, espérant - là encore - trouver un indice précieux. Et effectivement, certaines données la guidèrent, lui permettant d'affiner un peu plus ses paramètres de sélections. Marty Deeks était un lieutenant de police particulièrement précis dans ses rapports. Pour chaque jour d'infiltration, chaque élément avait été consciencieusement listé. Ses actions, ses rencontres et interactions, ses observations sur tout et chacun. Mais aussi la description précise de chaque lieu visité ou évoqué dans le fil de ses conversations. Il ne manquait vraiment rien. C'était comme lire la novélisation de sa vie d'infiltré, les suppléments de la formule DVD en prime.

Si elle couplait les principaux sites adaptés à une détention forcée avec ceux obtenus à l'instant par ses moteurs de recherches. Une analyse croisée devait lui permettre d'isoler un pool d'adresses.

- Éric.

- J'ai presque fini de configurer les plateformes. Je crack actuellement le parfeux des principaux fournisseurs d'accès pour installer ma routine en tâche cachée.

- Je pense que j'ai trouvé quelques lieux à tester en priorité.

Se détachant de son bureau d'une impulsion sur sa chaise à roulette, Éric la rejoint pour jeter un coup d'œil à ses résultats.

- Bien joué. On est loin des premières zones envisagées.

Un nouveau bip de recherche les alerta. Le résultat des commandes de produits voués à isoler les constructions.

- Trois adresses correspondent aux cinq tirés de mon analyse. fit remarquer Nell

- On ne prend aucun risque. On vérifie toutes celles que tu as sélectionnées, en priorisant les trois répondant à tous les critères.

Concentrés sur leurs tâches autoassignées, à aucun instant, les deux jeunes gens furent interrompus dans leur besogne. Leurs spectateurs allants et venants dans les lieux, étaient patients et confiants, sachant qu'ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir retrouver traces de leur ami.

Quant à la troisième adresse testée, un point rouge s'afficha sur leur écran, le sourire partagé par les deux agents techniciens n'eut aucune équivalence. Le lieu même où se trouvait la puce GPS faite maison par Deeks abritait l'une de ces box d'accès à internet. De quoi franchir la structure vouée à brouiller les recherches d'onde par l'extérieur. N'était pas encore né le malfaiteur capable de battre la Dream Team du NCIS.

- Quelle heure est-il ? se demanda Éric.

- 22H30. On a mis six heures. lui répondit Nell, tout aussi glacée que lui du temps interminable qu'il leur avait fallu.

Inquiets d'avoir été trop lents malgré la réussite de leur entreprise, c'est sans attendre qu'ils allaient prévenir les autres. Mais à peine se détournaient-ils de leur PC qu'ils virent le reste de l'équipe les fixer avec attention. Encore une fois, ils étaient stupéfaits d'en avoir fait une totale abstraction.

- Où se trouve-t-il ? leur demanda Callen sans préambule, conscient que l'information était enfin connue, peu importait comment.

- Entrepôt 275 de la zone industrielle du sud-ouest, non loin du port de marchandises. répondit Nell. Les coordonnées GPS précises viennent d'être transmises sur vos portables.

Une série de bip et vibration confirmant ses dires, le premier en mouvement fut Sam qui sortit aussitôt du MTAC.

- Je descends prévenir le commando et pars en éclaireur avec eux. On se rejoint sur place.

- Vous êtes sûrs de sa position ? osa leur demander une Kensi fébrile.

- Avant son enlèvement, il portait sur lui un capteur de faible fréquence. C'est là où ce capteur se trouve. l'informa Nell.

Même si rien ne prouvait que Deeks possède toujours le capteur sur lui, ou pire qu'il ne soit pas déjà mort, Kensi s'en contenta. C'était déjà mieux que rien. Ils avaient une adresse. Charge à eux de tout faire pour s'y rendre et le sauver des griffes de la mafia avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Elle allait sortir avec Callen, quand Éric leur tendit un moniteur semblable à un smartphone.

- C'est un détecteur paramétré sur sa fréquence. Le système est moins puissant que nos PC. Mais si vous êtes à moins de 500m, il vous guidera à lui.

- Merci.

Sans plus attendre, Kensi et Callen partirent à leur tour, rejoint par un homme appelé trois heures plus tôt par Hetty et dont Nell et Éric ignoraient tout de l'identité.

Restés seuls avec Hetty, les deux génies sentirent le poids de son regard sur eux.

- Agent Beal. Agent Jones. Peut-on connaître l'origine du détecteur de faible puissance dont vous parliez ?

Croisant leur regard, c'est d'une grimace que Nell se leva sans un mot pour fuir les lieux. Elle avait appris l'intérêt de choisir ses combats. Et clairement, celui-ci n'était pas le sien. Aussi abandonna-t-elle sans mal Éric aux bons soins de leur patronne.

- J'attends, monsieur Beal.

- Hé bien…

NCIS - LA

Se balançant tel le pendulier d'une horloge comtoise, Deeks devait constater l'évidence.

Le bilan de cette boucherie, dont il avait été la cible était guère reluisant.

Il avait raté sa mission.

Il devait procéder à l'arrestation de Johnny Torrio, l'homme responsable de tant de maux. Et au lieu de ça, il avait finalement craqué sous la torture, terminant la séance en dévoilant son identité. On pourrait penser ce qu'on voulait de lui. Mais il défiait tous ceux qui le lui reprocheraient d'être à leur tour pelé, brûlé, broyé, empalé, noyé ou électrifié vivant…

Sa force faiblissant, imaginant qu'il l'avait eu, Deeks relâcha doucement la pression de ses cuisses. Juste un peu. Juste assez pour voir si l'homme bougeait encore ou si c'en était enfin terminé. Mais à peine avait-il montré signe de relâchement que Johnny se débattait de nouveau comme un beau diable. La gorge écrasée, Deeks fut tout de même soulagé de le découvrir incapable de gueuler pour obtenir de l'aide. À peine pouvait-il chuchoter d'une voix rauque.

Toujours coincé par la prise de ses jambes, Johnny Torrio tenta de négocier… à sa manière.

- Si t'es flic ! Tu ne peux pas me tuer. Tu te dois de m'amener au tribunal !

- Tu veux parier ?

Deeks ne saurait jamais avec exactitude s'il agit à cet instant, pour se protéger, par vengeance pure ou juste de sorte à cacher sa honte que cet homme ait été témoin de sa faiblesse. Tout ce qui l'importait, c'est qu'avec la mort du « Renard », tout cesserait une bonne fois pour toutes ! Lui et bien d'autres pourraient dormir sur leurs deux oreilles sans craindre de représailles, sans devoir se cacher comme témoin potentiel à un futur procès. Sa mort offrait la liberté à court et moyen terme ! Aussi n'eut-il aucune hésitation.

D'une pression supplémentaire sur son jeu de jambes, Deeks serra de nouveau sa prise de toute sa puissance. L'homme avait beau le frapper de ses dernières forces, il ne lâcherait pas. Il ne lâcherait plus. Devait-il crever pendu tel le cochon égorgé qu'il était devenu, ce connard y passerait avec lui.

Hurlant à mort, confronté à la douleur de ses poignets creusés dans sa chair à devoir supporter son balancement et poids tendu à l'extrême pour amplifier au maximum la force de ses jambes, Deeks se félicita d'avoir été si bruyant dès les premières tortures. Personne à l'extérieur ne se douterait de quoi que ce soit, tant qu'ils l'entendraient gueuler, lui. C'était juste le signe que le boss prenait son plaisir à faire hurler de souffrance celui qu'il avait jusqu'alors pris d'affection.

Quand l'homme cessa enfin de se tortiller, Deeks n'en raffermit que plus sa pression, il la tiendrait aussi longtemps que nécessaire, cette fois-ci. Il ne voulait plus risquer de le voir à nouveau reprendre conscience, après coup. Il en avait le temps. Torrio avait demandé à ce qu'on les laisse seuls un moment. De ce qu'il en savait de ses méthodes, il lui restait encore une bonne demi-heure avant que les hommes de main ne se questionnent sur son absence prolongée ou viennent lui proposer de finir le boulot pour lui.

Lâchant finalement sa prise, après d'interminables minutes, il fut rassuré de voir le corps s'effondrer au sol. Restait à affronter le plus dur. L'acte conscient de se torturer soi-même. On avait beau croire que la peur de la mort rend tout acte inconscient envisageable, cela n'avait rien de si simple. Mais pour se libérer de ses chaînes, il n'avait pas le choix. La peau de ses poignées déjà à crue, il déboîta son pouce droit sous un hurlement inconscient. La douleur était insupportable. Au moins était-ce plus simple avec l'autre main déjà brisée en morceau. Perdant tout contrôle, c'est dans un troisième cri qu'il chuta lourdement au sol. L'effet combiné du réveil de son pied cassé et genou toujours transpercé le laissa figé de longues minutes.

Il aurait tellement souhaité, juste, ne plus bouger. Rester immobile et se laisser happer par une inconscience libératoire. Mais, il était loin d'être tiré d'affaire. Ses doigts cassées, pouces déboîtés, épaules luxées, pied brisé, déchirure de l'abdomen, brûlures… rien ne l'empêcherait de finir le travail. C'était son droit. Il l'avait gagné !

Rampant tel un vermisseau jusqu'au corps inerte de Johnny Torrio, Deeks plaça ses bras autour de son cou pour lui briser la nuque d'un coup net. On pourrait toujours le foutre en taule pour cette action, il s'en foutait royalement à cet instant. S'il pouvait tuer son père pour moins que ça, il pouvait assumer cette mise à mort sans un seul frémissement de son sommeil.

Tâtant les poches du mort, il découvrit non sans joie, une arme automatique. Mais pour s'en saisir… Regardant ses mains, il décida de privilégier celle dénuée d'ongles. Dans sa position, il était plus simple de replacer un pouce luxé que 5 doigts cassés… Alors avec attention, il agit d'un mouvement brusque. Face aux palpitations et aiguilles de douleur fusant dans tout le reste de son corps, il pouvait presque se vanter de ne rien avoir senti pour le coup. Ce qui ne serait certainement pas le cas de ce qui suivait.

Prenant plusieurs inspirations, il bloqua sa respiration le temps d'ôter la tige de fer de son corps. Dans son malheur, l'une des extrémités n'était pas équipée de trépointes. Aussi, n'abîma-t-il pas plus la blessure. Il se surprit de nouveau de n'avoir rien ressenti. Il fallait croire que le plus dur était derrière lui… Peut-être que le corps finissait par s'habituer à un certain point ? Même si l'hypothèse d'une désensibilisation totale par l'électricité soit plus probable.

C'est donc sans plus trop se soucier de ses blessures qu'il se releva. Il ne fit qu'un pas quand la douleur fut si fugace et électrisante que le jeune lieutenant s'écroula, un énième cri mourant dans un magma de fluides et pleurs mêlés.

NCIS - LA

Ce sont les battements sur la porte en fer qui engendrèrent un sursaut de conscience.

- Tout va bien, Monsieur ?

Hurlant de tout ses forces, Deeks tâcha de se gagner quelques secondes pour se traîner au plus vite à couvert.

- Vous voulez aussi profiter de mon cul ? Bande de taffioles !

Il se demanda sincèrement d'où ça sortait. Mise à part peut-être la surprise de n'avoir pas eu droit à cette violence là. À croire que la mafia avait encore des règles d'or… cette brochette de pourritures en costard…

Crachant un magma ensanglanté, il réussit non sans mal à se redresser. Une fois arrivé le long d'un mur, il employa ce dernier pour se diriger vers l'arrière de l'entrepôt. Ce dernier était gigantesque. S'il arrivait à atteindre la partie de stockage où se trouvaient encore plusieurs centaines de caisses en bois, il aurait une chance de s'en sortir. Peut-être pourrait-il même grimper sur certaines d'entre elles pour atteindre les fenêtres ?

Pleurant à chaque pas supporté par son pied meurtri, il sut qu'il ne devait encore rien lâcher.

Il y avait bien une faible possibilité que les gars découvrant le cadavre de Johnny Torrio décident d'abandonner le navire - tels les rats qu'ils étaient tous. Mais ils pouvaient tout aussi bien le poursuivre, désireux d'offrir sa tête – telle une offrande – au futur successeur. Il ne devait donc rien lâcher. Grâce à quoi, il s'en sortirait.

Tachant de garder conscience par ses pensées ressassées en boucle dans son esprit, Deeks chuta finalement sur une simple vis traînant au sol. Et ce, à l'instant même où le grincement de la porte en métal annonça l'arrivée imminente du danger.

NCIS - LA

Kensi se glaça d'effroi quand elle l'entendit. Ce cri inhumain provenait sans aucun doute de son partenaire. Si elle se targuait d'être une femme forte que rien n'atteint, il n'en était plus rien à cet instant.

Elle aurait voulu courir vers l'origine de cet hurlement. Mais la prise ferme de Callen sur son bras lui indiquait qu'il l'en empêcherait. Sam la fixant droit dans les yeux lui intima de garder le silence complet. Ils étaient à quelques minutes de la prise d'assaut des lieux. Il leur fallait tenir leur position jusqu'au Go des équipes réparties aux quatre façades du bâtiment. Personne, pas même une souris ne devait réchapper à leur raid. Mais cela avait un prix. Celui de la patience mise à rude épreuve à l'écho des deux nouveaux cris successifs.

Priant pour qu'ils n'arrivent pas trop tard. Au quatrième hurlement, plus atroce encore que tous les précédents, c'est un silence de mort qui couvrit finalement les lieux. Mais enfin avaient-ils reçu l'annonce du départ imminent.

C'est donc après le décompte de trois dernières secondes que le commando fractionné se leva d'un seul homme, suivi par les agents du NCIS. Le plan conçu lors du voyage les menant en ces lieux se voulait simple, mais efficace. Chacun avait son rôle. Au commando d'élite d'intercepter toute personne présente dans l'entrepôt – usant de toute la force nécessaire pour y parvenir. À l'équipe du NCIS secondée d'un médecin militaire, de retrouver leur coéquipier. L'homme les ayant rejoints pour cette tâche n'ignorait rien de ce qui l'attendait. Aussi n'avait-il pas encore affiché une once de malaise à l'écoute des cris d'agonie du flic qu'ils venaient chercher.

Les portes extérieures forcées, c'est une marrée d'hommes en noir qui fondit sur les occupants des lieux sous l'écho d'innombrables coups de feu.

NCIS - LA

Déjà de longues minutes que Deeks les savait sur ses talons. Ils le pistaient avec une facilité déconcertante. Malgré la pénombre, cela n'avait rien de surprenant aux vues des taches de sang qu'il laissait derrière lui. Toutefois, tout espoir n'était pas perdu. Ses opposants n'étaient que quatre à lui tourner autour. S'il pouvait déjà en éliminer deux à distance... Affermissant sa prise sur l'arme, malgré sa main et son bras tremblants plus que de raison, il craignait tout de même de rater ses cibles.

Le mieux pour lui était encore de se positionner à mi-hauteur et prendre appui sur une caisse avant de tirer. Il grimpait donc le plus silencieusement du monde un monticule censé lui permettre de surplomber toute la zone, quand il vit sa porte de sortie. À sa droite une lucarne donnant sur le parking extérieur. Sous cette dernière un véhicule noir capable d'amortir sa chute.

Son esprit agissant à toute vitesse, il décida de jouer le tout pour le tout. Il tirerait à vu dès que possible dans l'espoir d'en toucher le maximum, avant de se jeter par la fenêtre. S'il réussissait à retrouver maîtrise de son corps assez vite ; le temps que ses poursuivants fassent le tour de l'entrepôt, il aurait le temps de forcer la porte du 4X4 et de le démarrer… Alors, il serait sauf. Il n'aurait plus qu'à dénicher une cabine téléphonique ou la force de retrouver le chemin vers un poste de secours ou n'importe quelle planque sûre.

C'était jouable !

Il voulait y croire.

Il devait y croire.

Quand il repéra sous lui deux des quatre silhouettes le poursuivant, il fit de son mieux pour viser. Puis il tira. Deux fois. Il était sûr d'avoir atteint l'une des cibles. L'autre en revanche avait eu le temps de s'écarter. Les cris et hurlements lui vrillaient les tympans en un mélange de mots inintelligibles. Les ignorants, il agit comme calculé. Sans trop se soucier de la chute, il se faufila par la lucarne, tomba lourdement sur le toit de la bagnole sur une épaule, avant de se meurtrir un peu plus en finissant sur le macadam.

Si le bruit de sa chute n'avait pas alerté tout le voisinage, son hurlement quand il frappa de nouveau son pied au sol, écarta toute incertitude. Se relevant avec peine, il ouvrit par réflexe la portière... pour découvrir l'inimaginable. C'était ouvert ! Et les clefs étaient sur le contact ! N'en croyant pas sa chance, Deeks fit un dernier pas pour monter dans le véhicule, quand une présence postée derrière lui l'intercepta.

Il ne l'avait pas entendu s'approcher avant qu'une paire de bras l'entraîne avec force, en arrière. D'une prise ferme, son attaquant lui bloqua toute possibilité de mouvement sur le haut de son corps. S'il se démena comme un fou par la force de ses jambes, c'est une nouvelle collision brutale de son pied cassé contre la voiture qui le sonna. La douleur - insupportable - fusa jusqu'à l'aine. Incapable d'utiliser ses bras, sa seconde jambe trop faible de par son genou disloqué, il s'écroula sur lui-même, entraînant dans son mouvement son agresseur. N'ayant guère le choix, ce dernier le plaqua rudement au sol.

Si finalement, Marty Deeks comprit qu'il ne l'aurait pas fait jusqu'au bout, il restait satisfait d'avoir tenu si longtemps. Les preuves en main du NCIS, Johnny Torrio à trépas, les rues de L.A. seraient peut-être un peu plus sûres demain matin.

C'est sur cette dernière pensée que le jeune lieutenant de police déposa les armes, se laissant enfin happer par le froid et le noir abyssal d'une inconscience profonde qu'il jugea mériter.

À suivre.

.

* * *

La suite dimanche ou lundi soir, car presque terminée. Mais autant vous prévenir. Après ça, malgré toute mon envie, je n'aurais plus de chapitres en stock pour updater aussi vite u_u.

mimi yuy


	15. Partie 3 Chap 14

Merci merci pour tous les retours !

Je suis vraiment contente que vous ayez apprécié ces derniers chapitres.

Alors, en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture, la suite sans plus attendre ^-^

.

* * *

**UNDER COVER**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre 14.**

.

L'agent Sam Hanna n'était pas homme à être facilement impressionné. Loin s'en faut.

Quand il avait croisé la première fois ce flic, il l'avait jugé comme un combattant de bas étage, pas fichu d'aller au bout de ses poings dans le combat d'Ultimate Fight qu'ils avaient partagé. Après l'avoir eu à leurs côtés pour quelques missions, sa vision de l'homme n'avait cessé de s'abaisser. Détesté de ses congénères de la police, il ne leur servait à rien en sa qualité de flic de liaison entre leurs deux entités. Sans compter que son incapacité à avoir un équipier dans la police ne pouvait s'expliquer que par son incapacité à savoir jouer en équipe. De quoi les inquiéter, G et lui, sur le bien fondé de l'associer à Kensi. Mais si Hetty lui faisait confiance, ils s'étaient résolus à lui laisser une chance.

Très vite, leur surfeur – puisqu'il n'en avait pas que l'allure – avait démontré une absence totale de testostérone. Pas foutu de montrer son autorité à Kensi, il la suivait comme un bon petit chien. Pas plus fichu de leur rentrer dedans, pour imposer une limite à leurs taquineries. Alors, ok. Il avait démontré tout aussi vite son aptitude au combat et prouvé une maîtrise inégalable au tir, de ses deux mains. Il n'en était pas moins largement dénué de toute envergure !

Avec du recul, Sam pouvait bien admettre qu'entrer dans une équipe comme la leur n'avait pas dû être si simple pour le jeune homme. Il n'était pas du NCIS, il n'était pas apprécié des siens, et lui-même l'avait accueilli froidement en lui demandant d'ôter ses fesses de Blanche-Neige du siège de Dom. En définitive, personne n'avait pris en compte une seconde sa position délicate.

Le temps passant, ce qu'ils prenaient tous pour de la faiblesse s'était avéré plus subtil. Deeks n'était simplement pas de ceux qui fanfaronnent sur leurs capacités ou vous font croire tout savoir sur tout. Quand il ignorait une pratique, il observait, apprenait et reproduisait. Lorsqu'il s'affichait auprès de Kensi dans son mode chiot, il admettait juste à son entourage qu'une femme pouvait être meilleure que lui et que cela méritait son respect. Quand Kensi s'était trouvé en mauvaise posture, son inquiétude n'avait pas été feinte. La violence du coup porté sur l'homme l'ayant giflé encore moins. Pour preuve, il s'était cassé deux phalanges dans l'acte.

Alors oui, le lieutenant Marty Deeks s'était finalement avéré être un équipier acceptable. Révélant au fil des mois son statut de flic consciencieux et de partenaire de confiance. Le voir sous les traits de Max Gentry avait définitivement tourné une page. Prouvant, s'il le fallait, qu'il pouvait aussi afficher un côté dur. Depuis lors, Sam l'avait accepté et respecté comme un équipier à part entière. Utile, bien qu'en toute honnêteté, non indispensable. Un faire valoir pour Kensi, gardant sans faille son dos. Preuve en était son sauvetage à l'hôpital, lorsqu'il y était soigné pour une blessure par balle – en raison d'une pure négligence, fallait-il préciser ! Un administrateur consciencieux pour Callen - merci à la police de former ses agents pour assurer la paperasse en toute autonomie. Et pour lui : Un ami… qui ne lui manquerait pas beaucoup plus qu'Éric ou Nell, si leur vie venait à les éloigner les uns des autres.

Aussi, s'était-il senti en partie responsable quand ils avaient découvert - quelques mois plus tôt - que leur flic maison ne leur faisait pas confiance. Cette nuit où il l'avait trouvé en si petite forme recroquevillé sur son canapé leur avait prouvé à tous qu'il ne s'était jusqu'alors jamais cru digne de leur aide et bienveillance. Cela faisait déjà près de deux ans qu'ils travaillaient ensemble et il ne s'imaginait pas pouvoir leur faire confiance pour assurer ses arrières. Une révélation qui les avait beaucoup marqués. D'abord choqués qu'il puisse les dénigrer ainsi. Une discussion commune des trois agents avait révélé plus justement qu'à aucun instant, ils lui avaient réellement laissé une chance de penser différemment de par leur attitude toujours légère et taquine à son égard. Comment le jeune homme aurait-il pu deviner qu'il s'agissait d'une simple franche camaraderie et non plus de leur croyance à le prendre pour un incapable ?

À son réveil, tous trois s'étaient investis à lui faire comprendre qu'il n'en était plus rien ! Et depuis lors, Deeks s'était affiché plus relâché en leur présence. Plus serein et étonnement moins blagueur, n'ayant plus besoin de sa cacher derrière l'humour pour affronter leur taquinerie mesquine.

Mais tout cela n'avait en rien changé sa vision primaire du flic et de ses capacités limitées. Jusqu'à ce soir…

Observant Kensi et le médecin s'occuper du corps brisé de leur équipier, Sam pouvait bien l'admettre. Cet homme l'avait impressionné comme jamais aucun autre en sa vie de militaire aguerri. Pas même G. Callen en son temps.

- Tu vas t'en remettre Sam ? le questionna justement son partenaire et meilleur ami.

- Comment a-t-il fait pour rester aussi alerte après tout ce qu'il a subit ?

- Deeks est un homme fort.

- Tu as vu toi même la difficulté que j'ai eue à le stopper.

- Dois-je seulement te rappeler qu'il m'a tiré dessus ?

- Sur ce point, j'aurais honte. lui répondit-il taquin, pour camoufler l'inquiétude ressentie quand il avait vu Callen s'écrouler sous l'impact du coup de feu.

- Au moins, cela t'aura permis de la localiser en repérant l'origine du tir…

- C'était surtout un coup de chance avec l'écho retentissant dans tout l'entrepôt.

Observant de nouveau les premiers soins prodigués sur le corps inconscient de leur équipier, Callen exprima sa théorie.

- Instinct de survie ?

- Je dirais, bien plus que ça. Nous avions le moniteur pour le suivre. Et malgré cet avantage, il nous a fallu courir de toute part - comme des canards sans tête - pour réussir à le coincer. Alors que lui…Il n'aurait jamais du être en capacité de se mouvoir dans son état.

- Tu n'aurais pas agi autrement.

- J'AI suivi un entraînement poussé pour y parvenir !

- Il faut croire que les flics sont plus formés que nous ne le pensions.

- Là encore, il y a plus que ça. J'ai vu des Navy Seal tourner de l'œil pour le quart des blessures que je peux voir d'ici. Or, il n'a jamais fait l'armée. Il n'avait aucune expérience pour faire face à ce type de sévices…

- Sur ce point, vous avez tort, Agent Hanna.

Comme à son habitude, c'est sortie d'une ombre qu'Hetty s'insinua dans la discussion. Elle venait tout juste d'arriver sur site, avec une équipe d'investigation vouée à fouiller et analyser les lieux pour l'enquête à venir.

- Pourquoi ne nous en aurait-il jamais parlé dans ce cas ? Je lui ai déjà clairement posé la question, par le passé. lui répondit naturellement Sam.

- Parce qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une expérience militaire. On n'évoque pas si simplement ce qu'il a connu.

- Que voulez-vous dire Hetty ? relança G, curieux lui aussi d'en savoir plus.

- Disons que j'imagine que sa résistance à la douleur fut plus certainement acquise de sa naissance à l'âge de onze ans.

- Quoi ?

Sam était surpris par cette information. Lui qui prenait l'adulescent tout droit sortit des jupons d'une famille de beatniks surprotecteurs.

- Sa mère et lui-même ont supporté plus de dix années de maltraitance d'une violence rare. Dès ses premiers jours de vie, les rapports médicaux ont démontré une maltraitance évidente. Les coups, les brûlures, les os si hachés qu'il faut poser des broches dès l'âge de 5ans pour leur permettre de tenir le temps de la croissance… Je ne serais même pas surprise qu'il nous informe plus tard n'avoir rien subit ce soir de plus qu'il n'ait déjà connu par le passé.

Sam était révolté.

- Comment est-ce possible ? Les services sociaux ne servent-ils donc à rien ?

- Il y a toujours des cas particuliers qui passent au travers des mailles du système.

- Comment cela s'est-il terminé, questionna Callen.

- Son ami Ray vola l'arme de son père pour la lui remettre. Une prévoyance salvatrice, qui lui permit de tuer son bourreau peu après ses 11 ans. Le corps de l'enfant était alors si massacré, que les policiers durent attendre une semaine qu'il sorte du coma artificiel imposé par les médecins pour lui parler. Face à cela, le procureur n'envisagea aucune poursuite. Pour l'enfant alité, il n'y eut pas l'ombre d'un procès. Tout cela fut classifié d'où son absence dans son dossier.

Toujours observateur, Callen réalisa un détail.

- Il ne porte pourtant aucune cicatrice… du moins, il n'en portait pas jusqu'à ce soir ?

- Chirurgie esthétique. Le peu d'argent qu'il a gagné des années durant lui a servi à payer les opérations laser vouées à les effacer.

- Vous en savez autant sur nous tous, Hetty ?

- Cela va de soi, agent Hanna.

Les laissant à leur réflexion, la responsable du NCIS de Los Angeles s'approcha du corps inanimé de sa dernière recrue.

NCIS - LA

En infiltrant (enfin) les lignes ennemies, Kensi Blye était fermement décidée à sortir son partenaire du purgatoire qu'il n'avait pas mérité. Tenant le module de suivi portatif leur permettant de tracer la puce GPS a priori toujours présente sur le lieutenant de son cœur, elle guida ses équipiers vers le lieu de sa détention.

Quand la porte en fer fut doucement entrouverte par un Sam aux aguets du moindre tireur isolé, tous relâchèrent très vite la tension. Il n'y avait plus personne en ces lieux. Ou du moins plus personne de vivant. L'agent retournant du pied le corps sans vie placé devant eux, tous y découvrir le visage de Johnny Torrio.

- Nuque brisée. Leur annonça Callen

Repérant les menottes ensanglantées toujours fixées au crochet de boucher pendant au-dessus du sol par une lourde chaîne, la conclusion était simple.

- Deeks s'est échappé.

D'un nouveau coup d'œil sur le moniteur, Kensi confirma.

- Il est en mouvement. Tout au fond ! Là-bas !

D'un pas pressant, ils s'y dirigèrent hurlant le nom de leur compagnon d'armes. Sans que celui-ci ne semble les entendre. Alors enfin, ils en eurent une image fugace. Celle d'un corps nu couvert de sang et de poussière, se faufilant entre les caisses, l'arme au point.

Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que le médecin de champs complétant leur groupe s'exprima.

- Si je puis me permettre. Je pense qu'il n'est plus à même de vous identifier. Nous devons l'encercler et le faire prisonnier.

Avant que Kensi ne puisse hurler à l'effroi, le militaire la stoppa d'un geste de la main.

- Ne vous méprenez pas. La douleur, les battements certainement erratiques de son cœur, conjugués à la peur et au désir mortel de vouloir survivre… Tout cela plonge les victimes de sévices dans un état secondaire quasi impossible à percer. Non seulement rien n'infiltrera son brouillard de panique. Mais si nous ne le stoppons pas très vite, vous deviendrez très vite ses cibles.

Devant l'air sceptique des trois agents du NCIS, l'homme se montra plus sérieux encore.

- Soyez certains que vous ne lui ferez aucun mal. À l'inverse, il vous tuera tous. Et croyez-moi. Aussi forts que vous puissiez être, et aussi faible et blessé pensiez-vous qu'il soit : c'est ce qui arrivera. Vous devez le considérer comme un ennemi prêt à l'attaque. L'encercler et vous en saisir. Maintenant !

Comprenant son point de vue, Sam et Callen agirent de concert, guidés par Kensi restant un peu plus en retrait pour mieux appréhender leurs positions respectives. Cela dura un bon quart d'heure à leur surprise à tous. L'angoisse atteint l'horreur quand Deeks commença à leur tirer dessus. Dans un cauchemar éveillé, il semblait que le tremblement distinct de ses membres ne soit pas suffisant pour altérer son efficacité habituelle au tir.

Voyant Callen s'effondrer brutalement, Kensi hurla tout en sortant in extremis de la ligne de visée. Plus éloigné, Sam grimpa au plus vite sur un amoncellement de caisses, suivant les indications de la jeune femme et ce qui semblait le point d'origine des coups de feu. Arrivé à mi-parcours, il vit une lucarne et dehors un corps chutant du toit d'une voiture de l'équipe commando pour atterrir rudement sur le sol. Suivant dans l'instant le chemin pris par leur cible, Sam put enfin l'enserrer de ses bras pour enfin stopper sa fuite. Dans le mouvement, un choc sur le pied blessé coupa net leur lutte, Deeks chutant dès lors telle une pierre.

Sortant par une porte secondaire dont ils explosèrent la serrure sous plusieurs coups de feu, Kensi, Callen et le médecin les rejoignirent dans l'instant.

Le corps mou de Deeks n'étant plus un danger pour lui-même ou l'un d'entre eux, Sam se releva d'un bon, laissant la place à Kensi et le médecin de champs. Approchant Callen, il vit sans mal qu'il avait été touché.

- Ça va ?

Ouvrant sa veste, son équipier dévoila son gilet par balle.

- Je m'estimerais heureux qu'il n'ait pas visé la tête.

Sam gronda de colère. Ils l'avaient sous-estimé. C'était un animal sauvage en rage qu'ils venaient de chasser. Et en telles circonstances, ils n'auraient jamais dû se jeter ainsi sur lui, têtes baissées.

Non loin d'eux, Kensi agenouillée près de l'homme qu'elle aimait releva délicatement sa tête couverte d'un mélange de sang, larmes et fluides en tout genre. Suivant avec précaution les directives du médecin les accompagnant, elle frôla plus que caressa des passerelles de son visage dans l'espoir fébrile de lui faire reprendre conscience.

- On est là Deeks. C'est fini ! C'est fini.

Ses propres larmes coulant sans retenue, Kensi aida l'urgentiste à l'arranger en position allongée sur le dos, de sorte qu'il repose sur l'une des deux couvertures qu'ils avaient apportées. C'était un homme d'expérience qui avait rejoint leur groupe de sauvetage. Un ami d'Hetty tristement aguerri dans le traitement, en zone de guerre et sur le champ de l'action, des blessures octroyées sous la torture. Revenant à peine d'une longue rotation passée en Afghanistan, il accordait là une faveur. Mais il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de mal à accepter quand il en avait su un peu plus sur les circonstances ayant mené l'homme qu'il traitait à devenir ce morceau de viande humain abandonné aux mains de bouchers.

Déployant doucement chaque membre de son patient, le médecin fit un premier bilan d'ensemble. Premier bon point, le dos était globalement épargné, si on exceptait une vilaine brûlure. Il n'y avait aucun coup de fouet, ni plaie purulente nécessitant une attention urgente. Cela faciliterait grandement les soins pour le jeune homme, en lui assurant une position de repos satisfaisante. Toutes les victimes qu'il avait traitées n'avaient pas eu cette chance. N'oubliant pas son aide, l'homme partagea avec elle, toutes ses observations.

- Il a beaucoup de chance. À première vue, il ne souffre d'aucune blessure vitale. Pour autant, les plaies béantes ne sont pas forcément les plus graves. Il faut commencer par parcourir son corps à la recherche d'une rupture de veine. Si le sang est interrompu trop longuement à la jonction de ses membres, il risque l'amputation.

Acquiesçant l'information d'un hochement de tête, Kensi suivit avec attention les consignes données. Agissant de concert, le médecin entreprit de commencer par stopper le lourd saignement présent au niveau du genou droit. Ceci fait, ils couvrirent le corps inférieur du jeune homme dans une volonté de lui redonner un peu de décence avant l'arrivée du reste des secours et membres du commando.

L'urgence n'étant plus de mise, Kensi voulut se saisir de l'une de ses mains en un geste de réconfort, espérant que Deeks puisse ainsi la percevoir dans son inconscience. Mais la vue de sa main exsangue aux ongles consciencieusement arrachés à leur racine lui donna la nausée.

- Tout va bien agent Blye ?

Tachant de reprendre contenance, Kensi hocha du chef, bien incapable d'exprimer la moindre parole, au flot de sentiment auxquelles elle faisait face. Un mot et elle ne saurait se retenir de vomir. Ce qui n'aiderait en rien son partenaire.

Alors que le médecin palpait chaque membre, couvrait chaque zone pelée, et vérifiait chaque coupure suffisamment profonde pour provoquer une perte de sang, Kensi repéra l'importante blessure au flanc… la présence des agrafes refermant la plaie l'offusquait plus encore. Du pue commençait déjà à se former autour des attaches. Ne pas savoir quel dégât cachait cette fermeture imaginative l'angoissait particulièrement.

- Que peut-on faire pour limiter le risque d'infections ?

- Rien. L'infection est déjà en place. Même s'il n'a pas été tranché par une lame rouillée, il est certain que personne ne s'est soucié de stériliser les objets l'ayant transpercé. L'important pour l'instant est uniquement de stopper ses hémorragies et ruptures de flux sanguin pour éviter que le cœur faiblisse. Pour le reste, il faudra attendre d'être à l'hôpital. Chacune de ses blessures y sera traitée en chirurgie. Mais concrètement, du bilan que je peux déjà en faire. Je suis surtout inquiet par l'état de sa rotule. Il semblerait que son genou ait été transpercé par une barre de métal à l'intersection exacte de ses ligaments.

L'homme jugea en avoir terminé avec la prise en charge d'urgence, quand le jeune lieutenant fut subitement pris de convulsions, en lieu et place du frémissement perpétuel qu'il présentait jusqu'alors.

- En position de survie. Vite !

À deux, ils réussirent à pencher le corps tremblant sur le côté opposé à sa blessure au flanc, tout en forçant ses jambes à se replier près du corps. Ils avaient agi juste à temps pour permettre au jeune homme de vomir une quantité inquiétante d'eau.

N'ayant rien perdu de la scène, Sam réalisa un détail sur le lieu où ils avaient trouvé le corps sans vie de Johnny Torrio.

- La grille !

- Quoi ?

- La grille ! Le crochet était placé au-dessus d'une grille et ses cheveux sont trempés. Il a subi le supplice de l'eau.

Comprenant tous l'implication de cette information, le médecin fit signe aux ambulanciers venus les rejoindre de presser le pas.

- Il nous fait une noyade à retardement. Il n'y a pas une seconde à perdre.

Alors qu'il plaçait le corps moue sur un brancard, Kensi ne lâcha pas un instant la main ensanglantée. Bien que désireuse de ne pas gêner le corps médical, elle ne comptait pas quitter son partenaire des yeux, avant son entrée en chirurgie.

Hetty - qui ne lâcha pas la scène des yeux - savait qu'il y aurait beaucoup à faire dans les prochaines 24 Heures. Le lieutenant Marty Deeks ne leur avait pas facilité la tâche en poursuivant son infiltration sans les tenir informés. Mais pour sa défense, il agissait alors pour la police. Et de ce qu'elle avait déjà pu découvrir, il avait parfaitement suivi la procédure, en tenant informé ses collègues du LAPD à chaque étape de son infiltration. Il n'était pas responsable de l'incompétence de sa hiérarchie. Juste victime de leur négligence à ne pas avoir répondu à sa demande explicite d'obtenir soutien et appui. Pour cette seule raison, la femme comptait bien imposer sa propre loi dans les heures à venir.

Mais pour l'instant, l'important était de protéger l'un des leurs. Se tournant vers les agents Sam et Callen, elle résuma sans mal, leur priorité.

- On rentre chez nous, les enfants.

À suivre.

.

* * *

Pas mon chapitre préféré. Mais bon, je ne savais pas comment le tourner autrement. J'avais envie que ce soit Sam qui réalise le premier à quel point il a pu sous-estimer Deeks. Car dans la série il était jusqu'ici le plus dur avec lui. Ceci étant, dans l'épisode 4.02, j'ai piaillé comme une folle quand il est le seul à s'intéresser aux photos de vacances de Deeks, au point que tous deux s'endorment l'un contre l'autre dans l'avion du retour ! Ça illustre enfin le sentiment d'affection fraternelle que j'aimerais qu'ils partagent )) Même si dès le début du 4.03, les taquineries reprennent et qu'il le met violement au tapis, sans vraiment lui laisser une chance de combattre =_=

Pour en revenir à cette fanfic. J'aimerais publier la suite très vite, mais il faudra sans nul doute attendre une petite semaine. Pour la peine, il y aura toutefois (enfin) un retour à du « Densi » bien mielleux lol ;D

A très vite.

mimi yuy


	16. Partie 3 Chap 15

Vraiment désolée de n'avoir pu updater aussi vite que prévu. Mais depuis la dernière fois, j'ai vécu un tas de galères : ballon d'eau chaude qui se vide dans l'appart à 3h du mat', vol du contenu de ma voiture, PC dont les Disques durs plantent pour des soucis d'index (heureusement que je bosse sur clef usb) en plus de la préparation finale de la Yaoi Yuri Con', convention sur Lyon où je tenais le week-end dernier un stand pour les Éditions Muffins dont je suis la gérante bénévole. Et pour laquelle j'avais tout à finir jusqu'au jour même du départ u_u

Bilan : 3 heures de sommeil par nuit, ces 10 derniers jours. Qui s'est évidemment suivi de 3 jours infernaux à mon taffe, pour la mise en production de 8 mois de travail. Du coup, j'avoue avoir profité de ma première pause qu'était ce jeudi - jour férié, pour enfin dormir, d'où l'update tardive. ^-^'' Sorry !

Sur ce roman-fleuve, je voulais prendre le temps de dire un très GRAND MERCI pour tous vos retours !

Gwenetsi, andrealeone, Enidan, Rosa020, virginie06, -Jones, lulu, glagla60800, Marie, Guest, Romane, , ncislafan, missoceane95, Misara, Lone Wolfs 34, Lion, Vam, rockandlol, visiteur, Narilla Snape, et tous ceux que je peux oublier !

Merci à vous ! J'avoue très sincèrement, que je n'imaginais pas une seconde, en recevoir autant sur ces derniers chapitres O_O Ca motive comme jamais, tout autant que cela effraye. Car du coup, j'ai tellement peur qu'avec la suite, somme toute basique, vous soyez déçus u_u

En espérant quand même qu'elle ne fera pas fuir tout le monde, la voici sans plus attendre ^-^.

Sinon, pour ceux que cela intéresse, à la dernière découpe, la fic fait actuellement 25 chapitres. La fin n'est donc pas encore pour demain ^_^''

.

* * *

**UNDER COVER**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre 15.**

**.  
**

Déjà deux heures que Kensi était assise le dos douloureux aux côtés du large lit abritant le corps inconscient de son partenaire. Deux heures qu'elle rejouait dans sa tête les tout derniers événements.

NCIS - LA

Quand l'ambulance suivie du reste de l'équipe arriva à l'hôpital militaire de Los Angeles, Hetty savait qu'elle aurait fort à faire pour conserver le lieutenant dans ces locaux. Appartenant au corps de police, bien que travaillant majoritairement pour le NCIS, Marty Deeks aurait dû être aussitôt transféré au CHU le plus proche. Mais il n'en était nulle question pour Hetty Lang. Après la déroute complète dont il avait été victime, elle comptait bien ne pas céder à la rigidité administrative, dut-elle payer une partie de son hospitalisation pour s'assurer qu'il resterait aux bons soins de personnes de confiance.

Ayant eu la possibilité de rester auprès de son partenaire jusqu'à son entrée au bloc, l'agent Blye les avait finalement rejoints dans la salle d'attente. Elle leur avait indiqué qu'après avoir été stabilisé et lavé, Deeks venait d'entrer en chirurgie pour subir une très longue série d'opérations de chirurgie réparatrice, mais aussi exploratrice. Les médecins concertés dans l'ambulance s'étaient montrés particulièrement inquiets quant à l'avenir du genou empalé et quelque peu interdits face à l'importante plaie au flanc. Le sérieux des fractures n'étant dépassé que par la somme des coupes et lambeaux de peau pelée, le nombre d'intervenants allait s'avérer d'importance.

Hetty essayait de deviner quelles pensées luttaient pour la dominance dans l'esprit de la jeune femme, quand le Caporal Tom Mason ayant participé au raid du NCIS s'avança vers eux.

- Je sais que vous allez souhaiter rester ici pour attendre sa sortie du bloc. Mais si je viens vous voir avant de rejoindre mes collègues en salle d'Op., c'est pour vous demander d'agir le plus intelligemment possible. À savoir qu'une partie d'entre vous aille dès maintenant se reposer.

Coupant court à toute opposition de l'agent Blye, l'homme poursuivit. Conscient que son message la concernait particulièrement.

- Écoutez. Nous partons pour traiter un nombre important de blessures. J'estime que l'opération durera au moins cinq heures, voire beaucoup plus, considérant la minutie dont il va falloir faire preuve sur sa main et son pied cassé. Rester ici tout ce temps n'apportera rien à personne, mise à part pour vous de l'impatience, du stress et de la fatigue. À l'inverse, vous pourriez lui offrir d'être alerte à son réveil. J'ignore s'il sera traumatisé, renfermé sur lui-même ou en quête d'une présence. Mais on sort rarement indemne de ce qu'il a vécu. Et… Je pense sincèrement que vous voir fraîche et reposée à ses côtés dès son réveil, agent Blye. Lui sera bien plus bénéfique que de culpabiliser d'être à l'origine de votre épuisement, dès qu'il croisera vos cernes noirs, tandis que vous serez incapable d'aligner deux mots cohérents pour le rassurer.

Sentant trois regards fixés sur elle, la jeune femme se sentit coincée. Bien sûr, elle était d'accord avec cette remarque… Sur le principe, tout du moins. Car ce qu'on lui demandait était plus facile à dire qu'à suivre.

- Je ne pourrais jamais me reposer en le sachant là-bas. répondit-elle en désignant la porte menant au couloir des salles d'op.

- Nous avons des chambres de libres et une palette de somnifères efficaces.

Se sachant coincée, elle céda à une condition.

- Je veux être présente quand il sortira du bloc.

- Je doserais le somnifère pour que son action reste limitée. Et je viendrais moi-même vous chercher pour vous amener à la salle de réveil. Vous savez pouvoir me faire confiance. Je vous ai déjà laissé rester près de lui, bien au-delà d'où nous acceptons la présence des familles.

Ne pouvant le nier, Kensi acquiesça non sans rechercher l'accord de ses équipiers avant cela. Car si ça ne surprenait personne, cela sous-entendait d'abord qu'ils acceptent qu'elle soit celle qui resterait à son chevet les premières heures suivant son réveil. N'étant pas en reste, Hetty la rassura à sa manière.

- Le caporal Mason a raison. Nous ne sommes d'aucune utilité à rester ici à ne rien faire des heures durant. Soyez rassurée, Agent Blye. L'agent Hanna va s'assurer de sa sécurité durant votre sommeil. Cela lui permettra d'en profiter pour faire vérifier sa blessure à la jambe. L'agent Callen va lui retourner à l'entrepôt pour y récolter toute preuve exploitable, avant que la police n'interfère dans notre scène de crime. Quant à moi, je vais repartir à l'OPS. Il nous faut donner des nouvelles du lieutenant Deeks à Mr Beal et Mlle Jones.

Hetty garda bien pour elle, qu'elle les avait déjà appelés sur le chemin de l'hôpital. Mais qu'il lui était avant tout nécessaire de retrouver au plus vite trace du véritable responsable hiérarchique de cette mission d'infiltration, dont le nom lui avait été communiqué par Nell Jones peu avant leur arrivée en ces lieux.

Les rôles de chacun établit, Kensi concéda de ne pas rester en veille au contraire de ses équipiers. Elle savait que c'était le mieux à faire. Ainsi, elle pourrait être présente à tout instant, les premières 24 Heures suivant sa sortie de chirurgie, pour lui apporter soutien et confort. Raison pour laquelle, elle accepta finalement de délaisser l'enquête en cours aux mains expertes d'un Callen rongeant son frein depuis des heures.

NCIS - LA

Son sommeil lui parut éphémère et pourtant…

Six heures ! Elle avait dormi six heures ! Avant de se réveiller d'elle-même, pour trouver dans la chambre occupée, le sac contenant un change originellement présent dans son casier de l'OPS. Douchée, rhabillée de frais, maquillée pour camoufler au mieux les hématomes couvrant toujours son visage, c'est sous sa vraie identité qu'elle réapparut dans la salle d'attente. D'abord vide de toute vie, elle aperçut très vite Sam et Callen la rejoindre avec quatre grands cafés.

- Des nouvelles ?

- Aucune. Sam et moi sommes rentrés dormir quelques heures. Deux soldats de la sécurité de l'hôpital ont été missionnés par Hetty pour garder la porte du bloc opératoire toute la nuit.

- Hetty ?

- Va très bien, Agent Blye. Qu'en est-il de vous-même ? lui répondit espiègle la femme les approchant pour prendre une tasse du nectar noir.

- Bien. Impatiente d'en savoir plus.

Hochant du chef, tous burent tranquillement leur café, dans l'attente de nouvelles.

Il leur fallut encore attendre près d'une heure avant que le Caporal les rejoigne enfin les informer avec son ton clinique du bilan de leur nuit de travail. La fatigue, pour ne pas dire l'épuisement, se lisait facilement sur son visage.

- Je vois que vous êtes déjà tous de retour.

- Comment cela s'est passé ? l'interrompit Kensi.

Il n'était guère l'heure des palabres pour les agents du NCIS.

- Comme nous l'avions constaté plus tôt. Aucun des sévices dont le Lt Deeks a souffert n'a été porté dans l'objectif de tuer. Tous étaient plus scrupuleusement conçus dans l'unique but d'affliger de la douleur.

- Je vois. Qu'en est-il de la nature exacte de ses blessures ? questionna Hetty pour eux tous.

- Il souffre essentiellement de fractures, contusions multiples, coupes de différentes profondeurs, brûlures par le feu ou l'électricité… Rien qui ne puisse mettre en péril son pronostic vital. Si bien que notre principale préoccupation réside actuellement dans la qualité de l'eau ingérée. Nous avons pu extraire toute l'eau stagnante présente dans ses poumons et son estomac. Mais nos premières analyses indiquent qu'il s'agissait d'eaux usées, ce qui a dû favoriser le développement d'un nid bactérien. Nous l'avons mis sur un large spectre d'antibiotique. Mais cela ne nous exhortera pas à le suivre avec la plus grande vigilance.

Au signe d'accord de son auditoire, le médecin poursuivi.

- Bien. Je conclurais qu'en raison d'une condition physique irréprochable, son temps de rétablissement sera relativement court. Je pronostique un retour à l'autonomie d'ici trois semaines. Comptez cinq ou six semaines pour un travail de bureau. Pour le retour sur le terrain, en revanche, il y a encore trop de facteurs en jeu.

- Maintenant, agents. Je comprends l'esprit de corps, étant moi-même très affecté par le bien-être de mes compagnons d'armes quand nous revenons de mission. Mais pour le reste de son état, par respect pour son intimité, je souhaiterais ne parler qu'à la personne désignée comme son responsable médical. Hetty. Je crois que c'est vous.

- C'est exact.

Se levant Hetty Lang le suivit aussitôt, avant de se tourner vers Kensi.

- Agent Blye. Je souhaiterais que vous nous accompagniez.

Bien qu'il n'en fût guère surpris, le médecin de champs souhaita s'assurer du bien-fondé de cette décision.

- Hetty… Je ne crois pas que… commença-t-il d'un ton bas.

- Écoutez, Caporal. Le garçon que vous traitez n'a qu'un but dans la vie : l'épouser et lui faire une ribambelle de gamins. Si elle n'est pas déjà désignée comme la personne à joindre en telle situation, c'est qu'il n'a encore jamais eu le courage de le lui demander. Alors, croyez-moi. Il est important pour eux deux que la personne qui va passer le plus de temps à son chevet soit informée des moindres détails, pour réagir au mieux à ce qui s'en suivra.

- C'est vous le chef.

- Je n'osais vous le rappeler.

Ne se faisant pas prier, Kensi se précipita pour les rejoindre dans une salle de garde. Là, assis tous trois autour d'un second café, la liste plus complète et détaillée des dommages de son partenaire leur fut présentée. Et cela ne fit qu'intensifier la colère des deux femmes.

- Bien. Au regard du rapport des ambulanciers qui l'ont pris en charge à la suite de son ensevelissement sous la villa, une partie de ses maux étaient d'hors et déjà connus. Cela concernait : Une double commotion à la tête. De multiples contusions. Une blessure superficielle par balle sur la partie supérieure de son bras gauche. Un important hématome ventral du à une pression excessive et prolongée sur cette partie du corps par une poutre métallique. Et quelques côtes fêlées. Qui au regard de ce à quoi j'ai pu assister se sont finalement cassées lorsqu'il a chuté en tombant sur le toit d'une voiture, lors de sa tentative d'évasion dans l'entrepôt.

- Concernant les tortures subies ? lui demanda Hetty qui connaissait déjà toute l'ampleur des premières blessures citées.

- Rien que du classique. Au risque de vous choquer, je le considère comme très chanceux, n'ayant pas été confié aux mains les plus barbares. Bien des sévices lui ont été épargnés.

Ne pouvant entendre pareilles remarques, Kensi bouillait de rage. Mais sachant l'expérience de l'homme sur la question, qui était-elle pour le lui nier ?

- Nous avons réalisé deux actes lourds sur sa dentition pour placer des bagues sur deux molaires. Si la mâchoire n'a pas été cassée, il aura des difficultés à parler ou mâcher pendant quelque temps. À l'inverse, si son cou présente des traces de pression, rien n'a été endommagé. Aussi pourra-t-il facilement déglutir. Nous n'aurons donc pas à lui installer un tube d'alimentation.

- La position du pendu qu'il a dû supporter longuement, l'obligeant à soutenir son poids par ses seuls poignets a nécessité une prise en charge orthopédique pour replacer convenablement les os de ses épaules déboîtés. Deux semaines d'immobilisation et il n'en sera plus rien.

- Concernant le travail d'orfèvre effectué sur ses membres. Nous avons pu replacer chaque os de la main droite et de son pied gauche scrupuleusement écrasé. Après deux bons mois de plâtre, et autant de rééducation, il retrouvera l'intégralité de ses facultés. Pour l'autre main, les ongles arrachés ont été remplacés par un gel biologique durcissant à l'air. Il se dégradera au fur et à mesure de la repousse de l'ongle. C'est une procédure novatrice conçue spécifiquement pour protéger la peau hypersensible ainsi mise à nu.

- Les drogues administrées durant sa détention étaient propres. Mélange d'adrénaline pure et de divers psychotrope voués à le garder lucide le plus longtemps possible. Cela explique en partie sa capacité à avoir conservé son esprit d'analyse, lui permettant d'élaborer un véritable plan d'évasion.

- Je vous passe les innombrables meurtrissures de l'épiderme découpé, arraché, écorché ou brûlé en surface ou sur la chair crue et qui parsèment l'ensemble de son corps. Ses poignets ont aussi été particulièrement marqués, les menottes ayant littéralement rongé son derme en profondeur. Nous avons procédé pour ces blessures à d'innombrables microchirurgies réparatrices. Des greffes de peau ont été effectuées en une dizaine de points. Cela nécessitera plusieurs opérations complémentaires pour en gommer toutes traces. Mais il n'y a rien qu'un chirurgien esthétique ne saurait effacer avec un peu de temps et une certaine somme d'argent.

- Pour ce qui nous préoccupe le plus. En premier lieu, nous avons effectué un lavage d'estomac pour évacuer des litres d'eau souillée. Comme indiqué plus tôt, il risque une infection des poumons, que nous espérons maîtriser par un traitement médicamenteux.

- Sous l'importante coupure au flanc, il n'y avait rien de plus qu'une infection naissante. Là encore, une batterie médicinale saura y apporter un terme. De ce que je peux imaginer, ils ont certainement voulu jouer dans ses entrailles. Mais aucun organe n'a été ôté, comme nous le redoutions en premier lieu.

- Pour son genou. Concrètement, je ne suis pas très optimiste pour l'instant. Nous avons passé un long moment à tenter de récupérer ses ligaments. Mais rien ne nous garantit qu'ils seront de nouveau complètement fonctionnels. Il faudra qu'il supporte une ou deux opérations complémentaires pour des actes plus lourds que nous ne pouvions réaliser cette nuit, avant de pouvoir nous prononcer définitivement. En l'état et par nos médecins, nous pourrons garantir un retour à 70% de ses facultés. Je lui conseillerais donc de consulter un spécialiste de la médecine sportive, s'il veut s'offrir de meilleures chances de rétablissement.

- Je terminerais par les effets causés par les électrocutions répétées. On a retrouvé distinctement les brûlures effectuées par les palettes employées pour transmettre le courant. Cela nous a permis d'avoir la certitude que le cortex cérébral n'a pas été touché. Ce qui là encore est une chance incroyable pour lui. Les résidus électriques ont stressé l'ensemble de ses muscles dont bien évidemment son cœur. Pour ce dernier, nous le garderons sous contrôle cardiaque ces prochains jours, pour réagir au plus vite à une possible tachycardie paroxystique. Pour le reste, il ressentira des courbatures excessives et généralisées pendant une bonne semaine sur l'ensemble de son corps. Comme un sentiment d'être encore en « charge ». Cela s'assimile à une sensibilité accrue à l'électricité statique ambiante.

À la pause du caporal, Kensi était sans voix. Le bilan cité par le médecin la faisait trembler de peine, de douleur et de colère mêlée. Se devant de poser la question, pour appréhender la teneur des traumatismes à venir, elle toussa quelque peu avant de se lancer.

- A-t-il été violé ?

- Il n'y a pas eu pénétration, si là est votre question. Mais son appareil génital a subi de très gros dommages. Encore une fois, rien d'irrécupérable. Nous avons d'hors et déjà effectué une chirurgie réparatrice pour amoindrir les effets secondaires des hautes charges électriques supportées sur ses testicules. Pour le caractère psychologique des violences, tant qu'il n'aura pas repris conscience pour les aborder, nous ne pouvons savoir avec précision ce qu'il a du supporter. Tout ce que je peux dire est que l'avoir retrouvé nu n'est pas un paramètre réconfortant en la matière.

N'ayant pas encore eu l'occasion d'en parler avec la jeune femme, Hetty put la soulager sur ce point.

- Fidèle à lui-même, Johnny Torrio a filmé ses exactions. L'agent Callen a retrouvé la vidéo de l'ensemble de son interrogatoire. Et je peux vous assurer agent Blye qu'il n'en a rien été.

- Une vidéo ?

- Oui. Une vidéo dont je vous évoque l'existence uniquement pour vous soulager quant à l'absence de tous sévices sexuels sur votre partenaire. Mais ne perdez pas votre énergie à vouloir me convaincre de la voir. Son accès a pour l'instant été limité à trois personnes. Moi-même, le capitaine Harkness de la police de Sacramento, ainsi que l'agent Gates.

- Mais…

- Nous discutons toujours de l'opportunité d'informer le lieutenant Deeks de son existence.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de le lui cacher.

- Pour l'instant, l'important est de connaître son état mental à son réveil. Nous aviserons du reste plus tard.

Si Kensi n'était pas en accord avec Hetty, elle savait déjà pouvoir se juger heureuse d'avoir été mise dans la confidence. Aussi n'insista-t-elle pas. Préférant se concentrer sur plus important, à cet instant.

- Quand pourrons-nous le voir ?

- Tout de suite. Durant notre discussion, il devait être placé en salle de réveil où vous aurez droit d'accès, Agent Blye. J'aurais d'ailleurs quelques recommandations à vous faire quand je vous y mènerais. Lorsque ses constantes nous assureront qu'il réagit bien aux effets postopératoires de l'anesthésie, nous l'installerons dans une chambre.

Positionnant une nouvelle fois, une main vouée à l'astreindre au silence, c'est d'un sourire que le militaire poursuivit.

- Il s'agit d'une chambre double. J'ai pensé qu'un second lit serait apprécié pour celui ou celle décidant de rester à ses côtés la nuit durant. précisa-t-il non dupe quant au fait que la jeune femme ne serait pas facile à déloger avant un moment après son réveil.

- Ce n'est pas l'habitude de la maison que d'offrir telle largesse. Mais cela fait quelques années que les protocoles de soins ont été aménagés lorsqu'il s'agit de victimes de sévices poussées. Il a été largement démontré qu'une présence accrue d'un proche les premières 48 Heures suivant la prise en charge de nos soldats diminuait très largement les effets post-traumatiques.

- J'ajouterais qu'indépendamment de ces préoccupations, le NCIS a imposé à l'hôpital une surveillance accrue du lieutenant Deeks. précisa Hetty. Bien qu'il ait été enregistré en sa qualité de lieutenant de police et non sous son nom d'emprunt, un agent restera à ses côtés tant qu'il ne peut se défendre seul. La sécurité militaire a de plus été informée des risques l'entourant, pour qu'ils soient attentifs à la moindre alerte, tant que nous n'aurons pas la certitude qu'aucune vendetta n'a été commanditée. Comme promis, vous avez le premier quart, agent Blye.

N'en croyant pas sa chance, Kensi abdiqua d'un simple…

- Merci.

NCIS - LA

Déjà donc deux heures que la jeune femme observait avec attention le moindre soubresaut de son partenaire, tout deux isolés d'un simple rideau bleu azur. Il était difficile en pareille situation de ne pas se souvenir de la dernière fois où elle s'était retrouvée dans une position similaire. À la différence près que l'unique pansement couvrant ses deux blessures par balle avait fait place à d'innombrables bandages couvrant tous son corps. Entre eux, la peau originellement très pâle révélait tout autant d'hématomes et rougeurs. À l'image de sa mâchoire dévoilant un camaïeu de bleus et violets. Si elle ôtait son maquillage, ils auraient fait un couple particulièrement assorti…

Les patients étant tous dénudés, couverts d'un simple drap fin, dans la salle de réveil, celle-ci était surchauffée. Mais Kensi n'y prit pas garde, bien trop concentrée à rechercher la moindre trace de malaise post opératoire.

Caressant tout doucement du pouce le bras dénué d'IV, comme elle le faisait mécaniquement depuis son arrivée, Kensi pouvait féliciter l'œuvre des médecins. Grâce à leur travail sur ses doigts, Deeks n'aurait pas même la vision d'horreur de les voir exempts de tout ongle. Kensi remerciait tout autant le ciel à l'annonce qu'aucun des sévices physiques n'aurait de répercussions durables sur le corps du jeune homme. Bien sûr les fractures nécessiteraient de la rééducation, les cicatrices des soins d'esthétisme et son genou l'implication de spécialistes. Mais elle était bien décidée à lui apporter tout le soutien moral et financier nécessaire pour lui permettre de s'en relever sans aucune séquelle.

S'il était resté seulement six heures entre les mains de ces bouchers de mafieux. Il en avait fallu près de huit aux médecins de l'hôpital militaire pour lui apporter les soins minimaux. C'est donc finalement, une journée après que tout soit parti à vau-l'eau, que le jeune homme ouvrit enfin ses paupières, aussi subitement que lentement. Sans bruit, ni brusquerie.

N'ayant pas raté une seconde de cette action, Kensi ne réagit pas pour autant dans l'immédiat. L'observant avec la plus grande attention, assisse droite sur sa chaise, elle ne fit plus aucun mouvement, ni bruit. C'était déjà la troisième fois qu'il papillonnait des yeux sans qu'une réaction de ses pupilles ait vraiment lieu. L'infirmière en charge de la salle de réveil l'avait rassuré. Lui indiquant que certains patients avaient ce type de réaction que l'on pouvait littéralement assimiler au fait qu'il dormait les yeux ouverts, toujours en proie à l'anesthésie générale dont il s'extrayait.

Ne souhaitant pas le réveiller ou l'effrayer, Kensi l'observa simplement, reprenant finalement ses caresses sur son avant-bras, tel un rappel physique qu'il n'était pas seul. Seulement, cette fois-ci, elle le vit clignoter distinctement des yeux et l'observer à son tour avec attention.

À l'accélération du bip se faisant l'écho de son rythme cardiaque, il devenait évident qu'il était bel et bien réveillé – pour ne pas dire proche de la panique.

- Hé… Tout va bien, Deeks. Tu es à l'hôpital. Tu es en sécurité. Plus personne ne peut te blesser. L'équipe au complet est ici, avec moi.

Bien que le rythme cardiaque diminua à peine, elle fut assurée d'un certain niveau de compréhension. Pour autant, elle tenta d'obtenir une réaction tangible de sa part.

- Cligne deux fois des yeux, si tu m'entends.

Le voyant agir comme demandé, une bouffée de joie l'étreignit avec force. Souriant toute sa joie et son soulagement de le savoir alerte, elle s'approcha un peu plus encore.

- Bien. Je devine que tu es inquiet de ne pouvoir bouger. Mais tout est normal. Il ne faut surtout pas t'inquiéter. Tu n'as subi aucune blessure qui ne saurait guérir avec le temps. Tout est là. Chaque doigt, chaque os… Tu es blessé et malade, mais tout reviendra très vite à la normale. Pour ton propre bien-être, les médecins ont souhaité t'immobiliser complètement, pour les douze prochaines heures. C'est une drogue qui fige tous tes muscles. Il n'est pas question de paralysie. Tout va bien. Tu comprends ?

Les paupières clignotèrent avec plus de lenteur, mais à nouveau à deux reprises. Ses yeux étaient alors embués de larmes dont Kensi n'osa chercher la signification. Cela pouvait tout aussi bien être de peur, de soulagement ou d'inquiétude, comme une simple réaction physique à une irritation des pupilles. Tout ce qui importait était le rythme cardiaque qui à l'image de son battement de paupière ralentissait sensiblement, signe inéluctable qu'il retombait doucement dans les méandres du sommeil.

- Tu as gagné Deeks. Tous les mauvais garçons sont sous les verrous. Alors, tu peux dormir. On est tous là pour veiller sur toi.

Ses paroles durent suffirent à le rassurer, car déjà, il était de nouveau dans les bras de Morphée.

À suivre…

.

* * *

Je sais que j'avais promis un retour à du Densi. Mais le médecin a été beaucoup trop bavard. Aussi, les papouilles seront pour le prochain chapitre. En ligne très vite, car je m'y attelle de suite ^-^

mimi yuy


	17. Partie 4 Chap 16

Le ciel ne m'étant pas tombé sur la tête cette fois, la suite sans trop d'attente ^_^x

Un énorme merci aux lecteurs qui review plus vite que je n'update. Car c'est clairement grâce à vous que j'ai mis le turbo pour finaliser avec attention, cette partie au plus vite !

Sinon pour répondre à la question de glagla60800, en fait, j'ai déjà écrit deux bouquins. « Tatouage » et « Derrière les murs de pierre » tous deux vendus en VPC par les Éditions Muffins depuis 5 et 4 ans ^-^ (le site se trouve en lien sur mon profil)

Avec un clin d'œil à ncislafan qui retrouvera dans ce chapitre, un paragraphe écrit il ya des semaines et qui répondra, je pense, à ses attentes ^-^

.

* * *

**UNDER COVER**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre 16**

**.  
**

Quand Marty Deeks reprit conscience, l'inconnu était de mise pour lui.

Quoi que…

Le retour de sensations physiques exemptes de toute douleur, le confort du matelas dans son dos, l'odeur d'antiseptique ambiante, la douce lumière entourant sa partenaire à sa gauche… permirent au lieutenant de police de comprendre qu'il était sauf, à l'évidence dans une chambre d'hôpital, et donc sans plus de danger immédiat autour de lui.

Oublieux de tous souvenirs de ses premiers réveils, cette simple constatation lui gonfla la poitrine : Il l'avait fait ! Ils l'avaient retrouvé et il s'en était sorti !

Aussitôt, des larmes de joie et de soulagement coulèrent sans qu'il n'ait la volonté de les stopper. La lassitude globale dans tous ses membres ne lui donna de toute façon, aucune énergie pour ne serait-ce que tenter de les cacher. Que la virilité bafouée aille se faire foutre ! Il avait le droit de se réjouir de se savoir en vie.

Mais en lieu et place de moqueries, il n'eut droit qu'à des yeux marron emplis de tendresse, et des doigts gracieux ôtant toute trace de cette pluie saline.

- Hé, beau blond.

- Hé.

Au son de sa voix rauque, Deeks vit aussitôt une paille présentée à ses lèvres. Il prit quelques gorgées de ce qui s'avéra être une eau fraîche et salvatrice bienvenue pour apaiser le feu présent dans sa gorge sèche. Satisfait, il se laissa fondre dans le moelleux du matelas, inconscient de gnougnouter.

Écartant le verre, Kensi l'observa presque amusée par la scène.

- Tu te sens un peu plus réveillé ?

- Hum ?

Clignotant telle une chouette, Deeks démontra facilement ne pas comprendre la remarque.

- Tu cumules plusieurs micros réveils, chaque fois sans paraître te rappeler du précédent.

- M'souviens de rien.

- Ce qui confirme mes dires.

Le trouvant attendrissant, affichant sans censure sa perdition, Kensi s'assit doucement sur le bord du lit. Maintenant qu'ils étaient isolés dans une chambre, elle pouvait se permettre le rapprochement indispensable pour glisser ses mains fines dans la chevelure désordonnée, tout juste lavée. Il l'ignorait encore, mais à sa sortie de la salle de réveil, lorsqu'on lui avait assuré qu'il ne se réveillerait pas de nouveau avant un moment. Elle avait lutté avec les infirmières pour agir de sorte à ce qu'il retrouve sa blondeur naturelle.

Un détail jugé secondaire - pour ne pas dire clairement futile - par le corps médical. Mais Kensi n'avait pas oublié la panique de son partenaire à l'idée d'afficher son affection pour elle dans la peau de Nick Hawkins. Après les évènements traumatiques qu'il venait de vivre, elle espérait ainsi, lui permettre de se retrouver plus facilement en tant que Marty Deeks, l'homme qu'elle avait finalement avoué aimer. Sa démarche n'étant donc pas dénuée de sens, Nates et le Caporal Mason avaient offert un soutien suffisant pour lui permettre d'avoir gain de cause. Tandis que Nell lui avait rapidement apporté de quoi faire la décoloration.

Pour la barbe rousse, la question ne s'était pas posée, ayant déjà été rasée avant son entrée en chirurgie pour leur permettre de mieux évaluer les dégâts faits à sa mâchoire. Caressant doucement d'une phalange ladite mâchoire couverte d'hématome, elle rompit leur échange visuel.

- Comment te sens-tu ? lui demanda-t-elle avec intérêt.

- Franchement ?

- Oui.

- ch'ais pas…

Si Kensi reconnut qu'il était clairement éveillé et en toute conscience, ses yeux papillonnant toujours démontraient une difficulté certaine à se concentrer sur elle.

- À combien se trouve ton niveau de douleur ?

- Je crois que je suis totalement désensibilisé par la pompe à morphine que j'entrevois là. Au point que je serais pas surpris de voir des éléphants roses voltiger autour de toi.

- Bien. Nous avons jugé qu'il était important que tu puisses t'éveiller sans être frappé par une vague de douleur.

- J'apprécie la démarche.

- La pompe est programmée pour libérer une dose de manière périodique. Mais si cela s'avère insuffisant, il te suffit d'appuyer sur ce bouton…

Qu'elle lui confia aussitôt au creux de la main bandée.

- …pour obtenir une dose supplémentaire.

Suivant l'objet des yeux, Deeks découvrit que son autre main était enferrée sous un plâtre. Désireux de bouger ses bras, ces derniers se déplacèrent à peine. Dommage. Il aurait bien aimé se gratter. Il n'y voyait pas grand-chose, son corps couvert d'une chemise de nuit médicale et d'un drap remonté jusqu'à sa taille. Mais il devinait la présence d'un bandage serré autour de son torse et de pansements sur la poitrine. Ça tiraillait clairement sur sa peau, lui donnant une forte envie de tout arracher. Mais encore fallait-il en avoir la capacité physique.

- Pourquoi je peux pas bouger ?

- Pour ne pas abîmer tes épaules tout juste remises en place, les médecins t'ont paralysé volontairement quelques heures. La drogue s'extrait doucement de ton organisme à présent. Tu devrais retrouver contrôle de ton corps d'ici à ce soir.

- Ok…

Toussant un peu, Deeks apprécia de prendre de nouvelles gorgées d'eau.

Réveillé pour de bon, il observa de nouveau tout autour de lui. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Dans ses derniers souvenirs, il achevait Johnny Torrio… Et là…

Inconscient de son silence prolongé, Deeks croisa finalement les yeux embués de sa partenaire. La voir essayer de retenir ses larmes, sans grand succès, lui brisa le cœur. S'il profitait à cet instant d'un réveil sans heurt, elle n'avait pas moins souffert que lui ces derniers jours. Même s'il ne voyait pas spécialement les traces de coups sur son visage – certainement camouflé par un maquillage expert - toutes les tortures supportées n'auraient pu lui faire oublier ses actes inexcusables à son égard.

- Hé… Ken's…

- J'ai eu si peur.

Kensi glissa doucement plus près de Deeks, en quête de réconfort. Elle s'en voulut de réagir de la sorte. Ce n'était pas elle qui venait de vivre un supplice aux mains d'hommes sans limites.

- Je suis désolé…

Relevant la tête, elle nia avec véhémence les excuses de son partenaire !

- Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner ! C'est juste… J'ai cru qu'on t'avait perdu. Et…

- Tout va bien princesse. Tout va bien.

Dénué de toute force, Deeks put à peine bouger son visage pour reposer sa joue gauche sur l'oreiller, sous un soupir. Un mouvement restreint qui suffit malgré tout à leur permettre de se faire face. Lui souriant alors avec affection, il se permit de la taquiner d'un baiser de pingouin.

Il aurait bien voulu ouvrir ses bras pour la serrer tout contre lui, en un geste de réconfort appuyé. Mais Dieu seul savait quelles drogues ils lui avaient données, pour qu'il ne puisse pas même bouger ne serait-ce que le bout de ses doigts.

Mais peu importait à cet instant. Kensi finalement allongée sur son côté, reposait elle aussi sur l'oreiller, l'un de ses bras couvrant sa taille quand le second permettait à sa main de jouer dans ses cheveux. La position était tout bonnement parfaite.

Parfaite pour échanger un premier baiser.

À peine un effleurement de leurs lèvres.

Mais c'était juste… merveilleux.

Fermant les yeux de bien-être - sourd au bip accéléré sonnant subitement à son oreille - l'homme en quémanda un second, et encore un… Jusqu'à ce que le bruit s'évanouisse - complètement aveugle à l'entrée discrète d'une infirmière venue couper le monitoring surveillant les battements de son cœur, sous le regard mi-amusé, mi-gêné de Kensi.

Nichant son nez dans le creux de son cou, si Deeks en fermait les yeux de bien-être, le sommeil n'était plus d'actualité. Seuls ses soupirs d'aise brisaient le calme nouvellement ambiant.

Son odeur lui rappelait la cannelle.

Elle était si douce en cet instant, aussi attrayante que rassurante.

Si loin et pourtant si proche de sa partenaire exigeante toujours aussi pétulante que séduisante.

La seule sensation physique qu'il sentait à cet instant était la caresse de ses doigts fins perdus dans ses cheveux. A priori, l'un des rares espaces négligés par ses tortionnaires. Il en soupira de nouveau d'aise, toujours bien incapable de cacher son consentement.

.

Si Kensi ne voulait pas interrompre cet instant de grâce, certaines questions devaient pourtant être posées au plus vite pour sa propre sécurité.

- Deeks ?

- Hum ?

- Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé avec Johnny Torrio ?

- Plus ou moins. C'est juste obscur sur la fin.

- Tu te souviens si ta couverture a été compromise ?

Devant son mutisme, Kensi se sentit mal d'insister. Mais ils devaient savoir.

- Nous t'avons enregistré ici sous ton nom civil. Mais s'il y a un risque que…

- Personne de vivant ne connaît le lien entre ma couverture et mon identité.

- Bi…bien…

Ne pouvant ignorer son raidissement à la réponse donnée, Kensi n'ajouta pas un mot, reprenant plus naturellement sa précédente activité.

NCIS - LA

Deeks profitait sans honte de l'instant. Reposant son visage dans le giron de sa... femme ? Peu importe son qualificatif du moment, toujours est-il qu'il appréciait à sa juste valeur les douces caresses offertes à son cuir chevelu. Si bien qu'il ne serait pas surpris que ses ronronnements soient aussi audibles qu'il le craignait. Mais a priori, cela ne semblait pas ennuyer Kensi qui ne se lassait toujours pas de cet instant partagé qui devait durer depuis des heures.

- On peut entrer ? le réveilla presque Callen qui glissa d'un pas dans la chambre d'hôpital.

Devant le silence des protagonistes l'observant sans un mot, G se sentit obligé d'ajouter quelques mots.

- Si on dérange…

- Sans vouloir jouer ma Diva, je ne peux pas bouger d'un cil. Alors si vous, ça ne vous dérange pas que Kensi reste en cette position plus confortable pour elle, et tout simplement parfaite pour moi, c'est sans souci.

Connaissant l'ampleur des blessures couvrant le corps porcelaine du dernier membre de son équipe, Callen le lui concéda bien volontiers. D'autant que même sans cette requête, il n'aurait pas eu à cœur de les séparer. Deeks était un flic. Un bon flic qui leur avait fait une démonstration épatante très récemment. Mais avant tout un homme bien qui venait de vivre une expérience traumatisante. Si Kensi était la source de réconfort dont il avait besoin pour retrouver pieds, il le lui offrirait volontiers - avide de ne pas lui faire penser qu'il ne le méritait pas.

- Comment vous m'avez trouvé ? demanda finalement Deeks.

Pas que l'information n'avait pas eu de l'intérêt quand il était seul avec Kensi. Mais la peur qu'elle change à tout moment de comportement et s'éloigne finalement de lui, l'avait poussé à en profiter au maximum.

- Éric et Nell.

- J'y croyais plus…

- Ne jamais sous-estimer nos petits génies. l'interrompit Sam qui entra à son tour dans la chambre.

- Et Johnny Torrio ?

- Sous bonne garde... dans un tiroir du médecin légiste.

- De quel service ?

- NCIS.

- Vous aviez une taupe…

- On sait. Grâce à toi, nous connaissons la liste complète des personnes qui ont touché de près ou de loin à ses pots de vin. répondit Callen.

- Je suis tellement désolé.

- De quoi Deeks ? demanda Sam d'une voix étonnement douce.

- C'est à cause de moi que vos couvertures ont été compromises. Si je n'avais pas dit que vous pouviez être des flics, la première fois qu'on s'est croisé… Je voulais vous prévenir pour Kensi, pour que vous ne la recherchiez pas dans la maison. Mais il a pris ça au sérieux et vous a fait suivre et…

- Et si le mouchard sur la voiture ne nous était pas passé inaperçu, ou si une taupe au service comptable du NCIS ne lui avait pas indiqué les adresses de nos planques, il ne se serait douté de rien. Tu n'es pas responsable de tout cela.

- J'ai tiré sur Sam… dans le couloir de la villa…

Amusé de comprendre que Deeks recherchait toutes les raisons pouvant les pousser à lui en vouloir, Callen s'abstient de lui faire remarquer tout de suite qu'il lui avait aussi tiré dessus dans l'entrepôt. Si on ajoutait qu'il avait durement battu sa partenaire. Il restait compréhensible qu'il redoute leurs réactions à cet égard.

- Ne pense pas à tout cela pour l'instant. On en reparlera plus longuement quand tu seras plus alerte. coupa court, Callen.

- Mais, je…

Sachant que ce n'était pas si simple de faire table rase de ce qui venait d'arriver, Kensi fut moins catégorique.

- Ce que Callen veut dire, c'est qu'aucun de nous ne t'en veut pour quoi que ce soit. Alors pour l'instant, nous répondrons seulement à tes questions. On fera la liste de tes mauvaises actions plus tard.

- Qu'en est-il de mes rapports avec ma hiérarchie ?

Sans qu'ils ne s'y attendent, c'est Hetty qui répondit à cette question, entrant à son tour dans la chambre. Aussitôt, Kensi bougea, bien moins à l'aise avec la démonstration d'affection face à leur boss, plutôt qu'avec ses équipiers. Mais la petite femme la stoppa d'un geste ferme et appuyé.

- Ne bougez surtout pas agent Blye !

- Merci. lui répondit Deeks, muni d'un sourire de junkie en plein spleen.

- Je vous en pris lieutenant. Concernant votre hiérarchie, je suis déçue d'avoir appris que vous n'aviez pas reçu les félicitations en usage et le soutien demandé que vous méritiez, en lieu et place de ces insultes obtenues de votre superviseur, avant votre enlèvement malheureux. Sachez que cette attitude fut réprimandée comme elle se devait.

- Réprimandée ? Que… qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Le Capitaine Eugène Farell a été muté ce matin… à Chicago.

- C'est une blague !?

Aussi immobilisé soit-il, l'information - pour ne pas dire, LA bombe - lui donna la force de se redresser. Mais la morphine agissant déjà moins, il se laissa revenir à sa position d'origine non sans gémir. Ignorant Kensi qui attirait déjà à elle la commande de la pompe, il resta concentré sur les paroles d'Hetty.

- L'homme a largement outrepassé ses droits et abusé de son autorité envers vous. Au vu de vos exploits, consciencieusement filmés par nos soins via les caméras de surveillance de Johnny Torrio. Des personnes haut placées ayant eu une copie de ces bandes et de votre rapport consciencieusement rédigé avant votre rapt - ont jugé que vous méritiez plus sûrement une médaille, en remplacement du blâme que votre capitaine souhaitait inscrire à votre dossier. À l'inverse, sachez que la police de Sacramento pour qui vous travailliez officieusement vous présente leur respect appuyé. Pour tout dire, le capitaine Harkeness vous négocie actuellement une promotion qu'il souhaite accompagnée d'une augmentation de salaire.

- Oh.

Surprise par cette nouvelle inattendue, Kensi était surtout heureuse et fière que son homme reçoive un juste retour pour la bravoure dont il avait fait preuve. Elle ne savait que trop que sa rétribution de policier était loin d'égaliser celle des agents, même junior, du NCIS.

- Si je ne saurais nier mon espoir à être promu. réagit Deeks.

Après tout, cela faisait déjà deux ans qu'il luttait pour l'obtenir au sein de son service du LAPD.

- Pour la médaille et les félicitations, je reste plus sceptique. Car si toute mon action a bien été enregistrée et visionnée, on ne peut qu'y voir le nombre de fois où j'ai frappé et tiré sur mes équipiers du NCIS. Sans parler du final, où l'on doit lire sans mal sur mon visage ma peur à affronter les portes-flingues de Johnny Torrio venus à ma rencontre, dans la villa. Sam ou Callen n'auraient pas hésité, flippé ou serré les fesses aussi souvent que moi. Et je n'évoque pas avec vous ma prestation des moins virils, une fois dans les mains de son homme de peine, dans l'entrepôt.

- Non, nous… Nous nous sommes juste faits découverts comme des bleues, ironisa Callen.

- Pour finalement te retrouver au moment même où tu avais de toi-même réussi à t'évader de tes geôliers, sans la moindre aide extérieure… compléta Sam

- J'ajouterais que le véritable courage n'est pas défini par une attitude. Mais le fait d'aller au-delà des limites que l'on se connaît, par raison et non par inconscience. précisa Hetty. Sans quoi, il ne serait alors notion que de stupidité et d'imprudences.

- Il n'empêche que les véritables héros sont Nell et Éric. conclu Deeks. Sans eux, je ne serais pas entrée à temps dans la chambre forte pour y trouver mes preuves. Les données des disques durs n'auraient pas été sauvegardées avant que Johnny Torrio ne les récupère avec moi. Et finalement, vous ne m'auriez pas retrouvé.

- C'est ce que l'on nomme : un travail d'équipe, lieutenant Deeks. Une équipe dont vous avez été cette fois-ci, un passeur de balle d'une grande bravoure et d'une extrême habilité. Et pour cela, vous en serez remercié comme il se doit, dès que vous vous sentirez suffisamment bien pour recevoir votre décoration.

- On verra…

Parce que concrètement, si ses collègues du NCIS prenaient clairement des pincettes avec lui, à cet instant. Nul ne pouvait effacer la vérité crue. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il avait loupé sa dernière infiltration ! Par bêtise ou simple manque de vigilance, il avait mis en péril sa vie et celle de ses partenaires, tué sa cible et obligé le NCIS à tout lâcher pour le retrouver. Devant ce constat, il ne se sentait guère plus efficace qu'un bleu incompétent. Rien qui ne puisse décemment arguer d'être remercié…

Perdu dans ses pensées, le jeune homme ne réalisa pas tout de suite qu'Hetty était repartie, très vite suivie de Sam et Callen. Ce n'est qu'en relevant les yeux pour les découvrir absents, qu'il croisa le regard brillant de fierté de sa partenaire. Le monde à l'envers quand on savait qu'elle ne manquait jamais de se moquer de ses incompétences. N'avaient-ils pas tous ri de lui, la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient tous retrouvés dans la salle d'entraînement de l'OPS ?

Pour autant, Marty Deeks n'étant qu'un homme amoureux, il lui suffit de s'imprégner de son sourire éclatant pour qu'il mette ses pensées de côté dans le but de quémander un nouveau baiser. Aussi superficiel devait-il être, aux coins de ses lèvres, en raison de sa mâchoire encore trop endolorie pour espérer quoique ce soit de plus poussé.

- Tu peux rester un peu plus longtemps ? lui demanda-t-il désireux de profiter encore quelques instants de sa compagnie.

- Tout le temps nécessaire. Tu as une dérogation pour ne pas rester seul jusqu'à ton départ de l'hôpital, si nécessaire.

- Je vois.

Surprise de son ton, Kensi ne sut quoi répondre. Il ne semblait pas si heureux de la nouvelle.

- Hé… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je suis jugé si faible qu'on m'autorise une Baby Sitter ?

- Tu es jugé si important que l'on t'a assigné une protection rapprochée. Si Johnny Torrio est dans un frigo, nous ignorons s'il reste des hommes suffisamment fidèles et importants dans son entourage pour te retrouver et commanditer une vendetta. Nous avons donc jugé opportun qu'une personne reste en permanence dans la chambre ou devant ta porte, le temps que nous ayons l'assurance que malgré tes blessures et les médicaments prescrits, tu sois suffisamment alerte pour réagir en cas de besoin.

- Hum…

- Nous savons tous que tu peux parfaitement te défendre seul, même blessé. Si le fait que tu ais sauvé ma vie la dernière fois que tu t'es trouvé dans une situation semblable n'était pas suffisant. Avoir réussi à te sortir de la main mise de Johnny Torrio dans l'état où l'on t'a trouvé... Crois-moi. Personne ne doute de l'ampleur de ta résistance ou de tes capacités.

Mais pour l'instant, même si d'aventure tu trouvais la force de tenir sur tes jambes, tu ne pourrais pas tenir une arme, en raison de l'immobilisation de tes deux épaules et des bandages boquant tout autant l'emploi de tes mains. Alors ne prend pas ma présence pour un jugement de faiblesse. Nous avons juste pensé que dans un premier temps, tu serais plus à l'aise avec moi qu'avec les garçons.

Si Deeks n'avait pas exprimé peu avant et de lui-même, le souhait qu'elle reste un peu plus à ses côtés, Kensi, aurait fini sa tirade avec plus de sarcasmes, agacée par ses sous-entendus. Mais elle n'en fit rien, bien plus consciente de la fatigue mentale de son partenaire.

- Rassuré ?

- J'sais pas.

La regardant dans les yeux, il exprima de nouveau une telle perdition, que la jeune femme se sentit bouleversée.

- Je sais plus quoi penser, Ken's.

- Chuuuuttt

L'embrassant tendrement sur ses paupières, elle chercha les mots capables de l'apaiser.

- Alors, ne pense pas. Tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours, les drogues que tu as dans le sang. Tout cela explique pourquoi tu te sens égaré. Mais tout de suite, il n'y a rien que tu dois faire, mise à part te détendre. Ok ?

- Hum…

- …

- Ken's ?

- Oui ?

- Les ambulanciers ? Je les ai tués ?

Elle devait se douter qu'il ne pourrait pas si facilement mettre de côté ses craintes sur la question. Pour sa défense, elle-même n'aurait pas pu faire abstraction de ses actes, si elle s'était trouvée en sa position.

- Non. Tu leur as sauvé la vie.

- Je leur ai tiré dessus… Je les ai regardés droit dans les yeux. J'y ai lu la peur et l'incompréhension. Ils allaient parler, mais je ne leur en ai pas laissé le temps. J'ai tiré sur le conducteur en premier, à la cuisse, pour qu'il tombe et sorte de leur vision d'ensemble. Puis à l'épaule du médecin urgentiste. Mais alors, il y avait tellement de sang. J'ai cru que j'avais raté la poche de sang et touché son cœur.

- Tu as bien visé, Deeks. Ce n'était pas son cœur, mais bien la poche de sang. Tu leur as sauvé la vie.

Elle savait se répéter. Mais elle savait aussi toute l'importance que cela avait pour que l'information atteigne enfin le cerveau toujours perdu dans ses souvenirs.

- J'ai voulu aller après eux, mais j'ai fermé les portes pour les cacher. J'espérais qu'ils n'y retourneraient pas pour les achever, jouant sur la seule réputation de Nick Hawkins.

- Et tu as eu raison, cela a marché.

- Cela a marché ?

- Oui.

Souriant tendrement à sa difficulté à appréhender ses mots, elle caressa de nouveau tout doucement ses cheveux qu'elle avait déjà bien emmêlés.

- Kensi ?

- Oui ?

Amusée que malgré sa léthargie, il reste bien éveillé et bavard, la jeune femme n'en bouda pas son plaisir.

- On est ensemble maintenant ? la questionna-t-il avec le plus grand sérieux.

- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je ne suis pas du genre à embrasser mes équipiers sous prétexte qu'ils sont blessés.

Comprenant rapidement qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à l'humour, elle laissa de côté sa timidité.

- Oui, Deeks. On est ensemble.

- Je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre je te ferais craquer.

- Quel vantard !

- Mais tu m'aimes comme je suis.

- Oui… Je t'aime comme tu es. ponctua-t-elle d'un baiser sur son front.

- Kensi ?

Garder son sérieux était de plus en plus dur, mais elle prit sur elle.

- Oui ?

Face au silence de sa réponse, elle baissa les yeux pour voir ce qui bloquait si subitement son flot ininterrompu de questions. Aussitôt, son cœur se serra à le voir endormi sain, son visage niché dans son cou. Nul doute que la dose de morphine imposée plus tôt agissait enfin.

Respirant profondément, c'est l'esprit apaisé et un peu plus sereine en l'avenir que Kensi poursuivit sa veille.

.

À suivre

* * *

J'espère que tous ce beau monde ne vous parait pas trop hors caractère. Pour Deeks, ne pas oublier que la surdose de drogue altère en partie sa réflexion. On retrouvera donc une vision plus forte et déterminée du perso dans le prochain chapitre, quand ils auront coupé la pompe à Morphine ^-^


	18. Partie 4 Chap 17

Un dernier chapitre pour ce week-end. Après lui, ce qui suit étant beaucoup moins avancé, il me faudra un moment pour les finaliser comme je veux ^_^''.

En espérant que vous apprécierez ce retour de Deeks en mode « je reprends les rênes de ma vie en main ». ^-^

.

* * *

**UNDER COVER**

* * *

**.  
**

**Chapitre 17**

**.  
**

Quand il se réveilla naturellement ce matin-là, le lieutenant Deeks ne fut guère surpris de l'heure affichée sur la pendule murale. 6H00. Son heure habituelle. Preuve en était un retour à la normale pour son corps malmené. Après une journée entière passée dans le brouillard des drogues, il se sentait de nouveau lui même. Cela s'associait à la présence d'une douleur diffuse plus tout à fait camouflée par des antidouleurs pourtant encore fortement dosés. Mais son esprit était clair. Raison pour laquelle un bon millier de questions s'y précipitaient, telle une horde de spermatozoïdes à l'assaut du Mont Ovule.

Ouais, la comparaison était à chier. Mais oh ! Si on pouvait plus se la jouer poète dans sa propre tête, où irait le monde ?

Tournant la tête, il aperçut non loin de lui, le second lit de la chambre où dormait profondément sa partenaire. De mémoire, Kensi n'avait pas quitté son chevet depuis la veille, et certainement jusqu'au petit matin. Aussi n'était-il pas étonnant qu'elle semble morte au monde. En même temps, il savait surtout qu'elle n'était pas une fille du matin. Un détail qui l'arrangerait bien dans un proche avenir, s'imaginant déjà la quitter en douce pour aller surfer.

Enfin… pour ça, encore lui faudrait-il pouvoir retrouver une certaine autonomie de mouvement. Grimaçant en sentant la présence d'un tube, là où aucun homme ne souhaiterait avoir quoi que ce soit, Deeks se découvrit bien décidé à commencer par regagner sa liberté. Et cette dernière commençait par la satisfaction d'ôter la sonde urinaire.

Cette première mission accomplie, il s'attaqua au reste de tous ces fils et tubes parsemant son corps. Sérieux, ils avaient vraiment besoin de le brancher à autant de machines ? Terminant par les électrodes posées sur sa poitrine entre plusieurs hématomes, il tiqua à l'action du sparadrap emportant quelques un de ses poils. De mémoire, il n'avait pas non plus commandé une épilation...

Râlant le plus silencieusement du monde, pour ne pas alerter Kensi, il se posta au bord de son lit, fin prêt pour le grand saut. Si une douleur diffuse se propageait sur le haut de son corps aux articulations des épaules, il savait que la zone la plus fragile serait son genou tristement empalé. Il n'avait pas encore vu de médecin pour obtenir son bilan complet. Mais ce matin, il avait pleinement conscience de chaque blessure parsemant son corps. Glissant doucement ses fesses jusqu'à l'extrême bord du matelas, il remercia sa grande taille qui lui permit de poser ses deux pieds au sol. L'un d'eux était enfermé sous un plâtre, garantissant un minimum de maintien. Tandis que le second - en bonne forme, preuve en était ses orteils qu'il pouvait gigoter à loisir - devrait composer avec le genou strappé.

- Ok. C'est le moment de vérité.

Se relevant précautionneusement, il testa tranquillement chaque jambe, avant d'arriver à la conclusion redoutée : seule la droite au pied cassé pourrait le soutenir. Qu'à cela ne tienne, c'était déjà plus qu'espérer.

Sa garde rapprochée toujours endormie, c'est sans témoin qu'il sortit de la chambre. Progressant au rythme lent des escargots, Deeks boita ainsi par petits pas jusqu'au couloir qu'il entreprit de traverser du côté permettant à sa bonne main de le soutenir via la balustrade de sécurité. Le bonheur d'être sur ses deux jambes n'avait pas de prix. Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver le secrétariat et si tout allait bien, il serait de retour chez lui d'ici la soirée.

Sauf qu'après deux minutes de marche tranquille, l'évidence se dévoila. Il n'était pas où il pensait. Observant tout autour de lui à la recherche d'un point de repère, Deeks crut mourir d'une crise cardiaque à l'énoncé de son grade résonnant dans le silence paisible des lieux.

- Lieutenant !

Se tournant non sans mal, le jeune homme fit face à une infirmière d'entre deux âges. Afro-américaine, les cheveux tirés en un chignon serré, son absence totale de sourire laissait envisager peu de sympathie pour sa carcasse déglinguée. A priori, la garde de nuit de sa connaissance avait été remplacée par un cerbère intimidant.

- Hum… Oui ?

- Que faites-vous dans les couloirs ?

- Un petit tour ?

- Vous avez conscience qu'en ôtant vos capteurs, tout le service vient d'imaginer que vous veniez de faire un arrêt cardiaque ?

Apercevant à 200m de là un chariot de réanimation positionné à l'entrée de sa chambre, Deeks eut une sueur froide. Il n'y avait clairement pas pensé.

- Oups ?

L'absence de médecin en panique ou d'une Kensi en furie lui intima que l'infirmière elle-même n'y avait pas réellement cru. Mais le doute existant, elle avait tout droit de lui faire la leçon.

- Désolé. J'ai pas réalisé que j'étais sur monitoring contrôlé.

- Avez-vous des difficultés à dormir ? Nous avons une prescription de somnifères que nous pouvons vous donner, si cela s'avère nécessaire.

- Non. Tout va bien de ce côté là. Pourquoi ?

- Il est tôt.

- Vous dites ça au type qui vient de dormir près de 24 heures d'affilée ?

Jouant de son sourire le plus charmeur, Deeks eut le sentiment de réussir à briser un tant soit peu la glace.

- Ma question va peut-être vous paraître bizarre, mais on est où au juste ?

Ok. C'était peut-être pas le moment de la poser et encore moins de cette manière. Car à ses yeux, elle s'imaginait clairement l'avoir perdu.

- Je vais chercher un médecin.

- Non ! Non ! C'est pas ce que vous croyez.

Ayant réussi in extremis à la stopper, Deeks tacha d'être plus clair.

- Je sais bien que je suis à l'hôpital et tout le blabla. C'est juste que d'habitude, on me cale quelques heures au service des courts séjours dans l'aile ouest avant que je ne m'en évade. Et là, je ne m'y retrouve clairement pas. Alors à moins qu'on ait rénové tout l'hosto ces deux derniers mois…

- Vous vous croyez où lieutenant ?

- L'Hôpital Central de LA ?

Finalement, l'infirmière eut un sourire désabusé à son égard.

- Mauvaise pioche. Vous êtes à l'hôpital militaire de L.A.

- Oh.

- Tout va bien ?

- Hein ? Oui, oui…

Il venait de se faire prendre en flagrant délit de chanceler au milieu du couloir par une infirmière qui l'observait avec l'air de celle à qui on ne la faisait pas. Aussi tenta-t-il une diversion.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi ce n'est pas Bonnie qui est de permanence au bureau des infirmières.

La voyant soupirer lourdement, Deeks craint le pire pour lui.

- Personne ne vous en avait informé ?

- Bah non.

- Comme personne ne vous a indiqué que l'on vous avait fourni un fauteuil pour que vous ne marchiez pas ?

- Je marche très bien.

- Vous avez un pied cassé et un genou disloqué… chacun sur une jambe différente, alors que vos épaules sont encore trop fragiles pour supporter l'usage de béquille.

- C'est pour ça que je n'en ai pas trouvé près du lit ?

- C'est pour ça.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'elles ont déjà mes épaules… Hortense ? déchiffra-t-il sur sa plaque d'identification.

Parce que clairement, de tout ce qu'il avait dû supporter, il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir subi quoi que ce soit aux épaules. Et après Kensi, c'était déjà la seconde personne à l'informer qu'il ne devait surtout pas les bouger suite à leur soin.

Soupirant de nouveau, l'infirmière l'aida à garder son équilibre tout en lui répondant.

- Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, vos deux épaules ont été déboîtées. Si à l'évidence, vous pouvez vous mouvoir. Il vous reste interdit de trop en faire pour la première semaine.

- Sérieux, comment vous voulez que je le devine si personne m'en parle ?

- Le médecin n'est pas passé vous voir ?

- Aurais-je cette conversation avec vous sinon ?

- La probabilité que vous ayez juste oublié votre discussion avec lui, reste à mes yeux un peu plus plausibles.

Ne pouvant le lui nier, Deeks se sentit comme un con, là, au milieu du couloir, à deux doigts de grelotter en raison de cette foutue chemise de nuit qui ne couvrait pas grand-chose de lui. Au tableau qu'il devait offrir, il ne fut guère surpris par la remarque de l'infirmière de garde.

- On va vous remettre dans votre lit.

- Pas dans l'immédiat, s'il vous plaît ! J'ai un coup de fil à passer et il est urgent. N'étant pas drogué jusqu'aux ouïs, je connais mes limites. Alors, vous avez deux choix. Vous m'indiquez où je peux trouver une putain de cabine téléphonique. Auquel cas, je m'y traîne et revient sagement dans mon lit, juste après, pour y jouer les patients modèles. Ou vous appelez la sécurité, si ça vous chante. Ce qui me donnera toujours le temps de me planquer. Et comme j'irais trop vite, je me fracasserais sur le sol trop glissant et vous aurez mes nouveaux chocs sur la conscience.

Amusée par son débit de parole et façon de penser, Hortense n'eut pas l'énergie de lutter avec cet étrange énergumène qu'elle avait pour patient.

- Croyez-moi, soldat. Vous avez encore du boulot avant de paraître aussi dur que certains des vôtres.

Alors qu'elle le guidait vers les bureaux pour lui permettre de passer son coup de fil en toute simplicité - non, les infirmières de gardes de nuit n'étaient pas toutes des gardiennes de prison - Deeks eut besoin d'éclaircir les choses.

- Juste pour précision, je ne suis pas dans l'armée.

- Vous êtes sûr que vous ne souffrez pas d'amnésie ?

- Je veux dire. Je suis lieutenant, mais de police. Pas dans le corps d'armée.

- Hé bien, monsieur de lieutenant de police, vous avez encore fort à faire pour imaginer pouvoir me contraindre à quoi que ce soit.

Ce disant, elle l'installa sur une chaise avant de lui tendre un combiné et l'abandonner sans un mot de plus que...

- Faite le 0 pour sortir.

- Merci.

Resté seul, assis sur sa chaise, Deeks inspira puis expira longuement pour retrouver maîtrise de son corps. Ce court chemin qu'il avait franchi lui avait littéralement coupé les jambes. Si bien qu'il tremblait de tous ses membres.

Une fois calmé, bien que toujours tremblant, il composa en premier lieu le numéro du capitaine Harkness. Avant de s'attaquer à ses supérieurs hiérarchiques directs, il souhaitait en savoir plus sur la fin de sa mission d'infiltration. Ne pas avoir de visite de la police l'inquiétait. Pas qu'il s'attendait à la moindre visite de courtoisie de leur part. Mais la procédure aurait du être de venir recueillir son rapport sur les derniers évènements dès son réveil. Se découvrir dans un hôpital militaire en lieu et place du CHU habituel était encore moins rassurant. Le NCIS l'avait-il planqué là pour lui éviter de possibles représailles de la police ? Ou pire. Étaient-ils informés d'un contrat sur sa tête qu'ils lui cachaient ?

Il réalisait devant son combiné, à attendre que Jack Harkness décroche, que depuis son réveil, malgré la courte visite de l'équipe entière, il avait été complètement coupé du monde. D'un côté, il comprenait le souhait de ses équipiers de vouloir le préserver. De l'autre, cela ne faisait qu'ajouter au sentiment qu'ils le prenaient encore et toujours pour un petit flic fragile, pas fichu de faire face aux difficultés de leur travail.

- Allo ?

- Harkness ? C'est Deeks.

NCIS - LA

Dire qu'il était en colère serait sous-estimer son sentiment premier. Pour autant, Deeks savait devoir garder son calme. Agir à chaud n'aurait rien de productif. Il n'empêche qu'il enrageait.

- Vous avez terminé ?

Voyant l'infirmière de retour, poussant un fauteuil, une couverture dans les bras, il eut un fort sentiment de reconnaissance pour elle. Car l'idée même de retourner dans sa chambre par ses propres moyens était au dessus de ses forces. Sans compter qu'il était totalement gelé.

- Vais-je devoir lutter pour faire monter votre petit cul blanc sur cette chaise ?

- Mon Dieu Hortence. Quel langage !

Ne boudant pas sa taquinerie, c'est sans rechigner qu'il s'installa avec précaution. Comme il ne cacha pas son contentement à être plus chaudement couvert.

- J'apprécie toujours quand une belle femme me conduit.

- Charmeur.

- Non, non. Vous pouvez demander à ma partenaire. Je lui abandonne toujours le volant.

- Ne serait-ce pas plutôt elle qui vous l'enlève des mains, peu importe combien vous aimeriez conduire ?

- Je vois que rien ne vous échappe.

- Disons que la demoiselle a su faire entendre sa position quand vous nous avez rejoints.

Une information qui ne le surprenait guère.

- De toute façon, je vous avais promis d'être un patient modèle et je suis un homme de parole.

- Vous m'en direz temps.

- Sinon, sans paraître intéressé. Vous pensez qu'il y aurait moyen d'avoir un pyjama en lieu et place de cette… camisole ?

- Au regard de vos blessures, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite que votre postérieur aura la joie d'être au chaud en dehors du lit.

Gémissant à cette réponse à laquelle il s'attendait, Deeks n'en bouda pas pour autant leur discussion jusqu'au retour à la chambre.

Alors qu'elle l'aidait à retrouver sa place sur le lit, il la vit commencer à démêler tous les fils pour le replacer sous IV. Quand l'aiguille fut de nouveau insérée au creux de son bras. Il la vit prendre en main la sonde tant redoutée.

- Je vous défends de replacer ça sur moi.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que vous avez votre mot à dire ?

- Croyez-moi. Je peux être un patient aimable et conciliant. Mais sur ce point. Tant que je peux me mouvoir un minimum et la tenir avec cette main… indiqua-t-il en agitant celle dénuée de tout plâtre. …il n'y a aucune chance que vous replaciez ce tube en moi !

Amusée, l'infirmière le rassura finalement.

- Je céderais à ce caprice à une condition.

- Qui est ?

- Pour les deux prochains jours, s'il n'y a personne avec vous, vous m'appelez pour sortir de ce lit… Quelle qu'en soit la raison.

Devant le regard sceptique du jeune homme, elle insista.

- Vous n'êtes pas en prison. Nous ne sommes pas là pour vous garder dans un cocon de coton. Mais pour nous assurer que vous ne vous blessez pas inutilement un peu plus. Je vous aide à sortir votre carcasse du lit et vous aurez la joie d'uriner comme bon vous semble. Affaire ?

- C'est si gentiment demandé.

- Concernant la surveillance de votre rythme cardiaque, je replace les électrodes. Mais je ferais venir votre médecin traitant dès son arrivée pour qu'il fasse le point de tout cela avec vous.

- Merci.

- Faim ?

N'ayant rien eu de plus que de l'eau et quelques tasses de gelée la veille, son estomac n'était pas contre un régime un peu plus solide. Restait à savoir ce qu'ils lui proposeraient.

- Possible.

- Alors, je vais demander à ce qu'on vous apporte votre petit déjeuner.

- Avec du café ?

- N'abusez pas de ma bienveillance, lieutenant.

- Je pouvais toujours tenter.

- Vous n'aurez qu'à demander à votre partenaire. J'ai l'intime conviction qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi pour vous.

- Pas sûr que ça me rassure.

L'infirmière partie, de nouveau coincé sur son lit, Deeks observa Kensi. Elle devait être bien épuisée pour ne pas les avoir entendus discuter. C'était pour lui le signe qu'il fallait qu'elle rentre chez elle. De toute façon, il ne voulait pas de sa présence à ses côtés quand Harkness déboulerait dans moins de deux heures. Il était temps qu'il reprenne en main ce qui était de son fait. En déplaisent à ceux qui tiraient les ficelles derrière lui ces dernières heures. S'il aimait beaucoup Hetty, qui lui avait donné une chance de démontrer qu'il n'était pas qu'un petit flic sans envergure. Mais un gars capable de suivre même de loin son équipe fétiche du NCIS. Il n'appréciait guère qu'elle le laisse dans l'ignorance de faits se déroulant dans son dos. Il n'était peut-être pas un politicien né. Il n'en savait pas moins se défendre autrement qu'avec ses poings. Son parcours le démontrait largement.

NCIS - LA

Toujours remonté de comprendre qu'ils pensaient encore et toujours qu'il n'était qu'une chiffe môle pas foutue de se débrouiller seul. C'est le visage serré que le jeune homme vit sa partenaire se réveiller, souriante et à l'évidence toujours aussi heureuse par sa simple vue.

S'étirant tout en se levant, elle tomba naturellement sur le côté de son lit pour l'embrasser gentiment sur la joue.

- Salut. T'es réveillé depuis longtemps ?

- Quelques minutes.

- Je vois qu'on t'a servi à manger.

- Hum…

Pour toute pitance, il avait eu droit à de la farine d'avoine bouillie, une compote et un verre de jus de fruit. Sachant pertinemment quel était le péché mignon de son partenaire au vu de sa surconsommation, Kensi sut comment lui redonner le sourire.

- Tu boudes parce que tu n'as pas eu de café ? Si tu le souhaites, je cours t'en chercher un en douce. Et pas celui de la machine du couloir. Je suis prête à me rendre au Starbuck du coin de la rue. Ça ne me prendra que dix minutes maximum pour faire l'aller-retour.

- C'est gentil, mais non.

- Non ?

- Éric m'a déjà promis de m'en apporter un ce matin.

- Comment sais-tu qu'il va venir si tôt ?

- Je le lui ai demandé quand il est passé hier soir. Tu discutais ferme avec Nell, à ce moment-là.

- Oh. Mais…

- Il a surtout promis de venir sur le chemin de l'OPS pour m'apporter deux trois bricoles.

- Pourquoi ?

- Sauf erreur de ma part, vous m'avez trouvé à poil. Alors, si je ne veux pas me faire arrêter pour attentat à la pudeur. Ce serait cool d'avoir quelques fringues dans le coin pour quand je voudrais sortir… Ne serait-ce que pour prendre un peu l'air.

- Non. Je voulais dire : pourquoi lui ? J'aurais pu m'en charger.

- Te vexe pas, Kensi. Mais j'apprécierais que notre relation progresse un peu avant que tu ne sois la personne qui aille chercher mes boxers préférés. Sérieux, tu ne demanderais pas la même chose à Nell plutôt qu'à moi pour te trouver des fringues confortables, si nos positions étaient inversées ?

La logique étant incontournable, Kensi acquiesça facilement. Il était vrai qu'elle aurait plus confiance à une autre femme de son âge, pour trouver ce dont elle aurait besoin pour son quotidien, si elle devait se retrouver subitement hospitalisée dénuée de toute possession.

- Ok, je peux comprendre ton point de vue.

- Alors, j'espère que tu comprendras aussi qu'il est temps que tu t'en ailles.

- Quoi ?

- Ne te me prends pas sur mes intentions.

Sachant qu'il ne sortirait pas gagnant à la braquer, Deeks repoussa de sa main bandée l'une de ses nombreuses mèches échappées de sa queue de cheval. Il appréciait qu'elle ne soit pas flippée à se montrer tel le vrai petit épouvantail qu'elle était à son réveil. Bien qu'il supposait plus justement qu'elle n'ait pas conscience de son état à cet instant. Note pour plus tard ! L'en informer avant qu'elle ne quitte cette pièce, où elle l'achèverait à son retour.

- C'est juste que je vais passer la journée à être traîné d'un service à l'autre. J'ai vu l'infirmière et mon planning s'avère chargé. Si bien que tu vas passer ton temps à attendre, donc t'ennuyer. Et je sais que ce n'est pas bon pour moi, ça.

- Deeks, ça ne me dérange pas.

- Kensi. soupira-t-il. Dieu sait que je t'aime de tout mon cœur. Et que je ne me lasserais jamais de te le dire. Mais tu n'es clairement pas connue pour ta patience, ni faite pour jouer les gardes malades quand la situation ne l'exige pas. Je ne suis pas mourant. Juste coincé avec la plus mauvaise combinaison de blessures pour me permettre de fuir d'ici aussi vite que je l'aimerais.

Kensi n'était pas dupe. S'il la mettait dehors ce n'était pas pour cette seule raison. Mais peut-être n'était-il motivé que par une simple envie de se retrouver un peu seul. Un sentiment que là encore, elle pouvait comprendre. Aussi céda-t-elle, toutefois bien décidée à remplacer sa présence par un militaire positionné devant sa porte.

- Bien. Tu gagnes cette manche.

- Cette manche ? À quel sport jouons-nous, au juste ?

- Je te laisse deviner. lui susurra-t-elle taquine

Bien décidée à lui faire regretter sa décision de la jeter comme une malpropre, c'est avec un plaisir malsain qu'elle s'enquit de se venger de la plus maléfique des façons. Souriant avec malice, elle le saisit par le cou pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Bien décidée à mettre de côté les baisers superficiels échangés la veille.

Si Deeks gémit, ce fut autant de plaisir que de malaise pour sa mâchoire malmenée.

- Ca, c'est pour t'apprendre à me fiche dehors.

- Tu réalises que c'est clairement contre-productif, ce que tu viens de faire là ?

- Tu veux parier ?

Deeks ne répondit que d'un sourire, bien conscient qu'avec pareille réaction, elle renouvellerait son forfait, pour son plus grand plaisir à lui. Car un baiser de Kensi Blye valait bien tout l'inconfort du monde !

NCIS - LA

Si sa partenaire n'était pas partie aussi vite que prévu, incapable qu'ils s'étaient montrés à cesser leur flirt digne d'adolescents d'un autre âge. Elle était tout de même loin quand le capitaine Harkness le rejoint finalement. En sa possession : deux gobelets de café, un PC portable voué à visionner la vidéo évoquée plus tôt au téléphone, ainsi qu'une arme officielle de la police qu'il lui jeta dès son entrée.

De quoi combler son manque de caféine indispensable à son bien-être, finaliser son enquête et se sentir un peu plus apte à assurer sa propre sécurité. Pour autant, il n'avait pas menti à Kensi. Il était bien prévu qu'un peu plus tard, Éric passe à son tour le voir, pour lui apporter ses affaires… et il l'espérait un second café. Parce que oui, il en était addict.

En attendant, il s'agissait de ne pas faire perdre son temps à l'homme venu de si loin pour le voir. Pas qu'il ait fait les presque 400 miles le séparant de chez lui, ces dernières heures…

- Lieutenant Deeks.

- Capitaine Harkness.

Pour toute poignée de main, ils échangèrent l'un des deux gobelets de café.

- Il était temps qu'on se croise en personne.

- Il était temps, en effet.

S'asseyant sur une chaise, l'homme sortit le PC de sa sacoche, ainsi qu'un sachet de papier.

- Il paraît que vous ne pouvez pas bouger votre mâchoire ?

- Une activité récente m'a permis de m'assurer du contraire.

- Donc je ne serais pas le seul à me satisfaire de ceci ?

Devant les Donuts présentés, Deeks afficha toute son avidité en réponse au sourire complice offert. S'il n'était pas toujours soutenu par sa hiérarchie, certains flics maîtrisaient encore l'art du réconfort made in "Police District".

.

À suivre.

* * *

Les affaires reprennent pour Marty Deeks et c'est Hetty qui risque d'en prendre pour son grade d'ici deux chapitres. Nirak niark niark ))

Au mieux d'ici la fin du week-end prochain, j'en ai peur. Car les semaines sont définitivement trop chargées pour avancer quoi que ce soit. Et la suite nécessite pas mal de boulot encore. Sorry. ^_^''

mimi yuy


	19. Partie 4 Chap 18

Bon bah sans surprise cette fois-ci, il m'aura fallu un très très long moment pour avancer suffisamment la suite avant de publier un nouveau chapitre. Faut dire qu'entre temps, après le block out de mon disque dur, c'est le PC entier qui a rendu l'âme u_u (C'est à ces moments là qu'on réalise combien on peut être dépendant de sa bécane u_u). Ajouter à cela que ca fait deux semaines que je relis ce chapitre chaque soir sans jamais en être satisfaite, j'ai conscience que cela fait une trop longue pause u_u. Du coup, je me décide enfin à le publier, bien qu'il y ait encore des passages qui ne me plaisent pas totalement ^_^''

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture, malgré tout ^-^

* * *

**UNDER COVER**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre 18**

.

Deux jours.

Deux jours qu'il rongeait son frein !

Deux jours que sa colère ne cessait de gronder tel un volcan aux limites d'imploser.

Après la longue discussion qu'il avait eu avec le capitaine Harkness, une part de lui-même – celle qui faisait de lui, le petit dernier de la famille NCIS – s'était amplement calmée.

Il était un adulte muni d'un minimum de facultés mentales. Si si…

Alors, si on lui expliquait droit dans les yeux, qu'avoir une discussion qui se tienne un minimum avec un patient - même flic - shooté jusqu'aux ouïs était peine perdue, il pouvait le comprendre. Les différentes visites de son médecin qui s'était bien avéré exister, mais dont il avait tout oublié les premières 24H avaient largement aidé à argumenter ce point de vu !

Alors, Ok. Il avait accepté l'idée qu'il était trop impatient et qu'il fallait être parano pour leur reprocher de ne pas s'être jetés sur lui tels des chacals. Harkness avait précisé qu'indépendamment de leur souhait à vouloir le préserver, ils avaient surtout voulu s'épargner de se répéter maintes fois. Ou pire ! Offrir une chance aux futurs défendant de remettre en cause ses rapports, s'il les avait signés en mode junkie en plein spleen. Accessoirement, cela lui avait ainsi permis de prendre le temps de se déplacer sur LA, en lieu et place de leurs précédents points téléphoniques.

Pour autant, pour l'autre part de lui-même – celle qui faisait de lui, un flic aguerri d'expérience ayant déjà vécu nombre de situations similaires. La pilule ne passait pas si simplement. Et plus les heures et jours passaient, et plus sa patience déjà bien entaillée s'effritait à ne plus rien en laisser.

Bilan. Si Harkness avait eu le cran d'être honnête et transparent avec lui, ce n'était clairement pas le cas de tout le monde. Aussi attendait-il toujours la visite officielle d'Hetty. Une visite qui semble-t-il n'aurait jamais lieu s'il n'agissait pas là aussi, pour la motiver.

En attendant, il avait quand même pu finaliser son enquête de police d'un dernier compte rendu, suivi d'innombrables signatures validant ses précédents rapports. Suite à quoi, le représentant de la police de Sacramento l'avait quitté, laissant sur sa table de nuit une carte SD renfermant la vidéo de son interrogatoire. Ainsi qu'une offre de recrutement pour son service.

Si l'idée même de quitter son Los Angeles natal n'était pas une seconde envisagée, se savoir suffisamment apprécié pour qu'on veuille le recruter réchauffait le cœur et l'estime de soi. En lieu et place, il avait plutôt négocié l'annulation de la décoration qu'on tentait de lui refourguer. Bien plus désireux d'obtenir sa promotion que de jouer les singes savants devant un parterre de journalistes, au seul profil de politiques hypocrites désireux de se montrer outré de la véritable personnalité de l'homme qu'ils côtoyaient jusqu'alors. Hé non, il n'était pas fan des récompenses !

Sa seule satisfaction au terme de son échange avec Harkness était qu'Hetty avait tout de même respecté sa parole en fournissant les disques durs à la police : but premier de son infiltration. Ainsi que la vidéo : source de son litige personnel avec la femme. Certainement contre toutes les attentes d'Hetty, il avait sur ce point, aussitôt donné son accord pour que cette pièce à charge soit remise au greffier du procureur général du district de Los Angeles.

Une concertation avait depuis eu lieu dans le bureau d'un juge fédéral. Le procureur, son commissaire, ainsi que l'avocate de son unité d'infiltration y avaient participé. S'en était conclu, un classement sans suite officiel quant à la mise à mort perpétrée dans le cadre de son évasion. Les presque six heures de torture endurées au préalable avaient a priori suffit à convaincre ce collège d'experts de l'inutilité de lui intenter un procès. Achever un homme dans ces circonstances semblait suffisamment acceptable pour ne pas devoir le plaider devant un jury civil. On ne le féliciterait pas de cet instant de faiblesse pour autant. Mais les remerciements officiels pour les fruits de son enquête restaient de rigueur. Et le rapport officiel transmis aux avocats et proches de Johnny Torrio ne ferait pas état des détails de sa mise à mort, plus simplement décrite comme issue de légitime défense. Certainement pas ce qu'aurait souhaité pour lui le capitaine Farell, s'il avait eu son mot à dire…

Tout se terminait donc au mieux quant à son avenir dans la Police… Mais pour ce qui était du NCIS… Que leur chef qui l'avait personnellement recruté le qualifie distinctement de victime officielle de Johnny Torrio dans son rapport pour la police, l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Mais découvrir par quelques sous-entendus que sans son appel téléphonique, Harkness ne l'aurait pas visité si tôt - ayant eu pour consignes strictes du commissaire principal d'attendre l'invitation du NCIS pour agir - le rendait fou de rage.

Il avait conscience d'avoir compliqué la tache du LAPD en impliquant son équipe du NCIS dans sa libération. Mais de là à imaginer qu'Hetty irait en profiter pour tirer tant de ficelles derrière son dos, fasse de la rétention d'information pour le garder dans l'ignorance, et agisse dans l'ombre pour faire pression sur sa hiérarchie… C'était incompréhensible !

Agir ainsi, le faisait passer aux yeux de son propre corps d'arme, pour un débutant qu'on enfantait. Un homme trop fragile pour faire face à la réalité des faits et de ses choix. Un homme qu'il fallait à tout prix préserver. Alors qu'il n'en était rien ! Non seulement il assumait complètement cette mise à mort, aurait-elle dû lui causer bien plus de problèmes. Mais depuis ses tous débuts dans la police, il avait toujours su défendre sa propre cause.

Ce qui le rendait fou, c'est qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas, en quoi son comportement lui donnait cette image de fragilité. Une inconnue qui l'obligeait à se remettre en question. Ils s'étaient trop laissé aller ces derniers temps, abaissant dangereusement sa vigilance face aux membres du NCIS. Il avait cru – voulut croire – en leur message se voulant fédérateur. Comme quoi, ils lui faisaient confiance. Mais preuve en était que ce n'était que des paroles en l'air. Ils n'avaient pas confiance en sa capacité à faire face aux événements. Alors qu'il était pourtant le premier à avouer ses faiblesses quand il n'était pas sûr à 100% de pouvoir agir comme on l'attendait de lui.

Hetty n'aurait jamais agi de la sorte avec Callen ou Sam. Comme ils étaient loin de la liberté offerte à Kensi lorsqu'elle avait affronté les fantômes de son passé ! Pourquoi n'était-il pas traité comme ses trois partenaires ? Hetty réagissait-elle ainsi en raison de la vidéo ? La jugeait-elle à ce point dangereuse, humiliante ou dévalorisante pour lui ?

Suite à la visite d'Harkness, Éric était venu en coup de vent lui apporter un sac de fringues, son rasoir et surtout une tablette graphique ainsi que son téléphone portable. De quoi reprendre contact avec l'extérieur. Ainsi équipé, il avait depuis eu tout loisir de visionner l'intégralité des 5 heures de sa détention. En partie dans l'après-midi, puis la suite et fin durant la nuit, après qu'il ait au préalable gentiment renvoyé Kensi dormir chez elle pour plus de tranquillité.

Son visionnage l'avait laissé partagé, presque de glace. S'il ne pouvait nier avoir réagi comme un individu lambda en pareille situation. Non, il n'était pas un super héros. La douleur, ça faisait pleurer, crier et dégueuler… Détails scabreux, mais réels qu'on ne pouvait éviter en pareille situation à moins d'être dans un film ou un robot au corps totalement désensibilisé. Il n'empêche qu'il se sentait en partie fier d'avoir tenu si longuement sa couverture. Le plus étrange à se voir après les faits était de découvrir des sévices qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de supporter. Certaines brûlures le trifouillage de tripes… Au terme de son visionnage, il n'était donc pas tant honteux de s'être tortillé nu, tel un ver de ligne, gueulant comme un porc à chaque nouvelle torture subie. Que de réaliser qu'il avait finalement ses limites, au-delà desquelles, il avait bel et bien fini par craquer et parler.

Il savait d'hors et déjà qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour se remettre de son échec symbolisé par la mort de son suspect ! Une mort qui le dérangeait au fond de ses tripes, sans trop pouvoir l'expliquer bien qu'il ne la regrettait pas ! À moins que ça ne vienne de sa frustration à ne pas avoir su gérer le grain de sable de trop. Si cet abruti de Farell avait bien voulu suivre son plan, l'arrestation attendue se serait effectuée… et rien de tout cela n'aurait eu lieu. Pour autant, il savait devoir se remettre en question. S'il en voulait à Hetty de ne pas lui accorder toute la confiance à laquelle il aspirait, lui même n'en avait-il pas manqué envers Sam et Callen pour ne pas les mettre dans la confidence de son plan…

C'était là l'ultime conclusion qui bouclait dans sa tête depuis son réveil !

- Coucou !

Coupé dans ses pensées, Deeks vit sa partenaire entrer dans la chambre. Comme la veille, elle passait le voir suite à sa journée de travail. Prenant sur lui, il se força à sourire.

A priori, Hetty la gardait toujours consignée dans les bureaux de l'OPS, bien qu'elle n'ait plus besoin de se cacher depuis la mort de Johnny Torrio. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que ça ne lui réussissait pas. Il savait qu'il y avait des choses à ne pas dire aux représentantes du sexe féminin – a fortiori, celles fortement armées. Mais là, elle avait vraiment une salle tête. Pourtant pas faute de la pousser à se reposer chez elle, plutôt que de jouer les gardes malades à ses cotés.

- Salut.

- Comment tu te sens aujourd'hui ?

- Bien…

- Devine quoi ? J'ai croisé une infirmière dans les couloirs qui venait te voir pour un bain à l'éponge. Je l'ai convaincu de me confier la tâche.

- Hum.

Impossible pour Kensi de ne pas voir son manque d'enthousiasme flagrant. Elle en avait pourtant tellement entendu parler la dernière fois qu'il était hospitalité. Ils n'étaient alors qu'équipiers, empêchant toute participation de sa part à ce genre d'activité. Mais à présent qu'ils s'étaient dévoilés l'un à l'autre... Elle aurait pensé qu'il sauterait littéralement sur l'occasion. Car s'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle Kensi ne croyait pas était le caractère prude et réservé de Deeks envers elle.

- Deeks ?

- …

- Sérieux, t'es en train de m'ignorer là ? Alors que je te propose ce qui s'avère être peut-être ton plus grand fantasme ?

Réalisant qu'il ne jouait pas le jeu comme il pensait, Deeks tâcha de se reprendre. S'il n'était pas question de s'imprégner d'une identité créée pour ses infiltrations quand il était auprès de Kensi. Il se devait tout de même de prendre sur lui pour ne pas afficher sa mélancolie noyée dans une mer agitée de frustrations et d'incompréhensions.

C'est alors qu'il réalisa n'avoir pas écouté un mot de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Sachant qu'il s'en sortirait mieux d'une pirouette qu'avec la vérité pure, il tenta de détourner le sujet – quel qu'il fût. Mais en croisant le regard de Kensi, ce qu'elle y lut ne devait guère être attrayant au vu de sa réaction immédiate.

Calmée plus sûrement qu'avec un seau d'eau froide, elle l'approcha avec plus de réserve jusqu'à s'asseoir à ses côtés. Le jeune homme étant alors en position assise, le lit remonté au maximum, elle n'eut aucun mal à glisser ses doigts dans les boucles d'or pour attirer son attention.

- Hé… J'ai dit ou fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

- Non.

- Je ne voulais pas te gêner. Je pensais sincèrement que tu bondirais sur l'occasion, impatient de me convaincre d'agir pour de vrai. Mais si tu préfères que ce soit une infirmière, je vais en chercher une dans la seconde. Même si cela me surprend, je peux comprendre que cette idée te mette mal à l'aise. Je veux juste que tu te sentes bien.

Ne sachant toujours pas de quoi il était question, Deeks observa autour de lui. A la vue de la bassine munie d'un gant de toilette et de gel douche, tout s'emboîta facilement. Ok. Gérer une bombe sexuelle en prise aux doutes quant à son sex a peal, restait dans ses cordes… aussi à l'ouest puisse-t-il être pour tout le reste.

- Pas ça.

- Alors quoi ?

- Je…

N'ayant aucune envie de lui imposer le sujet de sa colère refoulée, il préféra la balayer d'un revers de main. Mieux valait profiter de l'instant et de sa compagne, que de se prendre la tête sur tout ce que tout le monde lui cachait. Bien que la concernant. Il ne doutait pas que le cas échéant, les non-dits de Kensi existent dans l'unique but de la préserver elle et non de le protéger lui.

Tapotant sur le bord du matelas, il se voulut plus accessible que jusqu'alors.

- Grimpe.

Ne se faisant pas prier, Kensi ôta ses chaussures pour s'installer plus franchement sur son lit.

Ne supportant pas de la voir peinée de sa réaction inhabituelle, il glissa aussitôt sa main plâtrée sur ses reins pour l'approcher au plus prêt et l'embrasser. Un baiser aux allures sages, qu'il pimenta de petits grignotements de sa lèvre inférieure. Il avait découvert la veille que cela suffisait à lui titiller les orteils. Mais très vite, il se nicha dans son cou bien décidé à y laisser sa marque …

- Dis-moi, Deeks. Que se passe-t-il ? lui souffla-t-elle, jouant instinctivement avec les mèches de cheveux tombant sur sa nuque.

Se laissant happer par la sensualité de son partenaire, Kensi ferma les yeux sous un gémissement silencieux. Ses lèvres sur sa jugulaire… avaient le don de la couvrir de frissons. Oubliant presqu'aussitôt sa question, elle se laissa entièrement aller à la prise ferme de son homme sur son corps.

Sensible à son contact, elle céda très vite devant sa détermination à ce qu'elle l'enjambe complètement. Alors face à face. Le souffle déjà court, il l'embrassa comme jamais. Gémissant mutuellement, les deux partenaires se perdirent un long moment dans cette communion orale qu'ils pensaient ne plus être de leur âge.

S'ils avaient eu une bonne répétition l'avant-veille au matin, cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas flirtée de la sorte avec l'un de ses partenaires d'un soir. Tachant de retrouver un tant soit peu son souffle, Kensi s'écarta à peine suffisamment pour respirer l'air expulsé par son compagnon. Tel un affamé, ce dernier ne cessait pas un instant ses baisers couvrant de nouveau son cou de suçon, tandis que sa main bandée sortait discrètement, mais sûrement, les pans de son corsage blanc jusqu'alors glissés dans son jeans.

N'ayant nulle envie de jouer les vierges effarouchées, Kensi guida aussitôt la main mutine sur sa peau nue, bien décidée à l'attirer vers sa poitrine. Soupirant d'aise au sentiment d'être enfin touché par l'homme sur lequel elle fantasmait depuis leur rencontre. Elle reposa un instant son front sur l'épaule de ce dernier, se mettant à son tour à laper une infime parcelle de peau jusqu'alors dénuée de toute marque.

Sachant qu'il souffrait actuellement d'une absence ou excès de sensibilité du bout de ses doigts, elle se retint de justesse de rire à le voir grignoter ses boutons. Le repoussant sans un mot, elle s'enquit de les défaire rapidement. Mais dans l'empressement du moment, lui n'eut pas sa patience, arrachant complètement les tout derniers. Offusquée, elle allait s'en plaindre quand il lui coupa toute capacité à parler d'un énième baiser dévorant, avant de lui murmurer des paroles se voulant rassurantes.

- J'ai plein de tee-shirts à te prêter si nécessaire.

Alors seulement, Deeks prit enfin le temps de profiter du spectacle offert. S'il redoutait la réaction de Kensi à ses derniers actes quelque peu… vivaces. Il n'en fut rien. Loin de lui reprocher quoi que ce soit, elle lui concédait même tout loisir de découvrir ce sur quoi il avait si longuement rêvé par le passé.

La respiration saccadée de sa partenaire soulevait sa poitrine merveilleusement habillée de soie et dentelle d'un mauve soutenu, en un rythme irrégulier qui l'excitait comme un fou.

Touchant d'une phalange le haut des monts, il gémit minablement à ce seul effleurement.

Sa peau était si douce.

Quelque part dans son esprit, sans trop pouvoir l'expliquer, Kensi savait qu'il aurait une forte attirance pour cette partie de son anatomie. C'est donc sans surprise, qu'elle le vit clairement boire la vision qu'offrait son simple soutien-gorge. Ok. Si elle était honnête, il s'agissait surtout d'une pièce rare achetée dans une boutique de lingerie de luxe, qu'elle ne réservait qu'aux grandes occasions. Elle n'était donc pas tout à fait innocente dans cette scène, étant honnêtement venu à lui ce jour dans l'espoir de partager un peu d'intimité. Pour autant, elle ne s'était pas attendue à une telle réaction du lieutenant de son cœur. De quoi ne plus douter de la valeur financière de ces morceaux de dentelle.

Écartant un peu plus les deux pans du corsage, pour l'inciter à comprendre qu'il avait toute liberté d'agir. Elle découvrit amusée les yeux bleus pétiller un peu plus, digne d'un gamin découvrant un pot de biscuits.

Longuement, elle l'observa, troublée par la fascination qu'il affichait pour cette partie de son corps. N'osant dire un mot, respirant difficilement, elle sentit alors comme une brûlure le touché aérien contournant chacune de ses courbes. Plus léger qu'une plume, il renouvela ses caresses sur la soie fine à plusieurs reprises, avant d'apposer respectueusement ses lèvres sur la chair découverte. Déjà ses mamelons réagissaient à ces frôlements répétés, pointant aussi sûrement qu'en plein hiver. Pourtant, c'est une chaleur inhabituelle qui montait en elle.

Elle ignorait d'où provenait ce sentiment d'étouffement l'étreignant brusquement, mais la vérité était qu'elle se sentait littéralement brûler de l'intérieur de par ces seules caresses et ces yeux de bébé qui la dévoraient…

Quand il frôla de ses canines la pointe d'un mamelon, il n'y eut aucun doute quand à leur gémissement commun. Loin de lui reprocher les risques pris avec la soie fragile, Kensi l'incita plus justement à poursuivre son action qu'elle qu'ait été son but final.

Oublieux de tout ce qui l'entourait en dehors de la jeune femme, SA femme, qui se donnait à lui, Deeks se pencha pour titiller aussi délicatement l'autre source de son plaisir égoïste. Ne voulant pas aller trop vite, il taquina de longues minutes encore la chair tendre emprisonnée dans son carcan de dentelle avant d'oser ouvrir la prison de soie via son attache centrale. Le plaisir ultime de la lingerie fine de qualité.

Totalement découverte, Kensi l'attira vivement à elle pour le laisser la goûter jusqu'à plus soif. Une main perdue dans ses cheveux, l'autre griffant superficiellement sa nuque, elle frémissait toujours du plaisir qu'il lui procurait. Pourtant, elle était encore loin de ce qui suivit et resterait longtemps dans son souvenir.

Couvrant son décolleté de baisers, paraissant suivre le chemin d'une rivière de diamants, Deeks s'enquit de lécher cet espace tendre situé entre ses deux seins, avant de simuler une morsure sous la chair rebondissante. D'abord décontenancée par l'attention sans cesse intensifiée qu'il lui offrait, Kensi perdit littéralement pieds quand il la prit en bouche pour débuter une succion d'abord mesurée. Il intensifia son excitation en jouant sadiquement avec son mamelon, le stimulant du bout de sa langue, tout en laissant soin à sa main bandée de s'occuper du mont délaissé.

Lapant, tétant, mordillant ses deux seins… Deeks était entièrement imprégné par sa mission, tandis que Kensi perdait définitivement toute maîtrise de son corps. Elle savait au fond de son esprit que le téton était un organe érectile, comme le clitoris. Et que leur succion entraînait aussi la production de l'hormone de l'orgasme. Mais jamais au grand jamais, elle n'aurait imaginé vivre ce que certaines allaient jusqu'à nommer l'orgasme mammaire.

Sauf que loin de s'amoindrir, la tension ne cessait de s'intensifier au creux de son estomac et dans son coffre. La chaleur l'emprisonnait dans une chape éblouissante. Soudainement sourde aux bruits ambiants, Kensi perdit complètement l'équilibre, ne devant son maintien qu'au bras le retenant par la taille. Elle n'avait plus aucune conscience d'implorer son salut d'une prière ininterrompue.

Souriant non sans malice à sa réaction, Deeks intensifia plus encore son forfait, motivé par les murmures et soupirs se transformant de plus en plus en un couinement qu'il trouvait adorable de la part d'une femme qu'il pensait jusqu'alors introvertie dans l'intimité.

Son compagnon géra avec une telle maîtrise la merveilleuse conjugaison de ses caresses, mordillement et succion intense de ses seins qu'une véritable jouissance mentale l'accapara plus puissamment qu'elle n'aurait osé l'espérer. C'était tellement plus fort que le plaisir ressenti par d'innombrables pénétrations de son passé… Kensi n'aurait jamais pensé qu'on puisse la faire gémir de plaisir par cette seule attention. Bon Dieu, elle en tremblait violemment de tout son corps, ne doutant plus d'avoir trop fortement griffé la nuque victime de ses ongles.

Alors qu'elle retombait doucement de son orgasme, parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres termes pour décrire cette vague de chaleur qui venait de l'envelopper au point de lui faire perdre toute raison. Tous deux hors de souffle. Blottis l'un contre l'autre. Deeks se nichait toujours contre sa poitrine, tandis qu'elle l'incitait à rester dans cette position, le temps qu'elle reprenne maîtrise de son corps, de ses sens…

Cette expérience était inédite pour elle.

C'était censé être un mythe, bon sang !

Certes, plus mentale que physique n'étant toutefois pas accompagné de spasme du vagin, elle n'avait jamais ressentit autant de plaisir par ce type de caresses. Alors, s'il s'agissait-là d'un aperçu des préliminaires made in Marty Deeks. Elle n'allait pas tarder à jouer à « Misery », désireuse de l'attacher à son lit, pour profiter de son don le plus longtemps possible.

Retrouvant doucement pied, Kensi se voulu désireuse de lui rendre la pareille. Aussi ses mains fines glissèrent naturellement vers une région plus au sud de l'anatomie de son homme. Mais à peine frôlait-elle le dessus d'une jambe, qu'il le lui refusa d'un mot ferme et sans appel.

- Non.

- Quoi ?

S'en voulant d'avoir coupé court aussi brutalement à son geste, somme tout amène et logique, il reprit plus doucement.

- Désolé, Ken's. Juste pas maintenant…

Se reculant juste un peu pour croiser son regard et espérer mieux comprendre ce qui le freinait, Kensi y lu une frustration tangible qui la décontenança.

Soupirant, il fit l'effort d'être plus explicite.

- Entre les médicaments, les antidouleurs, et tout… je peux pas bander.

- Oh.

Sachant le sujet sensible pour la gent masculine, elle n'y répondit rien de plus. À quoi bon. Cela n'y changerait strictement rien, mis à part marteler une évidence dont il ne voulait certainement pas parler à cet instant. Il s'agissait peut-être même là de l'unique raison pour laquelle il l'avait ignoré à son entrée. Dans ce genre de cas, mieux valait encore l'action aux platitudes stériles. Aussi se jeta-t-elle plus simplement sur ses lèvres. Bien décidée à lui démontrer qu'il n'était pas le seul à pouvoir offrir des baisers ravageurs.

Quand elle lui permit de respirer à nouveau, elle ne murmura qu'un mot en se blottissant contre lui.

- Idiot.

Une vérité que Deeks lui concéda sans mal. Car sa perdition momentanée venait de le pousser à avouer ce qu'il aurait bien aimé gardé pour lui quelque temps encore.

Bien qu'il sache que cela n'avait aucun rapport. Cette incapacité physique à réagir à l'excitation de voir ce corps féminin offert à lui et à la satisfaction infinie de lui apporter du plaisir, faisait surtout écho à tout le reste. Le fait qu'Hetty le prenne pour un débutant, un incompétent, un flicaillon traumatisé… Une description peu glorieuse qu'on pouvait actuellement coupler au fait qu'il était aussi un impuissant aux couilles brûlées. Ouais, ça donnait vachement envie sur le papier. Pour autant, s'il n'avait jamais été aussi fragile dans son corps et sa tête, Kensi, sa _Wonder Women_ qui ne se gênait pas d'habitude à le rabaisser à la moindre occasion, se montra câline et accessible.

- C'est pour ça que tu t'es braqué à mon arrivée ?

- Non, je…

- Hé…

Ne le laissant pas abaisser le regard, elle imposa un nouveau baiser mouillé avant de poursuivre.

- Sérieux Deeks. T'as bien conscience que tu viens juste de me faire grimper aux rideaux sans même me frôler au-dessous de la taille ?

- Kensi… gémit-il.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle en rajoute. Il n'avait rien fait de plus que s'offrir le plaisir égoïste d'assouvir l'un de ses plus grands fantasmes.

- Dans ce cas, sois sûr que je suis impatiente de participer aux autres. Surtout s'ils ont les mêmes effets dévastateurs sur moi. lui susurra-t-elle taquine.

Réalisant seulement s'être exprimé à voix haute, Deeks en gémit de nouveau de honte.

- Je suis sérieuse, vraiment sérieuse. Alors avec de telles prouesses, tu peux te rassurer. Ta virilité n'a rien à craindre !

- Ok.

- Bien.

Se blottissant contre lui, Kensi apprécia qu'il agisse sur la commande du lit pour obtenir une position plus confortable. Elle qui voulait lui offrir une pause coquine pour lui faire oublier un instant ses douleurs et démangeaisons couvrant son corps en proie à la cicatrisation. C'est lui qui avait réussi l'exploit d'effacer en un instant ses contrariétés. Se reposant un peu plus fortement que prévu, un léger gémissement en tout point différent des précédents la fit se redresser aussitôt.

- Je t'ai fait mal ?

- Non. Juste… décale toi plus sur le côté… ouais parfait….

- Sûr ?

- Hum… C'est juste les côtes cassées qui se rappellent à mon bon souvenir. Aurais pas du me plier autant.

- Désolée.

- Faut croire que tu n'es pas si légère qu'on l'imagine... pour une fougère.

- Crétin !

- Aaaouillle !

Ok, il l'avait cherché. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle le frappait chaque fois qu'il la nommait ainsi. Du moins, s'ils n'étaient pas sous couverture. Aussi, n'était-il pas si surpris de ce geste plus automatique que véritablement souhaité. Mais pour être honnête, il devait être un tant soit peu maso. Car si Kensi rougissait subitement comme une tomate, réalisant seulement l'avoir frappé pile sur un pansement couvrant une douloureuse brûlure imposée sur une parcelle de peau préalablement mise à vif. Lui, bien que grinçant des dents pour camoufler au maximum sa douleur, appréciait réellement son comportement. Contrairement aux autres, en réagissant de la sorte, elle venait de lui prouver qu'elle continuait à agir « normalement » avec lui. Un constat précieux pour l'homme plongé en pleins doutes.

Finalement confortables en leur nouvelle position, tous deux perdus dans leurs pensées respectives, Kensi rompit leur silence bienheureux pour quelques aveux. Le fruit de sa propre réflexion la poussait à vouloir lui confier ce qu'elle lui cachait depuis leurs retrouvailles.

- Ce qui m'est arrivé n'a aucune commune mesure avec ce que tu as vécu. Mais… j'en suis déjà à plusieurs séances avec Nate.

Abaissant son regard pour croiser les yeux vairons, sachant parfaitement à quel évènement elle faisait référence, Deeks voulut se fondre une nouvelle fois en excuses. Jamais il ne se pardonnerait d'avoir posé la main sur elle.

- Je n'aurais jamais du…

- Non ! Deeks, attend.

Cherchant ses mots, la jeune femme eut pour cœur de lui faire comprendre une bonne fois pour toutes, ce qu'elle pensait de tout cela.

- Crois-moi. Ce n'est pas ce que tu as fait. Loin de là. C'est… c'est l'instant où j'ai eu le canon de ce flingue sur la tempe, juste avant que tu n'interrompes tout. Je… Je me croyais plus forte que ça. Mais... je n'arrive pas à l'oublier. Chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, je le revois, et…

- Tu n'arrives plus à dormir ?

Au hochement de tête confirmant ses dires, Deeks l'embrassa doucement sur ladite tempe.

Sachant qu'elle avait très bien dormi à ses côtés, la première nuit, il culpabilisa de l'avoir poussé à rentrer chez elle la veille.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir renvoyé, hier. Si j'avais su… Je ne voulais pas que tu affrontes ça toute seule. Je pensais juste que tu serais plus confortable chez toi.

- Je sais.

- Comme tu sais que je suis là pour toi, princesse ?

- Je n'en ai jamais douté depuis qu'on bosse ensemble.

- Bien.

Refermant finalement, et avec grande attention le soutien-gorge toujours entrouvert, Deeks prit bien soin de rejoindre aussi les deux pans du corsage via les deux seuls boutons toujours fixés en leur centre. Attentif à son acte, sous les yeux amusés de sa compagne, quand il eut terminé, il l'attira de nouveau dans son giron, désireux de pouvoir enfin assouvir son besoin de la serrer à l'étouffer. Ses fichues épaules toujours douloureuses ne lui permettaient pas de se coucher sur le côté, et sa blessure au flanc de supporter le poids pourtant léger de sa partenaire. Mais si elle se blottissait de son autre côté, reposant en majorité sur le lit, la pression de sa tête sur son épaule restait relativement acceptable. Du moins, pour peu qu'ils ne passent pas toute la nuit ainsi.

Soupirant d'un intense sentiment de satisfaction après toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient affrontées récemment, c'est caressant les cheveux fins de sa main libre que Deeks la laissa poursuivre ses confidences.

- Je crois que c'est aussi pour ça qu'on m'autorise à passer autant de temps avec toi, ici. Je soupçonne Nate d'en avoir parlé avec ton médecin. Mais ce que je voulais dire, c'est que je suis moi-même là pour toi, si tu en as besoin. Je peux comprendre... du moins en partie. Ne l'oublie pas.

Deeks le lui concéda facilement, alors donateur d'une caresse perdue sur sa joue.

- Crois-moi, je le sais. Comme je compte bien profiter de ta proposition de bain à l'éponge. Juste…

- Juste ?

- Un peu plus tard ?

- Bien sûr, idiot.

Échangeant un sourire complice, ils fondèrent à nouveau l'un vers l'autre pour échanger un baiser presque chaste aux regards de leurs prédécesseurs, avant de revenir à leur position confortable.

Sa colère finalement en partie apaisée par la présence de sa partenaire, Deeks se sentit fatigué.

Fermant doucement les yeux, il s'abandonna naturellement au sommeil.

Le sentant lâcher prise, Kensi ne dit plus un mot. Soucieuse, elle voyait bien que Deeks n'allait pas bien. Elle espérait que lui avouer ses propres craintes - une attitude loin de lui être naturelle - l'aiderait à son tour à se confier. Mais elle savait que cela ne suffirait pas. Son partenaire avait vécu des évènements traumatiques qui nécessitaient certes son écoute, mais surtout celle d'un spécialiste.

Sachant comme Deeks s'était montré ouvert d'esprit et requérant de l'aide de Nate sur les quais de Vénice. Elle savait que le mieux à faire était d'inciter ce dernier à revenir le voir. Des visites qu'il était possible d'instaurer en toute discrétion, vu comme il était attentif à ne pas afficher certaines faiblesses. Elle n'était pas aveugle. Elle voyait bien que sa plus grande crainte était que l'équipe puisse le sous-estimer. Concéder méconnaître le dernier sport de combat à la mode, quand on maîtrisait l'art de la rue à la perfection, n'avait pas la même connotation que d'avouer ne pas se relever mentalement d'une agression physique…

Sûre de son bienfondé, Kensi se promit d'en discuter avec leur ami dès le lendemain matin. Ainsi plus confiante en l'avenir par cette simple résolution, la jeune femme se blottit un peu plus contre le torse chaud de son compagnon. Elle était bien décidée à en profiter, ne serait-ce que pour quelques minutes.

À suivre

.

* * *

Bon, j'ai conscience que ce chapitre sera jugé trop long pour certains ^_^''. Mais j'avais aucun moyen de couper ce qui succède aux 4 premières pages centrée sur les seules pensés de Deeks… Pas forcément un morceau attendu, d'ailleurs. Mais l'idée était de montrer ici que notre lieutenant boucle littéralement sur le sujet… pour qu'il soit plus logique qu'il craque un peu sur la suite. ^-^

Pour la seconde partie, consacrée au couple naissant, j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçus de leur avancée toute tranquille. Car je compte bien les faire passer par toutes les étapes intermédiaires avant de leur faire danser le tango horizontal ^_^'''

A très vite

mimi yuy


	20. Partie 4 Chap 19

Ouh là là… le temps passe à une vitesse O_O Pas eu le temps de profiter de quelques jours de congés que la course aux cadeaux de Noël m'a ôté toute liberté ces derniers jours. En espérant que cette longue attente ne sera pas soldée de déception avec cette suite, qui présente enfin un début de face à face entre Hetty et Deeks ^-^

.

* * *

**UNDER COVER**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre 19**

**.  
**

Alors, oui, il trainait « encore » dans les couloirs... A tel point qu'on pourrait bientôt le comparer à tous ces jeunes qui squattaient désœuvrés, certains quartier ou halls d'immeubles en manque d'occupation. Mais pour sa défense, se mouvoir au petit matin l'aidait à supporter le reste de sa journée, lui offrant un semblant d'habitude. Quoi que cette fois-ci, il avait un but : celui de trouver le secrétariat. Si on l'avait hospitalisé dans ces lieux sans trop lui demander son avis. A présent qu'il était suffisamment conscient de son environnement, il avait urgemment besoin de réponses.

N'attendant plus de nouvelles de personne après trois jours d'ignorance flagrante d'Hetty ou de toute administration censée discuter de tout cela avec lui, il était résolu à reprendre définitivement les rênes de sa vie en main. A l'annonce d'une première séance de kiné programmée pour lui en fin de mâtiné, il était urgent de régler un détail de poids : Le fait qu'il soit un flic hospitalisé dans un établissement militaire ! Il connaissait les tarifs d'une hospitalisation. Et si la protection sociale dont il bénéficiait en tant que flic prenait en charge la majeure partie de ses dépenses de soins. Cela n'incluait pas les extras ou caprices. Rester dans un hôpital qui ne soit pas un CHU était typiquement l'un de ces critères permettant aux assurances de refuser tout ou parti des remboursements. Il comprenait le réflexe de ses co-équipiers à l'avoir mené en ces lieux, ne serait-ce que par simple réflexe. Mais dorénavant, il lui fallait reprendre la main sur ce genre de détail. Habituellement, il s'échappait au plus vite, plus confortable chez lui que dans un CHU surchargé. Puis se rendait gentiment à toutes les visites de contrôle imposées. De quoi réduire au maximum ses frais, accentuer son confort tout en respectant les règles imposée.

Raisons donc pour lesquelles, il avait de nouveau abandonné une partenaire profondément endormie dans le lit voisin au sien. Quand il repensait à ce qu'il avait osé lui faire la veille…

Il ne pu retenir un gémissement d'anticipation à l'idée de renouveler pareille expérience. S'il avait eu la chance de côtoyer la plastique de rêve de sa partenaire depuis quelques années. Pouvoir y toucher, la frôler, même de ses mains bousillées… Cela n'avait pas de prix. Il attendait ardemment l'occasion de pouvoir découvrir le reste de son anatomie. Il rêvait de gouter à la moindre parcelle de son corps…

- Lieutenant…

Tiré violement de sa rêverie par une voie dorénavant de sa connaissance, une fois encore chopé comme un couillon au milieu des couloirs, Deeks se tourna un peu plus vivement que l'avant-veille pour faire face au maitre des lieux.

- Hortense !

- Vous ne devriez toujours pas être debout. Dois-je encore vous rappeler que nous vous avons procuré un fauteuil pour vous déplacer.

A défaut de trouver sa cible, c'est sa nouvelle amie, l'infirmière en charge de la garde de nuit ou plus simplement de la tranche horaire 00H-08H, qui lui avait mis la main dessus. Ne voulant pas la braquer, il l'aborda d'un sourire saupoudré de son charme naturel.

- Comment voulez-vous que je m'en serve sans pousser sur mes bras et donc les épaules ?

- Il est électronique... soupira-t-elle.

Ok. Il avouait ne pas y avoir regardé d'aussi près.

- Oh. Si j'avais su, j'y aurais réfléchis à deux fois.

- Asseyez-vous au lieu de dire des bêtises.

Répondant à l'invitation, il posa ses fesses sur l'un des bancs jouxtant le couloir. Il y prit de longues inspirations dans le but de calmer la douleur fugace, mais toujours bien présente dans ses jambes et le torse. Ca le frustrait un max de ne pas avoir l'endurance nécessaire pour franchir plus de 100 mètres à la fois.

- Vous cherchiez quoi, cette fois-ci ?

- Une secrétaire, si seulement je n'arrive pas trop tôt pour elles.

- Nous avons une permanence pour gérer les admissions de nuit... lui répondit-elle soupçonneuse. Votre compagne et moi-même ne vous suffisons plus pour votre séance matinale de drague de bas étage ?

- Oui. Non ! Je veux dire… J'aurais juste aimé avoir accès à mon dossier.

- Et cela ne peut pas attendre des heures plus ouvrables ?

- Je pensais que le service des entrées-sorties serait surchargées durant la journée. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si je maîtrisais réellement mon emploi du temps, une fois le soleil levé.

Soupirant lourdement à ce patient toujours aussi atypique, Hortense, qui ne pouvait cacher un début d'attachement pour ce flic toujours aussi perdu dans le monde des militaires, l'abandonna quelques minutes pour revenir très vite avec un fauteuil et un petit bout de femme, qui rappela Nell à Deeks.

- Bonjour ?

- Voici, le lieutenant Marty Deeks de la police de Los Angeles. Il souhaitait s'entretenir avec toi. Lieutenant, voici Anissa Jones, l'une de nos secrétaires en charges des formalités administratives dans cet établissement. les présenta l'infirmière avant de les abandonner.

- A quel sujet ? rebondit sans sourciller la jeune femme munie d'épaisse lunettes aux montures noires.

- J'aurais aimé savoir à combien s'élève la facture pour les soins déjà reçus. Puis estimer avec vous ce qui sera pris en charge de ce qui ne le sera pas, si je reste plus longuement ici.

- Oh. Je vois. Suivez-moi dans mon bureau.

Aimablement, la jeune secrétaire avança à son rythme avant de lui tenir la porte pour le laisser s'installer face à son bureau. Deeks appréciait qu'elle ne se sente pas obligé de le pousser comme un invalide. D'ailleurs en ordre générale, il constatait non sans surprise que si le personnel des lieux aidait les patients à agir, à l'inverse il n'agissait jamais en leur place. Une nuance aussi subtile qu'essentiel à ses yeux.

La voyant pianoter quelques instants sur un ordinateur d'un autre âge, il sut l'instant où elle trouva son dossier dans l'informatique, au sourire aimable qu'elle lui rendit dès lors.

- Aucune inquiétude à avoir, lieutenant Deeks. Je vois ici que l'intégralité des soins sera prit en charge par le service médicale du NCIS.

- J'ai peur qu'il y ait eu confusion. Je ne suis pas lieutenant dans l'armée, mais au district de police de Los Angeles. J'étais en mission pour le LAPD quand j'ai été blessé. Les personnes venu me porter secours étant du NCIS, ils ont du naturellement m'enregistrer ici. Mais c'est une erreur. Car je sais d'expérience, que même s'il s'avère que je sois blessé en service pour le NCIS, je ne suis pas couvert par l'armée.

- Pourtant…

Cliquant de nouveau, le sourire de la jeune femme s'illumina un peu plus quand elle comprit.

- Je vois. Ils vous ont enregistré en qualité de civil.

- Ce qui signifie ?

- Vous avez été classé comme une victime civile collatérale d'une mission de l'armée. Dans ces circonstances, que vous soyez lieutenant de police, boulanger, demandeur d'emploi, ou même sans papier, c'est l'armée qui prend intégralement en charge vos soins et hospitalisation.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- A titre d'exemple, vous ne vous attendriez tout de même pas qu'une victime collatérale d'une opération militaire doive payer ses propres soins, pour une blessure obtenue par une balle perdue tirée par un soldat américain ?

- Je… non... j'imagine que non.

- Vous voilà rassuré ?

En fait, il ne l'était pas du tout. C'était même pire.

- Au risque de paraître insistant, est-il encore possible de changer cette classification ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Bien que la prise en charge complète soit tentante. Le régime de protection de la police est assez strict. Si je ne suis pas leur directive, je ne serais plus assuré.

Fronçant les sourcils, la femme parut gênée.

- Mais sauf erreur de ma part, en repassant à votre régime originel, vous en seriez de votre poche.

- C'n'est pas moi qui fais les règles.

- Attendez.

Se levant, elle partit cette fois-ci chercher la version papier de son dossier d'inscription.

Trouvant le formulaire d'enregistrement, elle le lu rapidement avant de s'asseoir à ses cotés pour le lui montrer.

- Regardez. Votre responsable du LAPD a co-validé la demande d'exception avec votre représentant syndical. Vous avez des amis qui prennent soin de vous à la police.

- Sauf que ce n'est pas la signature de mon capitaine et que je ne suis pas syndiqué.

S'il avait eu encore sur lui les électrodes surveillant son rythme cardiaque, la jeune femme aurait eu conscience qu'il entrait en taquicardie à ces découvertes.

- Tout va bien lieutenant ?

- Vous pensez que ca peut être un faux ? Parce que dans un tel cas, je risque la radiation de ma mutuelle complémentaire, si cela finissait par se savoir.

- Je peux appeler les personnes concernées.

- Je ne les connais pas.

Voyant bien qu'il paniquait, la secrétaire resta sur son idée.

- Ne vous en faite pas, je ne compte pas leur dire que vous êtes derrière cet appel.

Devait-elle jouer les blondes ingénue pour mieux faire passer le réveil aux aurores.

Si le premier appel sonna dans le vide, la jeune femme échangea facilement avec le second interlocuteur malgré l'heure matinale. Prétextant une simple vérification administrative, elle obtient très vite les éclaircissements attendus, soulagée que les craintes du jeune homme ne soient pas confirmées.

- Mystère résolu. La personne considérée sur ce papier comme votre responsable au LAPD a été contacté par une Hetty Lang du NCIS. Elle l'aurait incité à trouver les deux signataires nécessaires pour cette décharge. Il n'y a aucun risque pour votre couverture sociale, assurance de travail et mutuelle complémentaire.

- O…k.

Si se savoir intégralement prit en charge était une bonne fortune… suffisamment rare pour qu'il l'apprécie à sa juste valeur. Comprendre qu'il était là encore l'objet de manipulations interservices qu'on lui dissimulait volontairement, l'étourdis un instant.

Il retrouva contenance quand il vit une tasse en papier remplit d'eau lui être aimablement proposée.

- Vous avez d'autres questions ?

- Je… Oui. Puis-je ?

- Bien sûr, voyons. Je suis là pour ça.

- A quelles obligations dois-je me soustraire pour maintenir cette prise en charge ?

- Vous avez seulement à respecter les consignes de vos médecins.

- Puis-je sortir contre leur avis, en signant une décharge ?

- Désolée, mais non. Vous avez ciblé la seule règle à ne pas rompre. Pour que la prise en charge soit totale - et surtout étendue au futur, si des complications ou effets secondaires venaient à apparaître suit aux soins portés en ce lieu - vous devez rester dans nos murs aussi longtemps que votre médecin référant le juge nécessaire. Vous concernant, il s'agit du docteur Mason. Lui seul sera apte à vous libérer. Vous pensez pouvoir y survivre ? lui demanda-t-elle taquine.

Ne pouvant que s'adapter à la situation, Deeks acquiesça du chef.

- Je crois qu'on ne me laisse guère le choix.

Au sourire réconfortant de la jeune femme, Deeks ne manqua pas de la remercier avant de la quitter, toujours stupéfait de sa découverte. Si la démarche se voulait forte de confort pour sa personne, ce qu'il interprétait était qu'Hetty avait une fois encore manipulé la situation pour lui imposer ses choix à elle. Il n'était pas assez fou pour risquer de tout perdre en fuyant les lieux. Le futur de son genou et le fort risque d'infection toujours d'actualité ne lui offraient pas ce luxe. Mais une fois encore, il aurait seulement apprécié qu'on aborde la question avec lui. Et quand bien même était-il trop dans les vapes quand ces décisions avaient été prises, ne pouvaient-ils pas a minima le tenir informer de ce genre de détails, dorénavant ?

Bon sang, il n'était pas un chien qu'on place en chenil, aussi classieux soit ce dernier !

Sa colère grondant de nouveau au plus haut point, il repartit à sa chambre où sans surprise, il y retrouvât une Kensi morte au monde. Sa partenaire n'arrivait définitivement pas à décoller ses paupières avant 7H30… au mieux. Après son départ, quand l'heure s'y prêterait un peu plus, il était bien décidé à passer un coup de fil aux secrétariats du NCIS et du LAPD.

NCIS - LA

Quand Kensi rejoint le reste de l'équipe à l'OPS ce matin-là, c'est comme chaque jour, six paires d'yeux qui l'observèrent avec distance. Si Nell et Eric gardaient traditionnellement beaucoup de recul sur les discussions du moment, désireux de ne pas prendre position – chacun avait sa propre relation avec le lieutenant de police. Que Sam et Callen comptaient prendre d'eux-mêmes des nouvelles à leur prochaine visite. Il n'en était pas de même avec Hetty et Nate.

- Comment va-t-il ? demanda l'agent psychologue, en aparté.

- Je ne suis pas la mieux placée pour le diagnostiquer. Mais je dirais qu'il pourrait couver une petite… déprime ?

- Il semblait pourtant fidèle à lui-même, d'après ce que m'ont dit Sam et Callen.

- Depuis leur visite, il n'a pas forcément réagit comme je m'y attendais.

- Dans quel contexte ? chercha à comprendre l'agent psychologue.

A la question, Kensi ne sut comment s'expliquer sur un sujet si personnel sachant l'existence d'oreilles indiscrètes en ces lieux.

- Privé. Aussi aimerais-je que cela le reste.

Désireux de respecter l'intimité du jeune homme qui n'en avait pas eu beaucoup récemment, l'agent Getz le lui concéda. Car comme ils s'y attendaient tout deux, il leur suffit de se tourner pour voir Hetty à leurs cotés.

- Excusez-moi, Hetty. Mais j'aimerais que mes confidences à Nate restent entre nous.

- Je comprends votre souhait, agent Blye. Mais il est important pour moi de savoir si l'état mental du lieutenant Deeks est compromis.

- Hetty. l'interrompit Nate. Croyez-moi. S'il y a le moindre risque, je vous en tiendrais informé. Mais Kensi a raison. Être son patron ne vous absout pas de lui laisser une part d'intimité.

Cédant étonnamment facilement, Hetty s'éloigna d'eux. Après tout, il lui serait tout aussi simple d'aller chercher l'information à la source.

Quand elle reçu un peu plus tard dans la mâtiné un mail l'informant d'un changement administratif la concernant, elle profita de l'occasion pour enfin aller visiter sa dernière recrue.

NCIS - LA

Quand on frappa bien plus tard à sa porte, c'est sans réelle surprise que Deeks vit Hetty entrer dans sa chambre. Avec tout le mal qu'il s'était donné pour la faire venir, il ne pouvait nier l'avoir particulièrement attendue cette visite. Tachant de prendre sur lui pour ne pas exploser dès la première seconde, il l'a laissa s'avancer, réservant toutefois son sourire commercial pour d'autres jours.

- Lieutenant Deeks ?

- Hetty ?

- J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez avec le service des admissions ce matin.

- Effectivement. J'y ai appris que vous m'aviez enregistré ici, en tant que victime civile d'une action militaire.

- Moi, je viens d'apprendre par le secrétariat du NCIS que vous aviez fait une demande de changement quant à la personne responsable à contacter en cas d'urgence.

- Exact.

- Puis-je savoir si votre souhait de me soustraire à cette position de référent médical a été motivé part celui de placer l'agent Blye à ma place ?

- Non.

Si sa question se voulait taquine, la femme fut surprise de la réponse. Clairement, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce ton brusque, ni à son langage corporel fermé et distant.

- Lieutenant. M'en voulez-vous pour quelque chose ?

- On peut dire ça.

Aux yeux revolvers du jeune homme, Hetty eu un pressentiment. Le policer qu'elle avait à peine croisé, depuis repartit à Sacramento, ne lui avait pas paru tout à fait honnête à leurs derniers échanges. Se rongeant la lèvre inférieure, elle était furieuse envers cette seule personne ayant pu lâcher le morceau.

- Le capitaine Harkness vous a tout dit ?

- J'imagine sans mal que vous jugez son action d'inconsciente.

- Il n'aurait pas du vous parler de la vidéo.

- Et pourquoi donc, Hetty ?

- Vous n'étiez pas prêt pour y faire face.

Prenant sur lui pour ne pas éclater, Deeks garda non sans mal son calme.

Acquiesçant plus justement l'information, c'est la voix grave qu'il poursuivit cette discussion qu'il savait nécessaire. Bien que cela s'apparentait déjà en un véritable bras de fer.

- Puis-je savoir de quel droit vous prenez ce genre de décision pour moi ?

- Depuis que vous m'avez désigné comme responsable de votre santé, lieutenant.

- Hé bien, bonne nouvelle, Hetty. Vous ne l'êtes plus. Alors à présent, avez-vous d'autres révélations à me faire ?

- Nous voulions agir pour votre bien.

- M'hospitaliser sous un autre régime que le mien sans m'en informer ? Passer outre les protocoles de soin, pour me droguer jusqu'aux ouï de morphine quand cela n'est pas totalement nécessaire ? Faire pression sur ma hiérarchie pour les empêcher de venir prendre mon rapport orale comme le stipule nos consignes, au risque de générer une faute de procédure dans la majorité des enquête en cours ? Me cacher des éléments important sur ma détention forcée. Me mentir par omission ? Imposer à Kensi de choisir entre sa loyauté pour vous et notre pacte entre partenaire de ne rien se cacher – parce que je ne doute pas une seconde que vous l'ayez mise dans une telle situation ? Dites-moi, Hetty ! En quoi m'infantiliser de la sorte est censé me faire du bien ?

- Vous avez vécu un évènement traumatique. Il n'est pas dégradant pour vous qu'on le prenne en compte.

- Des événements traumatiques ? Hetty…. soupira-t-il.

Deeks ne savait plus comme garder sa colère vrombissant en lui.

- Je pensais sincèrement que de tous, vous auriez été celle comprenant que cette réflexion ne trouvait pas d'écho pour moi.

- Lieutenant…

- Faites-moi une faveur. la coupa-t-il. N'ajoutez rien. Si vous avez quoi que ce soit à me dire dans le cadre de mon travail au sein du NCIS, allez-y. Je respecterais vos règlements et passerais même des tests d'aptitude, si cela s'avère nécessaire pour me permettre de rester.

- Lieu…

- Laissez-moi finir. Si à l'inverse vous souhaitez me voir quitter mon poste de liaison – pour lequel nous me connaissons tous comme incompétent – c'est tout aussi parfait pour moi. Je n'ai plus la force de lutter contre vos aprioris.

- Je veux toujours de vous dans cette équipe.

- Dans ce cas, j'attendrais vos conditions… ainsi que l'accord de Callen sur la question.

- Bien.

Hetty n'ajouta mot, consciente que ce n'était pas le meilleur moment pour discuter plus longuement, quand Deeks la surpris d'une relance.

- Je suis fatigué, Hetty.

- Alors, je vous laisserais vous reposer.

- Vous ne m'avez pas compris. Je suis fatigué de vous tous et votre attitude hautaine à mon égard. Fatigué que vous me preniez pour un incapable. N'avez-vous pas imaginez une seule fois que je connaissais déjà l'existence de cette foutue vidéo que vous vouliez me cacher ? Ne pouvez-vous pas accepter une seconde que je ne sois pas traumatisé d'avoir été découpé vivant ? Et encore moins, de l'avoir visionné après coup ? Mais plus important. Indépendamment de tout cela. Comment osez-vous seulement me dire - droit dans les yeux - que vous me désirez dans votre équipe quand vous ne me jugez pas même digne d'égaliser Sam ou Callen pour les infiltrations citadines ?

Ignorant la tonalité sans cesse croissant de son ton, Deeks poursuivit. Il fallait que ça sorte. Il y avait eu trop de non-dits cumulés durant des années. S'il revenait à sa place au NCIS, ce n'était plus sans conditions.

- J'attends, Hetty ! A quoi donc puis-je vous servir si vous me jugez toujours incapable de faire face aux dangers de nos missions ?

- Nous vous avons déjà dit que nous avions confiance en vos capacités. Qu'y pouvons-nous si vous refusez d'y croire ?

- Et qui puis-je moi, si vos actes ne suivent pas vos paroles ? Je suis las de toute votre hypocrisie, Hetty.

- N'inversez-vous pas les rôles, lieutenant ?

- Mais bordèle ! J'étais missionné par la police ! Vous ne pouvez pas réaliser de vous même que je bafouais déjà tous nos protocoles de sécurités en vous transmettant mes preuves et en confiant mon ultime sauvegarde à Eric et Nell ?

Bredouillant subitement, avant de reprendre maitrise de ses paroles, il poursuivit.

- Avez-vous seulement conscience du mal que vous générez à faire pression sur ma hiérarchie dans mon dos mais à mon nom ? C'est ce genre de comportement qui les pousse à m'associer à des fusibles comme Farell ! Ils ont tellement peur de vous et de ce que vous pourriez leur faire, depuis mon intégration au NCIS, que plus personne n'agit normalement avec moi dans la police. Vous pensiez me protéger ? Et bien ayez conscience, que par vos actes vous m'enterrez vivant plus surement que cette villa effondrée sur moi.

Serrant les dents à l'écoute de ces remontrances, Hetty ne laissa filtrer aucune émotion sur son visage de pierre. Elle pouvait être tout aussi soucieuse que furieuse qu'il n'en saurait rien. Pour autant, elle ne nia aucun de ses constats, poursuivant plus surement leur échange.

- Qu'attendez-vous de moi, lieutenant ?

- Je veux juste être traité comme le reste de l'équipe. Qu'un dixième seulement de vos croyance en mes capacités puisse un jour se refléter dans vos actes à mon égard.

- Mais vous oubliez un détail…

Tel un couperet qu'il savait pertinemment venir, Hetty abattit l'unique carte qu'il ne pouvait lui nier.

- …vous n'avez pas le même statut que les autres membres de l'équipe. Vous n'êtes pas agent.

- Si c'est votre manière de me recruter. Hé bien, laissez-moi vous dire que votre méthode est à chier.

Soupirant lourdement, Deeks cessa ses jérémiades. Sa rancune n'avait pas lieu d'être à partir du moment où il avait accepté leur attitude à son égard jusqu'ici.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir perdu le contrôle, Hetty. Mais je vous serai reconnaissant de ne pas mettre ça sur le compte des drogues. Je suis en pleine capacité de mes facultés mentales. Je sais ce que je dis. Aussi n'allez pas plus mettre ça sur le compte d'un quelconque traumatisme mental me poussant à me dévoiler contre mon gré. J'assume mes paroles et les conséquences qu'elles pourront avoir sur mon avenir au sein de votre équipe.

- J'en prends note, lieutenant. Comme je peux comprendre une partie de votre ressentiment. Concernant votre avenir au sein du NCIS. Malgré nos divergences, je renouvelle mon désir de vous voir nous rejoindre à votre sortie de l'hôpital. Mais comme vous l'avez indiqué, ceci se fera sous la condition d'un rapport psychologique me confirmant votre capacité à reprendre le travail suite à ce que vous venez de vivre.

- Bien.

- Bien.

Il savait qu'il n'avait pas dit la moitié de ce qu'il pensait, le quart de ce qu'il voulait exprimer. Mais comme toujours dans ce genre de situation. Les mots allaient plus vite que la pensée. Sans compter que l'absence de toute contestation virulente d'Hetty couplé à son propre frein à se dévoiler entièrement stoppaient court à toute discussion constructive.

Bilan. Au départ d'Hetty, le lieutenant Marty Deeks se sentit encore plus frustré qu'il ne l'avait été jusqu'alors.

- chier…

A suivre.

.

* * *

Ne pensant pas pouvoir updater le prochain chapitre avant la semaine prochaine, je terminerais ce post en souhaitant à tous les lecteurs de passage un très Bon Noël 2012 !

En espérant, de mon coté, pouvoir vous offrir la suite beaucoup plus vite que dernièrement ^_^'''

mimi yuy


	21. Partie 5 Chap 20

Je sais que j'ai mis beaucoup « beaucoup » de temps pour revenir par ici. Mais les derniers mois ont été particulièrement difficiles pour moi. A la suite des fêtes de fin d'année, quelques évènements personnels d'importance se soldant au triste décès d'un membre très proche de ma famille début Janvier ont happé toute mon envie de faire quoique ce soit dans mes hobbies habituels ;((

Une vague d'évènements familiales à organiser par la suite, une promotion surprise à mon taffe de jour m'imposant subitement 12H de taffe par jour depuis mi-février u_u, le tout saupoudré d'une déprime hivernale (ou juste le contre coup de la perte de l'être cher u_u) Bref, tout cela et plus encore sont à l'origine de mon incapacité à écrire quoique ce soit devant mon PC durant ces trois derniers mois. Aussi, est-ce avec toutes mes excuses pour cet interminable Hiatus, que je vous présente (enfin) la suite de ma fanfic.

J'espère seulement à présent, que cette longue absence ou le fait qu'il s'agisse du dernier tiers le moins passionnant de l'histoire ne vous donnera pas l'envie de fuir. ^_^

Sachez juste qu'ayant repris le chemin de l'écriture depuis une 10ène de jours, je devrais pouvoir updater dorénavant tous les deux ou trois jours. Donc promis plus de longues pauses d'ici à la fin ^-^ !

Sur ce long roman, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. En sollicitant votre indulgence, s'il vous semble que cette suite apparait comme banale ou bancale. (C'est que je n'avais pas prévu que tous ces évènements persos coupant net mon inspiration, tomberaient pile poil à l'occasion des chapitres les moins attrayants de l'histoire ^_^'')

.

* * *

**UNDER COVER**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre 20**

**.**

Marchant le long du couloir de l'étage où il se trouvait hospitalisé, le lieutenant Marty Deeks était plongé dans ses pensés.

Son rendez-vous avec le médecin orthopédique spécialisé en médecine du sport s'était bien passé, deux jours plus tôt. Il avait longuement ausculté son genou et garanti pouvoir lui redonner l'intégralité de ses fonctions passées. L'homme était reconnu comme l'un des meilleurs dans son domaine. Trouvé par le biais de l'ami d'un ami, Deeks avait eu la très grande chance de se voir positionner en haut d'une très longue liste de patients désireux d'avoir à faire à ce médecin en personne et non à l'un de ses subalternes. Ses états de service et propres relations avaient suffisamment pesés dans la balance. Aussi ses espoirs de retrouver toutes ses facultés physiques étaient-ils au plus haut. Et avec eux, la perspective de reprendre très vite du service avant même la fin des séances de rééducations : Un soulagement intense après la peur engendrée par le compte rendu des médecins s'étant jusqu'alors occupé de lui. Au moins avaient ils eu l'honnêteté de l'informer ne pas être en capacité de lui assurer un retour à toute sa motricité, s'il confiait les dernières opérations à leur soin.

Seule ombre au tableau : le coût d'une telle main experte. Le devis reçu à l'issu de l'expertise du docteur Schweitzer s'était avéré conséquent. Le chirurgien avait beau avoir suffisamment de respect et admiration pour la police en général et d'empathie pour son cas en particulier, pour accepter de le prendre en urgence. Il n'en avait pas pour autant abaissé ses tarifs. Mais peu importait. Il n'avait pas l'intention de rechigner sur ce point, et comptait bien se donner les moyens de se payer les soins de ce spécialiste.

Au moins avait-il fêté l'an passé le remboursement de la dernière mensualité de son prêt d'étudiant. N'ayant pu profiter d'un quelconque soutien de famille depuis ses onze ans. Bien que boursier, il avait dû - comme tant d'autres - prendre un emprunt pour terminer ses études de droits et se payer sa première licence pour le barreau de Californie. Se diriger vers une carrière de flic plutôt que d'avocat avait mis à mal sa capacité à le rembourser rapidement. Mais depuis son arrivés au NCIS, il avait enfin pu clôturer ce prêt et commencer à mettre de coté de quoi envisager quitter l'Etat quelques jours.

Avec la facture qu'il devrait d'ici peu payer… Ses premières grandes vacances qu'il espérait passer à surfer les vagues des côtes australiennes devraient encore attendre. Mais la décision n'avait pas moins été facile à prendre. Car à quoi bon avoir de quoi se payer le voyage de ses rêves s'il devait s'y rendre en tant qu'estropié ? Avoir de merveilleuses vagues à sa portée et ne pas pouvoir les surfer s'apparenterait plus à de la torture !

Soupirant, Deeks réalisa dépité que ce ne serait pas pour demain qu'il aurait la joie d'offrir un tel voyage à sa partenaire. Au moins, ca lui laisserait plus de temps pour la convaincre à se mettre au surf… Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il ne vivait pas déjà toute l'année au soleil. Ou pris l'habitude de voyager dans sa jeunesse. Ce que vous ne connaissiez pas, ne pouvait vous manquer ! Quant à son désir secret d'emmener Kensi pour un voyage en amoureux… cela devrait attendre des jours financièrement plus heureux.

Soupirant à l'idée de ne pas être fichu d'avoir assez pour ne serait-ce qu'offrir une preuve d'affection à sa petite amie avant un bon moment, c'est d'humeur morose qu'il se dirigea vers une fenêtre. Il avait besoin d'air. S'il n'était toujours pas autorisé à aller dehors, au moins pouvait-il dorénavant avoir toute liberté à errer dans les couloirs munie de béquilles pour conserver son équilibre.

Dans très peu de temps, au prix de ses maigres économies cumulés à un nouveau crédit, il pourrait à nouveau remercier chaque matin les Dieux de l'océan de lui permettre de surfer leurs vagues. Pour y parvenir, la première opération d'une série de trois allait débuter dans moins d'une heure. Raison pour laquelle la jolie infirmière répondant au nom de Clarice l'approchait avec un sourire.

- Votre chirurgien est arrivé. Il prépare le bloc opératoire avec son équipe.

- Merveilleux.

- Comme convenu avec lui, vous n'aurez qu'une anesthésie locale. Mais aussi petite soit-elle, il nous faut vous y préparer. Nous y allons ?

Acquiesçant, il la suivi jusque dans sa chambre.

Il avait bien prit soin de planifier les opérations en semaine, dans le but de ne pas y mêler l'équipe. Il ne voulait plus voir personne lui tenir la main la journée entière. Prévue pour ne durer chacune que deux heures, sous anesthésie locale donc. Il serait amplement apte à recevoir des visiteurs, en fin de journée sans afficher plus de faiblesse qu'à l'habitude. Si son entourage savait qu'il devrait supporter prochainement trois opérations complémentaires. Seul Eric était dans la confidence que le médecin venant les réaliser était un spécialiste payé de sa poche et non l'un des praticiens de l'hôpital militaire.

Il refusait qu'on le plaigne ou vienne à lui proposer l'aumône. Comme il se refusait à ce qu'ils aient connaissances de ses difficultés financières. Il n'avait pas besoin d'ajouter une énième brique au mur de la honte qu'il devait déjà assumer quotidiennement face aux autres. Il se souvenait suffisamment amèrement des dernières piques de Sam sur le fait qu'ils le savaient presque toujours à découvert.

L'ennui, c'est qu'à ne rien vouloir confier. Il souffrait à contrario de ne pouvoir exprimer à ses amis ses doutes et craintes quant à l'opération à venir. Et si la reconstruction se passait mal ? Si une bactérie s'insinuait dans ses plaies ? Il y avait tant de raisons pouvant pousser les médecins à vous amputer. Merci à l'accès internet fourni par la tablette d'Eric, avec laquelle il avait passé la nuit à surfer sur les forums médicaux où de nombreux patients évoquaient comment leur vie avait basculé suite à un acte chirurgical de ce genre.

- Tenez. La Bétadine. Vous devez vous laver intégralement avec ce produit.

- Pour limiter tout risque d'infection durant l'opération.

- C'est ça. Je vois que vous connaissez.

- Malheureusement, oui.

L'aidant à ôter ses multiples bandages, elle le guida ensuite jusque dans la petite salle de bain adjointe à sa chambre.

- Si vous avez besoin d'aide…

- Ca devrait aller. Merci.

- Alors, je reviens dans dix minutes.

- Ok.

Enfin seul, Deeks soupira une nouvelle fois. Les bains à l'éponge c'était sympa sur le papier, mais franchement pas si appréciable dans les faits. Mais les douches à la Bétadine… D'expérience, il savait qu'il n'y avait pas pire pour le démanger sur tout le corps. Enfin. Pas comme s'il avait le choix. Prenant un instant pour observer son corps dénudé face au petit miroir, une fois la blouse ôtée, il ne put retenir une grimace. Voir le reflet de son corps meurtrie restait toujours plus déstabilisant qu'entrapercevoir des pans de ce dernier en vue directe. Surtout quand nombre de ses plaies donnaient toujours littéralement envie de vomir à leur seule vue. Au moins son visage gardait figure humaine.

C'est alors seulement qu'il tiqua sur un détail de poids.

Si jusqu'ici, il n'avait pas exprimé le besoin de se raser et qu'une infirmière l'aidait en partie à se débarbouiller. Il réalisait seulement à l'instant n'avoir pas vu ne serait-ce que le reflet de son visage depuis son hospitalisation. Situation d'autant plus facilité qu'au vu du nombre de soldats handicapés peuplant les lieux, les miroirs ou simples vitres permettant d'offrir un reflet étaient rares dans cet hôpital et totalement absent de la salle de travail utilisée par les kinés. Aussi le réalisait-il seulement à cet instant.

Bon Dieu ! Mais quand était-il redevenu blond au juste ?

De ce qu'il s'en souvenait, il n'avait été perdu dans le brouillard des drogues qu'une seule petite journée. Et non plongé dans le coma pendant des mois !

Tachant de trouver réponse à cette surprenante révélation, l'homme observa encore quelques secondes ses boucles si… naturelles, avant de s'imposer un long jet d'eau chaude sur son corps trop sensible. Si cette première étape restait globalement presqu'appréciable, il redouta un peu plus la suite : appliquer la Bétadine, malgré tout son dégout pour cette substance rouge orangée marquant la peau.

- Vous êtes prêt ? entendit-il de derrière la porte, tandis qu'il s'essuyait.

- Comme une tomate bien mure.

Riant de son bon mot, l'infirmière lui glissa une blouse propre qu'il enfila avant de la rejoindre. S'allongeant sur le brancard apporté pour venir le chercher, il observa la jeune femme préparer une IV pour l'y brancher. Suite à quoi, un aide soignant vient le pousser direction l'étage des salles d'opération. Observant les néons peuplant les plafonds, Deeks replongea dans ses pensées moroses peuplées de doutes et d'une peur abyssale de perdre à jamais sa capacité à courir ou surfer comme par le passé.

NCIS - LA

C'est bien après l'opération, que Kensi le retrouva assoupi dans sa chambre. Prenant garde à ne pas le réveiller, ayant eu connaissance de l'intervention chirurgicale. L'agent du NCIS s'installa comme chaque jour dans le fauteuil adjacent au lit que son partenaire occupait.

Si elle n'en montrait rien en sa présence, la jeune femme n'était pas dupe. Elle savait qu'il venait de s'offrir les faveurs très couteuses d'un chirurgien de renom dans le monde de la médecine sportive. Si la colère et l'agacement avait été ses premiers sentiments à la découverte qu'il agissait sans les concerter, ni même les en informer. Avec un peu de réflexion et une forte remise en question, elle comprenait qu'il puisse le leur cacher. Du moins dans une certaine mesure. Mais cela n'avait rien eu d'évident. Il avait surtout fallut toute la diplomatie d'Éric qui s'était attelé à lui expliquer les raisons de son comportement quand elle était venu le trouver pour dénicher un médecin apte à garantir le succès des opérations dont le genou de son partenaire avait besoin. L'informaticien lui avait alors assuré que Deeks s'en était déjà occupé.

_- Quoi ? Pourquoi t'en aurait-il parlé et pas à moi ?_

_- C'est délicat à expliquer._

_- Lâche le morceau, Éric__!_

Clairement effrayé, le surfeur s'était sentit contraint d'avouer que Marty lui avait demandé de devenir la personne à contacter en cas de problème médical. Et qu'en cette qualité, il avait du l'informer de ses choix, en plus de confier ses coordonnées à l'équipe médicale en charge des chirurgies vouées à reconstruire ses ligaments. Il avait pris un peu plus de temps encore, pour lui expliquer que son honneur d'homme serait à jamais entaché, si elle osait seulement lui proposer de l'argent pour l'aider à financer ces soins.

Trop souvent, elle oubliait qu'entre l'héritage de son père, comprenant la maison dans laquelle elle vivait, et les multiples primes de risques obtenues en tant qu'agent du service des infiltrations du NCIS, elle était protégée de tout soucis financier. Avec des parents ayant assuré toutes ses dépenses avant la perte tragique de son père, jamais elle n'avait même eu à s'inquiéter de comment payer ses factures. A l'inverse, elle savait Deeks locataire de son deux pièces, tandis que son simple salaires de flic de LA n'égalait pas la moitié d'une prime d'un militaire au grade équivalent.

Ne pouvant donc nier une certaine vérité dans les conseils d'Eric, Kensi s'était promis à la place d'organiser dans les prochains mois de petites vacances. Un voyage rien que tous les deux… en amoureux. Si elle avait l'habitude de se rendre souvent à Hawai, revoir des amis de son père. Elle avait découvert à son dernier retour que Deeks n'avait lui jamais quitté la région de L.A. Peut-être qu'une fois remis de ses opérations et de la rééducation qui s'en suivrait, accepterait-il de l'accompagner pour sa prochaine visite de l'ile ? Ce serait ainsi pour lui, l'occasion de découvrir de nouvelles vagues… Si seulement il pouvait de nouveau les chevaucher dans un proche avenir.

Et Dieu qu'elle espérait que les opérations soient un succès, sur ce point.

Quoi qu'il en soit, soucieuse de laisser échapper un mot malheureux pouvant révéler ce qu'elle savait, c'est le sourire volontairement un peu idiot qu'elle accueillit son réveil.

- Hé !

- Hé. Quelle heure il est ? demanda-t-il tout en se redressant.

Il n'avait pas eu souvenir d'être tombé endormi.

- A peine 17H.

- C'est pas un peu tôt pour que tu sois déjà là ?

- On est vendredi. Hetty nous a libérés plus tôt. Alors, j'ai décidé de passer directement, histoire de compenser mon absence demain.

Jamais au grand jamais, elle n'avouerait que tous étaient au courant de son opération et l'avait envoyé en éclaireur pour savoir comment cela s'était passé.

- Aurais-tu des projets pour ton week-end ? demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

- Yep… Shopping entre filles.

Si elle aurait aimé que cette nouvelle le déçoive, il n'en fut rien. Clairement heureux de cette annonce, sa réaction lui confirma plus surement que Deeks ne supportait vraiment plus qu'on puisse jouer les gardes malades à son chevet. Rien de surprenant, si elle prenait le temps de se mettre à sa place. C'était dur à accepter, quand elle aspirait à passer plus de temps à ses cotés. Mais comprenant sa position et désireuse de lui être agréable, Kensi s'était promis de faire l'effort de ne plus être sur son dos 24H/24 et 7jrs/7.

NCIS - LA

Le lendemain matin, c'est Eric que Deeks vit entrer dans sa chambre, comme s'il était chez lui. Une attitude qui ne variait pas depuis sa première visite. Si l'informaticien surfeur était le seul à ne pas s'imposer à heure fixe. C'était aussi le seul à ne pas prendre de pincettes avec lui. S'affalant sur le fauteuil, c'est naturellement qu'il reposa ses pieds sur le bord du lit, prenant en main le magazine laissé par son prédécesseur.

- Comment va ?

N'ayant eu guère la chance de bouger depuis la veille - le genou opéré devant rester immobilisé après l'opération - sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

- M'ennuie.

- Tu m'étonnes avec de la littérature pareille. le coupa Eric dans ses pensées

Sautant sur ses pieds, l'informaticien ouvrit son sac pour sortir une carte SD qu'il intégra à la tablette tactile apportée une semaine plus tôt.

- Mate ce que j'ai amené. La finale des championnats d'Hawaï !

- Putain, c'est déjà passé ?

- Ouais ! Et grâce à tes exploits, mes vacances ont été annulées.

- Laisse-moi rire, t'annules chaque année. T'as peur de l'avion mais ne veut pas te l'avouer.

- Dit celui qui flippe rien qu'à la seule idée d'inviter un certain agent du NCIS à aller voir un film de fille au ciné.

- Tu l'as voit craquer pour Scarlett Johansson ?

- Tu ne trouves pas que Nell lui ressemble un peu ?

- A qui ? Cathy Spencer ? la finaliste ?

- Crétin, je parle de Scarlett !

Voyant qu'il y croyait, Deeks éclata de rire.

- T'es con toi !

Parfois, avec certaines personnes, il n'existait aucune crainte, aucun tabou, aucune peur.

Juste une compréhension mutuelle qui ne nécessitait pas de passer pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Un pote qui par son seul bagou vous permettait d'oublier toutes vos prises de tête, vous laissant rêver à un avenir plus heureux.

Reposant sa tête contre les coussins, Deeks se laissa aller à ses confidences.

- J'aimerais que tu m'enlèves au spot des roches d'or.

Ses défenses tombées à ses pieds, toute moquerie l'aurait achevée. Mais c'était le genre de chose qu'on ne craignait pas avec son meilleur ami.

- Ton jour, ton heure. Même pas besoin du certificat médical.

- Cool.

- yeah…

Oui, parfois, il y avait des amis qui étaient au-delà de la surprotection. Tout simplement, parce qu'ils savaient qu'en absence de tout jugement vous assumiez vos vraies limites. Aucun besoin de faux semblants, de volonté à paraître plus fort ou moins faible qu'on l'était. Puisque rester soi-même n'était pas une tare. Juste être qui l'on était.

- Aller pousse toi, Bodhi [1] faut que je te montre un truc génial.

A moitié chahuté à l'autre bout de son lit orthopédique, Deeks ne tiqua pas pour la douleur des chocs, mais le surnom.

- Sérieux ? « Bodhi » ? Moi c'est « Johnny » !

Réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire, Deeks resta bouche bé de sa propre réponse.

- T'as franchement envie de garder ce surnom après que l'autre barge ait voulu te découper en sushi ?

Ne sachant s'il devait apprécier la comparaison, Deeks ne pu s'empêcher de répondre en mode humour noir. La perche était trop grande.

- Dans mon cas, on était plutôt axés barbecue coréen. Mais sérieux. « Bodhi » ? Je ne suis pas suicidaire !

Au regard appuyé d'Éric, il insista.

- Hééé ! J'ai jamais voulu crever. C'est bien le seul truc qu'est jamais passé par mon esprit. Sans quoi je ne t'aurais pas appelé pour te faire jouer le chevalier en armure blanche pour me sauver.

- Ok. Donc on gardera « Utah » pour les prochains mois ?

Soupirant, Deeks sut qu'il ne supporterait pas se faire nommer « Johnny » dans le flot des vagues à leur retour sur les spots.

- Ouais, on fait comme ça.

- Ok.

Balayant tous ses soucis et doutes d'une main, Éric reprit le sujet du moment

- Je disais donc. Regarde cette vidéo et bave !

Oui, parfois cela faisait du bien qu'on vienne vous parler de tout et de rien. Mais surtout qu'on ne vous évoque pas la douleur, les doutes et les peines…Et sur ce point, Deeks savait avoir des amis capables de lui offrir cette bulle d'oxygène indispensable à son équilibre mental. Même si pour le coup, il ne s'agissait pas là de ses trois plus proches équipiers du NCIS. Observant la vidéo avec un peu plus d'attention, c'est sans réfléchir qu'il la commenta.

- Imagine Kensi dans ce bikini…

- Si ca ne te dérange pas, je préférerais y voir Nell.

- A ce propos, tu sais où elles allaient aujourd'hui ? Kens' a parlé de courses entre filles, hier soir.

- Et crois-moi, tu seras le premier à en découvrir les fruits !

- A dire ?

- Kensi a débarqué hier midi dans le MTAC pour convaincre Nell de l'accompagner pour une tournée de boutiques de lingeries !

La réaction immédiate du blond fut un blush intégral. Aussi amusante qu'inattendue, elle déstabilisa Éric.

- Tout va bien ? T'es juste pas en train de me faire un malaise là ?

- Tout va bien.

D'abord sceptique, Eric identifia plus surement la gêne de la douleur.

- Dis donc toi, t'aurais rien de croustillant à partager avec ton pote ?

.

A suivre…

* * *

Les références partagées entre Deeks et Eric (que les aficionados n'auront aucun mal à reconnaître p) sont les premiers d'un long fil d'Ariane courant sur cette dernière partie de l'histoire ^-^ (ou comment se faire un petit plaisir perso à se remémorer « The film » consacré aux surfeurs/braqueurs ^.^)

mimi yuy


	22. Partie 5 Chap 21

Merci ! Merci ! A tout le monde pour vos retours sur le précédent chapitre !

Après Eric, voici les tête-à-têtes avec Sam et Callen !

.

* * *

**UNDER COVER**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre 21**

**.**

Non, il ne déprimait pas.

Sûr qu'assit sur le fauteuil défoncé de sa chambre d'hôpital à broyer du noir - tel un ado boutonneux en colère après ses parents - il aurait bien du mal à convaincre n'importe quel témoin de la scène. Mais non, il ne déprimait pas. En déplaise à son entourage persuadé du contraire durant cette seconde semaine d'hospitalisation.

Tout au plus, pouvait-il s'avouer qu'après une première semaine assommé par les fortes doses de drogues dans son organisme, une période de doutes profonds l'enveloppait. Son expérience dans les missions d'infiltration pour les stups lui intimait qu'il souffrait tout simplement d'un sevrage d'opiacés. Si on y ajoutait la crainte – pour ne pas dire l'angoisse – que les opérations réparatrices de son genou n'aboutissent pas au résultat attendu… Son cerveau bouclait sur des pensées de plus en plus noires.

Indépendamment de sa passion pour le surf que deviendrait-il, s'il ne récupérait pas à 100% ? Déjà que ses équipiers ne manquaient jamais de lui rappeler qu'il leur était cruellement inférieur dans bien des domaines en raison du fossé séparant leur formation respective. Diminué physiquement… il ne serait plus qu'un boulet impossible à tirer. Dans ces conditions, aurait-il toujours sa place dans l'équipe du NCIS ? La réponse était sans appel. La section des Opération Spéciales du NCIS était réservée à l'élite, et donc pas pour les éclopés. Garderait-il seulement son poste au sein de l'équipe des enquêtes sous couverture de la police de LA ? Il avait bien toujours l'option de prendre le poste offert sur un plateau par le capitaine Harkness. Mais cela ne le satisferait jamais...

Alternant la colère à ne pas avoir la maitrise complète des évènements et la peur d'un avenir incertain, Deeks savait devenir de plus en plus difficile à vivre. Mais ils n'avaient qu'à le laisser rentrer chez lui. Qu'il puisse lécher ses blessures en paix, recroquevillé dans sa coquille. Au lieu de ça, il restait coincé dans cette foutu chambre d'hôpital, à se morfondre sur son avenir en péril, nouvellement babysitté par tout à chacun…

Il avait beau insister sur l'inutilité de l'attention excessive de son entourage à son égard, rien n'y faisait. Si Kensi avait sensiblement réduit ses visites, depuis la fin de sa première semaine entre ces murs. Les créneaux qu'elle occupait jusqu'alors n'en restaient pas moins chargés de visiteurs. Il était dorénavant victime d'une organisation « toute militaire » - NCIS oblige - prévoyant la venue cyclique de chaque membre de l'équipe, tous plus désireux à vouloir l'aider à leur manière. Leur intention était louable : le tenir occupé, sachant qu'il devait encore rester hospitalisé un long moment. Mais ce n'était pas toujours si simple de se retrouver face à face avec des collègues de travail qu'il côtoyait jusqu'alors au sein du groupe. Et encore moins de conserver tout au long de la journée un masque de plénitude, quand il ne désirait plus qu'une seule chose : Ruer dans les brancards pour externaliser tous ses sentiments contradictoires.

NCIS – LA

Dans ce planning de visites nouvellement surchargé, l'agent spécial Sam Hanna était celui ayant choisi la tranche du milieu de matinée. Telle une horloge Suisse, il arrivait dorénavant quelques minutes avant chacune de ses séances de kiné. Deeks se souvenait encore de la discussion ayant précédée sa première séance dédiée à son genou en vrac, le lundi matin suivant la première opération. Comme à son habitude, le navy seal avait été droit au but, en abordant sa requête.

- Cela fait quelques temps que j'étudie pour passer un diplôme de kiné orthopédique. Crois-le ou pas, mais il se trouve que j'arrive justement à l'étape de le mise en pratique.

- Tu déconnes, là ?

- Non. J'ai pu négocier avec l'hôpital que si j'avais ton accord, je pouvais faire mon stage ici à l'occasion de ta rééducation du genou.

- Sérieux ?

- J'ai l'air de blaguer ?

A la nouvelle, Deeks sentit une sueur froide couler le long de son épine dorsale. Il connaissait la rééducation. Il en avait fait plus qu'à son tour. Merci papa Brandel. Pour dire, il pourrait surement même en apprendre à Sam qui semblait des plus sérieux quant au fait de suivre des cours. Mais accepter sa requête… Cela sous entendait afficher en sa présence ses faiblesses, sa colère, ses difficultés face aux exercices. Car il fallait bien le dire, lui n'était pas le fruit d'un croisement entre une machine insensible et un Rambo des temps modernes. Il était de ceux qui portaient leur voix quand ça n'allait pas ou s'effondraient en pleures dans un coin, priant une pause quand la douleur devenait insurmontable. Que ceux qui le traite de bébé - coéquipière comprise - aillent se faire foutre et supportent un jour ce qu'il vivait ou avait vécu dans sa jeunesse. On verrait bien comment ils réagiraient en pareille situation. Mais s'il n'était pas homme à se cacher, il n'était pas plus enclin à s'afficher volontairement.

- Je promets de ne pas te juger. insista Sam devant son silence.

- Je ne suis pas un patient toujours très conciliant.

- Aucun de nous ne l'est, je te rassure. Mais si cela peut t'aider à faire ton choix. Sache que quoiqu'il arrive, je ferais mon stage ici, juste auprès d'un autre patient. Donc j'assisterais toujours de loin à tes séances.

- Je sais que dernièrement ma vie quotidienne est passionnante. Mais tu sais. Il existe des émissions de télé réalité pour assouvir tes envies de voyeurisme.

Devant le regard ferme comme l'acier du navy seal, Deeks sut qu'il ne réussirait pas à le rembarrer par ce biais. Il faisait chier de lui imposer ça en plus de tout le reste !

Il allait balancer un nouveau sarcasme quand son kiné entra dans la chambre.

- Vous êtes prêt lieutenant ?

- Hum.

- Et pour l'agent Hanna ? Quelle décision avez-vous prise ?

- On va dire que plus on est de fou, plus on rit…

Souriant de toutes ses dents, Sam l'en remercia d'un mouvement de tête, le laissant pour la peine se débrouiller seul avec ses béquilles. Au moins un bon point pour ces deux types.

A la différence des CHU sur protectionniste de peur du procès, à l'hôpital militaire, la règle ici était de laisser le soldat agir seul et réaliser de lui-même au besoin qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Apprendre par la douleur à accepter le support des autres sans jamais dépendre d'eux. Un principe appliqué à l'invité qu'il était et que Deeks appréciait à sa juste valeur.

Depuis lors, Sam venait donc le chercher pour sa séance quotidienne. Les exercices y étaient simples. Pour la plupart, il s'agissait de travailler sur une machine de musculation, avec laquelle pousser des poids pour redonner vie aux muscles et tendons abîmés au niveau de ses épaules, cuisses et mains.

Ce second matin, il travaillait depuis un bon moment déjà, suant à grosses gouttes et serrant les dents de douleur. Mais Sam ne lui lâchait rien, ignorant complètement les insultes dont il pouvait l'asséner. Étonnamment, Deeks pouvait même lui concéder qu'il n'était pas de si mauvais conseils sur la mise en pratique des exercices.

A cet instant, il se devait de pousser un poids de sa jambe au genou blessé.

- Merci de m'avoir accepté. indiqua subitement Sam.

- Je t'en prie. C'est un plaisir d'être suivi à la culotte par un psychopathe du contrôle comme toi. Et puis, au moins, tout « ça » n'aura pas été vain pour tout le monde, si tu en tire un A pour ton stage pratique.

- Tu ne penses pas une seconde que t'as enduré toutes ces épreuves pour rien ?

- … Non. J'ose croire que mes mésaventures ont réellement servies à clore nombre d'enquêtes.

- Alors pourquoi ces paroles ?

- « Psychopathe du contrôle » ? C'est réellement une expression de Kensi !

- Deeks….

Comme ça il voulait se la jouer sérieux ? Ok. Au point où il en était de toute façon.

- Peut-être….

Expirant longuement pour faciliter l'effort musculaire qu'il lui était demandé au même instant, Deeks tenta maladroitement de s'expliquer.

- Peut-être que finir cette dernière infiltration en lâchant toute la vérité à ma cible, comme le pire des traîtres, n'est pas ce que je nomme faire du bon travail.

- Tu déconnes ? T'estime ne pas avoir fait ton devoir pour la simple raison d'avoir évoquer sous la torture quelques vérités à un homme que tu as - de toute façon - fini par tuer avant qu'il ne puisse propager une quelconque information ?

- Quoi ? Monsieur Parfait souhaite m'offrir son absolution ? répondit-il grognon.

- Monsieur Parfait ? Vraiment ?

Loin de se laisser repousser par son attitude, Sam ne bougea pas d'un iota, forçant toujours Deeks à poursuivre son exercice de rééducation. Le silence reprit ses droits quand le lieutenant ne pu s'empêcher de le briser à nouveau. Finalement, il avait besoin que ça sorte. Trop désireux qu'on lui reproche enfin clairement ses fautes. Une réaction qui serait toujours plus saine que cette pieuse acceptation qu'il recevait de chacun pour ses actes erronés.

- J'ai parlé, Sam. J'ai certes arrangé la vérité à mon mensonge, mais j'ai parlé. Et crois-moi. J'étais prêt à tout lâcher pour qu'ils arrêtent ! Pas quelque chose qui te serait arrivé, hein !

- Détrompe-toi. C'est une triste expérience que nous partageons, toi et moi.

Nouveau silence.

- Quand ?

- Pakistan. On a été pris avec mon équipe de navy seal dans une souricière. Deux d'entre nous sont morts durant l'attaque, les trois autres et moi-même faits prisonniers.

Calmement, se replongeant dans ce souvenir pénible de sa vie passé dans la navy, Sam partagea ainsi sa propre expérience de la torture.

- Dans l'armée, nous sommes formés à y faire face.

- Et on y apprend quoi au juste ?

Sachant avoir capté son attention, Sam était fier de pouvoir partager son savoir.

- Que le but n'est pas de garder le silence.

- Et les secrets d'état ?

- Il y a des protocoles pour ça. Tu crois quoi ? Que l'armée s'attend à ce que tous les soldats du pays jouent les Rambo ? Je te rappelle que dans le premier film, il s'agit d'un type atteint du syndrome post traumatique qui s'en prend aux quakers de son patelin !

- Alors quoi ?

- Le seul objectif est de gagner un peu de temps pour permettre au protocole d'être mis en place, et ainsi aux secrets d'être protégés.

- C'est tout ?

- Non. Le principal, l'essentiel. Est de faire tout ce qui doit être fait pour survivre et laisser le temps à ses coéquipiers de venir nous sauver. Ne jamais perdre espoir en eux. Que la capture dur deux heures, six jours ou trois années. Ne jamais perdre espoir ni confiance en ceux pour qui nous ne ferions pas moins nous-mêmes !

Ne le lâchant pas des yeux, tant qu'il n'obtint pas d'accord, Sam fut finalement satisfait du rictus lâché pour toute réponse. Il n'empêche, il n'en revenait toujours pas que Deeks puisse se reprocher d'avoir fini par parler ! Il n'en avait pas moins conservé la nature de sa couverture jusqu'au bout. Sans compter que le seul ayant finalement découvert son identité étant mort… tué de ses propres mains !

Curieux de connaitre la conclusion de l'infiltration policière dans laquelle leur flic avait à ses yeux, excellé, Sam se permit de revenir sur cette dernière.

- Et finalement ? Qu'est-il devenu de Nick Hawkins ?

- Un rapport de douane indique qu'il a été repéré sur une caméra de surveillance d'une salle d'embarquement pour un avion en partance pour la France. Après la déroute de son dernier client, peu enclin à attirer l'attention sur lui, il a décidé de prendre un peu de vacance du coté de la mafia italienne.

- C'est précis.

- Les mensonges n'en paraissent que plus réels.

A cette réponse, Sam se demanda quelle dose de vérité et de mensonge Deeks leur offrait au quotidien. S'il aimait croire que le petit dernier de l'équipe pouvait être lui-même en leur compagnie. L'homme était si bon en infiltration que parfois, il se demandait sérieusement s'il n'avait jamais vu le véritable visage du flic. Kensi peut-être aurait un avis sur la question.

En tout cas, s'il n'avait pas encore rendu le sourire à leur flic, son froncement de sourcil avait lui disparu. Aussi, le concernant, jugea-t-il que son travail avait été fait et bien fait. Normal. N'était pas Navy Seal qui veut.

Une fois sa séance terminée, Deeks reposa sur un fauteuil. Autant il aimait avoir son autonomie. Autant l'heure suivant cette épreuve quotidienne, il était bien incapable de supporter son propre poids le temps du retour à sa chambre. Les os las, les muscles palpitants, il aurait aimé profiter des bienfaits d'un massage. Si seulement son corps tout entier n'était pas couvert de croûtes dues à la cicatrisation de ses multiples brulures et écorchures…

Se désaltérant de la gourde d'eau laissée par Sam à son soin, il laissa son regard erré dans la salle, observant seulement maintenant les trois autres patients en plein effort. A son image tous étaient accompagnés de deux personnes. Un constat qui le frappa brutalement. Tous ces soldats avaient à leur coté un kiné et une seconde aide. Ami, famille ou équipier… ? Aucun ne faisait face seul à son combat pour dépasser les limites nouvellement imposées par leur corps défaillant. Etait-ce pour cela que Sam s'était imposé à lui sous l'excuse facile de sa prochaine infiltration ?

La seconde observation qui le marqua était l'importance de leur blessure. Certainement tous de retour d'un pays en guerre, la seule femme des lieux luttait à l'évidence avec une jambe bien plus abimée que la sienne, au regard des broches apparentes qui en sortait. L'homme le plus proche de lui souffrait d'une brulure couvrant entièrement une épaule et le tiers de son torse. Le troisième soldat travaillait lui avec un bras mécanique. S'agissait-il d'une blessure due à l'explosion d'une mine ? Pire d'un démembrement sous la torture ? A leur vue, Deeks réalisa toute la chance qu'il avait eut dans les exactions subies.

N'ayant toutefois pas eu conscience de rester figé sur l'homme démembré, Deeks fut subitement prit à parti par ce dernier.

- Hé mec ! T'as un problème ?

- Pardon ?

- Qu'est-ce que t'as à me mater comme ça ?

- Désolé. Je voulais pas donner cette impression. Je…

Ne sachant comment réagir face à cette agression toute légitime, Deeks ne du son salut que par l'intervention de Sam.

- Hé, mec ! Calme. C'est qu'un petit flic qui n'y connaît rien au code du coin. Il n'a pas agit pour te braquer.

- C'est ça…

- Désolé… vraiment…. insista Deeks honteux d'avoir pu laisser penser que…

Son fauteuil poussé par son équipier, il n'eut vite plus l'occasion de parler au jeune soldat.

- C'est rien Deeks. Il cherche juste une cible pour dégager sa colère. Le prend pas pour toi.

- On le serrait pour moins.

Comment pouvait-on venir en aide à une personne comme lui ?

Comment pouvait-on atténuer la colère ressentit à se savoir handicapé à vie ?

Voir pareil traumatisme faisait réfléchir à son propre cas. Ses maux lui paraissaient si minimes face à ceux supportés par les autres patients de son service.

Plongé dans ses pensés, Deeks admettrait plus tard avoir quelque peu oublié tout ce que Sam avait bien pu lui dire avant son départ.

NCIS – LA

Le temps de se remettre physiquement de la séance de kiné, Deeks poursuivait par son déjeuner et une sieste digestive qu'il nierait chaque jour avoir faite ! Alors seulement, vers le milieu de l'après-midi, à cet instant subtile où l'ennui s'imposait à vous, c'est G. Callen qui imposait sa présence. Nul doute qu'avoir supporté des mois d'hospitalisation pour avoir été victime d'une pluie de balles en plein torse, le rendait le plus à même de comprendre ce qu'il vivait à cet instant. Il n'en restait pas moins étrange de voir Callen seul. C'est que jusqu'alors, il n'avait jamais pensé à Sam et lui séparément. Associant réellement les deux partenaires à un couple de perruches inséparables… Mais comme pour chacune de leurs visites à tous, ce n'était pas comme si on lui avait demandé son avis.

S'il voulu lui demander à sa première visite en solitaire, si Hetty était celle qui l'envoyait pour le jauger, Deeks s'était surprit à l'aborder par une toute autre remarque… presque anecdotique. Il y avait parfois un coté amusant à ce que son cerveau générait sans préavis. C'est ainsi que bien des jours après les faits, la première chose qui lui vient à l'esprit à l'entrée de Callen fut une réflexion hors de tout contrôle…

- J'ai perdu tes lunettes.

Parce que Oui. Ca le tracassait. Aussi futile que ce soit… On était comme on était. Et il se demandait toujours où avait bien pu passer les lunettes prêtées par Callen à sa sortie des décombres de la villa de Johnny Torrio. D'autant que l'agent senior restait son supérieur hiérarchique au sein de l'équipe du NCIS. Si Hetty pouvait être assimilé à un commissaire de district, Callen s'apparentait plus à un capitaine ou lieutenant en chef. Et malgré la croyance populaire, basée sur sa simple allure de surfeur, il avait du respect pour ses supérieurs.

- Tu m'en rachèteras une nouvelle paire. J'ai repéré un modèle plutôt classe sur la 4ème avenue.

- Mon salaire du mois va y passer ?

- Ca… Fallait pas les perdre en premier lieu.

- Bien vu. Et sinon. C'est Hetty qui t'envoi ?

- Non. Pourquoi ?

- Elle n'est pas venu te parler ? insista Deeks.

- Pas à ton sujet, tout du moins. Elle est censée m'informer de faits nouveaux ?

- Quelque chose comme ca.

- Dois-je aller la voir ou tu peux m'éclairer par toi-même.

- Disons qu'on a juste récemment parlé de la pertinence du renouvellement de mon poste au sein du NCIS.

- Et… ?

- Je souhaitais que tu lui donnes ton accord avant de poursuivre la situation actuelle.

- Accord acquis. Autre chose ?

- Tu ne réfléchis pas avant de répondre ?

- Pourquoi réfléchir ? Indépendamment du fait que tu ais prouvé de nombreuses fois à chacun d'entre nous être capable de protéger nos arrières. Tu fais ton boulot, suis mes ordres, et rédige toute la paperasse en temps et en heure. Soit tout ce que nos partenaires respectifs ne font pas. Alors crois-moi, je ne compte pas te laisser fuir de sitôt. Tu as beaucoup trop d'importance pour moi. Et je n'évoque pas l'enfer que nous ferait vivre ta wonder women de partenaire au caractère bien trempé, si tu devais nous quitter !

Pour le coup, Deeks pouvait avouer ne pas s'être attendu à tant de compliments offerts si naturellement et sans l'ombre d'une dérision.

Aux yeux de Callen, il ne s'agissait plus simplement pas là d'un sujet digne d'intérêt. Lui était plutôt concentré sur tout autre chose. Comme le fait qu'il était important à ses yeux que Deeks apprenne de sa part et non des autres aux hasards d'une discussion qu'il lui avait tiré dessus au cours de son sauvetage. Commençant à voir clair dans le personnage, il ne doutait pas que le jeune flic s'en voudrait suffisamment comme ca. Aussi, Callen se lança-t-il avec une simple constatation, comme Deeks peu avant pour ses lunettes.

- Tu m'as tiré dessus.

- C'était le seul moyen de conserver ma couverture dans la villa de Johnny Torrio.

- Je voulais dire dans l'entrepôt où l'on t'a retrouvé.

- J'ai tiré sur beaucoup de monde lors de ma tentative d'évasion. Désolé. J'ignorais que c'était vous qui me suiviez.

- Sauf que tu m'as réellement touché… En plein cœur. Sans le gilet par balle, je serais mort.

- Oh…

La révélation étant d'importance aux yeux de Deeks, ce dernier en resta un instant sans voix. Que pouvait-il bien répondre à ça ? Le plus surprenant était de savoir que Callen l'acceptait toujours dans l'équipe malgré pareille bévue.

- Soyons clair, Deeks. Je ne dis pas ça pour te le reprocher. Juste pour que tu ne sois pas surpris, si Sam ou Kensi en parlait un jour.

- Ok.

- Il y a autre chose que tu dois savoir.

- Aurais-je touché quelqu'un d'autre de ma connaissance ?

- Personne à part moi.

- Alors quoi ?

- Hetty… Il s'avère qu'elle nous a quelque peu évoqué ton enfance et…

- …ma relation si épanouissante d'avec mon père ?

- Quelque chose comme ça.

- Je vois.

- Je suis désolé qu'elle ait ainsi évoqué des faits personnels que tu ne souhaitais peut-être pas nous confier.

- Bah. Un peu plus ou un peu moins… Ce n'est pas comme si vous n'en saviez pas déjà assez sur moi pour que j'en aie honte ma vie entière, ou que cela change la piètre opinion que vous aviez tous de moi.

- En quoi devrais-tu en avoir honte ? Nous ne sommes pas responsables des actes de nos parents. Quant à notre opinion sur toi, je pense que tu te méprends fortement.

- Fais-moi une faveur, alors. N'en dit rien de plus. Aucune envie de découvrir que c'est encore pire que je me l'imagine.

Ne voulant pas braquer Deeks sur ce point, Callen mit de coté ce point pour plus tard. Pour l'instant, il se sentait surtout redevable de connaître l'enfance du lieutenant de police quand ce dernier ignorait tout de la sienne.

- Je n'en ai encore jamais parlé à Sam. Mais j'ai appris récemment les origines de ma famille. Et tout porte à croire qu'en nous abandonnant avec ma mère, mon père n'était guère plus soucieux de mon bien être ou de celui de ma sœur que le tien le fut pour toi.

Sa démarche n'était pas de jouer à qui ferait le meilleur remake de _Remi sans famille_. Mais de convaincre la tête de mule d'équipier lui faisant face, qu'il pouvait le comprendre plus facilement qu'il le pensait.

- Tu sais. réagit Deeks. Au pire moment, là-bas, j'ai remercié mon père. J'en suis réellement venu à bénir l'homme qui m'avait battu et torturé toutes mon enfance de m'avoir si bien préparé à supporter ces heures de souffrance. J'ai réalisé que c'était peut-être lui qui avait toujours eu raison.

- Non.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Le seul souvenir que j'ai de ma famille est l'image fugace d'une femme riant sur la plage de Roumanie où nous nous étions arrêtés, il y a quelques mois. Je ne saurais donc savoir ce que l'on récent à perdre ses parents. On ne peut regretter ce que l'on n'a jamais connu. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas ça l'amour d'un père pour son fils.

Riant de cette tirade si exaltée de la part de Callen, Deeks s'en amusa. Tout en se disant qu'il l'avait bien mal jugé à leur première rencontre. Beaucoup s'imaginait l'agent Callen comme un type solitaire et renfermé dénué de tout sentiment. Une machine sans peur, ni joie… qui ne dormait pas, qui ne pleurait pas, qui ne vivait pas en dehors de son travail. Mais il n'en était rien. Cet homme avait aussi des rêves et des idées sur ce que devait être une famille.

Là était donc la teneur des échanges qu'il avait dorénavant avec Callen…

Callen qui lui avait apporté dés cette première visite en solitaire une pile de ses écritures en retard. D'abord amusé de la démarche, Deeks s'était surprit à apprécier ce travail. Cela ne représentait que quelques heures par jour. Mais entre les séances de kiné, les visites du médecin et autre sieste impromptues qui s'imposaient à lui. Cela suffisait à combler le temps libre qui l'accablait la journée durant.

NCIS LA

Ainsi, aussi chiant pouvaient-ils tous être à s'imposer de la sorte près de lui, Deeks devait au moins concéder que cela l'aidait un peu à supporter l'attente. Mais rien ne remplacerait l'information essentielle à venir ! Le bilan du chirurgien au terme de ses trois opérations. La conclusion d'un homme payé à prix d'or qui entrait enfin dans sa chambre.

- Lieutenant Deeks.

- Docteur.

- Comment vous sentez-vous suite à cette dernière opération ?

- Bien, je crois.

- La douleur n'est pas encore revenue ?

- Non. Les effets de l'anesthésie locale n'ont pas encore complètement disparus.

- Très bien. Passons aux choses sérieuses, alors. Prêt à entendre le verdict final ?

- Plus que je ne le serais jamais.

.

A suivre.

* * *

La suite - 100% Densi - lundi (vive les jours fériés)

mimi yuy


	23. Partie 5 Chap 22

Avec toutes mes excuses pour l'update tardive (la journée a été beaucoup plus chargée qu'attendue -_- et le chapitre beaucoup plus long à finaliser que prévue) : Voici la suite directe du précédent chapitre ! Bonne lecture à tous ^_^x

.

* * *

**UNDER COVER**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre 22**

**.**

Observant le plafond de sa chambre d'hôpital, Deeks soupira lourdement. Il lui fallait à présent digérer l'information fournie par son médecin. Une information capitale qui mettait un terme à tous ses doutes quant à l'avenir. Une situation attendue depuis si longtemps, qu'à présent fixé, il s'en retrouvait presque démuni. Il n'eut toutefois guère le temps d'y songer un peu plus, qu'une silhouette filiforme s'infiltrait dans ses murs. Sortant difficilement de ses pensées, Deeks releva alors les yeux pour assister à plus qu'il n'attendait. S'il se doutait que sa partenaire le visiterait tôt ce jour-là. Après tout, elle ne bossait pas ce samedi. Il n'avait pas envisagé la découvrir habillée de la sorte. Revenait-elle finalement d'une infiltration imprévue avec l'équipe, ou lui était-ce spécifiquement destiné ?

C'est que Kensi venait de pénétrer dans sa chambre, habillée de cette robe noire composée d'une longue jupe cigarette qu'elle subtilisait à Hetty à l'époque où elle se faisait passer pour la propriétaire d'une galerie d'art. Il adorait véritablement cette tenue, si justement soulignée d'un épais ceinturon. Ajouté à cette paire d'escarpins aux talons vertigineux… Dieu. Elle allait le tuer d'envie ! Ca faisait des jours qu'elle venait le voir toujours plus féminine et apprêtée. Des jours où ils se limitaient pourtant à de simples flirts plus ou moins appuyés.

- En quel honneur ? lui demanda-t-il en guise de salutation.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Fais pas celle qui ne comprend pas. T'as vu ce que tu portes ?

- C'est juste une robe.

- Ce n'est pas une robe. C'est LA robe.

- Ah oui ?

Oh, oui ! Et Kensi savait pertinemment qu'il s'agissait certainement de la tenue dans laquelle, son équipier préférait la voir. Elle soupçonnait depuis longtemps que c'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle, Hetty la lui avait finalement offerte l'année passée. Quoi qu'il en soit, l'observant clairement allumé par sa seule image, assis, pour ne pas dire avachi sur le fauteuil qu'elle utilisait habituellement, elle se sentit subitement telle Julia Roberts en plein Pretty Women. Comme quelques jours plus tôt, elle s'était assurée que personne n'aurait besoin de les interrompre avant de verrouiller le plus discrètement du monde la porte de la chambre.

- On dirait Pepper Potts ! remarqua Deeks, ne se cachant pas de la déshabiller du regard.

- Qu'est donc devenu Wonder Women ?

- Disons… que les amazones ne cours pas aussi bien qu'une CAO avec ce type de talon. [1]

Sûr, que pas grand monde pouvait se permettre une course de fond en Louboutin.

- Idiot.

Marchant d'un pas chaloupé, accentué par des chaussures qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé acheter sans les acquisitions d'Hetty. Kensi s'approcha de lui par derrière pour l'entourer d'un bras et déposer un baiser au creux de son cou.

- Alors ? lui demanda-t-elle poussée par l'envie de savoir ce qu'il en était de son bilan médical.

Poussant tout doucement le fauteuil de sorte à le positionner face au bord du lit, elle le contourna dans l'idée de s'y asseoir. Elle savait bien qu'elle ne devait surtout pas apposer une pression sur son genou suite à la dernière opération. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sautiller sur le lit, le regard impénétrable de son partenaire la poussa plutôt à s'agenouiller entre ses jambes. Elle ressentait le besoin d'être à son niveau pour la discussion qui allait débuter.

- Tu sais que même si tu ne récupères pas tout de suite ta motricité à 100%. Rien ne dit que tout est perdu. Tu n'as encore vu qu'un seul médecin. Et il existe beaucoup de spécialistes aptes à te venir en aide. On luttera le temps qu'il faut, jusqu'à ce que ca marche.

- Tu m'as l'air bien convaincue.

- Parce que je le suis. Et quand bien même cela ne suffit pas et que l'on t'impose de quitter l'équipe, je… On trouvera une solution pour que cela n'arrive pas.

- Ne fait pas de promesse impossible à tenir, Kens'.

Toujours plus sérieuse, la jeune femme bougea légèrement sur ses genoux de sorte à bien être à son niveau et ainsi saisir son visage entre ses mains.

- Lieutenant Marty Deeks. S'il s'avérait que vous ne puissiez réellement revenir dans l'équipe… Je… C'est moi qui me débrouillerais pour rejoindre celle que tu pourrais intégrer malgré tes pertes physiques.

- Qu… Quoi ?

Pour le coup, elle l'avait eu par surprise. Les yeux grands ouverts, il n'osait pas même y croire.

- Tu serais vraiment prête à quitter le service des OPérations Spéciales pour moi ? Prête à cesser de travailler avec Sam et Callen ?

- Pourquoi pas ? C'est toi mon partenaire. Pas eux.

- Je ne suis pas même du NCIS !

- Cela n'empêche rien. D'autres équipes plus classiques pourraient tout autant bénéficier des bénéfices d'un agent de liaison avec la police de L.A.

Ok. Là il pouvait sans mal l'avouer. Deeks était clairement déstabilisé par cet aveu tellement plus symbolique que n'importe quel « je t'aime » de la part de Kensi Blye - La fille qui fuyait les engagements et refusait d'exprimer ses sentiments de peur d'être de nouveau abandonnée. L'agent qui vivait pour son métier et avait tout donné par le passé pour entrer dans la section des OPérations Spéciales du NCIS. Une position qu'elle était dorénavant prête à abandonner pour… lui ? Un simple flic ? Cela n'avait rien de crédible qu'un type dans son genre puisse finir avec une telle femme à ses cotés !

Ne sachant comment reprendre contenance, c'est un mixte entre le sourire amoureux et une grimace d'incroyance qu'il lui répondit, enfin. Finalement, il la sentait mal la fin de cette histoire.

- Je vois. Dans ce cas, je suis désolé de te décevoir, Kensi. Parce que…

Quoiqu'il lui indique, Kensi savait pouvoir être forte. Pour lui. Pour eux…

- …il s'avère qu'avec un peu plus de rééducation, je serais en mesure de récupérer l'intégralité de mes aptitudes physiques.

- OH MON DIEU ! Salaud ! Tu m'as fait si peur !

L'angoisse latente évanouie en un clin d'œil, Kensi le frappa violemment au bras, pour se venger d'avoir ainsi joué avec elle. Avant de se jeter à son cou pour une étreinte rapide, qu'elle conclue à son corps consentant d'un long baiser volé.

Finalement remit de ces réactions successives, que Deeks décrirait bien plus tard comme la tornade Blye en action, l'homme retrouva suffisamment prise pour poursuivre sur un ton plus léger.

- Maintenant. Avoue que t'as mis cette robe pour me consoler d'une éventuelle déception si les résultats n'avaient pas été si optimistes !

- Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas l'avoir choisi dans l'idée contraire de pouvoir fêter cette bonne nouvelle ? A laquelle je ne doutais pas une seconde, soit dit en passant !

Bien qu'elle souleva un sourcil pour agrémenter sa question, Kensi ne se faisait plus d'illusion. La vérité avouée, l'homme qu'elle aimait n'avait déjà d'yeux que pour son décolleté. Jouant sans mal le jeu, elle déboutonna une première attache, pour le laisser entrevoir les contours d'une dentelle noire, achetée une semaine plus tôt.

Deeks se redressant clairement à ce geste, ses prunelles toujours fixées sur sa peau à peine dénudée, Kensi se releva elle-même d'un bon pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Ainsi positionnée un peu plus en hauteur que lui, la jeune femme laissa tomber ses chaussures au sol. Objectif premier, tester la bête. Pour se faire, elle glissa peu subtilement ses menus pieds le long des cuisses dorénavant couvertes d'un pantalon de pyjama.

Si jusqu'ici ils avaient agréablement partagé chaque soir de la semaine pour diner ensemble avant de regarder un film blottis l'un contre l'autre à se bécoter comme des ados. Elle l'avait aussi quitté chaque nuit venue depuis le début de cette seconde semaine, pour retourner dormir chez elle. Pas qu'elle ne souhaitait pas rester avec lui. Il s'agissait plutôt de la nécessiter de ne pas trop s'imposer à lui, tout en testant ses propres limites, en se retrouvant à nouveau seule dans sa demeure. Mais plus encore, elle pensait sérieusement que peut-être un peu de distance nocturne permettrait aussi à Deeks de ne pas se focaliser sur son incapacité à retrouver jusqu'alors toute la maitrise de son corps. Et par maitrise, elle pensait bien-là au fait que son homme ne pouvait plus bander et non sprinter un 100m !

Lui éviter la tentation. Voilà donc quelle était la véritable raison de ses fuites nocturnes ! Car bien qu'elle ne soit pas psychologue ou spécialiste en la matière, Kensi avait de plus en plus la certitude que l'origine du problème était d'ordre psychologique. Et plus clairement que la fin de son blocage dépendrait vivement des conclusions du médecin quant à ses facultés motrices.

Pressant toujours plus ses pieds contre les cuisses fermes, Kensi approchait finalement de son but quand elle fut subitement stoppée.

- Désolé Princesse, mais toujours pas.

- Toujours pas quoi ?

- Tu sais.

- Tu crois ?

- Kens'…

- Ok.

Faisant mine de vouloir se relever, la jeune femme en fut pour sa peine quand elle sentit ses chevilles goupillées par la poigne ferme de son partenaire. Au regard orageux qui l'observait avec appétit, elle n'eut aucun doute que son refus n'était pas signe de la fin du jeu.

Fébrile sous le poids de sa convoitise, elle se sentit telle une automate à déboutonner nerveusement les prochains boutons fermant le haut de sa robe. Kensi avait hâte de lui faire découvrir le fruit de son dernier week-end shopping. Et aux yeux dévorant de Deeks, elle ne doutait pas une seconde de son intérêt pour la vue qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui offrir.

Sauf qu'arrivée au ceinturon, Deeks prit soin de repousser ses mains devenues tremblantes d'anticipation, pour le déboucler lui-même et ainsi prendre la relève sur les boutons fermant la partie jupe. Alors enfin eut-il tout loisir de contempler ses sous-vêtements de dentelle, agrémentés d'un étonnant porte-jarretelle. Une image qu'il souhaita imprimer dans ses rétines.

- Si belle. gémit-il à cette vue imprenable qu'il avait

Reprenant tout doucement le pied droit de sa belle, Deeks commença par le masser et embrasser sa cheville avant de poser ses talons sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Une caresse offerte à la jambe si joliment habillée d'un bas de soie, et il agit de même avec son pied gauche.

- D…Deeks… qu'est-ce que tu… ?

De plus en plus mal à l'aise, définitivement prise à son propre piège, Kensi sentit l'embarra lui chauffer les joues. Il n'allait quand même pas… ?

Loin de son tumulte, s'abreuvant du tableau offert, Deeks caressa à son tour mais du bout des doigts, la peau fine et briochée de l'intérieure de ses cuisses. Il était tout aussi avide qu'elle, un peu plus tôt, d'atteindre leur point d'origine.

- Je… Deeks... Non !

Coupé dans son élan, c'est avec le plus grand sérieux qu'il releva le visage pour croiser à nouveau ses yeux.

- Non ?

Il pouvait comprendre quand une femme refusait quoi qu'il veuille offrir. Mais était-ce un strict refus ou l'un de ces « non » induits par la timidité et/ou crainte de l'inconnu ?

- Je… bafouilla-t-elle.

- Je promets d'être doux. lui promit-il.

- Ce n'est pas ça.

- C'est quoi ?

Ne lâchant toujours pas ses yeux, tout en poursuivant délicatement ses caresses, dessinant sans fin des cercles au plus hauts de ses cuisses, Deeks lui imposait une véritable torture.

- Je… j'ai jamais vraiment…

- Personne n'a jamais offert ce plaisir à la femme de merveille ? [2]

- Cela… induit un certain niveau d'intimité. chuchota-t-elle au sommet de la gêne.

- Et de confiance ?

- Et de confiance.

- Me fais-tu confiance ?

Scrutant les moindres plis de son visage, si calme, si à l'écoute… Bon Dieu, Deeks semblait si empli d'amour pour elle, à cet instant… Comment pouvait-il lui poser cette question ? Ne le savait-il pas déjà, à quel point elle lui faisait confiance. Plus que sa vie, elle lui avait tout de même confié son cœur sur un plateau !

- Plus qu'avec quiconque, tu le sais.

Déposant un baiser aussi doux qu'intime au plus haut de sa cuisse, elle n'était pas dupe. Deeks approchait toujours plus près de son objectif.

- Je ne te ferais jamais de mal.

Sachant qu'il évoquait aussi bien l'aspect physique que sentimental, Kensi n'en doutait pas.

- Je sais.

Alors, il offrit un autre baisé à l'origine de la seconde jambe longiligne.

- Ainsi… me donnerais-tu ta permission ?

- Je…

Tremblant de plus en plus à l'idée d'accepter ce qu'il proposait, Kensi n'eut finalement que la force de hocher la tête pour tout accord.

- Si ça ne te plait pas. Ou que tu te sens trop mal à l'aise. Tu m'arrêtes à tout moment. Ok ?

- Ok. souffla-t-elle en un murmure inaudible.

Lui offrant un sourire complice pour toute signature du contrat, Deeks s'enquit de reprendre le cours de ses actions. Enfin, allait-il pouvoir goutter au fruit défendu.

Avec la plus grande délicatesse, il entreprit d'ôter la barrière de dentelles noires, avant d'apposer ses lèvres sur le bouton de chaire palpitant de la femme qu'il aimait. Au gémissement obtenu à ce simple effleurement, un sourire dévora le visage du lieutenant de police.

Si elle n'avait pas déjà été assise, Kensi se serait, elle, effondrée les jambes en coton, à sentir le roulement de cette langue taquine sur son sexe. C'était… si… indécent.

- Deeks…

Patient pour ces petites choses de la vie qui comptait plus que tout à ses yeux, ledit Deeks prit tout son temps pour gouter et découvrir chaque recoin du théâtre du plaisir de sa femme. Un lieu unique et révéré qu'il désirait tant explorer avant d'envisager d'y pénétrer. Aussi, n'est-ce que lorsque ses faibles exclamations de voix dues à la surprise et découvertes, cédèrent définitivement place à ces petits gémissements continus dont il était si friand ; qu'il s'enquit alors seulement à chercher d'un premier doigt infiltré : ce point en elle qui saurait faire écho au mont de chaire qu'il se mit à suçoter avec cadence.

Très clairement, Kensi n'avait pas un instant imaginé finir la journée, comme ceci. Assise sur ce lit, le visage de son partenaire enfoui entre ses jambes… Jack n'était pas homme à offrir pareille faveur. Et jusqu'ici, elle n'avait pas eu tant d'amants beaucoup plus désireux. Pas qu'elle se soit jamais inquiétée de cette absence d'expérience en la matière. Mais à cet instant, elle aurait été prête à tout donner pour que cela ne cesse pas et qu'il maintienne ce rythme insidieusement régulier qu'il imposait avec sa langue. Deeks l'incitait à se sentir comme si elle brulait de tous ses pores, malmenée par des flots déchainés jamais navigués. Un déferlement de sensation qui lui donnait le tournis, au point de serrer dans ses points les draps froissé du lit.

- Plus… Marty… Plus vite…

- Vos désirs sont des ordres, princesse.

Ne minimisant pas sa peine, il s'enquit d'accélérer ses attentions, tout en glissant en elle un second doigt. Pression supplémentaire qui lui suffit très vite à atteindre son apogée.

C'est donc ainsi que Marty Deeks obtint ce qu'il n'osait espérer : la rémission complète de sa partenaire. N'abandonnant pas son désir de la goutter jusqu'au bout, il prit là encore le temps d'effacer toute trace de son forfait. Alors seulement, il reposa quelques secondes sur l'une de ses cuisses, appréciant infiniment les mains fines venue masser inconsciemment son cuir chevelu. Soupirant mutuellement de ce qu'ils venaient de partager, Deeks croisa de nouveau le regard vague de la jeune femme. Nul doute qu'elle n'avait pas encore retrouvé pieds.

Toujours soucieux de ne pas lui donner le sentiment d'être en position de faiblesse, il prit sur lui de se lever et commencer à reboutonner sa robe. Il n'était pas question de laisser à Kensi le moindre mauvais souvenir de cette expérience, par une quelconque maladresse poussée par sa gêne de s'afficher nue devant lui plus longtemps que nécessaire. Pour autant, il ne manqua pas de subtiliser la culotte en dentelle noire, en sa qualité de prise de guerre.

Il terminait à peine de boutonner la dernière agrafe donnant vue sur son décolleté qu'elle du avoir reprit ses esprit. Car Kensi l'emprisonnait subitement de ses jambes. D'un sourire canaille, elle glissait même déjà ses mains sous son tee-shirt.

Commençant dans un premier temps à lui caresser les flans. Pour la énième fois depuis ces deux semaines, Kensi espérait pouvoir enfin lui rendre un tant soit peu la pareille. Mais à sa plus grande frustration, la réponse fut identique à toutes les précédentes. Sans un mot, il nia d'un mouvement de tête toute volonté de la voir poursuivre dans cette voie.

- Deeks…

- Tu veux me faire plaisir ?

- Tout ce que tu veux.

L'obligeant à la regarder, Kensi caressa amoureusement ses joues. Elle désirait tant comprendre ce qu'il cachait dans sa tête quand il lui refusait toute tentative de seulement essayer.

- Je ne tiens debout que sur une jambe dont le pied est cassé. Aussi, pourrait-on poursuivre sur le lit ?

- Oh. Bien sur !

Se trouvant idiote pour le coup, Kensi recula très vite pour lui laisser toute place de la rejoindre. Elle attendit qu'il se soit convenablement installé, son genou encore fraichement opéré sans danger sur le coté opposé d'où elle se trouvait, avant de venir se blottir à moitié sur lui. Encore un peu égarée par son orgasme, elle reposa sur une épaule, sa main libre de nouveau glissée sous son Tee-shirt à caresser négligemment ses abdos. Peut-être qu'à force de jouer à la frontière de l'élastique retenant son pantalon de pyjama, il la laisserait glisser un peu plus bas encore. Mais indéfiniment, chaque fois qu'elle fit une tentative en ce sens, Deeks la retint d'une main ferme.

De toute évidence : l'assurance de récupérer ses capacités physiques, la disparition des blouses peu masculines, ou l'arrêt des opiacés de sa médication quotidienne… Rien de tout cela n'avait suffit à couper court à son sentiment d'impuissance. Se pouvait-il alors que le problème vienne d'elle ? N'était-elle pas assez attirante pour lui donner envie ? Utilisait-il tous ses dons pour la faire grimper au rideau à chacune de ses visites, pour mieux repousser l'instant de lui annoncer qu'il n'était pas suffisamment attiré par elle pour bander ?

Alors qu'elle pensait jusqu'alors qu'un homme n'avait pas à s'imposer le stress du besoin d'être performant à tout instant de sa vie. Ne pas pouvoir libérer son partenaire sur ce point commençait à la faire cruellement douter quant à son propre sex a peal ! Frustration et déception de ne pas pouvoir être à la hauteur ne faisait clairement pas bon ménage.

Restait la dernière explication. Celle intimée par Nate à qui elle avait évoqué son problème, non sans beaucoup d'insistance de la part du psychologue. Le fait que Deeks repousse cet instant, dans la seule crainte de ne pas pouvoir assurer suffisamment longtemps pour la satisfaire, elle. Sachant comment l'homme avait pour cœur de ne pas s'afficher comme le plus faible du groupe… Cette hypothèse restait entièrement envisageable. Sauf que dans un premier temps, Kensi ne voulait pas que Deeks lui fasse l'amour. Enfin… si. Mais là n'était pas l'urgence première à ses yeux. Ce dont elle aspirait avant tout, était de pouvoir lui offrir le sentiment d'un retour à la vie. La preuve par les faits que tous sévices ait-il pu subir sur cette partie importante de son anatomie, il n'en restait plus aucune séquelle. Dixit son médecin traitant lui-même… quand elle le lui avait demandé de but en blanc, bien des jours plus tôt.

Pour y parvenir, Deeks ne lui laissant guère le choix, il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution. Lui imposer un test contre sa volonté. Et pour cela, elle avait un plan en tête. Simple, mais elle l'espérait efficace. Plan qui débutait par s'imposer pour la nuit. Raison pour laquelle, après avoir tout deux dinés, Kensi se laissa naturellement happer par le sommeil durant le visionnage d'un film.

NCIS - LA

Ce matin-là, le téléphone glissé sous son oreille, c'est bien avant le levé du soleil que Kensi Blye s'arracha non sans mal des tréfonds de l'inconscience. Ce n'était pas suite à une erreur de manipulation que le vibreur de son portable s'était déclenché à 5H30. Non. Cela répondait à un premier objectif : Empêcher son homme de fuir la chambre bien avant qu'elle n'ouvre une demi-paupière. Elle dormait pourtant si bien jusqu'alors que c'était-là une vraie torture de s'extraire des toiles du sommeil. Mais cette torture avait un but louable !

Se tournant vers Deeks, elle eut un premier sourire de victoire à le voir toujours endormit sain à ses cotés. Pas même son vibreur - qu'elle avait toutefois prit soin d'éloigner de lui - n'avait réussit à le réveiller ! Pouvait donc débuter la seconde partie de son plan : s'assurer enfin que physiologiquement, tout fonctionnait très bien chez son partenaire. Elle craignait un peu de passer pour une débauchée crépue avec ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Mais connaissant Marty Deeks, elle l'imaginait plus agréablement surpris que choquer de son initiative. Aussi décida-t-elle de se lancer.

Depuis près de deux semaines qu'ils partageaient régulièrement ce lit d'hôpital, c'est naturellement que leurs corps endormis s'étaient adaptés à la présence de l'autre. Raison pour laquelle, quand elle nicha son visage au creux de son cou, Kensi apprécia qu'il repose inconsciemment ses lèvres sur ses cheveux et l'entoure de ses bras pour mieux l'enserrer. Elle resta ainsi immobile suffisamment longtemps pour s'assurer qu'il ne se réveillait pas de ce premier mouvement.

Rassurée qu'il n'en soit rien, elle glissa alors enfin une main qu'elle s'assura être chaude dans le pantalon porté par son partenaire. Dés lors, un simple frôlement le long de sa hampe suffit à confirmer tous ses espoirs. Au petit matin, il était sans aucune difficulté au garde-à-vous, ainsi fidèle à toute la jante masculine.

Embrassant délicatement sa jugulaire, elle se sentit excitée par la situation entière. Il y avait ce poids durcissant dans sa main, son odeur qui titillait ses narines, la chaleur du corps accolé à elle et le rythme si réconfortant de son pouls sous ses lèvres. Mais il n'était pas question de son plaisir à elle, ce matin ! Bien décidée à lui rendre un tant soit peu la pareille, pour tout ce qu'il venait de lui faire découvrir récemment, elle s'enquit de caresser plus fermement son sexe qui prenait doucement mais bien surement vie sous ses mains. Alors seulement, elle s'abaissa sous les draps.

Rare était les fois où Kensi avait offert pareille prestation à ses partenaires sexuels. Pour dire vrai, elle n'était pas tant encline aux préliminaires avec ses coups d'un soir. Peut-être une réaction inconsciente à vouloir rejeter tout ce qu'elle avait pu partager avec Jack avant qu'il ne l'abandonne comme une vieille chaussette, un matin de Noël. Mais il n'en était tellement rien avec Deeks. Elle avait envie de tout redécouvrir entre ses bras.

Etait-ce parce qu'ils s'étaient confiés leur vie plus qu'à leur tour, durant plus d'une année de partenariat, qu'elle se trouvait de plus en plus avide d'intimité partagé avec lui ? Ou plus simplement, car le jeune homme avait su démontrer durant cet hospitalisation à quel point, il n'avait rien d'un égoïste. Aspirant toujours à lui procurer du plaisir, sans jamais se soucier de ses propres besoins ? Un peu des deux, certainement. Mais peu importait, en définitive. Jamais encore, elle n'avait eu une telle aspiration de partager tout cela avec quiconque. Aussi agit-elle à son tour sans la moindre hésitation, fin prête à donner sans rien attendre en retour.

NCIS - LA

Marty Deeks n'était pas homme que l'on surprenait facilement. Tout du moins, parce qu'il avait eu plus qu'à son tour l'occasion de supporter le pire des autres ; s'était-il préparé sa vie entière à encaisser les coups bas et perfides de l'ensemble de son entourage. Jusqu'alors, quelle qu'ait été la nature de sa relation avec l'autre. Qu'il s'agisse d'un parent, un ami, un collègue, une amante ou un simple inconnu. La question n'avait jamais été « si » la personne finirait par le blesser. Mais bien « quand » la blessure surviendrait. C'était ainsi. L'enfant, comme l'adulte, s'en était fait une raison. Aussi, jamais n'avait-il été préparé à imaginer pouvoir être la cible d'une bonne fortune. Et donc moins encore la victime consentante d'un réveil emplit de tant d'attentions.

Raison pour laquelle, quand son corps tout entier l'informa qu'il profitait subitement des bienfaits d'une bouche experte, l'homme ne douta pas un instant être délicieusement plongé dans les méandres du sommeil. Pas qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré dans sa vie de femme désireuse de goutter pareille « sucrerie ». Il n'oubliait juste pas un instant, qu'avec la dernière en date, cela s'était fini par une ordonnance restrictive. Se sachant actuellement en couple avec Kensi… Cela laissait donc peu de place au doute. Il s'agissait-là d'une énième occurrence d'un fantasme né de sa première rencontre avec la jeune femme répondant alors au doux nom de Tracy, au cœur d'une mission d'infiltration.

Loin d'être une chimère, Kensi intimait pourtant bel et bien ce rythme lent mais régulier de ses deux mains pressant la hampe de son équipier, tout en aspirant son gland, qu'elle venait de découvrir étonnement circoncis.

- Kens'… pleurnicha-t-il

Deeks gémissant son nom, bien incapable de retenir plus longuement son contentement face à la situation, Kensi se glorifia d'un sentiment de satisfaction associé à un intense soulagement. Il aurait été plutôt maladroit qu'il prononce le nom d'une autre à cet instant précis. Quand elle sentit peu après une main glisser tendrement dans ses cheveux, elle eut pour seconde bonne surprise qu'il ne lui impose aucun rythme. A priori, bien plus désireux de l'accompagner par quelques caresses.

Alors, plus tout à fait endormi, mais infiniment plongé dans son fantasme, Deeks répéta encore et encore sa litanie composée du seule prénom de sa si belle et sensuelle partenaire. Une femme qui à ses yeux, ne s'abaisserait certainement jamais à ça pour un homme comme lui. Mais ce n'était pas parce qu'il rêvait qu'il comptait perdre sa chevalerie.

- Stop, je vais…

Sentant bien la pression de mains désireuses de l'éloigner de la venue imminente de son apogée, Kensi n'en fit rien. S'il avait pu lui offrir la pareille, la veille, elle comptait bien ne pas s'arrêter à ça. Aussi accepta-t-elle très crument d'avaler l'essence de vie de son compagnon.

Son forfait établit, elle remonta au dessus des draps, pour y croiser les yeux papillonnant d'un regard fiévreux.

- Kens' ?

- Chuttt, rendors-toi.

Si elle ne pensait pas que cela marcherait, il en fut tout autre. Non sans échanger un tendre baiser au préalable, Deeks re-plongea sans mal tout aussitôt dans un sommeil post-orgasmique.

Ce n'est que deux heures plus tard, que le jeune homme se réveilla plus surement, pour découvrir sa partenaire assise à ses cotés, observant avec attention la version animée des Avengers.

- Hé.

- Hé ! Enfin réveillé ?

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? M'aurait-on drogué hier sans que je ne le sache ?

- Non. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Hé bien. Déjà tu es réveillée avant moi à… 8H du matin. Et j'ai l'étrange sentiment euphorisant de planer.

- Je tiens tout de même à rappeler, que je peux me lever tôt quand il le faut.

- Hum…

Se redressant légèrement pour être à son niveau, Deeks regarda quelques secondes la télé avant d'aborder un souvenir nocturne.

- J'ai fait un drôle de rêve, cette nuit.

- Ah oui ? De quel genre ?

- Du genre très chaud et satisfaisant.

- Rien que ca ?

Doutant toujours de ce qui était vrai, et de ce qui tenait du fantasme, Deeks l'observa un long moment, fronçant les sourcils. Il n'était pas si simple de lire en sa partenaire.

- Kensi.

- Hum ?

- Ce n'était pas un rêve, c'est ça ?

Craquant, la jeune femme se tourna juste assez pour qu'il croise son regard mutin et satisfait d'elle-même.

- Disons qu'il semble établit que les effets castrateurs de la médication et des traumatismes dus aux électrocutions sont dorénavant une vieille histoire.

- Donc ce n'était pas un rêve ! Kensi Marie Blye m'a réellement fait une p…

- Une lettre de plus et ce sera la dernière fois de toute ta vie. lui imposa-t-elle clairement un doigt sur ses lèvres pour couper court à toute remarque de sa part.

Peu contrariant, il leva les deux mains en un geste d'apaisement avant de l'embrasser juste derrière l'oreille, trop désireux de lui murmurer quand même quelques mots.

- Espérons qu'un jour venu, je puisse le vivre en dehors de mes rêves.

- Si tu es sage, il se peut que le rêve devienne un jour réalité.

- Alors, tu m'en vois impatient.

Ne sachant trop comment la remercier à cet instant, pour lui avoir rendu le sentiment d'être à nouveau un homme dans tous les sens du terme. Deeks se contenta de se recoucher plus confortablement. S'il n'y prenait garde, il s'habituerait facilement à partager une grasse mâtiné câline avec la jeune femme, chaque dimanche matin… Si seulement, il pouvait se coucher sur le ventre, l'instant serait tout simplement parfait. En attendant, c'est bien dans des moments comme celui-ci, alors que Kensi jouait inconsciemment avec ses boucles blondes, de nouveau concentrée sur son dessin animé, qu'il oubliait enfin le lieu où il se trouvait vraiment.

.

A suivre.

* * *

[1] CAO : Chief Administrative Officer. Souvent le terme utilisé dans les fanfics anglaises pour décrire Pepper Potts. Référence au fait qu'elle prend les rênes de l'empire Stark dans le second film d'Iron Man.

[2] Femme de Merveille : Référence à la traduction en Français dans le texte de Wonder Women. Qui sur cette scène offrait des mots plus doux pour décrire Kensi qu'avec le nom anglais.

En espérant que vous ayez apprécié Normalement la suite assez vite ^-^

mimi yuy


	24. Partie 5 Chap 23

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture, ci-dessous, un petit intermède avant que Deeks n'affronte sa dernière « épreuve » auprès de Nate. Je ne saurais dire d'où ce qui suit est venu, mais j'avais envie que Deeks se confronte un peu plus au patient à peine croisé précédemment.

.

* * *

**UNDER COVER**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre 23**

**.**

Ce lundi matin, le lieutenant Marty Deeks était sur son petit nuage ! Sûr qu'il entamait là sa troisième semaine au sein de l'hôpital militaire de LA. Mais pas même cette évidence ne pouvait à cet instant troubler son bonheur. Non seulement, les opérations réparatrices sur son genou s'étaient soldées par un succès. Mais sa relation avec Kensi avait progressé d'une nouvelle étape dans l'intimité partagée. Et quelle étape !

Kensi l'avait quitté la veille après-midi, avec l'assurance de repasser ce soir. Aussi, ce matin était-il de nouveau fidèle à ses habitudes. Levé à 6H, il débutait sa journée d'une petite marche dans les couloirs où il croisa son infirmière préférée.

- Mais n'est-ce pas le lieutenant de mon cœur que je vois gambader-là ?

- Vous n'étiez pas là depuis quatre jours.

Ok. Y'avait mieux comme accueil. Mais à sa défense, il ne l'avait pas voulu dire comme un reproche.

- J'avais des congés, mon petit. J'espère que ce n'étais pas la raison pour laquelle vous n'avez cessé de rouspéter après vos soins, ces derniers jours ? Que je puisse vous manquer à ce point est flatteur. Mais non suffisant pour vous excuser d'avoir été aussi grognon avec mes collègues.

- Qu… Quoi ?

A son regard honnête, empli de doute et surprise mêlé, Hortense n'eut aucun mal à analyser la situation. Il n'était pas le premier dont le stress d'attendre le verdict sur ses opérations réparatrices ait eu une influence sur son comportement sociale, sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Rien de plus habituel pour les patients de ce service. Aussi n'insista-t-elle pas sur ce sujet.

- Je vois que vous trottez plus vite que la dernière fois.

- Ça s'améliore doucement, mais surement.

- Pour la marche, il n'en fait aucun doute. Mais a priori, vous avez toujours autant de mal à dormir.

L'information le surprenant, Deeks s'arrêta pour la regarder avec curiosité.

- Au risque de paraître crétin. Pas que cela change beaucoup avec vous, remarquez. Je ne comprends pas l'allusion là.

- Vous savez l'heure qu'il est chaque fois que nous nous croisons, lieutenant ?

- L'heure à laquelle je me lève chaque matin depuis des années ?

- Vous… Dois-je vous rappeler que vous vous trouvez dans un établissement voué à vous refaire une santé. Un lieu où le réveil matin ne devrait pas être en activité.

- C'est que… Je me réveille ainsi sans aide depuis des années.

Réalisant ce qu'il disait, la femme hallucina.

- Et malgré cela, vous jugez ne pas avoir de problème de sommeil ?

- Chaque matin, de chaque jour, de chaque année, je me lève à 6H pour allé surfer. Je ne vois pas pourquoi cela changerait, ici.

Observant avec insistance son genou strippé et pied cassé sous plâtre, Hortense n'osa ajouter un mot.

- Oh, je sais ce que vous vous dites. Mais quand je sortirais, je serais prêt à affronter ma prochaine déferlante ! Je vous le garanti !

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde, jeune homme.

Deeks reprenant sa marche, Hortense le laissa poursuivre son activité matinale coutumière.

Sauf qu'il n'avait pas fait une vingtaine de pas – atteint le bout du couloir, quoi – que le bruit caractéristique d'une arme qu'on enclenche activa ses instincts. Au même instant, il entendit venir à lui deux personnes au pas de course. Deux infirmières se précipitaient à son niveau. Et à la vue des sangles et seringue qu'elles avaient en mains, il n'avait aucun doute quant au fait que pour une fois, cela ne le concernait pas.

- Que se passe-t-il ? chuchotât-il, conscient qu'ils devaient rester discrets.

- Rien qui ne vous concerne, veuillez retourner dans votre chambre.

- Sérieux les filles ? J'suis pas sourd ! Y'a un type armé dans la pièce d'à coté ! Et toutes flippantes vous puissiez être, quand vous vous y mettez. Je ne vous laisse pas entrer là dedans sans en savoir un minimum.

- Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça, lieutenant. Nous devons nous occuper d'un soldat en détresse qui présente des signes graves d'instabilité au vu de la manipulation constante de son arme.

- Pouvez pas parler de tentative de suicide comme tout le monde. Et comment vous savez ca ?

Au regard désabusé d'Hortense les rejoignant à l'instant, Deeks pâlit à la limite du malaise.

- Y'a des caméras dans les chambres ?

- Bien sur.

- Oh putain….

Aux yeux révolver lancés sur lui, Marty Deeks s'affublât de son plus beau sourire, emprunt d'un léger tic nerveux. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il s'était affiché avec Kensi sous les feux des projecteurs. Le sommet de l'indécence ayant eu lieu à peine deux jours plus tôt. Quand sa partenaire le saurait… elle allait le tuer. Très officiellement : Marty Deeks était un homme MORT !

Tachant toutefois de rester ancré dans l'instant, il re-bloqua volontairement le chemin des deux femmes, toujours en proie à l'agacement le concernant.

- Tut tut… On n'avance pas mes belles.

- Lieutenant, cela n'a rien d'un jeu. Dégagez. La Police Militaire et le psychiatre ne vont pas tarder. Nous devons stabiliser notre patient pour éviter qu'il n'agisse d'ici là.

- Déconnez pas. C'est pas avec tout votre attirail que vous allez l'aider.

- Qu'en savez-vous ? A moins que vous ayez un diplôme de psy en plus d'avocat, nous vous ordonnons de reculer et de nous laisser agir !

Souriant un peu plus, c'est sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'il répondit tout en agissant.

- C'est si gentiment demandé. Alors d'un, je précise encore, que je ne suis pas de l'armée. Donc aucune obligation d'obéissance. Et de deux. Pour votre information, sachez que les flics ont malheureusement l'habitude de traiter ce genre de situation. Raison pour laquelle nous avons tous une formation de base qui nous accrédite à jouer les psy le temps que ces derniers arrivent. Donc, de fait et selon vos propres souhaits…

Ponctuant ses dires d'un clin d'œil complice, Deeks s'insinua aussitôt dans la chambre, fermant la porte avec éclat derrière lui.

La pièce constituée comme la sienne, il profitait du coin salle de bain pour ne pas être tout de suite vu du lit. En tant que patient, il détestait cette seconde de doute quand il entendait la porte s'ouvrir sans encore savoir qui s'avançait à lui. Mais à cet instant, il appréciait cette architecture interne qui lui offrait une demi-seconde de répit.

Prenant comme à son habitude, une grande inspiration avant action, c'est non sans une crainte consciencieusement camouflée qu'il s'avança de derrière la porte pour se découvrir.

Complètement démuni de toute arme, il savait qu'il agissait contre toute prudence. Mais son instinct le poussait à nier le danger. Sans compter que les filles étaient juste à coté, en cas de bruit suspect. Et puis… Quoi de mieux qu'un hôpital pour se faire tirer dessus, hein ?

Comme il s'en doutait. Il ne découvrit pas un homme voué à faire un carnage dans le bâtiment, mais plus simplement un soldat à cran. A l'évidence, désireux de mettre un terme à la torture physique qu'il supportait quotidiennement depuis son retour du front… ou plus certainement à l'horreur de se découvrir démuni de son bras droit !

- Je peux entrer ?

A l'arme soudainement dirigée vers lui, Deeks eut un instant de doute quant à sa première estimation du danger. Ce qui ne pouvait lui échapper ici, c'est que techniquement, il suffisait d'un bras et d'une main pour appuyer sur une gâchette.

- Wow ! Je suis pas là pour t'emmerder, mec.

- Alors, dégage.

- Désolé, mais j'ai une des infirmières - Hortense - sur le dos. J'essai de lui échapper. Aussi, je pensais me planquer chez toi quelques minutes. Le temps du changement de service, tu vois. Ca ne te dérange pas trop ?

- Si.

- Ok. Promis je me fais tout petit. Juste… j'ai le genou qui joue des siennes, alors si tu veux pas que je rameute tout le patelin en me cassant la gueule, je vais juste poser mes fesses sur ce fauteuil.

- Tu te fou de ma gueule, là ?

- Quoi ? Tu m'aimes pas ! Je le sais. Elle le sait. Et c'est pour ça qu'elle pensera jamais que je me planque là ! Un bon plan, non ?

Grimaçant avec la plus grande sincérité, Marty Deeks garda tout son aplomb. Jouer les crétins était malheureusement sa spécialité. A chaque fois, il était déprimé de constater que son numéro fonctionnait avec tant de perfection. C'était parfois dur au moral que de se dire qu'on avait la tête de l'emploi. Mais si cela pouvait l'aider à éviter un suicide. Qui était-il pour s'en plaindre ?

Tapotant sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil, simulant à la perfection l'attente insoutenable, il se tourna de nouveau sur l'occupant des lieux, ignorant volontairement l'arme toujours dirigée sur lui. De leur position respective, le soldat savait qu'il ne pouvait en aucun cas le désarmer. Deeks n'était donc pas une menace pour lui. Ce qui – normalement – devait le conforter à baisser sa garde dans les dix prochaines minutes.

- Je vois que t'es aussi parano que ma copine. Y'a vraiment que des soldats pour dormir avec une arme chargée sous l'oreiller. Pour l'instant, elle, elle se contente d'un couteau quand elle me rend visite ici. Mais je flippe à mort de savoir ce qu'il en sera quand on dormira enfin ensemble dans un vrai lit. Je veux dire, pas qu'on n'a pas des vrais lits ici. Mais ce n'est pas la même chose que le matelas aux ressorts défoncés que j'utilise habituellement. En attendant, te sens pas obligé d'arrêter ce que tu faisais. Je sais ce que c'est avec vous. Ce besoin de débuter et finir la journée par le nettoyage de vos armes. Kensi en est limite psychopathe. L'autre fois, je l'ai trouvé en train de nettoyer tout l'arsenal présent dans sa maison – ça appartenait à son père. Et elle le faisait, en regardant l'émission Top Model ! Sérieux ? Quelle fille peu regarder ce type d'émission créée spécialement pour contenter un œil masculin en quête de chaire fraiche ?

Clairement déstabilisé par ce flot de paroles ininterrompues, le sergent douta réellement de la santé mentale de son visiteur indésirable.

- La ferme.

- Désolé.

Un long silence plus tard, et Deeks ne put s'en empêcher.

- Et sinon ça va ? Il est sympa ton kiné ?

- Tu te fous de moi ?

- Toujours pas. Juste un problème avec le silence. Sérieux ! Tu trouves pas qu'ils sont gonflants avec leurs incitations infantiles, au service de la rééducation ? Comme si on avait besoin qu'on nous rabâche sans cesse : « Vas-y ! Tu vas y arriver ».

- J'ai envie de leur foutre sur la gueule, quand ils parlent comme ça ! l'interrompit subitement l'homme.

- Clair !

Sentant qu'il s'ouvrait un tant soit peu à lui, Deeks poursuivit sur cette voie.

Finalement surpris qu'aucune entrée au pas de charge ne les ait encore interrompus, il se détendit lui-même. Devenant à son tour, plus honnête de minute en minute avec ses propres sentiments. Jetant sans cesse de petits coups d'œil vers son hôte, tout en poursuivant ses remarques criantes de vérité que seul un habitué des hôpitaux peut éprouver, Deeks fut satisfait de voir l'arme jusqu'alors dirigée sur lui, reposer dorénavant sur les jambes du soldat.

La tension étant définitivement plus calme, il se permit alors seulement d'évoquer la véritable raison de sa présence.

- Tu sais qu'il y a moins extrême que de repeindre le mur de ta cervelle ?

- C'est ma vie, mon corps.

- Pas dit le contraire. Je fais juste remarquer que c'est pas sympa pour les gars de la maintenance qui devront nettoyer derrière toi. Je suis sûr qu'avec leurs murs blancs, ça les obligera à poser plusieurs couches de peinture sur tout ce mur. Pas très économique pour l'hosto.

- T'es vraiment un cas toi.

- Quoi ? C'est malsain que de se dire qu'il faut faire des économies ? Ça se voit que tu vis pas avec les maigres subventions de la mairie.

- T'as passé tes tests d'aptitude comment au juste ?

- Oh, tu sais, nous les flics… Suffit d'apporter un vrai café et une boite de beignet à son psy pour valider nos acquis.

L'homme ne sachant définitivement pas s'il déconnait ou s'il disait la vérité, Deeks eu l'aimable surprise de le voir laisser échapper un sourire. C'est alors et contre toute attente, que le sergent s'ouvrit un peu plus encore.

- Comment veux-tu que je prenne soin de mon fils, à présent ?

- C'est certains que sans une certaine aide, t'auras du mal à lui lier ses lacets tout seul, s'il est petit. Mais il existe des chaussures à scratchs. Ca faisait même fureur dans les années 80. Après… Tu vois. Perso, j'aurais préféré avoir un père manchot qui m'aime que celui muni de ses poings qui m'aura tabassé toute mon enfance. Maintenant, je dis ça, je dis rien.

- Tous les pères ne sont pas comme ça.

- Je sais. Et ne te méprend pas. Je n'évoque pas ce pan de ma vie pour me faire plaindre. Ca fait des décennies que j'ai passé le cap. Mais penses-y juste. Que penses-tu qui sois le plus important pour lui ? « Mon père ce héros » ou « Mon père ce poivrot » ? Ça veut pas dire que ce sera facile. Ça veut pas dire que t'as pas le droit d'en vouloir à la terre entière, et à ton connard de voisin de chambre, en particulier. Juste que t'as l'opportunité de pouvoir encore faire quelque chose de ta vie. Y'a juste à trouver quoi et avec qui.

Se relevant finalement, un peu maladroitement avec ses pattes folles, Deeks reprit son équilibre d'une main sur le lit. Ok, il se serait rien de moins qu'effondré sur le type, si ce dernier ne l'avait pas retenu. Se relevant non sans mal, il retrouva un semblant de maintient.

- Hortense doit être partie maintenant. Désolé pour l'interruption.

Sortant finalement tranquillement de la pièce, Deeks fut surpris du comité d'accueil.

Hortense loin d'être rentré au bureau de surveillance des infirmières, l'observait les bras croisés un fauteuil roulant de sa connaissance posté devant elle.

- Lieutenant ! J'ai bien cru qu'on vous avait perdu lors d'une tentative d'excursion des escaliers !

La voix suffisamment forte fut sans mal entendue par l'intérieur de la chambre d'où en sorti un léger rire sarcastique.

- T'apprendra à ne jamais sous estimer le corps médical militaire, la flicaille ! cria l'ancien préposé au suicide.

Deeks ne cacha pas sa satisfaction d'avoir réussi à redonner le sourire au soldat qui frôlait jusqu'alors la mise à mort. Fusse-t-il à ses propres dépends.

- Assis.

- Juré, tout va bien.

Parlant à voix bien plus basse, l'infirmière se montra non dupe.

- Vous ne teniez pas debout, il y a une seconde.

- Comment vous pourriez le savoir ?

L'homme en blouse de médecin, jusqu'alors silencieux posté à coté d'un soldat armé de la sécurité lui présenta une tablette tactile visionnant l'intérieur de la chambre. On y voyait le soldat replacer son arme sous son oreiller et allumer la télé pour y regarder les dessins animés du matin.

- Je vois.

Ouvrant sa main. Il continua malgré tout à nier toute leur croyance…

- Désolée de vous décevoir. Mais je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre moyen pour lui piquer ça en douce, sans qu'il ne le prenne mal.

…avant de laisser tomber les balles de l'arme dans la paume du MIP.

Il allait fuir sans ajouter un mot et par ses propres moyens, quand une nouvelle faiblesse de son genou le fit douter. Se tournant vers son infirmière, celle-ci ne fut pas dupe un instant.

- Montez et plus vite que ça.

Ok. Il était encore loin de pouvoir jouer les surhommes. Mais pour sa défense, sa dernière opération datait de l'avant-veille. Poussé par Hortense jusqu'à sa chambre, il se tourna rapidement pour vérifier que le médecin s'éloignait lui aussi.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ils ne lui feront pas tout de suite face.

- C'est jamais bon de pousser quelqu'un dos au mur. Il faut toujours offrir une porte de sortie, où il se braquera et cela n'avancera à rien. Si ce n'est l'inciter à sauter…

- Aussi impressionnante ait été votre démonstration, je vous rassure, lieutenant. Nous connaissons notre travail.

- Pas dit le contraire.

- Mais nous pourrions amplement exploiter votre tactique, les interrompit l'inconnu en blouse blanche, les rejoignant d'un bon pas.

A la question muette de Deeks, l'homme se présenta.

- Professeur Morgan. Je suis le thérapeute en chef de l'hôpital. Si nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de nous croiser jusqu'ici, c'est qu'il m'a été stipulé que votre cas était aux mains de l'un de mes confrères.

- L'agent Getz ?

- C'est cela. Et oserais-je le dire, je comprends maintenant pourquoi.

- Vous sous-entendez quoi par là ?

- Que j'ai le sentiment qu'il ne doit pas être aisé de passer à travers vos différents personnages, si l'on ne vous connaît pas un minimum.

- Hum…

Il y en avait tellement, que Deeks lui même - parfois - ne savait plus trop qui il était vraiment parmi tous ces rôles. Pas qu'il l'avouerait jamais à quiconque…

- Ceci étant, sachez que j'aurais plaisir à discuter plus longuement avec vous, lieutenant. ajouta le médecin avant qu'il ne les quitte.

Moralement fatigué, Deeks se laissait toujours poussé vers sa chambre, quand un détail revint vivement à sa mémoire. La difficulté de vivre à la génération « Big Brother » !

- Et pour cette histoire de caméra ?!

Au rire qu'il eut pour toute réponse, un rouge soutenu lui monta cruellement aux joues.

- Lieutenant Deeks ! Je vous aurais affublé de beaucoup de qualificatif. Mais je n'aurais pas imaginé que timide en ferait parti.

- Elles sont toutes en fonction ?

- Uniquement pour les cas cliniquement instable. Votre amie et vous même ne craignez plus rien, depuis que vous lui avez faussé compagnie le deuxième jour de votre présence ici.

Ce qui expliquait que Hortense savait bel et bien qu'il s'était alors sauvé et non qu'il se trouvait en pleine crise cardiaque. Quelle actrice, au vu de ce qu'elle lui avait fait croire à l'époque.

- Vous êtes une vraie manipulatrice, vous le savez ?

- Vous pensiez être le seul à maitriser cet art, lieutenant ?

De nouveau bougon, pour le coup, Deeks ne releva pas. Ce qu'il pouvait avoir hâte de sortir de là. Malheureusement, il devait encore subir une batterie de tests de la part des kinés avant de pouvoir envisager toute fuite des lieux.

Fichu Karma.

.

A suivre

* * *

Prochain chapitre, un long échange avec Nate ^-^.

mimi yuy


	25. Partie 5 Chap 24

Comme indiqué précédemment, le dernier tête-à-tête consacré cette fois-ci à Nate. L'occasion pour Marty de finir de faire le point sur l'affaire Johnny Torrio. Bonne lecture ^-^!

.

* * *

**UNDER COVER**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre 24**

**.**

La tentative de suicide de son voisin toujours frais dans sa tête, Deeks se changeait les idées dans une occupation éloignée de toute réflexion personnelle. A savoir se plonger depuis près de deux heures dans des démarches administratives nécessitant son expertise. Pour cela, il avait pu compter sur son entourage du moment. A croire que l'expression indiquant que la nature n'aimait pas le vide avait réellement du sens.

- Bonjour, Marty !

- Bonjour, Nate.

Dans le cycle des visites quotidiennes vouées à le tenir occupé, Nate était du matin. Il ne restait à ses cotés qu'une demi-heure, parfois un peu plus. Moment d'échange que Deeks attendait chaque jour avec un mélange de crainte et d'impatience.

- C'est quoi ? lui demanda l'agent en pointant le dossier ouvert sur lequel il remplissait un formulaire de requête pour le tribunal.

- Un dossier de divorce à l'amiable.

Décontenancé par cette réponse, le psychologue assermenté de l'agence le questionna du regard.

- Je m'en occupe pour l'une des étudiantes infirmières. Avec son lourd prêt d'étude, c'était bête qu'elle s'impose les services d'un avocat payé une fortune pour résoudre une simple séparation de corps avec son conjoint.

Pouvant comprendre, Nate n'en oublia pas le reste de la pile de dossiers posée sur sa tablette.

- Et ça ?

- Hum… ? Nous avons la rédaction d'un testament, une demande d'entrée sur le territoire pour une grand-mère cubaine et une infraction routière à contester.

- C'est nouveau ?

- Pas vraiment. Juste habituellement, je m'y attèle l'après-midi.

- Attend. Tu veux dire que ce ne sont pas les seuls cas dont tu t'occupes ?

- Non. Il y en a eu quelques autres depuis que ça a commencé.

- Deeks… ?

- Quoi ? Je suis toujours un avocat assermenté. Et contrairement à l'avis répandu, je n'ai pas cessé de plaider parce que j'étais mauvais.

- Ce n'est pas que tu sois apte à t'en occuper qui me surprend. Je m'inquiète plutôt que tu ne profites pas comme il faudrait d'un repos nécessaire pour te remettre de ton épreuve.

- Il ne s'agit-là que de démarches administratives simples. Et crois-moi, m'offrir le moyen de me vider la tête m'est bien plus profitable que de tourner en rond comme un lion en cage.

- Et comment cela a-t-il débuté ?

- C'est Callen…. lui répondit Deeks, presque absent.

- Il prend des commissions ?

- Quoi ?

- Pour les clients qu'il t'envoi ?

- Non, en rit-il ! Il n'y est pas mêlé directement. C'est juste que… Comme je m'ennuyais ferme, il a commencé à m'apporter de la paperasse à gérer pour lui. Et puis, une chose en entrainant une autre. En discutant avec une infirmière sur le sujet de mon occupation, j'ai découvert qu'elle avait besoin de conseils juridiques. Je me suis proposé de répondre à ses questions… Et sans que je m'en rende compte, il se peut que j'ai depuis, comme ouvert une sorte de consultation gratuite chaque début d'après-midi.

Car s'il ne maitrisait pas encore suffisamment les particularités du code de l'armée pour postuler au JAG. Il n'avait aucun mal à apporter son aide sur des affaires courantes spécifiques à n'importe quels civils.

- C'est une occupation comme une autre, je devine. conclu Nate en s'installant dans le fauteuil.

- Et une occupation sponsorisée par les secrétaires du service qui fournissent généreusement les fournitures utiles. se moqua-t-il gentiment de lui-même, en manipulant la chemise cartonnée qu'il refermait pour mieux se concentrer sur son visiteur.

Sa pile de dossiers loin de lui, Deeks observa Nate. Durant ses premières visites, ils n'avaient pas une fois abordé les sujets du moment. Parlant plutôt de tout et de rien, histoire de s'apprivoiser. La seconde semaine, ils avaient commencé à aborder en détail les faits récents. Rien que les faits. Descriptions globalement toujours froides et dénuées de sentiments. Cela convenait plutôt à Deeks pour l'instant, même s'il savait qu'il lui faudrait bien s'ouvrir pour de bon, un jour ou l'autre. Comme l'avait si bien dit le psy croisé au matin : A quoi bon tenter une thérapie, si c'était pour se cacher derrière de multiples rôles de composition ?

Alors que Deeks se concentrait sur son visiteur et le but même de sa visite quotidienne, Nate l'aborda sur un tout autre sujet.

- Marty.

- Hum ?

- En arrivant, j'ai entendu dire qu'il venait d'y avoir de l'action du coté de ton couloir.

- Oh. On t'en a déjà parlé ?

- Disons qu'un confrère m'a fait part de l'utilité d'apprendre aux agents du NCIS des méthodes inculquées aux membres du LAPD. Quelque chose à en dire ?

C'était une bonne question, ça. Avait-il quelque chose à dire pour expliquer la raison de son attitude du matin ? Mise à part, peut-être, le besoin de retrouver l'adrénaline du boulot dont on l'avait privé depuis son hospitalisation ? Ou plus simplement, la nécessité de se lancer dans l'inconnu pour mieux se rassurer sur sa capacité à toujours maitriser l'inattendu ? Une ironie quand tous ces derniers jours il n'avait plus maitrisé grand-chose…

Toutes ces pensées immédiates lui paraissant bien trop… poussées et révélatrices. Deeks se contenta d'une réponse adaptée au premier niveau de lecture de la question posée.

- Disons qu'il est possible que j'ai moi-même ajusté la formation de base du LAPD à mes propres réflexes d'auto-défense.

Bien essayé, pensa aussitôt Nate.

Il n'était pas aveugle. Il l'avait bien vu choisir ses mots et non répondre sans s'auto analyser au préalable. Mais à trop prendre garde, il n'en laissait pas moins échapper des informations toutes aussi riches d'enseignement. Et en l'occurrence, évoquer ses réflexes d'auto-défense avait du sens. Après tout, Marty Deeks ne portait-il pas quasi en permanence un masque. Tantôt celui de l'enfant de 4ans prenant tout à la légère. Tantôt Shaggy [1], l'idiot de service, fidèle et courageux bien que tout l'effraye. Deux rôles de composition parmi des dizaines, derrière lesquels le détective surdoué dissimulait sa principale crainte : Que son interlocuteur puisse découvrir avoir le pouvoir de le blesser. Une attitude qu'on devinait aisément, née de son enfance, quand il souhaitait certainement cacher la douleur physique et morale perçue par les coups de son père. Restait à savoir s'il agissait de la sorte pour se protéger lui-même ou plus désintéressé encore, pour protéger l'autre du regret de l'avoir ainsi blessé.

Nul doute donc, que sa capacité à passer d'une personnalité à l'autre d'un simple claquement de doigt était né de sa maltraitance infantile. Un masque pour cacher la souffrance à son père. Un autre, pour camoufler sa tristesse face aux étrangers du quotidien. Et un troisième, plus subtile encore, pour dissimuler son désespoir à sa mère… Des réactions défensives ayant prises toute leur ampleur à l'âge adulte. Mais à trop se camoufler derrière tous ces rôles ne s'était-il pas perdu en eux ?

Ses réflexions menaient Nate à se demander, si seulement une personne de l'équipe avait eu la chance de côtoyer plus d'un instant, le véritable Marty Deeks. Certainement pas Kensi, en tout cas. La jeune femme était bien trop égocentrique et aveugle aux blessures qu'elle infligeait aux autres en raison de sa propre peur de l'abandon, pour qu'il ait ainsi pris le risque de se dévoiler entièrement à elle. Peut-être Hetty… ? Mais encore fallait-il pour le lui permettre, que Marty Deeks ait conservé une petite place à Martin Brandel. Que ce dernier n'ait pas été entièrement éliminé par tous les autres...

Soupirant lourdement, le psychologue croisa ses jambes et observa droit dans les yeux son patient. Comme répondant à son désir transparent de vouloir plus que jamais avancer dans leur échange, Deeks le surpris à peine par sa question.

- Je peux être honnête avec toi, Nate ?

- J'espérais que tu le sois depuis le premier jour.

- Je veux dire… Exprimer les choses sans filtres, ni censures. Sans que tu ne me juges comme un détraqué ? Ou pire un psychopathe devant être enfermé ?

- Je te garanti que je ne te juge pas comme tel.

- Je n'ai pas encore parlé ?

- Lâche le morceau, Deeks. J'ai largement conscience que tu me balades depuis le départ. Mais tu n'es pas le premier à jouer à ça. Nombreux de ceux qui acceptent naturellement de me parler sont les pires de mes patients. Vous voulez vous confier. Mais pensez que faire acte de bonne volonté suffit, sans jamais réellement vous ouvrir. Vous êtes bien pire que ceux plus réfractaires, qui refusent toute approche jusqu'à finir par hurler au détour d'un couloir où ils terminent acculés. Ils y déchargent alors toute leur rancœur dans une semonce bien tournée. Et la vérité lâchée, ils passent à autre chose et tout va bien pour le meilleur des mondes.

- Alors que les volontaires ?

- Parlent et parlent indéfiniment, sans jamais rien dire sur eux-mêmes… Ca ne te rappelle personne ?

Deeks s'octroya une seconde pour réfléchir sérieusement au danger d'être « trop » honnête. Ne risquait-il pas de tout perdre à se confier sans aucun filtre ?

- Sérieux, Deeks. Tout ce que tu peux me dire restera entre nous.

- Sauf que Hetty a cette faculté de toujours obtenir ce qu'elle veut.

Sachant pertinemment de quoi il parlait, Nate su comment répondre à cette crainte toute légitime.

- Vouloir connaître la note d'une rédaction, ne nécessite pas de devoir la lire.

- Joliment tourné.

- Alors ?

- Alors, je n'ai aucun regret. lâcha-t-il finalement.

- Sur quoi ?

- Tout. Mes choix. Avoir accepté de bosser en double infiltration, pour le compte de la police de Sacramento. Avoir battu au sang Kensi, pour la sortir de la villa. Avoir tiré sur Sam ou les urgentistes, pour les sauver du pire. Avoir profité de tous ces dommages, pour consolider ma couverture.

- Les tortures ?

- Je m'en serais bien passé, si c'est la question. Mais ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix. Je voulais vivre !

- Vivre à tout prix ?

- Non. Vivre libre.

- Je…

Clairement, Nate ne comprit pas la subtilité.

Peut-être était-ce en raison de la tentative de suicide du matin qui le poussait à réaliser que la vie pouvait encore être vécue, même si l'on ne pouvait y avoir le rôle qu'on espérait y tenir. Toujours est-il que Deeks, désireux d'en finir, se fit plus explicite. Définitivement, le temps était venu pour lui de vider son sac.

- Devenir un témoin sous protection m'aurait fait tout perdre.

- Je vois.

Et le seul moyen de ne pas être un témoin sous protection…

- Raison pour laquelle, tu ne regrettes pas plus d'avoir tué Johnny Torrio.

- C'est cela.

- Tu en as ressenti du plaisir ?

- Oui.

- De l'envie ?

- Indéfinissable …

- Était-ce la première fois pour toi ? Que tu ressentais ces émotions lors d'une mise à mort ?

- Non.

Au réponses courtes et plus sincères qu'elles ne l'avaient jamais été jusqu'ici, Nate commençait à comprendre la crainte de Deeks à l'idée qu'il puisse le prendre pour un tueur de sang froid, digne de son personnage de Nick Hawkins. Mais même si l'agent psychologue du NCIS ne connaissait pas encore très bien le lieutenant de police. Il avait toujours perçu en lui un homme sain, peu enclin à posséder du pouvoir sur les autres. Aussi camouflé soit-il derrière ses multiples personnalités, Nate avait l'intime conviction que Deeks n'agissait jamais dans un processus d'agression. Mais plus surement dans un instinct de protection pour lui-même ou son prochain. Devenir avocat, puis policier, pour finalement tuer l'ennemi en toute fin utile… Tous ses actes, ses choix, criaient l'évidence que son but premier était de vouloir protéger les victimes toujours plus en amont. Une motivation bien trop louable pour que cela puisse le perturber. Il était donc certain qu'ils ne grattaient pas vers la bonne source du problème à l'origine du profond malaise qui le dévorait.

Sachant qu'à l'approche d'une vérité, il valait mieux faire des ronds tout autour, pour laisser au patient le temps de s'accoutumer à la proximité dangereuse d'une révélation. Nate dévia légèrement ses questions.

- Tu ne penses pas qu'en agissant ainsi, tu as surtout privé les victimes de Johnny Torrio d'un procès ? Il est souvent plus facile de se reconstruire en sachant son bourreau commuer ses fautes en prison.

- Crois-moi sur parole. Ils ne sont pas si nombreux ceux désireux de voir leur agresseur ou violeur derrière des barreaux. Car cela n'amène qu'une seule certitude : La possibilité qu'ils en sortent un jour ou gèrent leur vendetta de leur cellule. Torrio vivant, il n'aurait jamais été emprisonné. Son réseau était trop dense. Aucun juge n'aurait vécu suffisamment longtemps pour l'inculper. Et quand bien même… Il n'aurait eu aucun mal à se venger sur chaque témoin apte à le faire plonger. De fait, les cibles de Johnny Torrio seront bien plus libres et sereines suite à sa mort.

- Toi le premier ?

- Moi le premier.

- Donc tu répondais à ce besoin en le tuant ?

- Avec du recul, c'est l'idée que ça donne. Comme ce serait mentir de ne pas avouer que je lui en voulais littéralement à mort de m'avoir torturé. Mais au risque de bousculer les théories de tout le monde. J'étais techniquement plus dans l'optique de sauver ma peau tant que je le pouvais, en agissant ainsi. Parce que ma capacité à réfléchir était plutôt limité aux instincts de survis là-bas.

- Nous en sommes tous conscients, Deeks. Mais agir n'empêche pas de ressentir. Qu'as-tu pensé au moment où tu l'étouffais et qu'il se débattait ?

- Que je pouvais bien crever, s'il partait avec moi.

Jouant le jeu de la transparence, Deeks ferma ses yeux pour se replonger dans ses souvenirs.

Il le voulait mort à un point qu'il pensait ne jamais égaler. Quoi qu'il lui en coute. Alors insensible à la douleur, il y avait mis toutes ses forces, toute sa volonté, tout son poids…

Au loin, il pouvait entendre la voix posée de Nate commenter la scène qu'il revivait dans son esprit avec un degré de détails inégalé.

- T'es-tu senti puissant ?

- Non. Fort. Plus fort que lui, que son autorité. Il me croyait sous sa coupe. Il avait tort. Depuis bien longtemps, je ne l'avais plus été.

Alors, ils y étaient. ENFIN ! La transition c'était faite naturellement. Sans heurt, ni blocage.

Car à cet instant, Nate savait que ce n'était plus tout à fait de Johnny Torrio dont ils parlaient.

- Tu te souviens du moment où il a perdu ce contrôle qu'il avait sur toi ?

- L'eau. Cela a tout emporté.

- Quand l'as-tu compris la première fois ?

- Quand ma mère m'a emmené découvrir l'océan et ses si grandes vagues. Le temps était mauvais, mais on pouvait y voir des surfeurs en action. C'est en les observant que j'ai compris. Quelque soit notre force physique, notre statut social ou l'opinion que l'on a de soi-même, nul ne peut les défier par la confrontation directe. L'océan, il se moque bien de qui vous êtes ! Ses vagues, elles vous projettent, elles vous enferment… En pleine tempête, la seule manière d'y survivre est de se laisser emporter, puis composer avec elles. L'homme peut être faible ou fort. La puissance… Seuls les éléments, comme l'océan, la possède.

- Et tu as aimé cette puissance.

- J'ai été attiré par elle, comme un papillon par la lumière. J'ai aimé la liberté qu'elle offrait… Il n'a plus jamais eu la capacité de briser mes espérances, depuis lors. Parce lui non plus, n'était rien face à l'océan. Rien qu'un amas de chaire et de sang qui obstruait ma vision de l'immensité. Inutile de préciser que lorsqu'il l'a réalisé, sa colère n'a cessé d'augmenter envers moi.

- Qu'a-t-il fait ?

- Quand il a comprit que c'était l'océan qui me permettait de m'évader, il a voulu me prouver que l'eau était l'incarnation du mal. Et a souhaité m'en dégouter.

- Comment ?

- Tentative de noyade… dans la baignoire… Mais cela n'a pas marché ! Pas plus qu'avec ce jet d'eau, dans l'entrepôt… Il ne comprenait pas qu'en agissant ainsi, il ne faisait que conforter ma vision des choses, me renforcer… L'homme n'est rien face à la puissance de l'eau. L'accepter et composer, c'est s'en libérer.

Peu surpris de constater que ses deux figures paternelles : Gordon Brandel et Johnny Torrio fusionnaient de plus en plus dans l'esprit de Deeks Nate continua de le diriger tout doucement vers l'extraction de cette vérité qu'il frôlait sans cesse, sans toutefois l'exprimer complètement. Le « il » était « Ils » et tous deux le savait pertinemment. Mais Marty avait besoin de se l'entendre dire, pour comprendre son besoin de passer à la prochaine étape.

- Alors, quand il essayait de te tuer… Plutôt que l'eau... C'est lui que tu as combattu ?

- On ne combat pas l'amour qu'on nous offre.

Sachant qu'il n'était plus nécessaire de l'interrompre, Nate lui laissa le temps d'assimiler le sens de ses propres mots. Son « problème » était tristement si simple.

- …

- On ne combat pas son père. On y survit.

Rouvrant ses yeux clairs, le visage grave, Marty Deeks eut bien du mal à refreiner ses larmes. Comme attendu. A son tour, il avait comprit. Une soudaine évidence, qui rendait la conclusion de son infiltration bien plus cruelle.

- Ses tortures… Elles étaient pour lui aussi à la hauteur de son affection pour moi. Mais contrairement à Gordon… Il m'estimait. Ca se voyait tellement dans ses yeux. Il m'aimait. Il m'aimait vraiment. D'un amour paternel que jamais… jamais Gordon n'a eu pour moi… Et… Et malgré ça… Je l'ai tué… ? Alors que j'avais une seconde chance, je l'ai… éliminé… Je l'ai perdu…

- …

- Encore.

Soupirant tout doucement à cette vérité crue que Deeks avait enfin exprimée, et si bien résumée par le biais de cet unique mot : « Encore ». Nate savait qu'il leur faudrait par la suite aborder ce qui se cachait derrière l'intonation employée pour le prononcer. Comment faire accepter à un homme adulte qu'il n'était pas responsable du fait que les deux seules figures paternelles qu'il avait croisé dans sa vie aient montré leur affection pour lui par le seul biais de la violence, au point de le forcer à exprimer son propre amour réciproque par un assassinat. Certes dans les deux cas, Deeks n'avait fait que se protéger, n'agissant pas avant d'avoir atteint la limite de ce qu'il pouvait endurer. Mais cela n'effaçait pas cette vérité implacable : Si Johnny Torrio avait vu en Nick Hawkins un fils spirituel. Marty Deeks avait lui aussi retrouvé en Johnny Torrio, une image paternelle. D'autant plus accessible qu'elle se modelait sur la base d'une violence qu'il avait côtoyé enfant.

- Que dois-je en conclure, Nate ?

Croisant son regard avec celui de son patient, l'agent Getz lui retourna un sourire paisible et rassurant, sachant qu'il n'y avait qu'une réponse à offrir. La même quelque soit la pourriture qu'on pouvait avoir pour père biologique ou affectif.

- Qu'il te faudra simplement en faire ton deuil… Encore.

Au hochement de tête accompagné de larmes silencieuses, Nate su qu'il avait vu juste. De tous les maux supportés, Deeks souffrait avant tout de la perte d'un père. Aussi courte ait été leur relation, le type d'infiltration qu'il pratiquait poussait le jeune homme à s'investir à 200%, dans ses rôles au point de s'y oublier parfois. Et à sa réaction à cette révélation, il était évident que leur lieutenant de police n'avait pas réalisé être à ce point affecté par l'homme qu'il avait traqué et tué, avant cette prise de conscience.

Finalement désireux de ne pas rester sur cette note déprimante, Nate fit en sorte de lui redonner le sourire. Et pour cela, rien ne serait plus facile.

- Il te manque ?

- Pas un instant.

Sachant bien que Marty pensait toujours à son père et/ou Johnny Torrio, Nate l'en détourna une bonne fois pour toute.

- Non. L'océan.

- Si tu savais. A chaque seconde ! pleurnicha aussitôt, Deeks.

Une réponse si évidente que Nate se permit d'en rire. Il n'y avait aucun doute que l'équilibre psychique de leur flic ne craignait rien, tant que la fin du monde n'aurait pas eu raison de l'océan pacifique.

- Explique-moi pourquoi, Marty.

NCIS - LA

Quand Nate sortit de la chambre d'hôpital, pour laisser place à un infirmier venant chercher Deeks pour ses soins quotidiens. Il retrouva une silhouette de petite taille attendant patiemment comme chaque jour, dans un coin reculé où personne ne pouvait l'apercevoir.

- Alors ?

- L'armure a enfin été percée.

- Et ?

- Il ira bien.

- Je n'en ai jamais douté.

Prenant une gorgée du café tout juste obtenu de la machine, Nate s'assit aux cotés d'Hetty.

- Gardera-t-il des séquelles de cette affaire ?

- Vous voulez vraiment le savoir, Hetty ?

- Oui.

Redoutant le pire, la femme se sentait parfois trop âgée pour supporter de voir à nouveau un homme bien perdre l'esprit sous le poids de la violence dont il avait été victime.

- Pas une seconde des tortures et souffrances qu'il a subies n'a jamais traumatisé le Lt. Deeks. Et ce… Que ce soit dans son enfance ou lors de ses multiples infiltrations, dont cette dernière particulièrement extrême.

La surprise étant de taille, Hetty se fit plus attentive.

- Ecoutez. Marty fait partie de ces hommes qui savent pour quoi ils se battent. Comme il connaît la nature de ses monstres intérieurs. Il n'en a pas peur. Il connaît aussi bien les frontières à ne pas dépasser que ses propres limites. Si bien qu'il les affronte en toute conscience de sa capacité à leur faire face. Au risque d'être réducteur. J'ajouterais que son désir de rendre justice est une raison nécessaire et suffisante au maintien de son équilibre mentale. Ce que ce jeune homme pleure en son cœur depuis des jours sans le savoir, n'a rien à voir avec la douleur ou le traumatisme des violences subies. Il doit juste faire face à la perte d'un père qu'il n'a pas eu loisir de connaître aussi bien qu'il l'aurait voulu.

- Ai-je bien compris ce que vous me dites ?

- Vous n'avez pas à le juger, Hetty.

- Loin de moi cette idée. Je suis juste… déstabilisée par la nature de l'information.

- Désolé. Si vous vous attendiez à devoir traiter un agent victime de PSPT, il n'en sera rien.

- Et vous m'en voyez ravie.

Au regard échangé, il était certain que ce sentiment-là était partagé.

NCIS - LA

Le soleil couché depuis bien longtemps, Deeks se trouva à errer dans les couloirs. Fait rare le concernant, plus habitué récemment à passer ses soirées avec Kensi. Mais ce soir, sa partenaire l'avait appelé pour l'informer qu'une affaire en cours la retiendrait finalement toute la nuit. Évidemment. Il avait fallut que cela arrive pile, le jour où Nate avait réussi à lui retourner le cerveau tel un pan-cake sur une poêle.

Soupirant lourdement à l'idée même qu'il ait pu inconsciemment s'attacher à ce fou de Johnny Torrio, Deeks ne fit guère attention à son entourage. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'une voix de sa connaissance l'interpelle.

- Lieutenant ! C'est inhabituel de vous voir trainer à mon arrivée. Habituellement, vous m'offrez votre présence peu avant mon départ… comme ce matin. Je sais que je vous ai manqué, mais…

- J'avais besoin de me dégourdir les jambes. Et commencez pas à me faire les yeux ronds. Depuis ce matin, j'ai largement eu le temps de me remettre de mes « défaillances ».

A sa réplique bougonnée avec soin, l'infirmière n'eut d'autre réflexe que d'éclater de rire.

- C'est ça… moquez vous de moi avec ça.

Suivant la barre de maintient filant le long des couloirs - parce que non, il n'était toujours pas un total inconscient, bien qu'il ait encore oublié ses béquilles près de son lit - il poursuivit son chemin à petit pas. Dieu qu'il avait hâte de retrouver une totale autonomie au plus vite.

- Je ne me moque pas, lieutenant. Je suis même plutôt impressionnée par votre persistance. Vous être digne de nos plus courageux G.I.

- Vous exagérez mamzelle. Je ne suis vraiment rien de plus qu'une flicaille galeuse. Rien qui ne puisse subir la comparaison avec nos héros de guerre…

Alors qu'elle regardait le patient poursuivre sa marche, montrant tant de détermination dans cet acte simple, Hortense n'osa pas le contredire. Le ton de sa voix, à sa réponse lâchée, s'était montré si… mélancolique et résigné. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas son écoute à cet instant. Elle avait bien trop l'habitude de ce genre d'attitude. Pourtant… Avait-il seulement conscience de la place qu'il avait prise dans le service tout entier depuis son arrivée ?

Ne retrouvant pas en ce patient broyant du noir, le jeune homme plein de charme, flirtant avec elle chaque matin, l'infirmière en conclue surtout amusée que si nombre de leurs pensionnaires n'étaient pas du matin… Il était évident que ce spécimen venu de la police de L.A. n'était lui clairement pas du soir.

.

A suivre.

* * *

[1] Shaggy (en vo) est le personnage de Sammy (en vf) dans Scooby Doo auquel Deeks est régulièrement comparé dans la série. La référence étant quasi omniprésente dans les fanfics anglaises et de plus en plus récurrente dans la série, je voulais le glisser ici, dans sa version vo ^-^

Cette histoire s'apprêtant à baisser le rideau. Sachez qu'il ne reste plus qu'une partie composée de 5 updates à venir (dont 3 chapitres 100% Densi). Histoire de finir la construction de leur relation et franchir l'ultime étape de leur nouvelle intimité partagée )

mimi yuy


	26. Partie 5 Chap 25

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture, la suite ! Un chapitre, sans autre but scénaristique que de faire avancer la relation entre Deeks et Kensi. Ou comment compléter leur tableau de chasse des situations les plus compromettantes pour une chambre d'hôpital )

.

* * *

**UNDER COVER**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre 25**

**.**

Tout cauchemar ayant une fin, Marty Deeks percevait enfin la lumière au bout de son tunnel. Ce matin, suite à la séance de kiné et visite quotidienne de son médecin, le Caporal Mason, il avait obtenu la meilleure nouvelle de ces derniers mois ! La confirmation qu'il serait enfin libre de quitter l'hôpital militaire où on le séquestrait administrativement depuis déjà un peu plus de deux semaines !

Trois jours ! Il ne lui restait plus que trois jours à tenir avant de retrouver le confort de son appartement. L'impatience était donc de mise. Et avec elle, la frustration que cela ne puisse aller plus vite. Mais avec la soirée de la veille manquée en raison d'une enquête en cours, un toute autre type de frustration venait de posséder le corps de déesse de sa partenaire venue le rejoindre. Ou pour dire les choses comme elles l'étaient. S'ils se valaient bien à ne plus pouvoir garder leurs mains dans leur poche – tout deux pires que des ados découvrant le sexe dans le dos de leurs parents. Au jeu de la frustration sexuelle, Kensi était de loin la plus sensible.

Comment Deeks arrivait-il seulement à l'exciter d'un simple regard posé sur elle ? Kensi l'ignorait. Mais depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à explorer le pan licencieux de leur relation, l'envie de faire l'amour à son flic de partenaire frisait l'inconstance mentale pour elle. Et sur ce point, encore trois jours d'attente était définitivement trois jours de trop.

Deeks ne niait pas désirer tout autant cette femme superbe lui ayant clairement exposé son intention. D'autant qu'il semblait dorénavant apte à l'action. Après tout, elle lui avait bien prouvé qu'il n'était plus « en panne ». Aussi avait-il cédé à son regard de chiot en manque d'amour. Quel homme aurait-il été s'il le lui avait refusé, à la voir si impatiente et désireuse de franchir ce dernier pas de leur association ?

Il n'empêche qu'il ne se sentait pas pour autant très à l'aise, bien qu'il ait vérifié par lui-même que la caméra présente dans la pièce était déconnectée. Au moins, avec Kensi habillée d'une jupe ample ce soir-là. Il paraissait évident, qu'elle n'avait pas plus l'intention de prendre le moindre risque en jouant les nudistes, cette fois-ci. Pas qu'il l'ait pourtant informé de l'existence du matériel de surveillance… Une révélation qu'il jugeait à ce jour encore trop précoce à avouer. Question d'instinct de survie.

- Avant toute chose, que l'on soit bien d'accord, Deeks. Au moindre signe de douleur, de malaise ou le moindre inconfort, tu le dis.

- Hum.

- Je ne blague pas ! Si tu fais sauter le moindre point, ou ravive une douleur quelconque, ton séjour sera prolongé. Et ce n'est pas ce que tu veux. N'est-ce pas ?

Clairement, ce n'est pas ce que l'un ou l'autre désirait. Ils aspiraient bien trop à une liberté totale acquise dans le seul sein de leur maison ou appartement respectif.

Les consignes de base et précautions d'usage pour ne pas être interrompue en place. D'humeur coquine, Kensi lui jeta sans plus attendre sa petite culotte en coton blanc au visage, en guise de préambule aux hostilités. Mais la prenant en main, Deeks ne manqua pas de la déconcerter quand il la huma sans complexe ni la quitter des yeux.

- Une simple et classique petite culotte d'écolière ?

Pour leur « première fois » il se serait attendu à plus affriolant, au vu de ce à quoi elle l'avait accoutumé dernièrement. Pas qu'il s'en plaignait. Bien au contraire.

Un instant déstabilisée par la force de son regard, Kensi reprit très vite contenance.

- La situation en cours m'y oblige.

- A savoir ?

- Tu ne serais pas fétichiste à tes heures perdues ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce qu'il s'avère qu'une pièce de l'un de mes ensembles particulièrement couteux manque à l'appel.

- Oh.

Kensi progressait déjà sur sa couche, l'enjambant de sorte à le couvrir entièrement, reposant son poids sur ses cuisses à elle, plutôt que ses jambes à lui.

- Alors ? Quelque chose à dire pour ta défense ?

Faisant mine de réfléchir, Deeks ne pu camoufler sa grimace mutine.

- Je suis sûr que la pièce manquante fera très vite une réapparition.

- Mais l'enquête ne pourra être close qu'à la découverte et mise en examen du suspect.

Se disant, Kensi ôta son gilet pour ne plus garder qu'un Tee-shirt aussi court que moulant.

- Serais-je inculpé des faits ?

Se penchant sur Deeks, elle prit l'une de ses mains pour la guider sous son vêtement et la faire monter jusqu'à sa poitrine… déjà nue.

- Non ? Sérieux ? T'as à ce point peur que d'autres pièces disparaissent ?

- As-tu seulement la moindre idée de ce que cela coute ?

Définitivement amusé par la situation, Deeks se redressa pour mieux l'enserrer.

- J'ai compris le message, Princesse. Je dois participer activement à l'enrichissement du second tiroir de ta commode.

- Exactement. Que… Quoi ?

Réagissant par réflexe, elle frappa vivement son point contre son bras.

- Hé ! Ca fait pas partie des préliminaires, ça !

- Comment tu sais que je range mes sous-vêtements dans le second tiroir ?

- Comment ? Je te rappelle que j'ai fait ta lessive durant un mois complet ! Tu croyais quoi ? Que c'était les petites souris qui rangeaient tes fringues ?

- Hein ?

- Kensi… Je sais que c'est Apocalypse Now chez toi, tant y'a du bordel. Mais t'avais bien réalisé que c'est moi qui les rangeais ?

- Je… peut-être…

Difficile pour lui que de conserver son flegme à cette découverte. Comment ne pas être amusé d'avoir une partenaire si tête en l'air pour les choses du quotidien, quand elle était si attentive et observatrice lors des enquêtes ou infiltration.

- Te marre pas !

- Ca ne me viendrait pas même à l'esprit. Juré ! lui promit-il en révélant clairement ses doigts croisés.

Voulant le frapper à nouveau pour se venger de ses moqueries, Kensi se vit stoppé dans son élan par une poigne ferme. Un acte d'autant plus surprenant que c'était certainement la première fois que Deeks agissait de la sorte avec elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on a dit au sujet des coups qui n'ont pas leur place dans les préliminaires ?

- Quoi ? On n'est pas amateur à un peu de violence ?

Fermant un instant les yeux, Deeks hésita sur la réponse à apporter. Parce que… Répliquer que toute son enfance, l'amour parental avait déjà été associé aux coups et qu'il en avait conclu ne pas apprécier. Y'avait des chances que cela casse un peu l'atmosphère du moment.

- Je suis désolée.

Rouvrant les yeux pour voir Kensi clairement affligée, Deeks s'en voulu d'avoir prit autant de temps avant de répondre. Se forçant à sourire de cet air idiot qu'il savait fonctionner à chaque fois, il la rassura aussitôt.

- Quoi ? T'as oublié tes bottes et la cravache ? Pas de soucis, Princesse. On se contentera des menottes, s'il le faut.

Réponse peu réfléchie qu'il ponctua d'un clin d'œil complice. Comme quoi. Quand il le voulait, il pouvait réagir au quart de tour. Bien que le résultat obtenu n'était pas excellent.

Loin d'être apaisée, Kensi - les larmes aux yeux ? Sérieux ? – entourait son visage de ses mains douces pour l'empêcher d'éviter son regard.

- Excuse-moi. J'ai parlé sans réfléchir.

- Hé… Tout va bien. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je suis… J'ai pas réalisé que…

- Que quoi ?

- Ca n'a pas d'importance, Deeks. Vraiment aucune importance.

Parce qu'arrivé à la même conclusion que son partenaire, Kensi s'en voulait suffisamment d'avoir seulement évoqué l'idée de vouloir réellement le frapper. Faire ce type de proposition, droit dans les yeux d'un homme ayant subie la maltraitance toute son enfance et la torture deux semaines plus tôt. Combien insensible pouvait-elle être, pour avoir pareille paroles, même sous le coup de la taquinerie ? S'en voulant terriblement, Kensi s'enquit de trouver l'absolution par l'action. En prouvant par les faits qu'elle pouvait aussi être câline et amoureuse.

Repoussant Deeks dans les coussins, elle débuta par un long, très long et profond, et mouillé, et dévorant baiser. Toute la veille, elle était devenue dingue à ne pas avoir pu le voir. Une seule soirée loin de lui et elle était déjà en manque de ses baisers, de sa peau, de ses yeux… Comment avait-elle pu tenir près de deux ans sans le toucher ?

Aux gémissements obtenus de son partenaire la maintenant fermement contre lui d'une pression sur ses reins, Kensi sourit de satisfaction à la réaction qu'elle obtenait pour si peu. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il voulait se mouvoir, la renverser sur le lit pour l'enfermer de son corps. Mais cela ne lui était toujours pas permis. Entre ses cotes blessées, la profonde coupe fragilisant son abdomen, et son genou : Tout trois ne devant toujours pas supporter la moindre pression pour encore quelques jours. Il avait eu pour consigne ferme de continuer à se reposer sur le dos.

Le sentant malgré tout sur le point de bouger, Kensi utilisa son arme secrète. Prenant ses deux mains, elle les guida à nouveau jusque sous son tee-shirt. Au trouble ravivant ses yeux bleu de bébé, elle savait qu'elle l'avait eu. Trop concentré sur les merveilles qu'il caressait chaque fois comme on découvrait un trésor. Il ne chercha plus à bouger, tandis qu'elle se débrouillait pour éloigner juste assez toutes contraintes vestimentaires.

L'heure n'étant très vite plus aux préliminaires, elle n'attendit qu'un accord tacite dans le regard de son compagnon pour initier leur communion et… enfin… sentir ce corps chaud et pulsant glisser si naturellement en elle.

Ce fut alors comme un électrochoc pour les deux protagonistes.

- Bouge pas. murmura Deeks.

La pression était telle qu'il allait venir à la seconde, si elle se déplaçait ne serait-ce que d'un millimètre.

- Je bouge pas.

Mais Kensi ne pouvait empêcher la palpitation inconsciente de son sexe enferrant le sien. Cet antre moite et chaud, comprimant si délicieusement sa hampe… Seigneur…

- Ken'sssss… gémit-il en réaction.

- Hum ?

Trop occupée à l'embrasser, Kensi fut heureuse de sentir la main toujours bandée glisser sous sa jupe pour mieux se poser sur son fessier et ainsi la guider dans un mouvement qu'elle conclu comme enfin autorisé. Alors, ils y allèrent doucement. Tout doucement. Bien trop conscients qu'il ne tiendrait guère longtemps, parti comme ça l'était.

- Dieu que c'est bon, bébé…

Le rire nerveux de Kensi à l'écoute de ces paroles qu'on aurait cru tout droit sorti d'un mauvais porno, fut la perte de la maigre retenue de Deeks. Victime des soubresauts provoqués par son rire, son corps peu enclin à la retenu se libéra aussitôt en quelques spasmes. Laissant le jeune flic se perdre dans un râle de plaisir, douloureusement conscient d'être venu bien avant sa partenaire.

- Merde. Merde. Merde. Je ne voulais pas. Pardon.

- Shttttt… Crois-moi, je prends largement cette réaction comme un compliment pour ma personne.

- Je t'aime tant.

Il le lui avait déjà dit. Plusieurs fois, même, si elle était honnête. Mais en cette position, yeux dans les yeux, en plein coït, cela avait une saveur particulière qui lui chauffait le cœur et les joues.

Voulant se cacher de ce regard enfiévré. Pour toute réponse, Kensi camoufla son visage rougissant au creux de son cou, sous un gémissement énonciateur d'une timidité nouvelle. Perdue dans sa réaction inconsciente, elle en oublia le corps blessé qu'elle surmontait, s'affaissant complètement sur lui. Au sursaut immédiat de Deeks sous la douleur, elle voulu aussitôt se relever. Quand une paire de bras l'en empêcha.

- Laisse-moi, je t'écrase.

- Non. Reste. On l'a déjà fait. Juste un peu…

Tachant d'atténuer au maximum la pression qu'elle lui imposait par leur position, Kensi profita avec lui de longues minutes de cet instant reposant. Ainsi blottit contre son corps ferme, le retenant toujours en elle, ils synchronisèrent inconsciemment le rythme lent de leur respiration profonde. Ce n'était rien. Et pourtant, le silence apaisant et bien heureux qui ressortait de cette communion les accomplissait plus surement que tout autre échange partagé jusqu'alors. Deeks n'ayant cessé de dessiner des mots d'amour du bout de ses doigts sur la peau charnue de ses fesses et le bas de ses reins. Kensi était de plus en plus victime de vagues de frissons générés par cette activité. La tension et le désir affluant ainsi en elle, elle ne réalisa bouger qu'en discernant subitement un retour à la rigidité enfouie en elle. Leur respiration s'accélérant indéniablement, la tension s'amplifiant inéluctablement en son ventre… Il ne faisait plus aucun doute qu'ils étaient fin prêts pour un second round.

- Déjà de retour, monsieur ?

- J'ai pris des fortifiants.

- Ah oui ? C'est que t'es un bon patient toi ?

- Hum, hum…

- Qui écoute tout ce qu'on lui dit ?

- Tout ce qu'on lui dit…

Amusée par son sérieux, Kensi le laissa de nouveau prendre les commandes. Mais très vite… Ses attentions sur sa poitrine, le rythme qu'il leur imposait, douloureusement lent et profond, ce pouce qui ne cessait plus de taquiner délicieusement son clit… Tout cela et plus encore finirent par instaurer le feu au creux de son estomac.

Mordant certainement douloureusement l'épaule de son tourmenteur pour atténuer tout cri de jouissance guère peu adapté à leur lieu de débauche, Kensi se laissa finalement happer par le plaisir ainsi né en elle. Les jambes et bras tremblants de l'effort à se maintenir et de la jouissance l'ayant parcourue toute entière, elle du très vite se résoudre à se reposer une fois de plus contre Deeks. S'échouant sur lui, bien plus délicatement que précédemment, elle prit surtout garde à ne pas apposer trop de pression sur sa blessure à l'abdomen et ses cotes blessées.

Le souffle court, le rythme de son cœur emballé comme à la suite d'une course de fond. Kensi se surprit à sourire comme une idiote. Un coup d'œil sur son partenaire, lui confirma qu'il n'inspirait pas plus l'intelligence à l'instant. Attestant au passage qu'il avait lui aussi atteint son point culminant. Surtout subitement euphorique, il retenait à son tour difficilement un rire nerveux. Toujours liés. Cela résonnait en elle, tel un écho, en un mouvement post orgasmique des plus agréables. De quoi pousser sa curiosité.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as à pouffer comme une fille ?

- La situation. Toi, moi, ici… Je ne suis rien qu'une chaussette oubliée sur un étendoir, alors que toi… Tu es si belle. Je ne comprends pas comment on en est arrivé là…

- Je t'ai fais du chantage pour que tu cèdes à mes avances. Voilà comment on en est arrivé là.

Sachant très bien qu'il n'était pas en reste quant à sa volonté de partager cet instant avec elle, Deeks ne la força pas à revenir sur la légitimité de sa question. Il savait que ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment de lui demander : Comment une fille comme elle, pouvait être attirée par un fils de bâtard comme lui ? Elle méritait tellement mieux.

Finalement, il sentait qu'elle bougeait. A l'évidence désireuse de rompre leur union, quand un sentiment de panique l'envahit pour la seconde fois.

- Reste !

- Je reste, Deeks. Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais partir nulle part avec mes jambes en coton. Je dois juste nous arranger et rouvrir la porte, au cas où on viendrait te voir.

Assurée qu'ils étaient finalement décents et accessibles, elle se blottit tout contre lui. En cette position qu'ils affectionnaient le plus ici. Celle lui permettant de nicher contre sa poitrine, tandis qu'elle pouvait ainsi jouer avec ses mèches blondes. Les yeux bleus s'étaient vite éteins, tous deux sombrant dans un sommeil très léger. Quand Deeks réalisa seulement un détail d'importance.

- Kensi ! On a oublié de se protéger !

- C'est pas un oubli. Ton médecin a indiqué que tu risquais de ne pas encore supporter la pression d'un préservatif, suite à l'hypersensibilité généré par l'électricité.

- Parce que t'as été le lui demander ?

- Tu m'en veux d'avoir parlé de ta vie sexuelle avec le Caporal Mason ?

- Je…

Encore une fois, Kensi avait le chic de le prendre de court.

- Non… J'imagine que non. Plutôt surpris que t'ai pris la peine de t'en inquiéter.

- Avec la batterie de tests qu'on t'a faits ces dernières semaines, j'ai aussi eu l'assurance que tu ne trainais rien de sexuellement transmissible. Tout comme moi, je te le promets. Le NCIS nous oblige à faire des tests régulièrement. Je peux te montrer les papiers, si…

- Hé, je te crois… l'interromps-t-il.

- Désolée. C'est juste que je ne veux pas que tu m'imagine prendre ta santé à la légère.

- Je sais, Kens'. J'en doutais pas une seconde. Et clairement, c'était pas vraiment à ça que je pensais à l'instant…

- Oh… J'ai un stérilet.

Parce qu'avec le rythme de vie que son travail lui imposait, elle ne s'imaginait pas pouvoir prendre la pilule de façon régulière. Rare étant les kidnappeurs s'inquiétant de ce genre de détail, ou autres terroristes en fuite qui accepteraient de mettre le jeu sur pause, le temps qu'elle s'en préoccupe quotidiennement… Quant à la situation du pire… En tant que femme, même si Dieu Merci, cela ne lui était encore jamais arrivé. Les rapports non protégés imposés lors d'un viol ou une infiltration défaillante n'étaient malheureusement pas à ignorer…

Loin de toutes ses préoccupations, Deeks n'en conclu qu'une vive déception qu'il exprima étonnamment sans censure.

- Hum….. Ca se fait pas de casser tous les espoirs de son amoureux.

- Les quoi ?

Il ne parlait quand même pas bébé là ? Ca faisait pas même vingt minutes qu'ils venaient de passer l'étape sexe de leur relation !

Kensi n'eut pas le temps de creuser la question. Qu'à l'évidence, d'humeur boudeur, Deeks se tortillait de nouveau, clairement inconfortable.

- Veux dormir sur le ventre…

- Je comprends. Mais encore un peu de patience. D'ici trois petits jours, tu pourras enfin te blottir tout autour de ta couette.

- … et faire plein de bébés.

- Ok… Disons juste que pour ça… On va attendre un peu plus avant de seulement envisager d'en discuter.

- Pas sympa.

En fait, elle réalisa seulement qu'il planait complètement, là.

- Deeks t'as repris des opiacés dans la journée ?

- Juste avant ton arrivée. La séance de kiné a été trop douloureuse aujourd'hui.

Bien. Clairement, le mélange entre les endomorphines naturelles et les drogues synthétiques qui lui étaient toujours administrées, donnait un cocktail détonnant.

- Sommeil…

- Dans ce cas, dors.

Il murmura alors des mots inintelligibles, l'incitant toujours plus à se presser contre lui, avant qu'il ne le lui dise pour la seconde fois de la soirée.

- Je t'aime, tu sais.

- Je sais. Je t'aime aussi, Marty.

Souriant tout deux à cette confidence, elle le cajola un peu plus. Si elle pensait au début qu'il s'endormait enfin. Elle découvrit qu'il était là encore, du genre bavard après l'orgasme, se lovant simplement dans un état à la frontière fine entre la conscience et le sommeil. Ca lui rappelait clairement l'échange qu'ils avaient eu deux semaines plus tôt, lorsqu'à ses premières phases d'éveil, il tentait de s'assurer ne pas avoir tué les ambulanciers.

- Tu m'as appelé Marty.

- Et ?

- Les copains, ils m'appelaient « Johnny ».

Ne sachant absolument pas de quoi il parlait, Kensi le laissa poursuivre. Si elle se doutait qu'elle rencontrerait un jour, un mec avide de câlins qui lui ferait la conversation après le sexe… En même temps, Marty Deeks lui avait mainte fois prouvé qu'il n'était pas le stéréotype du gars macho qui ne pense qu'au cul… Bien qu'elle pressentait que cela prenait quand même beaucoup de place dans sa vie, pour peu qu'il puisse assouvir ses envies.

- Rigole pas…

- Ce n'est pas toi. Continue. Pourquoi t'en parle au passé ?

- Parce que maintenant, ce sera « Utah ». Trop de mauvais souvenirs pour « Johnny ». Et « Bodhi »… C'est juste pas possible. Personne ne veut jouer sous ce nom là. Trop flippant.

- Pourquoi ?

- Quelle question… Parce qu'il meurt à la fin.

- Oookay…

Finalement, elle se demandait s'il n'était pas au frontière du surdosage, genre en plein trippe éveillé avec les humains qui vol autour d'éléphants roses.

- Kens'… Après « les Aventuriers de l'Arche Perdue ». Tu vas pas me dire que t'as jamais vu « Point break » ?

Percutant enfin de quoi il parlait. Kensi comprit tout de suite mieux ses références. Mais déjà il pleurnichait de nouveau à l'interdiction de plier la jambe au genou blessé ou se courber sur le coté.

- Je veux dormir sur le ventre.

- Bientôt. Bientôt, tu feras comme tu veux. Je promets.

Ce n'était pas grand-chose comme souhait. Mais cela semblait tant l'affecter que ça lui brisait le cœur de le lui refuser. Quand pourrait-il enfin profiter d'un retour à la normale après tout ce qu'il avait déjà supporté ?

- Toi aussi ?

- Quoi ?

- Toi aussi, tu feras comme je veux ?

Ne sachant pas trop comment ils en étaient arrivés là, Kensi acquiesça malgré tout sans crainte. Si seulement ça pouvait le consoler un tant soit peu de cette situation.

- Moi aussi. Une journée et une nuit complète rien que toi et moi où tu décideras seul de quoi faire et quand le faire.

- Décidé par moi seul ?

- Oui. A la condition de tenir encore cette nuit et la suivante. Tu crois que tu peux y arriver ?

- …

- Deeks ?

Se redressant légèrement pour lui faire face, Kensi constata amusée qu'il s'était subitement endormit. Pas la première fois qu'il lui faisait le coup…

.

A suivre.

* * *

En ce week-end du Sidaction, je n'ajouterais qu'une chose pour clore ce chapitre : Bien que ce ne soit pas toujours le cas dans nos fictions : Oubliez pas de sortir couvert ^_^x

mimi yuy


	27. Partie 6 Chap 26

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture, ci-dessous la sortie de Deeks de l'hôpital ^-^

.

* * *

**UNDER COVER**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre 26**

**.**

Quand Éric entra dans sa chambre cette fin de matinée, Deeks su aussitôt que quelque chose était en suspend. Non seulement, le type était tout bonnement incapable de garder un secret ! Mais son attitude débordait d'énergie mal contenue.

Fronçant les sourcils, le flic n'eut pas le temps de l'aborder que son visiteur lui lançait dans les bras un imposant paquet d'origine inconnue. Perplexe, mais non moins curieux, il ouvrit aussitôt la boite dénuée de toute inscription. Observant brièvement à l'intérieur, tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil Éric, Deeks faillit tout lâcher en comprenant ce qu'elle renfermait.

- C'est pas ce que je crois ?

- Si !

- OH ! PUTAIN !

Déballant dorénavant l'objet avec précipitation, Deeks révéla une attelle semblable aux plus réputées dans le monde des grands sportifs. Confirmant ses doutes, Éric la lui présenta tel un démonstrateur du télé-achat.

- Tu as dans tes mains une Defiance III DonJoy faite sur mesure ! [1]

Ou autrement dit : La Rolls Royce des attelles.

- Idéales pour la pratique des sports aquatiques. Ultra légère et adaptée aux mouvements, elle offre un support sans pareil pour éviter toute instabilité ligamentaire du genou. A ce jour, il n'existe pas meilleur produit sur le marché.

- Comment ?

- J'ai soudoyé ton kiné pour qu'il prenne les mesures sans t'en parler.

- Je voulais dire. Comment te l'ais-tu procuré ?

- Oh. Ça ? C'est Rosie qui te l'offre gracieusement.

- Tu déconnes ?

- J'en ai l'air ?

La réponse n'ayant pas besoin d'être dite oralement, Deeks observa avec plus d'attention une dernière fois l'attelle tant désirée, avant de se résoudre à la reposer dans son emballage pour la lui rendre.

- Ramène là lui. Je peux pas l'accepter.

- Trop tard. C'est du sur mesure.

- Tu sais combien ça coûte ?

- Près de 2.000 $ ? Ouaip ! Mais en l'occurrence, t'oublies que le type bosse pour une filiale de la firme qui les fabrique. J'ajouterais qu'après ce que tu as fait pour sa sœur, il y tenait particulièrement.

- Je n'ai pas sortie sa sœur d'un squatte de drogués pour qu'il me soit redevable.

- Deeks. T'as pas sortie une fille d'un squatte. T'as cherché pendant des semaines sur ton seul temps libre, une gamine fugueuse. Pour finalement la sauver de la prostitution et lui éviter non seulement la prison, mais l'ouverture d'un casier judiciaire.

- Je n'ai fais que venir en aide à un ami.

- Tout comme lui, à présent.

- Mais…

- Deeks. Ne me dis pas que tu n'en veux vraiment pas.

- Tu déconnes ? J'en rêve la nuit depuis qu'ils m'ont dit que je pouvais reprendre le surf si j'étais équipé. Je pensais juste attendre un peu…

Le temps pour lui de prendre un rendez-vous avec son banquier. Histoire de voir si sa capacité à rembourser le prêt souscrit par téléphone pour assumer le coût des opérations lui permettait d'y ajouter un second, plus petit, pour cette petite merveille qu'il tenait entre les mains.

Rassuré que le souhait de Deeks à reprendre la planche soit resté intact, Éric libéra son excitation jusqu'alors contenue ! Nés à L.A., les deux amis s'étaient trouvé un intérêt commun d'importance depuis leur rencontre au NCIS. Véritable enfants de la plage, ils surfaient depuis presque aussi longtemps qu'ils savaient marcher. Le surf n'était pas qu'une passion, ou un simple sport. C'était un élément inhérent à leur vie. Et depuis près de deux ans, les occasions de glisser sur l'eau l'un sans l'autre étaient devenues de plus en plus rares.

Bien sur, il s'agissait d'un sport de solitaire. Mais le partager avec d'autres était une composante importante. D'autant plus à leur niveau. S'ils n'égalaient peut-être pas les grandes stars du moment, ils n'en étaient guère loin. Et à ce niveau de la pratique, il était dangereux de surfer sans personne pour vérifier vos arrières. Peut-être était-ce aussi pour quoi les deux hommes avaient construit un lien si semblable à celui partagé par tout partenaire au sein de leur travail. Les risques n'étaient pas le même, certes. Mais en même temps, si peu différents…

Exprimant finalement sa joie de posséder l'unique objet ayant la capacité de lui rendre définitivement sa liberté de mouvement, Deeks l'essaya sans plus tarder.

Se relevant enfin, la jambe nouvellement maintenue dans son carcan, il sautilla un peu avant de laisser échapper un sourire contagieux.

- Alors ? questionna Éric

- Pas un soupçon de tiraillement ou d'écho du au rebond.

- Ce qui m'amène à poser LA question : Je passe te prendre à partir de quand ? Et à quelle heure ?

Il était établit qu'en fin de journée, Deeks pourrait enfin rentrer chez lui ! Pour l'occasion, Kensi venait le chercher après le travail. Raison pour laquelle Éric avait sciemment pensé à passer à l'heure du déjeuner pour apporter la prothèse et aborder le sujet. Il savait que la question du surf pourrait dans un premier temps s'avérer tabou entre les deux amoureux. La jeune femme n'ayant pas forcément encore pleinement conscience de l'importance de cette pratique dans la vie de son partenaire. C'était une chose de le voir agir de loin. Et une toute autre de le vivre au quotidien, au sein d'une relation de couple.

Et autant, Éric souhaitait que ses deux amis puissent vivre quelque chose de fort et d'intime entre eux. Autant, il savait qu'elle ne gagnerait jamais contre l'appel de l'océan, si elle devait lui poser un ultimatum quant à choisir entre ses deux amours.

- On peut aussi en rediscuter plus tard, si tu le souhaites ?

Sciemment, Éric lui laissait la possibilité de ne pas se sentir obligé de les rejoindre dès le lendemain. Mais cette perche tendue ne trouva pas preneur.

- Tu comptais aller où et à quelle heure, demain ?

La question fut sans surprise pour Éric.

- Pour l'heure, l'habituelle. Pour le choix du spot… disons que la bande avait envisagé de se déplacer en un lieu moins coutumier.

- Le Pique du Diable ? Ça fait un moment que c'était fermé avec les attaques de requin ?

- Pas exactement… On pensait plutôt à Rose Canyon, si d'aventures tu voulais nous rejoindre.

C'était un spot consacré aux débutants ou sportifs blessés nécessitant de reprendre en douceur.

- Ils ont vraiment dit ça ?

Deeks était presque choqué par l'information. Ému aussi. Ou intimidé, peut-être ? Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on puisse se soucier de lui de la sorte. Surtout de la part d'étrangers, quand son entourage n'avait jamais montré beaucoup de soin à son égard avant qu'il ne croise le chemin du NCIS.

- T'en ferais pas autant, si c'était l'un de nous ?

- Si.

- Alors quoi ?

Se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, Deeks se sentit comme un gamin avouant devoir acquérir l'autorisation de sa mère.

- Kensi… Elle m'a proposé de passer toute la journée de demain avec elle. Et je ne suis pas sûr que de commencer par lui imposer la plage à l'aurore fasse partie de ses attentes.

- On peut remettre ta première sortie à dans quelques jours. Est-ce seulement raisonnable de reprendre si vite ?

- Le kiné était ok, sous condition que je sois correctement équipé. Et je le vois mal dire que ceci n'est pas suffisant. Surtout s'il fait partie de la conspiration à son origine. répondit-il tout en se rasseyant pour ôter l'attèle.

- Alors ?

- Il semble que Kensi soit du genre lève tard, à ne pas voir les rayons du soleil avant l'heure du déjeuner quand elle ne bosse pas. Alors, passe me prendre vers 6H30. De chez moi, le temps qu'on déballe, on sera dans l'eau avant 7H. Et si je reste qu'une petite heure, quitte à rentrer en taxi, je serais largement de retour avant même qu'elle se réveille.

- C'est un plan.

- Et un bon plan, mec.

Pour le sceller les deux hommes lâchèrent de petits cris de joies, digne d'adolescentes en plein tripe Twilight, tout en joignant leurs points - phalanges contre phalanges – tel un vieux signe de gang.

NCIS - LA

Kensi arriva dès le milieu de l'après-midi pour l'extraire de sa prison. A l'évidence Hetty lui avait donné une grande largesse quant à son heure de départ de l'enceinte. Bilan, lui n'avait pas encore fini de dire au revoir à tout le monde. Un comble, il est vrai, quant on savait son besoin vital de fuir les lieux.

Mais qui pouvait-il ? A force de passer sa vie entre ces murs, il était impossible de ne pas se rapprocher de deux ou trois infirmières, médecin, kiné, psy et autre aides-soignants…

Vraiment, il n'y avait rien d'exceptionnel à cela !

Aussi ne comprenait-il pas le regard étrange de Kensi à son égard, à chaque fois qu'une personne se pressait de venir le voir pour échanger une étreinte ou un bon mot avant de conclure par une tape amicale en guise d'au revoir.

Restait quand même une personne qui ne viendrait jamais à lui, un homme qu'il avait croisé plus qu'à son tour durant ces dernières semaines. Aussi, bien qu'il ait déjà son sac fermé et Kensi à ses cotés en possession des derniers papiers de décharge lui offrant la liberté, il choisit de s'éclipser quelques secondes.

- Je reviens vite.

- Quoi ? Deeks ! Où tu vas encore ?

- J'arrive. Attends-moi deux minutes.

- Pour un gars qui veut rentrer chez lui, t'as pas l'air si pressé !

- Laissez, agent Blye. Il n'est pas inutile qu'ils puissent se dire au revoir. l'interrompit le Caporal Mason.

- De qui vous parlez ?

Ignorant un instant sa compagne, Deeks tapa doucement à une porte de chambre. S'il y attendait un renvoi grognon et fleurit de bons mots, il fut surpris d'obtenir à l'inverse un accueil brusque mais poli.

- Entrez.

- Hé.

- Voyons-nous qui vient là ! Ne serait-ce pas Blanche-Neige ?

Ok. Il faudrait qu'il remercie Sam pour avoir employé ce quolibet à la dernière séance de kiné Enfin… Pour le nombre de fois où il affublait ses co-équipiers de petits noms d'animaux familiers, Deeks était bon joueur et accepta sans mal la plaisanterie.

- La seule et l'unique !

- Que me vaut cette visite impromptue ? Toujours coursé par Hortense ?

- Mon prince est venu me ramener dans son château.

- Et ?

- Rien… Je voulais juste te prévenir que le chieur de service ne viendrait plus t'importuner.

- Tu m'en vois ravi.

Sachant bien qu'ils n'étaient pas amis et ne se reverraient jamais. Deeks accepta d'être traité de la sorte. Pour être honnête, il n'en attendait ni plus ni moins. Par cette visite, il répondait juste à un besoin personnel de clore proprement leur relation aussi tendue ait-elle put être.

Il allait sortir des lieux quand une boule de nerf se jeta littéralement dans ses jambes.

- Ho là… Doucement.

- Papa !

Le gamin d'à peine 5 ans couru vers son père, qui en un clin d'œil métamorphosa l'ours grognon en un véritable nounours affectueux. Déjà le petit grimpait sur son lit pour se coucher à moitié sur son paternel et échanger avec lui, l'un de ces gros câlins caractéristiques des mômes de son âge…

Ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire comme le crétin qu'il était, Deeks se sentit heureux d'assister à cette scène, bien que de nouveau bousculé par la dernière venue.

A la question muette qu'il échangea avec le militaire, il eut vite sa réponse marmonnée.

- Mon fils et… mon ex-femme.

- Enchanté !

- Et vous ? Vous êtes ?

Jouant de tout son charme envers la jeune femme, Deeks se sentit poussé des ailes.

NCIS - LA

Quand son partenaire sortit finalement de la chambre où il s'était infiltré un peu plus tôt, Kensi l'observa médusée se faire rattraper par une femme blonde à hauts talons, qui l'étreignit avec force au beau milieu du couloir. L'inconnue sembla lui chuchoter quelques mots au creux de l'oreille avant de s'écarter à peine pour l'embrasser délicatement sur la joue. Subitement timide, Deeks niait a priori ses paroles d'un mouvement de tête et de main. Avant d'échanger une dernière poignée de main et se détourner de la femme pour enfin la rejoindre.

C'était quoi cette scène au juste ?

Kensi n'eut pas le temps de le lui demander, que le flic en partance était de nouveau pris d'assaut par tout un groupe d'externes. De jeunes étudiants en apprentissage qui lui posaient mille questions de droit, entre deux remerciements et vœux de bon rétablissement. Parmi eux, se trouvait deux femmes trop jeunes et jolies aux goûts de l'agent du NCIS qui glissèrent des numéros de téléphone dans les poches de SON homme. Kensi s'assurerait que ces morceaux de papier n'arrivent jamais jusqu'à son appart.

Se libérant enfin de toute cette jeunesse, c'est le sourire aux lèvres que Deeks eut pour dernière surprise de croiser une personne qu'il ne pensait pas voir à cette heure-ci. Une présence si inattendue qu'il s'en figea net de stupéfaction.

- Hortense ?

- Je voulais voir de mes yeux, le départ de mon patient le plus étrange.

- Dite plutôt que je suis votre flic préféré.

- Sans aucun doute… Dois-je seulement vous rappeler que vous êtes aussi mon unique patient à avoir été flic ?

- Whouah… Vous me brisez le cœur.

Posant une main sur sa poitrine pour simuler la douleur de la révélation, Deeks n'en perdit pas moins l'occasion d'étreindre avec force la femme venue à lui. Elle lui avait tant apporté, toujours là pour lui offrir cette bulle d'air et de réconfort dont il avait parfois eu tant besoin en ces lieux.

- Merci. Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, Hortense. Vous n'imaginez pas combien vous m'avez aidé quand j'en avais le plus besoin.

Émue de cette confidence, l'infirmière partagea l'étreinte avec plaisir. N'oubliant pas de soutirer la promesse d'obtenir régulièrement de ses nouvelles.

- Promis.

- Dans ce cas, vous êtes enfin libre de nous quitter, lieutenant. Et pour cela, vous connaissez le règlement.

Peu contrariant, Deeks sautilla presque jusqu'au fauteuil roulant.

- Je suis déçu. Je pensais avoir droit à la version électrique.

- On ne peut pas dire que vous l'aurez beaucoup usé, celui-ci.

- Faut savoir partager dans la vie.

- En attendant, non seulement, je vous ai gardé la version mécanique. Mais pour toute la peine que vous aurez donnée aux infirmières de gardes. Nous désirons vous voir sortir d'ici par vos propres moyens.

- Tu entends ça, Kensi ? Je suis un homme torturé, ici !

Pour autant, il prit en main les roues du fauteuil avançant avec aisance jusqu'à l'ascenseur, son sac sur les genoux.

Restée en retrait, Kensi était stupéfaite. Bien qu'elle ait partagé sa chambre presque chaque nuit les premiers temps, puis passé un nombre incroyable de temps à ses cotés. Jamais elle n'avait réalisé que Deeks ait tissé autant de liens avec tous ces gens de l'hôpital. Que ce soit les infirmières, secrétaires, médecins, aides-soignants… Tous avaient trouvé un instant pour venir lui faire leurs adieux. Certains bousculant même toutes leurs habitudes pour le voir une dernière fois, à l'image de cette infirmière l'accompagnant à l'ascenseur. Kensi ne comptait plus le nombre d'entre eux qui avait eut les larmes aux yeux à le voir partir ou qui s'était épuisé en remerciements pour elle ne savait quelles aides apportée par son partenaire.

Alors qu'elle claquait finalement sur lui la porte de voiture avant de le rejoindre dans l'habitacle, elle ne retint plus la question qui la taraudait.

- Comment ?

- Hum ?

- Comment peux-tu connaître tout ce monde ?

- On s'ennuie vite dans ce genre de lieux quand on y reste plus de deux jours. Alors, il se peut que j'aie discuté avec deux trois personnes

Inconscient d'être définitivement un cas à part, Deeks lui offrit un sourire curieux.

- Un problème ?

- Non… Non aucun problème.

Même en lui expliquant une soirée entière, il ne comprendrait pas ce qui pouvait surprendre.

- Je me demandais juste ce que tu souhaitais manger ce soir. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de remplir ton frigo durant ton absence.

Découvrant par cette remarque qu'elle le ramenait bien chez lui, Deeks n'en bouda pas son plaisir. Bien que la demeure de Kensi reste en soi confortable - si on mettait de coté le bazar complet dans ses pièces à vivre / ou les autres - rentrer en ses murs était un rêve éveillé. Soupirant de satisfaction, il reposa sa tête contre la vitre de la voiture, observant le bas coté durant leur trajet.

Tout aussi pensive, Kensi se fit violence pour ne pas dévier son regard de la route afin de fixer son partenaire. Elle avait hâte d'être chez lui, enfin seuls, sans plus risquer d'interruptions par le passage permanent des médecins, infirmières ou aides-soignants au sein de l'hôpital.

Demain, elle le lui avait promis, il aurait enfin sa journée rien qu'à lui. Une journée où il pourrait espérer d'elle tout ce qu'il désirerait. Pas qu'elle nierait tous ses souhaits après cela – détails qu'il n'avait pas besoin de savoir… Mais il lui avait semblé important de lui offrir un moment sans plus de limites ou contraintes, après tout ce qu'il avait vécu. En échange, Deeks s'était lui-même engagé à être à son entière disposition à l'occasion de ses prochains congés, quand il irait mieux. Une situation que Kensi avait tout aussi hâte de vivre.

S'arrêtant sur le chemin pour prendre quelques plats de leur traiteur chinois habituel, ils passèrent la fin de journée à dépoussiérer l'appartement et soirée à manger tranquillement devant l'une de ces émissions de téléréalité que Kensi appréciait tant. Très vite, Deeks avait alors montré des signes évidents de fatigue, piquant littéralement du nez au vu du peu d'intérêt qu'il portait au programme télévisé.

Nichant naturellement son visage dans le cou de sa compagne, il y parsema à peine quelques baisers avant de se blottir contre elle.

- Je crois qu'il est plus que l'heure d'aller au lit.

- Hum…

- Aller.

Peu contrariant, Deeks se laissa guider avant de s'effondrer dans son lit. Aussitôt, il y retrouva le confort habituel tant manqué jusqu'alors. Personne ne devrait sous estimer le plaisir de retrouver le maintien de son propre matelas, la satisfaction de reposer sa tête lourde de fatigue sur son propre oreiller.

Amusée, Kensi eut bien du mal à lui ôter chemise et pantalon, pour ne plus lui laisser que ses boxer et Tee-shirt. Quand elle le rejoint finalement au centre du grand lit, le lieutenant de son cœur se blottit naturellement dans ses bas, obtenant ENFIN la position tant désirée ces trois dernières semaines. Allongé sur le ventre, bras et jambes à moitié étendus sur elle.

Soupirant le plus doucement et silencieusement du monde, Kensi pouvait quand même se l'admettre à elle-même. La jeune femme était frustrée. Depuis leur retour entre ces murs, tout deux n'avaient échangés guère plus que quelques baisers et caresses, retrouvant plus naturellement leurs habitudes des soirées partagées entre équipiers. Ils avaient été tellement plus intimes dés le troisième jour de son hospitalisation…

Mais elle pouvait comprendre. Si Deeks voulait que leur premier nuit de liberté ensemble ne démarre qu'au petit matin, suite à un sommeil réparateur, dans la continuité du réveil de leur corps et de leur sens… Ça lui convenait aussi. D'autant qu'ils auraient ensuite toute la journée du lendemain, suivi d'un long week-end complet pour assouvir leurs envies.

Dans trois jours, ils reprendraient tous deux le travail au sein de l'OPS. Même si pour Deeks cette reprise se limiterait aux taches de bureau dans un premier temps, elle retrouverait enfin son partenaire à ses cotés ! Une fin heureuse qui n'avait pas de prix, à ses yeux.

.

A suivre

* * *

[1] Il s'agit d'une véritable prothèse vendue dans le commerce utilisée par des champions de surf ^-^

mimi yuy


	28. Partie 6 Chap 27

Pour commencer, un très gros merci à NCISLA95 , MARGUERITE . ROXTON - JONES , Rosa020 , virginie06 , superMartinha , Lau'Lu , rockandlol et CptJackHarkness pour avoir eu la gentillesse de me laisser vos retours sur les derniers chapitres ^_^ !

J'ai conscience que depuis 4, 5 updates, l'intérêt des autres a du beaucoup baisser, au vu du manque (total et flagrant) de suspense lol ^_^''' Mais voir qu'il reste encore quelques lecteurs me motive vraiment à vous updater la suite et fin sans trop vous faire patienter ^-^ Aussi, sans plus attendre, un nouveau chapitre… 100% Densi. (Heu… oui encore ^_^'')

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

.

* * *

**UNDER COVER**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre 27**

**.**

Si elle ignorait l'heure qu'il était, Kensi sentit sans mal le corps de son partenaire s'échapper de ses bras, malgré toutes ses précautions pour ne pas la réveiller. Aux bruits d'une porte qu'on ouvre et de l'eau s'écoulant, ses oreilles aiguisées l'informèrent de son lieu de repli : la salle de bain. Un instant touchée - par l'audition caractéristique d'une brosse à dent en action - qu'il puisse penser à faire ses ablutions avant de revenir lui faire l'amour la journée entière. La jeune femme due très vite oublier toute idée de ce genre quand elle le vit ressortir en short de bain, du coin de son œil à demi-ouvert.

Kensi eut bien du mal à cacher sa surprise et une pointe de déception quand la seule explication à cette image s'imposa à elle : surf. Des sentiments qui durent paraitre limpides au sourire incertain joignant les lèvres de Deeks lorsqu'il l'aperçu bel et bien éveillée. A ses yeux envahis par une panique silencieuse et son corps gelé en pleine action. Il affichait le visage typique du gars prit en plein flag. Ce qui laissait facilement sous entendre que son but avait bien été de filer en douce avant qu'elle ne se réveille. Fichu surfeur…

- Désolé. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

L'observant avec un peu plus d'attention, elle pouvait voir qu'il portait une sorte d'attelle orthopédique couvrant la moitié de sa jambe et de sa cuisse. Du peu qu'elle en savait. Cela ressemblait fort à un appareillage particulièrement couteux réservé aux sportifs professionnels, permettant de poursuivre la compétition malgré une blessure grave.

- Tu comptais aller où ? marmonna-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

- … surfer ?

Elle lui ficherait des baffes, s'il n'avait pas déjà suffisamment souffert dernièrement. Merci à lui, mais elle pouvait facilement conclure toute seule à cette « révélation ».

- Je voulais dire, sur quelle plage ?

- Oh. Le spot de Rose Canyon.

Observant autour d'elle, toujours sous l'influence du sommeil, Kensi poursuivit la discussion par pur réflexe professionnel. A savoir en mode interrogatoire.

- Le kiné l'a permis ?

- Si je suis appareillé. Oui.

- Même avec un pied cassé ?

- Ce n'est même pas plâtré la plupart du temps. Alors là, je ne crains rien de plus que le déséquilibre sur la planche, en raison du poids inhabituel. J'ai juste besoin d'une chaussette en plastique pour le protéger de l'eau.

- Et elle est où la planche ? Je l'ai pas vu dans l'appart, hier soir.

- …

- Deeks…

- Éric. C'est lui qui l'a. La dernière fois qu'on a surfé, j'ai été appelé en urgence par Bates et comme je n'avais pas le temps de rentrer chez moi…

- Et tu comptais partir en douce le rejoindre en reprenant aussi la voiture ?

- Non, il doit passer me chercher.

Pour le coup, Kensi en fut vivement réveillée, se redressant complètement dans le lit.

Elle lui offrait une journée rien qu'à lui où elle serait à son entière disposition, et il programmait d'aller surfer avec Éric ? Ca valait toutes les douches froides du monde !

- Comme il devait de toute façon passer pour me rapporter la planche, on s'est dit que tant qu'à faire, il pourrait me faire la navette. Je pensais n'y rester qu'une heure, une demi-heure tout du moins. Et rentrer avant que tu ne te réveilles…

- Je suis réveillée.

- Je vois ça. Je… je vais juste récupérer la planche et lui dire que c'est annulé.

Le voyant la fuir, clairement une boule à la gorge, Kensi eut le sentiment d'avoir écrasé un chiot sur l'autoroute. A quel instant exactement avait-elle dit qu'il ne pouvait pas y aller ? Soupirant doucement, mais longuement, elle sortit du lit en quête de le rattraper avant qu'Éric n'ait filé. Un coup d'œil au réveil la mortifia. Il était 6H15 ! Foutu surfeur…

S'extrayant non sans difficulté des draps froissés, Kensi avança au radar jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Remerciant le fait qu'Éric n'était pas encore à l'horizon, elle se laissa chuter aux cotés du lieutenant de son cœur. Assit sur le pas de sa porte, il y attendait à l'évidence l'arrivée de la jeep de leur Geek maison. Merci à ces appartements accessibles via des escaliers et couloirs extérieurs pour le leur permettre.

Soupirant de nouveau, Kensi s'en voulu de ne pas l'avoir vu venir. A toujours s'en moquer, elle avait oublié que Marty Deeks n'avait pas que l'allure d'un surfeur. C'était un surfeur. Une passion qu'il partageait avec leur informaticien de génie et qui les avait diablement rapproché. Si elle était sa partenaire, Sam et Callen ses équipiers et finalement véritable frères d'armes. Eric était un ami proche. Un ami qui lui avait sauvé la vie par son montage électronique inédit. Un ami vers qui il pouvait se confier sans craindre qu'on se moque de ses sentiments. Un ami avec qui il allait surfer, parfois même au retour d'une nuit de films. Deux gamins dans l'âme qui pouvaient jouer entre eux sans craindre le jugement des adultes qu'elle devait certainement représenter avec Nell, Sam et Callen.

S'accolant à Deeks, elle glissa sa tête sous son bras pour l'obliger à la serrer contre lui.

- Pourquoi t'en n'as pas parlé hier ?

- Je rêve de profiter d'une longue pause rien que tous les deux, sans plus de visiteurs, ni contraintes. Mais après que tu me l'ais proposé, Eric m'a apporté cette attelle. Et avec elle, le kiné a dit que c'était finalement possible que j'y aille… Je veux vraiment passer la journée avec toi. Mais… j'avais aussi envie de surfer… juste un peu.

Plus attendrie qu'agacée, Kensi l'encouragea gentiment d'un coup d'épaule à poursuivre ses confidences.

- Je m'étais promis quand j'étais sous la blocaille que ce serait la première chose que je ferais quand j'en sortirais. Pareil une fois à l'hôpital. Et Nate qui ne cessait jamais de me parler de l'océan chaque matin… comme du sel qu'on saupoudre sur une blessure ouverte. Eric le savait…

Apercevant la voiture de ce dernier approcher au bout de la route, Kensi se leva finalement, rentra rapidement pour saisir le sac de sport dont elle connaissait parfaitement l'utilité et ressortie dans la seconde. Mais déjà avait-il descendu les marches menant au trottoir, penché à la fenêtre passager du 4x4.

Le rejoignant, elle parla suffisamment fort pour se faire entendre sans réveiller tout le voisinage pour autant. Tout le monde ne jouait pas aux coqs à se lever avec le soleil.

- Hé ! Kelly Slater ! [1] T'as oublié ton sac !

Le lui jetant à la poitrine, elle fit le tour du véhicule pour parler au second volatile.

- Tu l'emmènes où ?

- Kensi ? Je croyais que…

- Éric… Répond à la question.

Ignorant s'il s'agissait d'un test, l'homme espéra répondre comme il fallait. Il voyait de l'autre coté de la vitre, un Deeks qui avait le regard palot du type qui flippe d'avoir vexé à mort sa petite amie. Rien de bien surprenant, ceci étant dit.

- On devait retrouver la bande à Rose Canyon. se pressa-t-il d'indiquer, n'ayant aucune volonté à se mettre la jeune femme à dos.

- Et vous y restez combien de temps, habituellement ?

- C'est pas notre spot habituel. Mais avec les gars, on a préféré le faire reprendre sur une zone plus facile et moins peuplé de kamikaze.

A son regard sceptique, Éric retrouva son assurance. Il n'était pas du genre à prendre leur sécurité à la légère. S'ils avaient déjà défié des vagues jugées mortelles pour des amateurs, ils n'en étaient pas moins conscients de leur limite. Et ce matin, c'était le retour de l'enfant du pays qu'ils fêtaient. Pas la célébration d'une inconscience collective qui ne leur ressemblait pas, même dans leurs meilleurs jours.

- On est conscient de son handicap et aucun de nous ne compte aggraver la situation. Mais il en a besoin. Alors crois-le ou pas, mais lui le premier ne fera rien d'irréfléchi. Les sportifs de notre niveau ne risquent pas leur avenir entier pour une seconde de bravoure inconsidéré.

- Tu m'en vois ravie. Mais ce n'était pas le but de ma question, Éric.

- Oh.

Victime du regard noir made in Blye, l'informaticien lâcha de nouveau le morceau.

- Juste une heure quand on bosse. Deux heures le week-end et parfois la journée entière si la météo et nos contraintes nous le permettent.

- Ok. Fait-moi une fleur, alors. Fais en sorte qu'il reste aussi longtemps que nécessaire. Mais a minima, une petite heure, même s'il doit s'arrêter plus tôt. Le temps que je puisse vous y rejoindre.

Rassuré par la teneur de la demande, le soulagement fut perceptible à travers le maintien d'Éric, trop heureux d'accepter pareille mission.

- Tu peux compter sur moi. Je m'assure qu'il ne part pas avant ton arrivée !

- C'est ça.

Tout aussi heureuse qu'il ait comprit le message, Kensi repartit de l'autre coté de la voiture pour faire face à son partenaire.

- Amuses-toi bien.

Avant de l'embrasser comme elle ne l'avait encore jamais fait en présence d'un tiers. Si avec ça, il ne regrettait pas - un peu - de l'avoir abandonné pour son surf, elle abandonnait.

Un sourire maniaque aux lèvres, elle s'éloigna des deux hommes, bien décidée à prendre son temps pour se réveiller plus calmement.

- Je vous rejoins plus tard avec le petit déj ! leur lança-t-elle à la cantonade.

Pensant qu'ils étaient déjà sur le départ, elle fut retournée vivement pour un second baiser non moins passionné, offert par son surfeur de petit ami.

- Merci.

Un dernier baiser et il s'engouffra dans la voiture qui décolla tout aussitôt.

Le vent dans les cheveux, le sourire idiot aux lèvres, Éric pouvait le dire : Marty Deeks avait l'air béat du chat qui a avalé une souris.

- C'était quoi là ?

- Je ne sais pas, moi-même.

Riant de bonne grâce à son incapacité à décrypter sa partenaire, Deeks n'en perdit pas de vue l'essentiel. Il avait eu un accord pour surfer et comptait bien en profiter.

NCIS - LA

Voilà donc la raison pour laquelle, Kensi observait son homme glisser sur les vagues, allongée sur le sable en bikini. Il avait de la chance qu'il fasse un soleil de rêve. A ses cotés, un thermos de café, des Donuts bien gras et un Monty aux anges grattant un trou dans le sable, tout en couvrant les affaires de Deeks dans le mouvement. Elle s'était dit que son séjour à l'hôpital terminé, elle pouvait bien récupérer le chien chez sa nounou et en profiter pour le lui amener.

Voir un peu plus tôt l'animal se jeter sur son maitre et lui offrir une fête mémorable - dignement rendu par Deeks - avait largement valu son léger détour.

Tirée de sa somnolence bienheureuse par l'irruption d'une ombre lui ôtant la satisfaction de sentir les chauds rayons du soleil sur sa peau, Kensi rouvrit les yeux sur une silhouette tout en muscles. A ses cotés, une planche enfoncée dans le sable. Mais plus aucune trace des autres surfeurs.

- Sont passés où tous ?

- Partis pour le boulot.

- Eric ?

- De ce que j'ai compris, t'es la seule à profiter d'un vendredi chômé.

Elle avait surtout posée une journée de congés…

- L'eau était bonne ?

- Géniale.

Elle ignorait si cela venait de sa liberté retrouvée ou de la proximité de l'eau. Mais ses yeux bleu n'avait jamais été aussi clair et pétillant de joie. Pour cette seule image qui lui gonflait le cœur, Kensi aurait accepté de le laisser surfer la journée entière. Après tout, il y avait plus désagréable que de passer sa journée à la plage à se dorer au soleil.

- Tu viens ?

- Où ?

- Dans l'eau !

- Je crois pas… Elle est froide et…

N'ayant guère l'envie de lui dire non. D'autant que techniquement, elle lui avait promis de le laisser choisir leur occupation pour la journée… Elle concéda finalement à aller se baigner. Se relevant, elle secoua le sable présent sur ses jambes, avant qu'elle n'abandonne, vivement emportée par la main de son compagnon vers l'eau.

- Et Monty ?

- T'inquiètes, il suit.

Et effectivement d'un simple sifflement, elle le vit les dépasser pour se jeter dans l'écume du ressac.

NCIS - LA

Après quelques minutes à barboter, elle pouvait admettre que l'eau n'était pas si froide, une fois qu'on s'y habituait. Le soleil tapait fort aussi, les obligeant à froncer des yeux pour ne pas en être ébloui. Mais plus encore, c'est la proximité du surfeur qui ne cessait de l'entourer tel un requin aux aguets qui engendrait en elle une étincelle de feu.

- Deeks… arrête tes bêtises… pouffa-t-elle à ne jamais savoir par quel coté il allait l'attaquer.

- Hum… ?

Se saisissant finalement d'elle par son dos, d'un bras entourant sa taille, il déposa aussi vite un baiser salé sur son épaule. N'appréciant que trop ce geste, Kensi pencha naturellement sa tête de coté pour lui laisser tout l'espace nécessaire à poursuivre son œuvre.

- Viens par là…

La tournant doucement, Deeks glissa alors ses mains le long de ses jambes pour l'inciter à s'agripper à lui. Elle s'exécuta aussitôt, comprenant sans mal son souhait. Flottant alors doucement, ainsi portée par son homme, ses jambes et bras fermement accrochées à lui. Kensi commença à déposer ses propres baisers sur les épaules détendues

- Y'a vraiment qu'ici que je pourrais t'avoir accrochée à moi de la sorte, sans que mes deux jambes faiblissent sous le poids. Du moins, avant un bon moment.

L'embrassant amplement, avant de répondre, elle ne manqua pas de le taquiner.

- Tu me trouves si grosse ?

- Loin de là. Sois sûre que c'est moi la femmelette sur ce coup.

N'appréciant guère cette habitude qu'il avait toujours de se minimiser, Kensi toujours occupée à jouer avec ses mèches et embrasser son visage, le força à la regarder dans les yeux.

- Hé ! Ne dit pas ça. T'es de loin l'un des hommes les plus forts, physiquement et mentalement que j'ai connu.

- Je ne veux pas que tu me vois comme ça.

- Comme quoi ? Mon chevalier servant que rien n'abat ? Ou le type mignon qui accepte que sa blonde soit plus forte que lui au quotidien ?

Soupirant, il souhaita pouvoir abandonner la question. Elle pouvait bien le voir comme ça lui plaisait tant qu'elle l'aimait autant que lui tenait à elle. Seulement… C'était Kensi… et… il voulait…

- C'est juste que je voudrais…

L'embrassant de nouveau, loin d'avoir compris l'importance du moment, Kensi lui murmura mutine, la confirmation qu'il pourrait avoir ce qu'il désirait ce jour-là.

- Kensi… gémit-il

Elle aurait sa mort, à jouer comme ça avec lui.

- Je souhaiterais juste pouvoir être moi-même avec toi.

- Oh.

Sachant toute l'importance de cette remarque, Kensi l'observa le plus sérieusement du monde. Après de longues introspections toute la durée de son hospitalisation, elle n'avait que trop réalisé à quel point Marty Deeks se cachait même au quotidien derrière des rôles de composition. Comme s'il devait être sous couverture à tout instant de sa vie, même auprès de ses amis… même auprès d'elle. L'embrassant avec toute la tendresse qu'elle lui portait, elle l'incita à se découvrir en ce sens.

- Je le veux aussi. Plus que tout.

- Seulement…

- Seulement ?

- Tu n'aimeras peut-être pas ce que tu vas découvrir.

- Pourquoi, tu dis ça ?

- Je ne veux pas te perdre.

- Deeks…

Son cœur fondant à cette prière, Kensi s'agrippa plus fermement à lui, ne serait-ce que pour lui confirmer qu'il ne risquait pas de s'en débarrasser si facilement à cet instant.

- Je m'en voudrais trop si en oubliant qui être, je t'éloignais. Parce qu'en nous rapprochant comme maintenant, je ne perdrais pas que la femme que j'aime mais aussi ma partenaire.

- Tu ne me perdras pas… Du moins pas comme ça. Pas pour ça. Je ne te repousserais jamais pour avoir été honnête et ouvert avec moi.

- Tu n'en sais rien.

- Non. Deeks. Ecoute-moi. Je promets…

Réfléchissant au plus vite pour formuler au mieux ce qu'elle voulait lui dire, Kensi se lança, consciente de l'attention qu'elle suscitait.

- Je te promets qu'avant toute réaction excessive pouvant avoir un impact sur notre relation que ce soit dans l'intimité ou le boulot, j'en parlerais avant.

- Toi ? Jouer la carte de la communication dans le couple ?

La réponse habituelle de la jeune femme aurait été de lui infliger un grand coup de poing dans le bras. Mais au vu de leur position, si elle ne voulait pas prendre la tasse, son subconscient l'incita à éviter tout réflexe démesuré de ce type. Cela et peut-être aussi le souvenir encore vif de ne pas vouloir en ajouter à l'homme toujours en convalescence qui la tenait de ses bras aimants.

Loin de toute réaction attendue, c'est donc fière de sa maitrise qu'elle le tua juste du regard.

- Je saurais faire cet effort.

Devant le doute exprimé clairement par son vis-à-vis, elle insista.

- Je ne pense pas que m'y contraindre soit plus dur que t'inciter à ne pas te camoufler derrière un rôle quand cela t'arrange.

- « Touché. » [2]

Ne pouvant le lui nier, Deeks réalisa quel couple il faisait avec leurs déficiences comportementales respectives.

- C'est Nate qui serait fier de nous… rebondit Kensi.

- Attend de voir si nous y arrivons avant de crier victoire…

- Deeks !

- Ok. Ok…. Bon maintenant, si je ne me trompe. J'ai bien eu carte blanche pour toute la journée et nuit à venir ?

Suspicieuse, Kensi le lui accorda.

- Hum, hum…

Elle redoutait subitement avoir acquiescé trop vite. Le laisser être lui-même ET lui autoriser tous ses souhaits... N'était-ce pas un peu trop ?

- Bien. Dans ce cas…

Emporté par un élan d'énergie, Deeks la saisie plus fermement, la faisant crier alors qu'il les coulait subitement, avant de les remonter tout aussi vite à la surface. Pris par surprise, Kensi s'accrocha avec force, incapable de retenir ses rires bébêtes. Pourquoi était-elle surprise ? Il semblait évident que l'enfant de cinq ans dans le corps de son homme était bel et bien une facette du Vrai Marty Deeks.

Jouant le jeu, elle tenta à son tour de le repousser dans l'eau. Mais à peine avait-elle fait un geste en ce sens qu'il l'embrassait avec une passion inattendue. Peu contrariante, Kensi participa activement à cet instant d'abandon, avant de réaliser qu'une main friponne s'engageait bien au-delà de ce qui était acceptable aux yeux et vue de tous. Ecartant sans complexe la fine surface de son slip de bain, il y glissait clairement quelques doigts fouineurs et baladeurs.

- Deeks… Qu'est-ce que tu… ? Aaah !

Ok. Là c'était carrément répréhensible.

- Deeks ! On est en public !

- Regarde autour de toi. Y'a personne.

Pour le lui prouver, il lui fit faire un tour sur eux-mêmes.

- N'imagines pas un instant que tu v… Aaaah… !

Foutu mec ! Qui en à peine quelques jours, avait maitrisé l'art de la faire réagir au quart de tour.

Respirant difficilement, Kensi voulut de nouveau lui reprocher l'indécence totale de la situation. Mais Bon Dieu, il savait trop s'y prendre. Gémissant piteusement à ses taquineries licencieuses, le besoin de le sentir sans plus tarder en elle gagna sur sa raison. Détachant dés lors l'une de ses mains jusqu'alors agrippée à sa nuque, elle sentit son cœur battre la chamade à la folie de son propre geste. Emportée par l'urgence de son besoin, elle baissa à peine le short de Deeks pour empoigner sa hampe dressée et la guider jusqu'à son entrée.

Tout deux entièrement immergés, Kensi s'agrippa de nouveau aux épaules de Deeks - tremblante - tandis que ce dernier leur imposait un rythme saccadé. Pas la situation la plus confortable pour l'un ou l'autre, l'eau salée de l'océan n'ayant jamais été le meilleur lubrifiant. Mais aucun d'eux n'eut réellement à penser à cet aléa, trop perdus qu'ils étaient dans leur quête du plaisir de la chaire.

Quand ils en eurent terminé, Kensi resta encore un long moment accrochée à lui, la respiration toujours laborieuse. Après la trace de morsure acquise à l'hôpital. Il y avait de forte chance qu'elle vienne de lui imposer la marque de ses ongles sur son dos… Elle qui ne voulait pas en ajouter aux blessures déjà supportées…

- Ok. Dois-je en conclure qu'en plus de fétichiste, t'es aussi exhibitionniste ?

- Pas le moins du monde.

- Donc ce n'est rien que pour moi que tu t'es décidé à nous afficher en public ?

- Kensi… Pour la seconde fois, il n'y a vraiment personne autour de nous.

Relevant à peine la tête, la jeune femme vit pas bien loin quelques joggeurs de passage et encore plus loin, deux derniers surfeurs discutant assis sur leur planche. Finalement le seul témoin de leur forfait était un Monty qu'elle aperçue amusée particulièrement occupé à courir après les mouettes. Deeks avait de la chance qu'il soit encore si tôt pour les familles. Mais déjà trop tard pour les surfeurs. Car si jamais on les avait surpris en pleine action, il n'aurait pas fini d'en entendre parler.

Pour autant, elle pouvait admettre que l'excitation n'en avait été que plus forte. Sans compter qu'elle réalisait aussi que plus que le sexe, Deeks avait sans aucun doute désiré assouvir-là son envie pour ne pas dire besoin de communier à deux dans cet océan si salvateur à ses yeux.

Alors ok. Elle pouvait passer l'éponge… Ne serait-ce que parce qu'elle avait prit un pied d'enfer.

Gémissant de nouveau dans son épaule, en réalisant à quel point Deeks arrivait à la débaucher en un claquement de doigt, sous les rires de ce dernier. Kensi n'en profita pas moins de l'instant, bien trop heureuse de ce qu'elle pouvait conclure de cette situation. Si elle en était venue à penser au petit matin que Deeks n'avait plus d'attrait pour elle. Ne voyant plus, depuis leur retour de l'hôpital, que sa partenaire désireuse d'être traitée comme un homme et non une petite amie avide de combler un besoin d'affection si longtemps nié. Au moins, cet instant de luxure partagé pouvait amplement la rassurer sur ce point. Marty Deeks la convoitait toujours très clairement.

- Sortons avant que tu ne sois gelée.

Bien qu'elle ait été portée par l'eau et les bras de son compagnon tout du long de leur escapade aquatique. C'est les jambes coupées qu'elle eut pour peine de rejoindre leur point de chute et se laisser tomber sur sa serviette en un grand plop.

Observant Deeks s'ébrouer les cheveux à l'image même de son chien au même instant, Kensi eu du mal à ne pas rire aux éclats. Elle se demandait parfois qui des deux décalquait sur l'autre.

- Kens' ?

Essuyant l'eau s'écoulant toujours sur son torse et dans ses cheveux avec la serviette de plage, toujours à moitié couverte de sable, bien qu'il l'ait secoué un minimum avant de la prendre, Kensi avait de nouveau l'impression d'être à coté d'un gamin de cinq ans. Sauf qu'un môme de cet âge n'avait pas de telles activités interdites sous couvert de l'eau bleue. Ni un tel corps sculpté de muscles saillants. Et encore moins cette chute de rein…

Tachant de détourner son regard avant de se faire prendre à le dévorer des yeux, elle lui proposa de petit déjeuner.

- Faim ?

- Affamé.

Sans l'ombre d'un doute, elle su que pour lui non plus, la faim qui lui tenaillant l'estomac n'avait pas pour cible la boite de Donuts. Définitivement oublieuse de sa frustration de la veille et du matin, c'est sereine qu'elle le vit s'asseoir à ses cotés pour ouvrir le thermos de café.

.

A suivre.

* * *

[1] Des fois qu'il y ait de jeunes lecteurs ne le connaissant pas. Kelly Slater est juste le surfer le plus titré au monde (11 fois vainqueurs au World Championship Tour) aussi connu par les « trentenaires » comme moi, pour son rôle de sauveteur-surfeur dans l'incontournable série des années 90 : « Alerte à Malibu » ;p (souvenirs, souvenirs…)

[2] En français dans le texte, si je puis dire. Vu qu'ils ne cessent de jouer à ça dans la série version vo ;))

.

Pour ceux qui trouvent cette succession de Densi indigeste, j'ai le regret d'annoncer que ça va pas aller en s'arrangeant. La suite étant mille fois pire en mode : amour, sexe et confidences ^-^ L'overdose assurée quoi ! En espérant qu'il restera quand même, encore quelques amateurs du genre ^_^''

Pour les autres, il vous restera - après cette dernière pause-câlin - un long épilogue à venir pour retrouver un second face à face entre Deeks et Hetty.

La suite dans quelques jours, car très loin d'être encore terminée, en revanche ^_^''

mimi yuy


	29. Partie 6 Chap 28

Mes petits lapins sous piles Wonder m'ont forcé à doubler ce chapitre. Parce qu'ils y ont définitivement trop d'énergie à revendre et de bavardage à partager pour que cela tienne en seulement 6/8 pages p

Pour faire quand même au plus court (si l'on peut dire ^_^''') Je succède ce qui compose leur première journée de repos ^-^ sans forcément aller au bout de chaque scénette.

En vous en souhaitant bonne lecture ^_^s

.

* * *

**UNDER COVER**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre 28**

**.**

Après avoir passé du temps à profiter du soleil et dévorer le petit déjeuner de flics que Kensi avait apporté, les deux équipiers avait repris le chemin du retour.

Un arrêt rapide à une superette proche de l'appartement de Deeks – car en déplaise à Kensi, lui ne comptait pas se nourrir exclusivement de nourriture industrielle ces trois prochains jours. Et enfin étaient-ils rentrés. Un état de fait que Kensi n'eu guère le temps de réaliser. Car à peine avait-elle pénétré dans l'antre de son partenaire, que ce dernier abandonnait les courses au sol, pour la plaquer contre un mur de l'entrée et lui imposer un baiser qui la laissa pantelante. Loin de rester la proie consentante de ses assauts, la jeune femme intervertie aussitôt leur position, le repoussant à son tour sans ménagement contre un mur, pour l'embrasser avec passion. Mais au jeu de la domination, elle n'eut pas gain de cause.

- Pas cette fois, Kensi. lui murmura Deeks avant de retourner une nouvelle fois leur situation.

Se saisissant de ses mains, il les lui bloqua au dessus de son corps, bien décidé à faire d'elle ce qu'il voulait. Alors, Kensi ne sut plus bien comment ils finirent par s'effondrer sur le lit. Elle n'avait que le souvenir d'une vague d'émotions tambourinant en son cœur, la poussant à fermer les yeux, à se laisser emporter dans ses bras. Tous ses baisers, ses douces morsures, ses caresses… Elle était étouffée par toutes ces sensations grisantes qui lui courbaient les orteils.

Appréciant de voir Kensi se tordre de plaisir sous sa partition, Deeks prit rapidement soin de se couvrir d'un gel lubrifiant. S'il n'était pas toujours aussi réfléchi, il restait conscient qu'en agissant plus tôt dans l'eau, il ait pu irriter sa partenaire. Or il était de ces hommes désireux de prendre soin du confort de leur compagne. Bon. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment cacher que son reflexe était tout aussi poussé par son désir égoïste que Kensi puisse vouloir de lui le plus longtemps possible au cours de la journée à venir. Mais, hé ! Il n'était qu'un homme, qui au demeurant avait beaucoup de frustration à apaiser.

C'est donc fier d'avoir eu de telles préoccupations à son égard, qu'il la présenta enfin. Pour autant, il ne cessa pas tout de suite de jouer avec elle, frottant son gland le long de ses petites lèvres enflées par le désir. La situation était parfaite, au détail prêt qu'il manquait juste une petite chose pour le combler entièrement.

- Regarde-moi, Kens'. pria-t-il d'une voix grave.

Reconnaissant pour ses efforts lui permettant d'admirer ses prunelles à la coloration disparate, toutes deux voilées par le plaisir. Deeks concéda de répondre à son tour à ses complaintes. Aussi ne la fit-il pas plus attendre, en s'insinuant enfin en elle. Glissant insidieusement chaque parcelle de sa hampe turgescente avec la plus extrême lenteur. Il aspirait après tous ces rapports partagés dans l'urgence, à prendre enfin tout son temps pour lui faire découvrir toute l'ampleur de son désir pour elle. Et cela commençait par la pousser à le sentir en elle, comme jamais auparavant. Glissant ses mains dans ses cheveux sentant bon les embruns et le soleil, il l'embrassa longuement avant de renouveler sa seule exigence.

- Ne ferme pas les yeux, princesse. lui imposa-t-il à la vue de ses paupières s'abaissant à nouveau.

Plus que jamais, il ne voulait pas d'un énième coup rapide ou d'un morcellement de préliminaires. Il la voulait entière et abandonnée. Il la voulait libérée de ses retenues. Mais avant tout, le mâle alpha que tout homme était intrinsèquement quand il faisait l'amour à la femme aimée. Il la voulait lovée et offerte à ses bons soins, trop éperdue sous ses supplices pour seulement penser à lui rendre la pareille. Il la désirait uniquement concentrée sur cette part de lui en elle, sur son corps pressant, son touché enflammant... Il voulait la possédée comme jamais aucun homme ne l'avait eu entre ses bras.

- Marty… pria-t-elle en une nouvelle complainte qui l'attisa plus que tout autre gémissement perçu jusqu'alors.

- Dis-le encore…

- Marty… chuchota-t-elle en un nouveau souffle.

Enfin complètement en elle, il débuta un rythme calme, toujours lent. Bien trop lent pour Kensi qui éveillée au plus haut point désirait plus d'ardeur de sa part. Mais subitement, elle réalisa ce qu'il faisait. Par une maitrise qu'elle devait lui concéder, il venait tout bonnement d'adapter sciemment sa respiration à la sienne. Si bien que lorsqu'elle inspirait, lui expirait tout en plongeant en elle. Une pratique déstabilisante qu'elle expérimentait pour la première fois. Décidée à retourner sa tactique contre lui, elle tenta de jouer sur son propre souffle pour le pousser à accélérer la cadence. Mais loin s'en faut, elle se découvrit littéralement hypnotisée par ses yeux bleus, plus profond que l'océan. Finalement, incapable de la moindre révolte, elle était bel et bien contrainte de lui abandonner toute commande. Une conclusion qui étonnamment ne l'emplie pas de cette peur panique qu'elle aurait pensé ressentir en capitulant si facilement.

Les yeux ancrés l'un dans l'autre, Deeks vit l'instant exact où la jeune femme abandonna enfin tout contrôle sur elle-même et la situation. La tête basculant vers l'arrière, les lèvres s'entrouvrant, un long gémissement s'en échappa, bientôt suivi d'une douce mélodie aux oreilles du flic surfeur.

NCIS - LA

Bien plus tard, c'est à bout de souffle et sans plus aucune force que Kensi Blye se laissa tomber sur le dos, les cheveux éparpillés tout autour d'elle. Après trois semaines d'une attente insoutenable, Marty Deeks lui avait enfin fait l'amour une heure durant, comme un Dieu, au centre de son lit king size. Et si elle était enfin repu et contentée, comme jamais elle ne l'avait été depuis bien des années, les lèvres s'attaquant (encore) à sa gorge, lui prédisaient que lui n'en avait pas encore fini avec elle.

Appréciant pour l'instant et à sa juste valeur, cette interlude câline, Kensi ne pu échapper au regard fixé sur eux d'un Monty couché non loin du lit.

- Ton chien est un voyeur.

- Monty a besoin d'être entouré d'amour. Soit déjà contente qu'il ne squatte que le canapé et pas le lit.

- En même temps, je le comprends. Qui aimerait y dormir.

Voyant l'incompréhension, et peut-être même une infime once de crainte dans les yeux du lieutenant police, Kensi s'expliqua sans attendre.

- T'as mis du sable absolument partout.

- C'est vrai.

Au sourire ravi accompagnant la réponse, Kensi réalisa qu'elle n'arriverait pas à le taquiner sur ce plan là, aujourd'hui. Il semblait trop euphorique. Alors qu'elle glissait sa main dans la barbe de nouveau fine, Deeks tourna la tête pour mieux en embrasser la paume…

- J'aime le sable…

Avant que ses lèvres ne poursuivent le long de son bras…

- J'aime l'eau…

Puis son cou…

- J'aime Monty…

Terminant leur course sur sa poitrine… Dieu, il allait la tuer !

- Et surtout… Je t'aime.

Craquant définitivement aux derniers mots offerts, ses yeux bleus de bébé fixant intensément son regard, Kensi glissa ses mains dans les cheveux blonds, l'incitant à conclure sa litanie d'un baiser passionné.

Pour Deeks, les mots prononcés avaient pour écho la rengaine qu'il s'imposait chaque minute de chaque jour quand il était dans la tête de Nick Hawkins. Heureux d'avoir envoyé en contrée lointaine cet avatar, il espérait qu'il y fasse en Europe une longue carrière pour ne jamais revenir sur le continent américain.

NCIS – LA

Abandonnant finalement Kensi au centre du lit, Deeks prit une douche rapide, avant d'aller leur préparer un déjeuner. Une pause jugée nécessaire par l'un et l'autre.

Toujours allongée, couverte d'un simple drap, la jeune femme écouta un long moment les bruits provenant de la cuisine. Des sacs en plastique que l'on vide, des placards qu'on ouvre, une cuisinière qu'on allume, des casseroles qu'on bouscule… Observant autour d'elle, elle gémit à la seule idée de devoir bouger. Pourtant, une douche ne serait pas du luxe. Se poussant finalement au déplacement, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain couverte du drap, telle une toge romaine. C'est qu'il n'était pas question de se montrer nue plus que nécessaire aux yeux toujours aussi attentifs du deuxième occupant de la maison.

- Toi… Tu arrêtes de mater.

Le jappement obtenu pour réponse la déconcerta autant, que son idée saugrenue de parler à Monty. Si Deeks la voyait agir ainsi… Elle ne cesserait jamais d'en entendre parler.

Après une longue douche chaude, et non moins de temps pour remettre de l'ordre dans sa chevelure emmêlée – merci au shampoing 2en1 acheté par son homme pour sa propre tignasse – Kensi rejoint son cuisinier personnel, ne portant sur lui qu'un simple short et son attèle toujours fermement fixée à sa jambe. Nul doute qu'elle lui devait nombre de positions tentée précédemment que le genou défaillant n'aurait pu supporter en d'autres circonstances.

Elle-même vêtue de son micro short et d'un mini top, elle ne réalisa pas tout de suite l'effet qu'elle fit sur Deeks, quand il la vie le rejoindre en si petite tenue.

Dieu qu'elle était belle. Si inconsciente du pouvoir qu'elle avait sur lui.

Affichant toute sa confiance. Une femme n'étant jamais plus sûre d'elle-même que sous le regard affamé de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Alors sûre d'elle et de ce qu'elle voulait, Kensi le rejoint près de l'évier, désireuse de lui en apprendre à son tour sur le pouvoir que l'on pouvait avoir sur l'être aimé…

Le bloquant de ses bras, en saisissant le rebord en inox de ses mains, elle se nicha contre lui pour mieux atteindre le creux de son cou et y grignoter la peau avant de la laper pour atténuer la faible douleur qu'elle y avait provoquée. Nul doute qu'après son forfait, il y aurait une jolie marque à cet endroit. Sentir la chaleur de son corps contre sa peau et le rythme réconfortant de son pouls sous ses lèvres, l'attisait aussi surement que les soupirs et gémissements de satisfaction qu'elle en tira. Finissant son œuvre, elle apposa finalement un baiser sur le suçon ainsi formé, avant de déposer sur ses lèvres un baiser tout aussi délicat et superficiel.

- Alors ?

- Alors ? répéta curieux un Deeks sur son petit nuage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu nous as cuisinés de bon ?

Riant de sa question, Deeks ne manqua pas l'ironie de la situation. La voir si forte et dominante dans sa manière de bouger et d'exiger de lui tout ce qu'elle pouvait bien désirer… D'autre se serait sentit castré. Mais pour l'homme qu'il était. Celui ayant grandit avec l'aversion du pouvoir viril sur son entourage, ce n'était pas quelque chose de dérangeant. Au contraire. Cette facette de sa personnalité était l'une de ces qualités qu'il aimait tant en elle. Si seulement sa mère avait eu un dixième de sa force et de son courage… Sa vie entière aurait été tout autre.

Craignant qu'il en soit différemment, Kensi redouta un instant en avoir trop fait. Risquait-elle de le perdre, lui aussi ? De le pousser à la rejeter en s'affichant comme elle était, sans far ni faux semblants ? Pas que ce serait nouveau pour Deeks. En leur qualité de partenaires, elle n'avait jamais caché ou minimiser son besoin d'avoir la commande dans leur association. Que ce soit pour conduire sa voiture à elle pour leurs déplacements, imposer la station de radio, ou choisir le plus souvent qui faisait quoi durant leurs enquêtes. Sauf que dans le cadre de leur travail, elle pouvait toujours se cacher sur le fait qu'au NCIS, c'était elle l'agent assermenté. Lui n'était qu'un flic de la ville associé à leur groupe qui se devait par contrat de suivre leurs directives. Mais quand serait-il de sa réaction dans l'intimité ? Ne serait-il pas effrayé ou lassé de ce comportement ? Ne risquait-il pas de la fuir, comme tous ces hommes avant lui avec lesquels aucun second rendez-vous ne fonctionnait ? Après tout, il avait bien prit la commande de leur étreinte dés leurs retour à l'appartement. Pas qu'elle s'en plaignait au demeurant… Mais pourrait-elle le supporter pour tout ce qui ne se rapporterait pas au sexe ?

Non dupe des raisons de son moment d'absence, Deeks attendit patiemment qu'elle sorte de ses pensées, aussi sombres qu'évidentes pour lui.

- Kensi ?

- Quoi ? Tu vas me dire que c'est pas le rôle de l'homme de faire la popote ? Que je devrais faire des efforts ? Je t'avais dit qu'on pouvait commander des plats à emporter !

- Kensi.

- Quoi !?

Finalement à cran, au regard de tout ce qu'il pouvait décemment lui reprocher, c'est amusé que Deeks la força à le regarder de nouveau droit dans les yeux.

- Rassures-toi tout de suite, Wonder Women. Que ce soit pour la cuisine, le ménage ou le choix des films romantique à en vomir… Je n'ai jamais douté que ce serait moi la fille dans cette relation.

Et peut-être parce qu'elle lui avait plus tôt laissé la commande entière de son corps, n'eut-il pas moins de complexe à lui rendre la pareil à cet instant. Comme lorsqu'il l'avait extraite de la villa de Johnny Torrio. Il ne doutait pas que ce besoin de commande de la jeune femme était lié à son sentiment d'insécurité né de son passé. Pour lui, c'était surtout grâce à ce comportement, qu'elle s'était enfin ouverte à lui pour la première fois. Quand perdue dans son traumatisme, elle avait avoué de la plus simple des façons le désirer et l'aimer. Dire qu'il n'était alors que Nick Hawkins…

- A quoi tu penses ? le sortit-elle à son tour de ses pensées.

- Au premier baiser que nous avons échangé.

- Dans ta planque pourrie ?

- Hum… Tu y étais si désirable…

- Tu n'as pas cédé pour autant.

- Je ne voulais pas…

- … que ce soit Nick Hawkins qui me touche ? Je m'en souviens. Pourquoi tu crois que j'ai joué les coiffeuses en te recolorant les cheveux si vite ?

- C'était toi ? se redressa-t-il sous la surprise.

- Moi quoi ?

- Les cheveux ! Je me suis posé la question quand je l'ai découvert le jour de ma première opération du genou.

- Tu déconnes ? T'as mis plus d'une semaine pour t'en rendre compte ?

- Quoi ? Je ne passe pas ma vie devant le miroir.

Désespérée qu'il puisse être un si bon enquêteur, quand il n'était pas fichu de repérer ce genre de détail sur sa propre personne. C'est affamée que Kensi s'écarta finalement pour voler un bout de poulet mijotant dans une poêle, pour ce qui semblait être de futures fajitas maison.

Gémissant à la surprise que c'était tout bonnement délicieux, elle n'en attendit pas plus pour s'installer à table. Toujours aussi amusé par son attitude, Deeks déposa sans ajouter un mot, les différents plats préparés près des assiettes déjà dressées. Sachant l'incapacité intrinsèque de sa compagne à faire cuir quoi que ce soit, il remercia le destin de lui avoir offert de nombreuses missions d'infiltration au sein de cuisines de grands Hôtels ou restaurants de quartier pour les sauver de la famine ou de l'overdose de plats industriels.

NCIS- LA

Le repas terminé, ils n'avaient pas été difficile pour eux de migrer à nouveau sur le lit aux draps fraichement changés. Nul besoin pour cela de s'être concerté. Leur désir commun de profiter de la liberté retrouvé du convalescent étant trop évident. Aussi avaient-ils simplement profité d'une sieste digestive. Plaisir simple que de rester l'un près de l'autre sans craindre d'être interrompu par du personnel soignant ou de tomber du lit médical non adapté pour deux adultes aussi sveltes soient-ils. Mais très vite, leurs libidos en exergues les avaient détournés vers d'autres activités plus licencieuses et consommatrice de calories.

Profitant finalement d'une nouvelle interruption dans leur marathon es sexe. C'est lascive et dénuée de tout complexe, que Kensi - niant toute gêne à se montrer nue devant son compagnon depuis le départ de Monty de la chambre - écarta les jambes de ce dernier pour mieux s'installer sur lui. Reposant le menton sur ses mains croisées, elle-même reposées sur le torse de son homme, elle l'observa alors qu'il la questionnait d'un levé de sourcil. Pour toute réponse à son comportement, elle embrassa son torse, le regardant toujours aussi attentivement.

Kensi n'était pas dupe. Elle avait le pressentiment qu'aussi ouvert et satisfait soit-il à cet instant. Il gardait encore des choses d'elle, se restreignant, malgré sa promesse de ne pas agir sous couvert d'un rôle joué. S'il avait évoqué l'envie de ne plus se cacher de la sorte – tout du moins dans leur intimité – elle n'était pas persuadée qu'il en avait été ainsi ces dernières heures.

Ce qui lui mettait la puce à l'oreille ? Lui qui se donnait tant de peine pour la rendre folle dans le cadre du travail, ne cessant alors jamais de jacter. Il avait étonnement peu parlé depuis leur retour de la plage.

Bon. Ok. Leurs activités ne s'y étaient pas beaucoup prêtées jusqu'ici. Mais cela ne l'avait pas stoppé à l'hôpital, chaque fois qu'il était drogué de médocs jusqu'aux ouïs. Aussi, parce que plus que jamais elle voulait vivre au coté du vrai Marty Deeks. Celui qu'elle entrevoyait parfois quand elle l'attrapait à interagir avec des gamins, quand il laissait échapper une vérité sur son passé, ou quand il se perdait sur ses vagues déferlantes… Elle choisit la contre-attaque douce à la confrontation brutale. Si lui pouvait accepter ses issues de commande et de confiance et sa peur maladive de l'abandon. Elle pouvait bien concevoir d'accepter quelques uns de ses défauts, pour peu qu'il les lui dévoile enfin.

- Ok. T'attends que je parle là ? C'est ça ? lui demanda-t-il finalement à l'absence d'explication quant à son regard fixe posé sur lui.

- C'est toi qui vois. Mais je me demandais juste ce que tu allais dire tout à l'heure avant de te censurer.

- Tout à l'heure ?

- Si je soupçonne que tu gardes encore beaucoup de chose de moi. J'espérais qu'il n'y en ait pas tant, que tu ne saches pas de quoi je parle, ici. Je croyais qu'on avait convenu que tu serais dorénavant honnête et toi-même avec moi.

C'était un pur coup de bluff. Mais elle espérait que cela fonctionne.

- Cela n'a rien d'important. soupira-t-il, finalement.

Bingo ! L'envie d'en savoir plus fut la seule raison pour qu'elle évite de révéler aussitôt son subterfuge.

- On n'est pas obligé de parler que de choses importantes… préféra-t-elle donner pour toute réponse.

Ne pouvant résister à ce regard pétillant qui le scrutait, Deeks abdiqua.

- Ok. C'est juste que… J'aime quand tu m'appelles Marty.

Bon. Ce n'était pas un sujet auquel elle s'attendait. Mais pourquoi pas. Elle avait conscience d'avoir murmuré son prénom à plusieurs reprises dans la journée, lorsqu'il jouait de son corps comme d'un instrument de musique.

- Pourquoi ? le demanda-t-elle curieuse de cette étrange révélation.

Lui-même déstabilisé par cette question, Deeks afficha nettement quelques réticences à en dire plus.

- Comme ça. Pourquoi poser la question ?

- Depuis le temps qu'on bosse ensemble, on a trouvé un bon équilibre dans le boulot. Mais je réalise qu'il y a encore beaucoup de choses sur toi que j'ignore. C'est une manière comme une autre d'apprendre à mieux se connaître.

- Dans ce cas… Si mes collègues de la police, comme les gens de l'hôpital militaire, me nomment habituellement par mon grade. Vous autres au NCIS ne me m'appelez jamais que par mon nom de famille.

- Oui. Comme avec Callen.

- Sauf que Callen n'a pas de prénom. Moi si. Et Sam, son équipier, l'appelle « G ». Tu es mon équipière et tu ne m'appelle jamais que Deeks.

- Tu voudrais qu'on t'appelle Marty ? Que moi je t'appelle Marty ?

- Je ne sais pas… C'est juste que… Il n'a fallu qu'une séance avec Nate pour qu'il me nomme ainsi. Alors que ça fera bientôt deux ans qu'on se connait.

- Et… ?

- Et j'aurais cru que ce serait la personne la plus intime avec moi qui me nommerait de la sorte au quotidien.

- Il faut être proche de son thérapeute, si on veut que ca marche avec lui.

- Je suis d'accord. Mais… Crois-moi quand je te dis que je suis plus proche de toi.

- J'espère bien. lol !

- OH MON DIEU ! Kensi Blye a dit « lol » ! Oralement ! Sans déc ?

- Ca va !

Le frappant gentiment sur le bras, pour qu'il cesse de se moquer. Elle s'écarta vivement de lui pour faire mine de bouder. Mouvement, qui mena simplement Deeks à la récupérer d'un bras l'entourant par sa taille.

- Marty arrête…

Son rire bébête réponse à ses chatouilles réchauffait son cœur de flic. Mais plus encore le nom employé pour lui.

- Tu l'as encore dit.

- J'ai cru comprendre que c'était la règle, quand on devenait proche d'une personne de l'appeler par son prénom.

Se tournant de nouveau pour lui faire face, Kensi l'observa un instant avec sérieux. Elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'il ait pu être blessé qu'elle le nomme toujours Deeks et non Marty. D'autant plus depuis qu'ils étaient très officiellement un couple. Pourtant, tout le monde au NCIS s'appelait par son prénom… Kensi, Sam, Nell, Eric, Hetty… Pourquoi donc, cela n'avait-il pas été mis en place pour lui à son arrivé ? Elle s'en voulait subitement. Cela ne devenait plus si surprenant qu'il ait tant de mal à se sentir réellement intégré et accepté parmi eux, s'ils agissaient tous ainsi et pour tout, sans même le réaliser.

Sauf qu'à présent, la jeune femme se trouvait devant un conflit d'intérêt. D'un coté, elle voulait lui faire plaisir. Et dans le même temps, cela se verrait forcément, si elle changeait sa manière de lui parler à leurs retours. Restait peut-être une solution… Grimpant de nouveau sur le corps de son homme.

- Hé…

Elle se mit à lui mordiller le lobe d'une oreille.

- Kensi… Qu'est-ce que tu… ?

Avant de lui chuchoter sa proposition.

- Affaire ? conclue Kensi sur un baiser.

- Affaire. accepta sans mal Deeks avant de la faire crier de surprise en la plaquant sur le lit. Générant par la même une nouvelle slave de rires idiots de leur part à tous les deux.

Une fois calmés, Deeks eut ce sentiment euphorisant qu'il pouvait finalement tout dire.

- Kensi ?

- Hum ?

- Tu ne paniques pas, si je t'avoue autre chose.

- Non. Pourquoi je paniquerais ?

- A l'embarcadère de Venice. Quand tu es repartie avec Nate. Je… je nous ai vus… ou plutôt je t'ai vu.

- Vu faire quoi ?

- Rien. Je voulais juste dire... je t'ai imaginé… avec un bébé…

- ENCORE !?

- Quoi encore ? C'est la première fois que j'en parle.

- Désolée de te contredire. Mais on est loin de la révélation du siècle, là. T'as repris quelle drogue au juste à midi ?

- Hein ? C'est quoi cette question. Je n'ai pris que deux Tylenol.

- Deeks… T'arrêtes pas de fantasmer sur les gosses dés que t'es camé aux opiacés.

- Je... Mais non… J'ai rien pris.

- Réfléchis avant de répondre. Car nier n'arrange pas ton cas, tu peux me croire.

- Que… T'as dit que je pouvais être honnête.

Soupirant lourdement, Deeks se sentit comme ayant manqué un pan entier d'une discussion pourtant tout juste débutée.

Pas moins coincée, Kensi se sentit prise à son propre piège à sa dernière remarque. Prenant sur elle, comme promis, elle concéda finalement de laisser à son partenaire la liberté de s'exprimer sur le sujet abordé.

- Deeks… Tu peux bien fantasmer à loisir, il est hors de question d'envisager une seconde de me faire un bébé.

- Bien sur, pas tout de suite. Mais un jour ?

- Quoi un jour ?

Sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas tourner autour du pot durant 20ans, Deeks prit son courage à deux mains pour aborder la vraie question qui se cachait là.

- Ok.

Se redressant complètement pour s'asseoir, il s'assura que Kensi soit convenablement couverte du drap pour ne pas être détourné de son discours avant de se lancer.

- Écoute. Si je n'ai pas l'intention de te demander en mariage et de te faire des bébés dans l'instant. Juste. Je ne considère pas ce qu'on est en train de partager aujourd'hui comme un simple week-end « Sexe & Surf». Je veux construire quelque chose avec toi. Mais à quoi bon m'y lancer à cœur perdu, si dés le départ tu ne partages pas le même objectif ?

- Tu veux dire que si je t'annonce ne pas vouloir m'engager et avoir des gamins, tout s'arrête là ?

- NON !

- Non. reprit-il plus doucement. Ça veut juste dire… Honnêtement, je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire. Mais si je dois savoir que rien de tout cela ne sera jamais envisageable, je préfère que tu me l'annonce tout de suite. Que je puisse m'engager dans cette relation, en toute connaissance de cause.

- Je ne comprends pas Deeks. Tu veux savoir quoi finalement ?

- Si tu envisages un jour de construire une famille ?

Sa première réaction fut de lui répondre qu'elle avait déjà une famille. Que ce soit avec leurs équipiers du NCIS, sa mère, ses grands parents, ou les vieux amis de son père avec qui elle avait conservé des liens forts. Mais sachant Deeks loin d'être aussi entouré, elle comprit enfin ce qu'il demandait.

- Oui, Deeks. Je souhaite un jour construire une famille. Même si cela n'indique pas que j'aspire comme toi à repeupler toute la Californie et finir en cloque dés le mois prochain.

- Promis. Je tacherais de me retenir le temps nécessaire.

- Non, mais je vous jure. Une vraie midinette qui rêve chiffon, mariage et bébé…

- Hé ! Qu'est-ce qu'on a dit plus tôt dans la cuisine ? Je me dois de respecter mon rôle de fille dans ce couple !

- Idiot !

Oui, il n'était parfois qu'un idiot. Mais Dieu qu'elle l'aimait cet idiot…

.

A suivre.

* * *

Et en l'occurrence, la suite et fin très vite ^-^

mimi yuy


	30. Partie 6 Chap 29

Désolée pour l'attente et l'update plus tardive que prévu. Mais j'ai eu un mal fou à ne pas être complètement dépitée par son contenu. Pour un dernier chapitre finir par quelque chose de si plat est assez frustrant. Du coup, j'ai réécris la dernière partie au moins cinq fois avant de rendre les armes sur cette dernière version ^_^''' Cela m'est difficile d'accepter de clore cette histoire avec cette absence totale de rebondissement et autres scènes captivantes =_= Et dans le même temps, cela reste ce que je voulais faire depuis le départ. Bilan, pas moyen de sortir de ma ligne directrice pour faire mieux : Sorry !

Au programme donc, la « très simple » suite et fin du précédent chapitre. Pas de nouveau lemon (C'est qu'ils ont (enfin) essoufflés toute leur énergie à la chose lol p) Mais la fin des conversations ouvertes tout au long de cette fanfic entre Kensi et Deeks.

Sinon un GROS merci pour les derniers retours de Teyla, Julie, nana, Anna-Elena et Emily à qui je ne peux envoyer de message pour le faire en privé!

Pour répondre à la question de Teyla : si cette fanfic se termine (enfin ^_^'') j'ai déjà 3 One Shot qui prennent sa suite en cours de préparation. Donc je ne suis pas prête de lâcher les ziozios en mode « Perruches Inséparables » ^-^

Histoire de contrebalancer cet excès de sucre, je débute aussi une autre fanfic (publiée très bientôt) beaucoup moins « Happy Face » mais toujours centrée sur Deeks et son intégration (cette fois-ci beaucoup plus difficile) au NCIS ^-^

Bref, j'ai bien peur d'avouer être encore dans ce coin de fandom pour un bon petit moment ^_^'''

.

* * *

**UNDER COVER**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre 29**

**.**

C'est leurs corps enchevêtrés entre des draps défaits que les deux jeunes gens - repus d'avoir enfin contenté toute leur soifs de l'autre par leur marathon sexuel - trouvaient une autre forme de jouissance en consommant un bac de crème glacé Ben&Jerry en guise de goûter improvisé. Calée confortablement contre le torse de son homme, Kensi avait la commande de l'unique cuillère, plongeant en un rythme régulier dans la vanille aux noix de pécans caramélisés tout en alternant la direction de cette dernière.

Si elle savait que Deeks, comme elle-même, ne pourrait battre de nouveau record pour la journée sans que le plaisir ne devienne supplice. Cela n'arrêtait toujours pas son partenaire de couvrir son corps consentant de mille et une caresses. A croire qu'il ne se lasserait jamais du toucher et gout sucrée de sa peau – dixit le principal intéressé. Pas qu'elle comptait s'en plaindre, remarquez. C'était juste… déconcertant. Elle qui n'avait plus partagé que des coups d'un soir depuis l'abandon de son fiancé des années plus tôt…

Ayant eu amplement confirmation que le lieutenant de son cœur appréciait le petit entretien en toute situation. Kensi, toujours en quête de mieux le connaitre, décida cette fois-ci de rebondir sur l'une de ses confidences faites quelques jours plus tôt pour casser leur silence bienheureux.

- Alors… ?

- Humm ?

- Pourquoi les surfeurs que tu m'as présentés ce matin sur la plage m'ont loué l'importance de prendre grand soin de « Utah » ? Au lieu de l'ancien « Johnny », car « Bodhi » ca craint trop… Si j'ai bien tout retenu.

- C'est une longue histoire.

- T'as un autre rendez-vous pour finir la journée ?

- Nope.

Avalant voracement la cuillère tendue, Deeks ne la lâcha pas aussitôt pour la taquiner, avant d'enfin lui répondre.

- Ok. Tu as compris, je pense, que depuis que je suis en âge de me rendre seul à la plage, j'ai toujours surfé. Durant de nombreuses années, je n'étais pas du genre accessible à la discussion. Trop apeuré qu'on me pose des questions. Mais avec l'âge, j'ai pris confiance en moi sur la planche. Et…

- …le besoin de devenir sociable a grandi ?

- Quelque chose comme ça. Arrivé à un certain niveau, il n'est plus trop conseillé de la jouer solo dans l'eau. Donc loin de moi l'idée de me faire des amis. J'ai progressivement été attiré par les groupes d'homme égalant mon niveau du moment. Et un jour venu, j'ai ressenti le besoin de m'identifier à eux. C'est que si ça passe sans mal quand t'es ado, une fois adulte, j'étais clairement las de les entendre me sonner par un « Hé ! Toi, le blondinet ». N'étant pas un rapide, je te le concéderais, cela correspondait au moment où je venais d'abandonner le barreau pour entrer dans la police. Je débutais alors ma première enquête. Il faut savoir qu'à mes débuts chez les flics, j'ai commencé ma carrière au Stups, dans le service des infiltrations. Comme je ne connaissais pas les gars que je croisais régulièrement dans l'eau, et ne souhaitait pas donner ma véritable identité à des étrangers. Je me suis alors moqué de moi-même en décidant de prendre l'identité de Johnny Utah, petit juriste de L.A.

- Comme dans Point Break, donc ?

- C'est ça. Dans le film, Keanu Reeve se faisait passer pour un avocat, alors qu'il était réellement flic. Et avec ma nouvelle prise de fonction, j'avoue que j'étais un peu parano. J'avais peur de revoir sous couverture toute personne que je croisais habituellement. Alors comme j'étais toujours un avocat, bien que ne plaidant plus. Je trouvais ça moins risqué de me faire passer comme tel.

- Ce n'était pas un peu trop gros, tant de similitudes ?

- Je me suis juste fait appeler « Johnny ». Je n'avais pas encore évoqué la référence au film, à cette époque. Donc il n'y avait pas de raison de se poser de questions. C'est bien des années plus tard, que l'origine de ce prénom a été percée.

De plus en plus intéressée par l'histoire, Kensi posa sur la table de nuit la crème glacée qu'ils venaient de terminer. Alors, elle l'incita à se coucher un peu plus, pour mieux se nicher contre lui et ainsi écouter la suite de ses confidences.

- Quand est-ce arrivée ?

- Il y a un peu plus de deux ans de cela, je surf quelques unes des plus belles vagues de ma vie. Elles étaient gigantesques. On sortait d'une tempête d'amplitude et les drapeaux étaient au rouge. Nous n'étions pas beaucoup dans l'eau. Mais avec un autre type, nous alternions les vagues sans nous les combattre. Un fairplay qu'on ne retrouve pas chez tout le monde, tu peux me croire. Je n'avais aucun mal à voir que j'étais en présence d'un grand sportif et surtout d'un natif du coin. Mais le plus surprenant, c'est qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un total inconnu. Je le connaissais de vue depuis peu. Aussi, inconsciemment, on a commencé à se surveiller l'un l'autre. Histoire de s'assurer qu'aucun rouleau ne nous emporte sans témoin.

Voyant Kensi littéralement boire ses paroles, Deeks poursuivit amusé de son intérêt non feint.

- Quand nous sommes finalement sorties de l'eau, d'autres surfeurs se sont présentés à nous pour discuter technique et se présenter. Quand l'un d'eux m'a demandé mon nom, j'ai répondu comme à tous les autres avant lui, qu'il pouvait m'appeler Johnny. C'est cet homme qui aussitôt a fait le lien :

_« - Comme Johnny Utah ?_

_- Ouais. C'est chaud, non ? »_

- Je trouvais ça tellement drôle de me faire appeler par le nom d'un flic s'infiltrant comme surfeur, quand cela faisait dorénavant des années qu'on me faisait sentir comme un surfeur s'infiltrant chez les flics. L'ironie était devenue si risible. Le hic, c'est que l'autre type, celui avec qui j'avais surfé n'était autre qu'…

- Eric ! l'interrompit Kensi.

- Gagné ! Nous nous étions à peine parlé des semaines plus tôt, quand nos enquêtes sur la mort du vice-caporal Daniel Zuna s'étaient entrecroisées à la salle de sport. Et là, il se trouvait pas loin derrière moi. Donc assez proche pour m'entendre et savoir que je n'avais pas donné ma véritable identité.

- Comment a-t-il réagit ?

- Loin de me griller, il a enchainé en se présentant d'un clin d'œil comme « Roach » : un autre perso emblématique du film, laissant croire aux autres qu'on ne se connaissait pas déjà. Riant tous de sa réaction, le reste du petit groupe que nous étions alors a pris à leur tour l'un des noms des surfeurs que croisait Johnny dans le film. C'était…. C'était… juste frais.

Les yeux pétillants de joie à ce souvenir, Deeks n'eut pas conscience d'afficher un sentiment rare de fierté. Les surfeurs ce jour-là l'avait fait se sentir assez important pour devenir le centre de leur groupe en devenir. Tout cela parce qu'il était suffisamment bon ou fou pour affronter les pires vagues.

- Depuis lors. D'un heureux hasard, nous nous sommes recroisé de temps à autre, au point de finir par prendre des habitudes communes. C'est comme ça qu'est née notre surf-gang composé de surfeurs un peu plus qu'amateurs. Il y a peut-être parmi nous des chefs d'entreprise ou des chômeurs, des étudiants, voire même des hommes de main, repris de justice et j'en passe. Mais dans l'eau, on ne veut pas le savoir. On aspire tous à une seule chose : oublier nos vies dans cette communion avec l'océan. Si à l'origine ce faux nom - pour ne pas dire cette couverture - était le seul moyen que j'avais de continuer à profiter du surf sans craindre de me griller plus tard, si je croisais ces mecs ailleurs en ville. Il s'avère que finalement, l'idée de rester anonyme convenait à tout le monde. Alors d'une boutade, c'est devenu le ciment de notre groupe disparate.

- Et depuis vous vous retrouvez régulièrement ?

- Yep. Pour la plupart, sans faute, chaque matin de l'année ! C'est notre ligne de sauvetage. Certains membres changent parfois. Suite à un déménagement, une mutation… Mais le noyau dur est solide et constant.

- Et Eric en fait donc partie ?

- C'est foncièrement lui qui a officialisé tout ça. Mis en place un réseau Twiter pour communiquer tous ensemble et organiser les points de RDV…

- De vrais gamins qui jouent ensembles, quoi !

Deeks se doutait que vu de l'extérieur, ils passeraient pour des mômes. Ca faisait toujours mal d'être jugé immature parce qu'on n'était pas sérieux à mort non stop, chaque minute de chaque journée de toute l'année. Mais peu importait. Il s'assumait depuis longtemps sur ce point. Si bien qu'aucune relation intime n'y changerait rien. Il avait amplement dépassé ce cap. Avec un père arborant le rabaissement de soi comme une religion familiale, des collègues à la police le détestant cordialement pour tout un tas de raisons, ou ses équipiers du NCIS qui jugeaient toute personne non militaire comme sous entrainé et moins fiable… Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'attendait rien de personne. Comiquement, avec le temps, il s'avérait juste que c'était sous l'une de ses multiples couvertures qu'il était à 100% lui-même. Johnny Utah était une part importante du vrai Marty Deeks. Une part qui à ce jour était véritablement comprise que d'une seule personne. Et ce n'était malheureusement pas Kensi.

Il avait beau l'aimer comme un fou. Elle avait beau avoir a priori trouvé quelque chose en lui qui lui permette de lui retourner quelques sentiments tout aussi précieux. Il ne se faisait aucune illusion. Elle trouverait toujours une partie de ce qu'il aimait plus que tout, futile et immature. C'était un fait acquis et accepté depuis longtemps.

L'embrassant longuement sur la tempe, il se détacha finalement de son corps pour se lever. Ne portant plus son attèle, ôtée peu après leur dernier round, il enfila sans mal son bas de pyjama - un pantalon ample de yoga - trainant au pied du lit avant de fuir les lieux.

- Je meurs de soif. Je vais chercher de l'eau.

A cette réaction, Kensi comprit qu'elle avait merdée. Encore. Elle ne voulait pas le juger immature par sa remarque innocente. Même si elle le pensait dans une certaine mesure, elle ne doutait pas moins de la valeur et bravoure de son partenaire. Trop consciente d'avoir blessé un peu plus encore l'homme à l'estime de soi si profondément meurtrie depuis son enfance saccagée par un père abusif. Une enfance qui l'avait tristement rendu trop tôt plus mature que bien des adultes. Elle regretta amèrement la chute de son sourire avant qu'il ne la fui.

Ne pouvant rester sans réagir, elle se leva tout aussitôt. Attrapant la chemise qu'il avait portée la veille, Kensi s'en habilla avant de partir à sa recherche. Elle réalisait finalement que le Marty Deeks de tous les jours, le jeune homme joyeux sur qui les critiques et taquineries glissaient comme de l'eau sur les plumes d'un canard n'était là encore qu'un rôle, une couverture : celle du flic superficiel bossant pour le NCIS. Alors que le vrai Marty Deeks - celui désireux d'être avec elle - était aussi un homme mélancolique, parfois terriblement peu confiant en lui-même.

Le retrouvant dans la cuisine à boire jusqu'à plus soif à la bouteille, elle l'approcha tel un animal sauvage. Glissant ses bras autour de sa taille, elle apposa doucement un baiser sur son épaule droite avant de parler.

- Excuse-moi. Je ne voulais pas le dire comme ça. Je trouve ça chouette que tu ais des amis.

Posant la bouteille sur la table, il couvrit ses mains d'une caresse inconsciente.

- Effectivement. Je ne suis pas comme vous l'imaginez parfois : rejeté de tous. J'ai aussi des amis.

Oui, des amis, des relations, un voisinage… Deeks côtoyait tout un tas de monde avec qui il parlait, échangeait, riait… Mais combien d'entre eux le connaissait réellement ? Elle-même avait-elle pu enfin entrapercevoir toutes les facettes composant cet homme qui lui disait l'aimer comme un fou ?

L'incitant à se retourner, Kensi l'attira jusqu'à elle. Reculant lentement pour les mener tous deux vers un mur où elle s'adossa, elle se saisit alors de ses mains.

Libéré de son plâtre peu avant son départ de l'hôpital, les deux mains étaient à présent dénuées de tout bandage pour mieux « respirer ». Observant chaque extrémité de ses doigts, elle était impressionnée du résultat obtenu après seulement trois semaines de soin. S'il avait toujours et pour encore très longtemps d'innombrables cicatrices sur tout le corps, il devenait impossible de deviner à quel point il avait souffert sous les tortures de Johnny Torrio. Pourtant Kensi n'oublierait jamais cette image de lui couvert de sang quand ils l'avaient retrouvé derrière l'entrepôt.

Finalement. Consciente que Deeks la laissait agir à sa guise - spectateur patient de ce qu'elle attendait réellement de lui. Kensi choisit où poser ses mains d'homme. L'une près de son visage, la seconde sur sa taille fine. L'incitant ainsi, à l'enfermer de son corps, elle lui donnait sciemment une position de pouvoir sur elle. Une part d'elle-même voulait qu'ainsi, il comprenne le message : qu'il réalise, juste combien elle pouvait avoir confiance en lui, malgré tous ses dires et son attitude parfois trop directive. Si plus tôt, avant leur déjeuner, il lui avait confirmé ne pas être dérangé par cet aspect de son caractère. Elle aurait souhaité à son tour, lui confier combien sa démonstration de force dans la villa de Johnny Torrio l'avait impressionnée - que ce soit pour la sauver, sortir Sam et Callen de leur embrouille ou atteindre le lieu des preuves informatiques tant désirées… Elle était si admirative de son talent à réagir si rapidement à toute sorte d'imprévus.

Ca et sa capacité à surmonter si aisément des épreuves tout bonnement traumatisantes, et ce depuis son plus jeune âge ; la captivait tout autant, que sa plastique de rêve la séduisait, ou son âme si douce et généreuse la charmait. Comment craindre que les circonstances puissent pousser une personne à vous abandonner, quand cette dernière possédait ce don de savoir retomber sur ses pieds quoi qu'elle affronte ? Ce soir, Kensi réalisait - un peu effrayée, il fallait bien l'admettre - les raisons pour lesquelles elle se sentait tant en sécurité et sereine dans ses bras. Et combien elle était simplement à l'aise et apaisée à ses cotés. Des sentiments jamais ressentis jusqu'alors avec aucun autre homme. Pas même Jack avait su lui apporter une telle assurance à la survie, alors qu'il était pourtant un militaire tout comme elle... Tout comme son père… Deux hommes d'expériences entrainés pour survivre à toutes les attaques et faire face à l'ennemi sans trembler. Deux hommes qui l'avait pourtant abandonné, l'un via la mort, le second par la fuite.

Deeks n'avait pas connu un centième de leur entrainement. Pourtant il émanait de lui une force tranquille plus puissante et véritable. Et de par les derniers évènements, plus que jamais, elle savait qu'il n'abandonnerait jamais - qu'il ne l'abandonnerait jamais - sans combattre de toutes ses forces. Une certitude suffisante pour qu'elle même se décide à le convaincre qu'il valait aussi la peine qu'on lutte pour lui.

Mais à peine allait-elle enfin dire un mot en ce sens, qu'il la prit de vitesse.

- Autant je t'aime et voudrait te faire l'amour non stop des jours entiers, Kens'. Autant là, je suis au regret d'avouer mon incapacité physique à assouvir la moindre de tes attentes.

Se retenant difficilement de ne pas pouffer à cette révélation qui - à l'évidence - semblait si problématique pour Deeks, Kensi le rassura aussitôt. Elle non plus n'avait plus aucune envie de sexe, aussi doux puisse-t-il être.

- Sois rassuré. Là n'était pas mes attentes.

- Oh…

Amusée qu'il puisse être déçu - tout en sachant ne pas pouvoir répondre à la demande, si elle avait répondu différemment - Kensi le laissa se nicher contre elle.

- Un problème ?

- Non. Aucun…

Au détail près qu'il réalisait être soudainement prit de vertige, littéralement vidé de toute force.

- Je sais pas trop d'où ca vient, mais je me sens un peu claqué, là.

Se disant, Kensi réalisa qu'il affichait même de sérieux signes de fatigue. Pour ne pas dire d'épuisement, au vu des ombres brunes creusant ses yeux et son équilibre paraissant subitement en péril. Désireuse de lui éviter toute situation dégradante, comme glisser au sol faute de pouvoir se maintenir plus longtemps debout, Kensi l'attira en direction du salon.

- Ok. Que dirais-tu dans ce cas de finir la journée devant la télé ?

- Pourquoi pas.

Lui-même surpris par son instant de faiblesse, Deeks se laissa trainer par sa prise sur son poignet. Une baisse d'énergie soudaine qui n'aurait pourtant pas du tant le surprendre. Car si leur activités du jour avait cruellement manqué de diversité. Pour quelqu'un sortant à peine de l'hôpital, il n'en avait pas moins surfé pendant plus d'une heure, essayé d'assurer avec l'objet de son affection à maintes reprises, sans même évoquer leurs petites courses et son atelier cuisine. Se connaissant, il craignait de s'endormir pour un moment s'il concédait de se coucher à cet instant.

Arrivée aux mêmes conclusions, Kensi l'incitait à s'installer sur le canapé du salon, quand elle le sentit clairement réticent.

- Marty ?

- Il faut que je sorte Monty...

Voyant le chien endormi sain, non loin de là dans son panier, Kensi jugea que la pause pipi canine pouvait bien attendre encore quelques minutes.

- Je vais m'en occuper. Allonge-toi là, pour l'instant.

Doucement, elle le poussa à s'installer. Loin de le lui nier, Deeks se laissa ainsi guider sans plainte, enfouissant son visage dans le moelleux des coussins. Preuve supplémentaire, s'il en fallait qu'il avait bien atteint les limites de son énergie sans borne. Elle le couvrit alors du plaid trainant sur le dossier du canapé, avant de s'asseoir un instant à ses cotés.

- Excuse-moi. lui murmura-t-il.

- De quoi ?

- Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive. J'ai du me relever trop vite.

- Marty… soupira-t-elle. Il n'y a rien à s'excuser. Tu as le droit d'être fatigué.

- Mais…

- Shh… Reposes-toi.

S'il aurait aimé se montrer plus endurant et résistant, Deeks céda sans mal sous les caresses offertes par une Kensi jouant naturellement avec ses boucles blondes. Jusqu'alors inconsciente de son geste, si elle ne vit pas le sourire satisfait de son compagnon, la jeune femme n'eut aucun mal à entendre le soupir de contentement qu'elle lui extirpa.

Elle lui donnait encore quelques minutes avant qu'il s'endorme profondément. Après quoi, elle s'occuperait de Monty et entamerait la préparation de leur diner. (Enfourner deux pizzas restant dans son domaine de compétence). Des actes simples qu'elle avait plaisir à prendre en charge sachant que Deeks les lui abandonnait sans crainte. Pourtant, il restait une chose qu'il ne lui avait pas confiée. Une chose qui tout en poursuivant ses caresses sur sa chevelure dorée, la poussait à exprimer ce qu'elle gardait en elle depuis deux semaines… Bien que ce ne soit clairement pas le moment le plus approprié pour en discuter, alors qu'il était aux frontières du sommeil.

- Dis.

- Hum ?

- Je peux te poser une dernière question ? finit-elle par demander, brisant par ces seules paroles une léthargie commune.

- Bien sur.

- Pourquoi as-tu choisit Éric pour remplacer Hetty comme la personne à contacter en cas d'urgence ?

Non dupe, Deeks savait bien que la véritable question était : « Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas choisi, elle ». Désireux d'être honnête - sachant que quelque soit sa réponse, Kensi en serait de toute façon, soit vexée, soit peinée - il se retourna sur le dos pour lui répondre.

- Quelque chose comme… la peur du jugement ?

Résigné à devoir affronter la fureur ou déception qui s'en suivrait, Deeks admettrait bien plus tard qu'elle l'avait réellement surpris. Car hors de tout reproche, Kensi se contenta de deux mots.

- Je comprends.

- Vraiment ?

L'observant droit dans les yeux, si lui ne cacha pas son étonnement, il vit sans mal sa sincérité.

- Vraiment.

Alors qu'elle s'abaissait à son niveau pour apposer un baiser sur son front, comme lorsqu'on incite un enfant à s'endormir, Deeks réaliserait bien des jours plus tard, que c'est à cet instant précis que leur couple eut toute les chances de réussir.

.

A suivre.

* * *

Et voilà. Plus qu'un ultime Épilogue pour clore cette fic ^-^

mimi yuy


	31. Epilogue

Et me voilà enfin avec la toute fin de cette fanfic.

Quand je réalise l'avoir débuté il y a déjà un an O_O J'en reviens pas de ma lenteur =_=

En espérant que vous apprécierez ce dernier face à face entre Deeks et Hetty, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^_^x

.

* * *

**UNDER COVER**

* * *

**.**

**Épilogue.**

.

Ok, il avait déjà passé la trentaine. Mais qui au juste avait décrété que le bécotage en voiture était réservé aux seuls ados boutonneux, tout juste fiers possesseurs de leur permis ?

A moitié couvert d'une Kensi en feu, Deeks se demandait très sérieusement si c'était là l'effet conjugué d'un début de relation et de sa peur de le perdre durant l'affaire Johnny Torrio. Ou si la jeune femme était toujours aussi exigeante et entreprenante quand elle était en couple. Pas qu'il s'en plaignait pour l'instant, lui même sur son petit nuage à pouvoir assouvir des mois et des mois de frustrations passées. On le lui demanderait, il serait largement occupé et amplement heureux à ne cumuler que deux activités dans sa vie : Faire l'amour à la femme de son cœur et surfer. Ok. Peut-être fallait-il aussi y ajouter un peu de sommeil et non moins de bouffe. Mais oui. A ses yeux, le jardin d'Eden était une ile nourricière perdue au milieu de l'océan où il vivrait les robinsons avec sa partenaire en mode MacGyver des Iles.

Bon, il y avait des chances qu'à la longue, ils s'en ennuieraient. Mais pour l'instant, ils vivaient le syndrome de la lune de miel, diablement incapables de se séparer plus de quelques minutes l'un de l'autre. Raison pour laquelle, avant d'entrer dans l'enclos de l'OPS - trop désireux de ne surtout pas s'afficher devant les autres dans le cadre du travail - ils s'octroyaient une dernière pause câline dans l'intimité toute relative de la voiture de Kensi.

Un dernier baiser dévorant s'éternisant de longues minutes et ils se séparèrent enfin sous deux gémissements de frustration. Malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas le luxe de passer la mâtiné entière sur le parking. S'écartant suffisamment pour sortir chacun par une porte, c'est en boitillant avec l'aide d'une canne, que le jeune flic contourna le véhicule pour rejoindre sa compagne. A ses yeux qui ne le quittaient pas et aux petites dents mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, il n'était pas difficile de voir les rouages de son cerveau fonctionner.

- Ken's ?

- On dirait le Dr. House.

- Ca c'est la canne.

- Hum… elle me fait un effet….

Ne pouvant que rire à cette remarque soufflée avec un tel appétit sexuel explicite, Deeks se contenta de s'arrêter à ses cotés pour lui murmurer à l'oreille…

- Dans ce cas nous jouerons au docteur ce soir.

… avant de s'éloigner de deux pas.

- En attendant, il est plus que tant d'y aller… Cody…

Il ponctua sa remarque en lui frappant gentiment les fesses de la dite canne.

NCIS - LA

Délaissant un instant sa partenaire au reste de l'équipe, déjà en proie à l'étude d'un nouvelle affaire, Deeks s'enquit très vite d'aller se présenter au responsable des lieux. Avançant d'un bon pas jusqu'au bureau d'Hetty dans l'espace qui lui était réservé, l'homme prit une longue inspiration silencieuse avant de se figer face à elle.

- Lieutenant.

- Hetty.

- Vous voilà de retour parmi nous ?

- J'ai cru comprendre avoir passé tous les tests d'aptitude me le permettant.

- Je vous le confirme. Vos capacités physiques et compétences à l'arme à feu, ainsi que votre bilan… psychologique ont été validés pour une reprise progressive.

Dans un monde parfais, il leur aurait suffit d'en rester là. Mais Deeks avait toujours le goût amer d'une discussion passée durant laquelle, il n'avait pu aborder tous les sujets souhaités. Et à la vue de son regard acéré et de ses mains croisées, il ne faisait aucun doute que d'une certaine manière, Hetty souhaitait, elle aussi, en découdre une dernière fois. Histoire de crever l'abcès pour ne plus souffrir de l'ampoule qui s'amplifiait des derniers non-dits.

Solidement ancré au sol avec le soutien de sa canne et de son attelle, Deeks savait pouvoir tenir physiquement la position aussi longtemps que nécessaire. Tandis qu'apaisé par sa relation saine et bienheureuse avec sa partenaire, ses pensées étaient claires. Aussi est-ce fort de corps et d'esprit qu'il affrontait ce second round.

De son coté, Hetty, désireuse de prouver sa bonne volonté, sortit du tréfonds de son placard un papier rédigé il y avait déjà fort longtemps. D'hors et déjà contresigné de sa signature et de celle du directeur Vance, Deeks n'avait plus qu'à y apposer son propre cachet. Un document, que le lieutenant n'eut aucune mal à reconnaitre.

- Vous rappelez-vous ce formulaire ?

- Oui.

- Seriez-vous intéressé à le compléter ?

- Rien n'a vraiment changé depuis la dernière fois.

- Oh. Auriez-vous toujours les mêmes réprimandes à mon égard, lieutenant Deeks ?

- Je crains que sur ce point, il faille plus qu'un arrêt maladie de quelques semaines pour que ma vision des choses évolue.

Loin de la rancune tenace et de la colère profonde qui l'habitaient à leur dernière confrontation, c'est apaisé qu'il attendit la première salve. Il n'y avait vraiment plus de ressentiment en lui. Ayant fait le point sur l'ensemble de la situation, il était plus justement résigné quant à la perception qu'ils avaient de lui. Mais pour en avoir rediscuté longuement avec Nate durant son hospitalisation, il n'en avait pas moins compris qu'il ne pouvait décemment reprocher au NCIS une incursion dans sa vie de policier après qu'il leur ait sciemment demandé de l'aide dans une mission de police. Comme il n'aurait pu contraindre son service au LAPD à lui rendre des comptes, s'il s'était aventuré à leur demander de l'aide au cours d'une enquête militaire. Être un agent de liaison ne signifiait pas profiter des ressources des deux services sans contreparties !

- Comme je vous l'ai dit la dernière fois, lieutenant. Il est facile de reprocher aux autres ses propres comportements, son propre manquement. Si vous aviez autant foi en nous, que vous souhaitez que l'on croie en vous. Vous auriez dû nous confier votre désir d'agir comme vous l'avez fait.

- C'est entièrement vrai, Hetty. Preuve en est donc, qu'au fond de moi, je ne dois pas vous faire entièrement confiance. Comme les faits démontrent certainement aussi mon absence de loyauté envers l'équipe. Pour ma défense, je pourrais dire les avoir gardé dans l'ignorance pour leur éviter de choisir entre leur fidélité pour vous et leur indulgence pour moi. Mais soyons honnête. Ce serait mentir que d'imaginer qu'ils puissent un jour ne serait-ce qu'envisager prendre mon partie contre le votre. Et dans un combat perdu d'avance, les gens comme moi évitent de se présenter sur le ring. Vous pouvez toujours appeler ça, de la lâcheté. Cela n'a plus guère d'importance.

- Comment voulez-vous acquérir notre confiance aveugle, si elle n'est pas réciproque ?

- Disons, que de mon point de vue, votre remarque est justifiée à un détail. Dans notre métier, se voir confier certaines vérités est un droit qui se mérite. Or à ce jour, aucun d'entre vous au NCIS n'a jamais ne serait-ce qu'essayer de donner vie au terme « réciproque » que vous aimez tant employer.

- Que sous-entendez-vous ?

- Je vous défi de trouver un seul instant où je n'ai pas été honnête et transparent avec vous, dans le cadre de mes missions pour le compte du NCIS. Car cela n'est jamais arrivé. Les seuls rares fois où j'ai du taire des vérités pour ma propre sauvegarde, j'ai toujours agis pour le compte de la Police. A l'inverse. Pouvez-vous, en me regardant droit dans les yeux, me jurer que si j'avais informé Sam et Callen de mon plan de me laisser capturer volontairement pour mieux retrouver Johnny Torrio, vous auriez donné votre aval pour que cela se fasse sous le joug du NCIS ?

Sachant bien qu'il s'agissait-là d'un test - Deeks attendant très clairement une réponse franche et honnête de sa part, Hetty le lui concéda sans mal.

- Non. Bien sur que non. Car il était évident que la situation ne s'y prêtait pas. Votre personne n'aurait pas été suffisamment sécurisée.

- C'est pourquoi, agissant pour le compte du LAPD, j'ai du prendre plus de risques. Plus de risques pour la seule et unique raison que j'avais l'intime conviction que vous et vous seule n'auriez pas suffisamment confiance en mes capacités pour me permettre d'agir comme je le souhaitais. Ce sont mes certitudes sur votre opinion de moi qui m'ont contraint à nier le plan qui aurait pourtant été préférable pour l'enquête et ma propre sécurité !

- Alors tout est de ma faute ?

- Oh, non ! Ne vous trompez pas, Hetty. Je ne cherche pas à faire reposer mes fautes et responsabilités sur vous ou qui que ce soit. J'essaie désespérément de vous expliquer que l'honnêteté et la franchise aveugle que vous attendez à tout instant - et que je vous accorde à mon poste au sein du NCIS - ne sera jamais possible lorsque je serais aux ordres de la police, tant que vous ne me démontrerez pas être en capacité de me croire. A quoi bon vous avouer l'exactitude de mes faiblesses, quand lorsque je dis à l'inverse pouvoir affronter une situation particulière, vous ne me croyez pas ? Pourquoi seuls mes aveux d'impuissance peuvent-ils être vérité ? Pourquoi croire que mon assurance est seule source d'orgueil et d'abus de fierté ? Ne puis-je être que faible à vos yeux ?

- Je connais votre valeur. Mais vous avez tendance à vouloir en faire plus que nécessaire pour vous prouver aux autres.

- Quand ? Quand ai-je donc agit de la sorte ? Donner moi un seul exemple, Hetty ? Un seul. lui demanda-t-il posément.

Face au silence flagrant, Deeks poursuivit.

- Vous me dites sans cesse que je dois avoir confiance en moi et en mes capacités. Mais au final, pas une fois. Pas une seule fois, vous m'avez prouvé porter cette confiance à mon égard dans vos actes ou vos choix, me concernant.

Se sentant acculée par sa démonstration, en proie à l'agacement, une fois n'est pas coutume, Hetty commença à afficher des signes d'impatience et de contrariété. Que voulait-il lui faire dire à la fin ? Elle n'avait jamais été aussi bienfaitrice qu'avec lui !

- Alors, dites-moi, lieutenant. Que devrais-je faire pour vous prouver mes dires ? Accéder à votre prochaine requête à vouloir vous jeter dans la gueule du loup ? Croire aveuglement en votre seule assurance que vous pouvez affronter les pires tortures ? Nul n'est à l'abri d'un excès de confiance en soi.

Souriant tristement à cette remarque, Deeks conserva une fois encore, tout son calme.

- Excès de confiance en soi… ? Vraiment ? De tous les maux qu'on m'ait accusé, en voilà bien un qui m'est nouveau. Quant à ma capacité à survivre physiquement et mentalement à la torture… J'ai peine à devoir vous rappeler que ma session avec Johnny Torrio n'était pas mon premier rodéo en la matière. Et qu'aussi incroyable que cela puisse être pour vous. Ma capacité à vous dire que je préférerais mourir que revivre cela une nouvelle fois, n'a d'égale que la triste vérité que je me sais pour autant apte à l'affronter. Je ne dis pas que tous les chiots maltraités ont la capacité à devenir des chiens dénué de tout traumatisme aux coups reçus une fois adulte. Mais me concernant, j'ai le regret de vous dire qu'hormis la putain de douleur résidant de mes blessures, il n'en reste déjà plus rien, là. dit-il en pointant sa tempe de son index.

Prise par son propre jeu, Hetty se retrouva un instant sans voix. Comment pouvait-elle le lui nier ? Elle savait de Nate et de toutes les sources médicales interrogées s'étant chargé de lui qu'il n'avait véritablement aucune répercutions psychologique au fait d'avoir été victime de si violentes tortures.

Retrouvant ses esprits, Hetty écouta Deeks terminer.

- Si je ne suis peut-être pas aussi physiquement fort et résistant que Sam, que je ne possède pas un dixième des aptitudes de Callen, ou ne peux égaler Kensi dans de nombreux domaines... Que vous le croyiez ou non, ce type d'agression n'a strictement aucune incidence sur mon mentale. Et si cela vous semble impensable. Sachez qu'en ma qualité de flic, je confirme ne pas être un cas exceptionnel. Quoique vous en pensiez. Une victime de violence n'a pas besoin d'être militaire de carrière pour ne pas finir traumatisée ! Comme je pense pouvoir parfois apporter à l'équipe des connaissances et aptitudes acquises sur mon propre terrain.

- Je le sais.

- Alors qu'y a-t-il en moi qui vous fait tant croire le contraire ? Comment puis-je vous prouver mon honnêteté, quand j'indique me savoir apte à une tache ? Quant à l'inverse, je ne vous ai jamais caché une seule fois mes faiblesses, peu importait la honte ou l'humiliation en découlant pour moi ?

Bien qu'elle prit très sérieusement le temps de la réflexion, Hetty du très vite avouer son ignorance.

- Je… Je n'ai pas de réponse à vous apporter, lieutenant.

- Raison pour laquelle, je ne peux toujours pas signer ce formulaire d'intégration au NCIS. J'ai déjà assez de peine à comprendre pourquoi vous avez voulu de moi ici. conclu-t-il dans un souffle.

Soupirant le plus doucement et discrètement possible, pour ne pas en ajouter plus que nécessaire, Deeks termina par des paroles qu'il espérait d'apaisement.

- Hetty… J'ai appris depuis ma prime jeunesse à vite trouver où était ma place à chaque nouvel environnement auquel je me confronte. Je sais qu'elle est mon rôle au NCIS comme au LAPD. Je sais parfaitement ce que l'on attend de moi dans ces deux organismes. Et je sais ne pas y avoir les mêmes responsabilités et obligations. Je l'accepte. Soyez donc sûre qu'au sein du NCIS, je ne cherche ni reconnaissance, ni mise en avant. J'apprécie vraiment de travailler dans votre équipe à la position de subalterne qui m'y est donné. Comme j'ose croire que vous savez pouvoir me faire confiance pour garder le dos de chacun de l'équipe au prix de ma propre vie. J'aspire juste à ce qu'on me laisse parfois l'opportunité d'utiliser mes connaissances et capacités à bon escient, si cela peut apporter à tous. Maintenant, j'ai surtout conscience d'avoir malencontreusement mélangé les deux mondes dans lesquels je transite, quand je ne l'aurais pas du. Les frontières se sont brouillées par ma seule responsabilité. Tout ce que j'ai pu vous reprocher n'avait donc pas lieu d'être. Il est évident que je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi quant aux conséquences découlant de mes seuls actes. Aussi pour tout cela, je vous présente mes plus sincères excuses. Notre vie étant ce qu'elle est, je ne peux pas vraiment vous garantir que cela n'arrivera plus jamais. Mais soyez certaine, que je ferais tout mon possible pour y parvenir.

A l'écoute de ces paroles, Hetty ne savait pas si elle devait être fière de la force de caractère affichée par le lieutenant de police qui assumait bien plus que sa part d'erreur. Ou effondrée de réaliser que le jeune homme concluait de son analyse qu'il n'était surtout pas assez bien pour eux, quand l'inverse était tellement plus vrai.

- J'espère que cette discussion ne sera pas un frein pour notre relation future.

- Soyez certifié que non.

- Bien. Dans ce cas, je vais rejoindre l'équipe pour reprendre le travail.

- Bon retour parmi nous, lieutenant.

- Merci.

Sur ces mots, Deeks jugea opportun de la quitter.

Cette fois-ci, enfin, il avait pu vider son sac. Pour autant, il était lucide. Cela ne changerait rien à son quotidien. Il ne serait jamais que la 4ème roue du carrosse de l'équipe des OPérations Spéciales du NCIS. C'était ainsi. Et en soit, cela n'était pas un problème. Il s'en satisferait comme depuis près de deux ans et pour aussi longtemps qu'il le pourrait. Car les vérités dites, il n'en restait pas moins fier et heureux de travailler avec ces gens. Pour l'autonomie et le dépassement de soi, il lui restait toujours ses missions en solo pour le compte de la police. Si bien que cette vie lui convenait, tant qu'il pouvait cumuler les deux postes. Pas comme s'il recherchait estime ou fierté dans les yeux de ses équipiers, de toute façon. Même s'il ne se cachait pas que ce serait une véritable victoire pour lui, s'il pouvait un jour leur prouver que sa place parmi eux avait un tant soit peu de légitimité…

Approchant de son bureau, Deeks décala sa chaise pour s'y asseoir et ouvrir le dossier de l'affaire en cours. Passant derrière lui, Sam joua gentiment avec sa touffe de cheveux avant de rejoindre son propre siège sous le regard amusé de Callen.

Ce soir, il débutait une infiltration avec Sam. Lui en qualité toute trouvée d'éclopé surfeur s'étant éclaté contre un rocher et Sam en tant que kinésithérapeute dans une clinique privée. Un lieu prisé par les haut-gradés de l'armé où les praticiens ne semblaient pas respecter toute la déontologie que leur profession exigeait. Callen et Kensi conserveraient leur propre rôle d'enquêteurs du NCIS.

Cherchant du regard sa partenaire sur sa diagonale, Deeks la vit totalement inconsciente aux élastiques lancés par un Callen incapable de la faire revenir sur terre pour parler de l'affaire. Kensi était clairement dans la lune, la mine contentée du chat qui à avalé le canarie et s'en repait encore. Une attitude si éloignée de la jeune femme fière, normalement plus associable au chat qui montre ses griffes. Si toute l'équipe connaissait le responsable de cet air comblé. Pour une fois, ce n'était pas lui qui s'apprêtait à subir leurs taquineries.

Amusé, il détourna le regard de cette scène pour brasser plus largement les lieux l'entourant.

Dieu que cela faisait du bien d'être de retour parmi eux.

.

FIN.

* * *

Sur cet épilogue, je remercie une dernière fois toutes les personnes ayant déjà laissé (ou qui laisseront encore suite à cette update), un retour sur cette histoire. Merci beaucoup d'avoir eu tant de patience pour lire tous ces chapitres depuis ces 11 derniers mois ^_^x

A bientôt, j'espère, sur de nouvelles histoires ^-^

mimi yuy


End file.
